Reunion At The Hall Of Origin
by PokeDopes
Summary: Arceus has called for the first reunion in years since conflicts with humans have settled down. All of the legendaries are staying here for a month, but what craziness will ensue when a whole bunch of legendaries and a special guest Eevee gather and hang out in one place? M for bad language, innuendos, and limeish themes. Full Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama.
1. Reunion invitations

**PD: OH HEYYYY! PokeDopes back with the story a whole bunch of you seemed to love! I'll cut to the chase: Much of the original story has stayed the same but a whole bunch of it has changed. With the exception of a single chapter being omitted, quite a bit of stuff has been tweaked and I know for fact that the wait was quite long but it's finally over! I'll be unveiling the rest of the story everyday from now on until we reach the last chapter that was uploaded in the original story. Bear in mind that we haven't been able to work on more chapters during the rewrite as we made it top priority. Anyway, enough with my rambling, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Reunion Invitations**

A Pokemon with grey and black wings and a dark grey head with a light grey mask-like markings on its face flies through the sky over the azure blue sea. A calm breeze blows and the small whitecap waves crest gently down below. The Pokemon looks around for something, spots its destination, and dives down for a landing. As the Pokemon comes in for the landing, it becomes apparent that they're wearing a messenger bag.

The Pokemon flies onto a massive Island, if one didn't know, it could've been a whole mini-region despite the fact that it is its own thing. This island has no official name, but the two legendary Pokemon that used to populate the island called it "Azure Starstruck island". While the two legendary Pokemon in question were long past gone, there is still one last legendary resident.

The Pokemon flies over a massive treehouse and looks for a specific spot, finds it, then flies to it and lands. They continue the rest of their trek on foot, looking for something. The Pokemon is a Starly, and he was asked by Goddess of all Pokemon, Arceus, to go find certain Pokemon living around the world.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The Starly yells while walking up the beautifully crafted wooden stairs to the front door. He reaches it and knocks on it a few times with his beak. When he gets no response after 5 seconds, he lets himself in. The interior of this treehouse is a sight to behold, almost looking as if it belonged to someone that wasn't a Pokemon.

"Wow… look at this place. I feel like I'm inside what the humans call a mansion." the young bird Pokemon whispers to himself as he wanders around the house. He walks from the front foyer into a room where there are stairs going up and down on one side, and a few hallways on the other. He isn't sure of where to go and looks around for a few seconds.

"Hellooo! Anybody there!?" He says loudly, making his presence known. His voice almost echoes throughout the house. With no response, he decides to go down one of the hallways and at the end, he finds two rooms. One of the doors is slightly ajar, so the Starly decides to enter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" his question is once again met with deaf ears, or rather, no ears to begin with. He sighs and it becomes clear that he's starting to feel impatient and annoyed. He exits the room and goes upstairs this time. He is greeted to a massive bedroom that would make anyone drop their mouth open. The Starly can barely believe that such a room exists, let alone in a treehouse that a Pokemon built.

On the far left wall, is a TV stand holding a 80-inch 4K HDTV with a whole bunch of video game consoles hooked up to it. There's an Original Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Sega Saturn. Despite how many consoles there are, the wires and cables were all neatly put together and kept out of the way of each other. As for the table a couple feet away from the TV stand, the same could not be said for the trinkets that dotted the surface.

On the table, a bunch of various game covers, all for different consoles, are scattered haphazardly. Some of the cases are open and even worse, some of the game discs and cartridges are left out, unattended. The Starly shakes his head at this little mess "They really should clean this up, it's not only bad for the games, but it's asking for something to be lost." He looks at the pink sofa that's a couple feet from the table. A few game controllers are left there and looks could say that they were recently used. On the far side of the sofa, is a Nintendo New3DS XL with a unique design on it: the coveted galaxy style.

The rest of the room isn't too special, except for a laptop sitting on a work desk whose symbol is pulsating faintly, indicating that it was in sleep mode, and thus, recently used as well. The laptop looked to be of the gaming sorts and seemed to be really expensive "Someone is making some large sums of poke here. Almost impressive when you think about it."

The Starly looks around some more. In the far right corner of the room, is a king sized bed with fluffy, pink sheets and a purple throw over blanket. Next to this bed is a dresser with a few drawers open. He decided not to look inside as that wouldn't be the right thing to do. There is a bookshelf next to the work desk, all shelves filled with books of various genres and designs. Some of these books look really old and dusty.

The Starly picks up one of the books and reads the title. "The Outsiders." A good read despite the fact that close to the ending, one of the characters die in a rather sad manner. He puts the book back and goes to leave the room when the sound of something wet is heard, along with another sound of something dropping onto a hard surface.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he says, hoping for an answer this time.

"I'm here! Hold on, gimme a minute, I'll be right out!" a slightly high pitched voice is heard from a room adjacent to the bedroom.

The Starly didn't see it, but there was a door on the left side at the top of the stairs that lead to a very unique room where a waterfall flows through and provides a shower-type environment. A blue feline Pokemon floats out of this room, fur still wet and a few soap suds on his body. He dries his face off with a pink towel but ignores the rest of his soaked fur and opens his eyes up. They're a mesmerizing baby blue and seem to have a hint of playfulness in them.

"What did you need?" he asks with a confused expression, not expecting a houseguest.

"Sorry for intruding, but I'm one of Arceus' messengers and she had asked me to deliver this to you..." He grabs a very fancy looking scroll from the messenger bag and hands it to him.

"I should also let you know that my name is Luka. From now on, if Arceus needs to tell you something that isn't of dire importance, I'll be dropping by to give you that news. Anyway, that scroll is an invitation to a reunion. Word on the block is that it's the first reunion in years but she says that she'll understand if you don't wanna go. It's not mandatory, so totally up to you."

The Blue cat opens up the scroll and after a few seconds of reading and mumbling to himself, he comes to an answer. "It's been a very long time since I was at any reunion, how could I not be there?"

Luka flapped his wings in slight excitement. "So you'll go?"

The blue feline nods and Luka becomes a bit more excited "Perfect, I'll let lady Arceus know immediately after I deliver all the other scrolls I have!" He goes to leave but stops himself and turns back to the feline. "I almost forgot! Arceus has set up specific room sharing and it's negotiable if you aren't happy with who you're sharing with."

The cat nods "Okie dokie!"

The Starly pulls out a small list from his bag. "Okay… let me see… if she did this right… your name?"

"Kibou…"

At the call of that name, Luka runs his wing down the paper until he finds it. "Ah! Found ya! Okay, you're sharing a room with… Azelf. I don't know about you, but are you okay with that?"

The blue feline seems to not even care at all, instead, he responds in a sing-song, childish voice "Yep!"

Luka stuffs the list into his bag and then goes to leave "With that, I'm off to Lake Acuity in Sinnoh. I'll be seeing you later Kibou. Take care!"

Kibou waves him off, same sing-song tone as before "Bye byeee!"

"_Guess I'll finally be able to see everyone again, and that means I get to play with all the big strong legendaries! I can't wait! I'll drop by Jirachi's place after I gather up a few things, and then it's off to the Hall Of Origin! Yaaay!"_ he thought to himself as he watched the starly leave.

* * *

Lake Acuity Cavern

"I told you a million times already, when are you going to understand that there's nothing you can do to help make the situation better!?" Is what a small, grey and blue fairy-like Pokemon tells another Pokemon, who is similar in size, but has grey and yellow instead.

"I'm only trying to help out here, you've been pretty nasty to everyone lately, and as your brother, I'm worried about you. At least tell me what the root of your anger is and I'll understand it all."

The Blue fairy Pokemon crosses her arms. "Hmph! I don't wanna!"

The yellow fairy Pokemon keeps his cool despite the nasty attitude. "Azelf, c'mon. Ever since that day happened, you've been hostile and aggressive towards all of our friends, including us. Me and Mesprit are worried about you. Everyday you seem to become less and less rational and more instinctive, giving anyone who gives you even a small look a nasty attitude. Not to mention, you're violent as well. If you give Arceus that kind of attitude, she'll surely banish you to the distortion world."

Azelf doesn't look at him. "Whatever, I don't give a damn about being banished. If only I knew that he was using me from the start, I would've pounded his smug face into the ground along with his lackeys a long time ago."

The yellow Pokemon shakes his head and explains to her in a calm, serene tone. "If we beat him up, we'll get in major trouble. It doesn't matter what you do Azelf, you'll only end up causing more harm than anything. I'd rather not be picking fights, especially since the last fight had ended with me and Mesprit having to drag you back home from being beat up."

Azelf shakes her head in disagreement. "No, I was gonna win, you guys stopped me from beating him up. He's a coward anyway and you basically saved his ass. Uxie, just stop. You can't do anything and I don't want to have another hour long lecture about it either!"

He goes to add on. "But A-"

She cuts him off. "I mean it."

Uxie sighs. "I'll never understand why you're like this, but I do suggest maybe trying to calm down a little. Play one of those video games you have, that might help."

She snaps her head around to lock eyes with him. "Play a video game? That's not gonna help at all. Those games are difficult and are meant to make me mad, hell no!"

From the outside of the cavern, a voice is heard "Hello! Is anyone here!?"

Uxie immediately responds. "I'll be right there!" He then turns to Azelf. "Don't say anything. I'll handle this, you just do whatever it is that you wanna do."

She doesn't care and has her own agenda. "I'm going to visit Celebi. Don't think about stopping me, because I'm not gonna let you keep me here any longer."

Uxie shrugs "Alright, if she slaps you because of your attitude, don't say I didn't warn you."

Azelf teleports to Illex Forest, leaving Uxie to deal with whoever was at the cave entrance. He floats over to the entrance and Luka is there.

"Hey Uxie, Lady Arceus asked me to deliver this to you…" he takes out a scroll from his bag and gives it to him.

He takes it gratefully. "Thanks. How have you been? It's been a long time since I've seen you."

Luka nods "It sure has, but everything's been just peachy with me. And you?"

Uxie sighs and explains the situation shortly. "Everything is just perfect here. Azelf got into a relationship with another legendary a couple of months ago and found out that, not only was she being used, but this Pokemon was also cheating on her."

Luka finches at this fact. "Ooh… that must suck."

Uxie chuckles sarcastically. "You have no idea."

Luka gets back to business "Anyway, I'm off to Lake Valor now so-"

He's cut off by Uxie. "That won't be necessary. I'll let Azelf know about the news in the scroll, and if you were headed to Lake Verity afterwards, I'll let Mesprit know about it as well."

Luka's face lights up. "Really? You'll do that for me?"

Uxie nods. Luka is overjoyed. "Awesome! That means I'm almost done with my message route."

He becomes serious "Alright. The information in that scroll pertains to the reunion that Arceus is holding. It's not mandatory, so you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Uxie's eyes, which are usually closed, open up wide in surprise "You gotta be kidding!' his voice is loud and echoes throughout the cave. Luka flinches and Uxie notices this. "Sorry Luka…" he closes his eyes again. "The reason I'm surprised by this is because I'm sure that Arceus knows about the relationship Azelf had with the other legendary. If not, Arceus will soon find out and then Azelf may be in some deep trouble…"

Luka is slightly confused. "What do you mean 'Deep trouble'?"

Uxie explains. "If Arceus finds out about how hostile Azelf has been towards everyone, she might banish her to the distortion world for the duration of the reunion. Speaking of which…"

He opens the scroll and reads it quietly to himself when he suddenly raises his voice as he reads a certain part. "While I know most runions only last a week or two, I was planning on making this reunion LAST A MONTH…! We all haven't seen each other outside the war, so I thought it would be better to have 1 large reunion rather than 4 small reunions."

He rolls the scroll back up and wipes his forehead. "Aww man… this isn't gonna end well... Welp, gonna need all the help we can possibly get as a precaution. It'll take half the Hall Of Origin to pry those two off of each other if bad blood starts to flow."

Luka nods. "Alrighty then, I'll let Arceus know. Guess I'm off to Fairview City then since you're taking care of two other locations…"

He hands the scrolls for Azelf and Mesprit to him. "...By the way, you're in a room all by yourself, Azelf is sharing a room with Kibou, and Mesprit is sharing with Jirachi. Good luck with the situation Uxie!" he turns around and flies off.

Uxie waves goodbye. "Take care, and thank you!"

He goes back inside the cave with only one thought in his mind. "_Arceus is crazy, we're not gonna last a single day at this reunion if HE is there._"

* * *

Sinnoh, Fairview City Suburbs

Luka flies over a suburban town very close to the center of Sinnoh. A quiet place that was the sight of the start of a beautiful friendship and a difficult quest. He spots a random looking house in the middle of the suburbs and swoops down and lands on the front step. He pecks on the front door a few times.

"Hello? Is Plush the Eevee living here? I have a formal message from lady Arceus that requires immediate attention." he waits for a few seconds.

An Eevee approaches the door and tries to open it. "Ugh… We need to install an Eevee door here… EMMA! Can you open the door please?"

A human voice, female sounding, is heard. "Sure thing, but what's the reason?"

"There's some Starly here, probably trying to sell something…" he explains in annoyance. The door opens and they both see a Starly standing there.

"Excuse me, but is this the residence of Plush the Eevee?" he asks.

"This is the residence of Emma… I am Plush, the pet of Emma." saying this is slightly embarrassing to him as he notices the Starly isn't your average, everyday one from around here.

"Alright. Glad I have the right Pokemon then…" he says and then opens his messenger bag up and pulls out a scroll. "...This is for you from lady Arceus. To make it short and simple, She's holding a reunion for all of the legendaries and I guess you're allowed to come for some reason?"

He's unsure of himself with that last statement. He shakes his head and continues. "Regardless, Arceus told me to say that this isn't mandatory and you don't have to go if you don't want to. No skin off her teeth. Nobody will see you as any different if you choose not to go."

"I thought only legendary Pokemon could attend that. Could you confirm with Arceus that this invitation was not sent by accident?" He says with his head tilted to the side slightly in confusion.

The starly pulls out a list of names for invite delivery. "Let's see… first off, Arceus checks this list at least 10 times before she finalizes it and gives it to us messenger birds."

He runs his wing down the list, flips a couple of pages and then stops and points at it. He turns the list around, his wing pointed right at the Eevee's name. "Right there. This is no mistake my friend. You're invited. The scroll might have more to say than I do, and unfortunately, I have to return to lady Arceus. Will you be going?"

"I guess so… I have nothing else to do unless Emma here has something planned already…" he looks back at her.

"I got nothing, but I don't expect to be able to go. If you're invited and I'm not, then I can't go." she shrugs.

Luka nods. "Alrighty then. Off I go. Take care, and I hope you have a good time!" he flies off. The Eevee is left standing there, clueless as to where he's supposed to go.

"But you never said…" he stops himself as it's useless since the Starly was already in the air and off.

He sighs. "Can you open the scroll Emma?"

She nods and grabs it from him. "Sure thing."

She fiddles around with it for a second, then unravels it and reads it out loud. "_Dear Plush the Eevee… It is with my utmost honor to formally invite and welcome you to the Hall Of Origin. Normally, regular Pokemon are not allowed into the Hall without my permission or any of the legendary Pokemon's permission… I invite you as my way of saying thanks for your bravery and courage in saving the world from the forces of darkness. Do not feel unwelcomed when you arrive, the legendaries are all nice folk despite them probably questioning your presence. Pay no attention to those weird looks and just know that nobody can kick you, for I said you're allowed to stay. During your stay, for 1 month, all the legendaries from across the world will be gathering here to see each other and partake in all the fun activities I've planned and mingle with each other, hence why it's called a 'reunion'. I hope you decide to come, as this is the only real way I can say thank you for everything you've done for me. As for your room/board, you will not be sharing it with anyone unless you request it. Remember that there are rules here and I will explain them when you arrive. One last thing, because you are unable to fly or teleport to the Hall Of Origin, I have included a special amulet that will enable you to use my portal opening powers to link a portal between your current place of residence and the Hall. With all of that out of the way, I and all of the legendaries look forwards to seeing you! -Goddess Arceus_."

"Alright… I guess I will be gone for a month Emma… I am gonna miss you…" his face becomes slightly sad. Emma removes the amulet from the scroll and looks at it. It's a very strange amulet and the center swirls with an otherworldly power.

She seems hesitant. "I don't know much about legendary Pokemon besides the fact that some of them are really strong, so please be extremely careful around them and try not to get into a fight."

He reassures her with a cheerful tone and a warm smile. "I will be a good vee Emma. Don't worry!"

He jumps up and gives her a big hug for a few seconds before jumping back onto the floor. Emma gives him the amulet and the second he touches it, it begins resonating with his energy and a portal opens, presumably to the Hall Of Origin. The portal has a mystical and mysterious feel to it and the Eevee looks at the swirling energy.

"W-well… I guess I will be going… I-I will try to call you later if I'm able to…" He slowly walks into the portal, looking back at Emma one last time.

"Bye… I love you…" He vanishes and the portal closes up behind him. Emma stands there waving for a few seconds before she stops. She worries about him.

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble, those legendaries are called legendaries for a reason after all…"


	2. Ex Rivalry

**PD: I couldn't wait to put this up and I'm just a bit too excited about the rewrite being done so I'll probably put up a few more tomorrow before calling it quits and sticking to daily reuploads.**

* * *

**Ex Rivalry **

Wish Cavern

A Small pigeon-like Pokemon with mostly brown feathers looks at a small, humanoid Pokemon with a yellow, star shaped head and arms with flaps that gave the impression that they have long sleeves. He reads a scroll and when he finishes, he looks at the tiny bird Pokemon.

"Soo… Arceus is holding a reunion after all these years?" he asks.

The tiny bird Pokemon nods. "Yes, She said that it's not mandatory though, Jirachi, so you don't have to go if you d-"

Jirachi cuts him off. "Heck no. I'd never miss this opportunity to see everyone again! Perhaps this time I might even leave with something that'll make this truly worth it…"

If you look closely at Jirachi's cheeks, there is a slight blush on them. The little pigeon Pokemon takes notice and chuckles lightly.

Jirachi doesn't understand. "What're you laughing at Carson?"

The Pidgey slyly remarks. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Jirachi rolls the scroll back up and the Pidgey becomes serious. "If you're going, you're sharing a room with Mesprit. Hope that's okay with you."

Jirachi nods. "I'm cool with that. I trust Mesprit." he then mumbled under his breath. "_Perhaps this could be my chance to pop the question…!._"

Carson doesn't hear this though and he bows. "Alright, I'll let Arceus know. See ya Jirachi"

He replies back. "See ya."

Almost immediately after the Pidgey flies off, Kibou teleports into the cave. He yells loudly. "Whazzzuppp Jirachi!" his energetic voice echoes through the cavern and causes Jirachi to turn around. His face lights up.

"Yoooo! Kibou, whazzzuppp!" he says happily.

The two Pokemon proceed to run at each other and butt heads, stopping each other cold in their tracks. Nonchalantly, they initiate a normal conversation with their eyes staring at each other, and mouths dangerously close to each other.

"How you doing?" Kibou asks

"Good, and you?" Jirachi responds

"Pretty much the same as you." He says

"Play any new games recently?" he questions

"Yeah, that new RPG that came out a few weeks ago." he answers

"Did you start it or have you beaten it yet?" he questions

"Beat it, and you?" he replied

"Same"

"Cool"

"Cool"

"Wanna have a short battle?" he proposes

He shakes his head. "Not right now, I was just about to go to Illex forest to see if Celebi is going to the reunion. Speaking of, are you, Kibou?"

"Yep, I can't wait… it's too exciting!" his voice is full of energy with that response

They take their heads away from each other, not commenting on how intimate it looked. Jirachi claps his hands together once.

"Alright! You ready to teleport?" Kibou nods and places his paw on Jirachi's shoulder as he doesn't have the ability to teleport to Illex Forest, and they teleport away.

* * *

Illex Forest

The two come out of teleport in the middle of the forest. The sun shines down through the leaves of the trees and the sound of the wind blowing through said leaves can be heard clearly. Grasses sway and the two look around for signs of Celebi's home.

"Do you have any idea of where her house might be?" Kibou asks while looking around carefully.

"Not a clue actually. Only one way to find out: gotta walk down this path and hopefully we'll find her or her house." Jirachi says, just as clueless as Kibou is.

They both begin walking down the path, not saying anything for a few minutes. They both take in the nice scenery around them. Many different flowers and berry bushes line the path. The sun's rays beam down through the leaves and creates a mish mash of shadows and bright spots.

The two stop at a clearing with absolutely no trees covering the sky. Looking up, they see one of Arceus' messenger birds, another Pidgey, flying over the forest.

"Look. Seems one of Arceus' messengers just delivered something to someone nearby.." Jirachi points at the bird Pokemon as it flies over them.

Kibou floats into the clearing, taking a big breath and exhaling. "Ahhh… the air is clean and crisp, just like how it is back on my Island."

Jirachi is curious of something. "Isn't your Island all the way up north far away from any of the main regions?"

Kibou confirms this. "You bet. Isolated and tucked away as my own little corner of the world if you want to call it that."

His curiosity makes him ask another question. "If it's way up north, does it ever snow, or is it always tropical all year round?"

"It's not a tropical island like everyone thinks it is. For a good part of the year, it snows and is quite cold actually. I love it because the snow is just so much fun to play in, but when it starts to get warm out, the temperature quickly rises and it becomes extremely hot… and then I can't sleep at night." he says.

"So you would say it's more of a.. a.." he struggles to find the right words to describe it but Kibou finishes his sentence.

"A regular paradise?"

Jirachi shakes his head. "No, well, not quite a paradise, maybe it is for you, but I think the definition of a paradise based off the climate of an island is subjective since the word 'paradise' seems to be more associated with tropical climates."

Kibou chuckles a little. "I guess that's one way to put it"

The two Pokemon stand in the middle of this clearing with no idea of where to go now. They look at each other, hoping the other may have a lead on where to go, but neither of them make any moves.

"Damn. I think we're lost Kibou." This is accompanied by Jirachi letting out a nervous chuckle. Right as he is about to say something else, the sound of a bush rustling grabs their attention. They gaze towards the direction of the sound.

"Someone is here. Be ready to fight if needed." Jirachi tells him while taking up a battle stance.

"I don't wanna fight if we don't have to." The Mew says, hoping they won't have to.

They both continue staring in the direction of the sound. The bush shakes a few more times, and out flies Celebi in a panic, not looking at where she's going and almost crashes into them.

"Celebi, lookout!" Jirachi yells, trying to grab her attention as he jumps to the side to avoid her, Kibou doing the same.

She stops and looks at him, then to Kibou. She's out of breath and pants heavily, but speaks in between breaths. "Oh my Arceus… thank goodness you're both here… Azelf came for a visit and not long after… Genesect and Victini arrived…"

Jirachi is a bit surprised by the news. "Genesect and Victini were here?"

Celebi corrects him. "no… not were… they're here NOW…" He looks over at Kibou, who seems to be quite upset about hearing this.

"What did they do? Did they hurt you and Azelf?"

Celebi gets her bearings and frowns while explaining. "I don't know what got into their heads, but they came from absolutely nowhere and began parading around Azelf, insulting her and saying terrible things which prompted her to almost attack them. I tried to stop them and they came onto me, asking me out on a date and I harshly declined both of them and then they blamed Azelf for that and started attacking her."

She then looks down in shame. "I would've helped, but Bug and Fire types aren't friendly in battle when you're a Grass and Psychic type… That's why I was running, to get help."

Jirachi is ready to beat some bullies up. He speaks to her,his voice filling with anger. "Where are they!? We'll teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

She starts flying back the way she came, Jirachi and Kibou following close behind. After a few turns, they come to a clearing where the whole field is burnt up, but worse… the beautiful flower and berry garden that Celebi had spent years working on was now completely incinerated, and stomped on by both Genesect and Victini. Celebi is left speechless and begins filling up with rage due to what had happened.

Azelf is on the ground, looking badly hurt and hiding under the move "Protect" as the two cowards prepare to use their strongest attacks on her. Genesect is charging up "Techno Blast", while Victini prepares to use "V-Create." Both of these moves are exclusive to them and nobody else can use them.

Kibou acts quickly without thinking and uses a special technique that only he is capable of using. "Mewkokin Attack!"

A fierce crimson red aura explodes to life and surrounds him. He blasts off at breakneck speed towards Azelf, passes through her "Protect" and pushes her out of the way of the bullies attacks, but he didn't consider that it would be HIM taking the attack instead and it hits him hard. He lies on the ground immobile and seems to have acquired a Severe Burn since it seems that the typing of Genesect's "Techno Blast" was "Fire", and the fact that "V-Create" is a fire type move capable of inflicting a burn to begin with. It also seems to have taken Kibou out of the fight prematurely.

"Kibou!" yells Jirachi, seeing as how the attack took him out.

"Fucking dumbass got in my way. I won't hit anyone else but the bitch this time!" Genesect angrily exclaims and follows this up by charging up another "Techno Blast" aimed right at Azelf who is just picking herself up off the ground.

Victini turns on Celebi and Jirachi. Jirachi wastes no time and tackles Victini to the ground. "How dare you do something so terrible to my friends!? I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

Victini taunts him. "In your dreams, wish boy. I have the advantage over you any day of the week."

Victini stands up and throws him back up, but Jirachi runs up to him and grabs him in an arm lock. He speaks right in Victini's left ear, a confident look on his face.

"Advantage this you basement dwelling freak!" he proceeds to suplex Victini behind his back and into the ground hard. Victini grabs his forehead once Jirachi lets go of him.

"Goddamnit! Screw you Jirachi, you'll pay for that cheap shot!"

Right before he can do anything, Genesect is thrown into him thanks to some telekinetic force from an outside interference. From the sky floats in Uxie and Mesprit, just in time too. Celebi looks relieved and so does Jirachi.

"Sorry we're late… we would've gotten here sooner if we had known this was happening." Uxie's tone is apologetic but his expression is serious.

"We heard someone scream, saw a giant gout of flame fly up into the sky, and started flying here as fast as we could. Thankfully, we don't seem to be too late!" Mesprit seems grateful that nobody is dead, but her expression is also serious as well.

Victini and Genesect stand up and prepare to do a team attack, but instead, they are hit with a weak "Psychic" from Mesprit, and then a "Yawn" from Uxie. Because of this, both Victini and Genesect begin yawning and feeling drowsy for a few seconds before dropping on the ground, fully asleep. Everyone lets loose a sigh of relief except for Kibou and Azelf, who are hurt pretty bad.

Jirachi runs over to Kibou. "Aw crap… he's hurt real bad."

Uxie comes over to assist him and sees that Kibou has a nasty flame on a few parts of his body. "He's been severely burned… regular burn healing berries and medicine won't fix it. He's gonna lose a lot of his HP anytime he moves alongside a terrible HP loss overtime to boot as well."

Mesprit tends to Azelf who managed to stand up but ended up falling back on the ground. "She's got one too, but she seems to be in worse condition…"

Celebi is worried. "What do we do? We can't heal them here and we're gonna run out of time since those two are gonna wake up and start attacking again."

Uxie thinks quickly. "Not sure if it'll help, but let's bring them to the Hall. Arceus might be able to help us out here."

He and Jirachi pick Kibou up under his arms while Mesprit drapes Azelf over her back. They all touch Uxie and he teleports to the Hall Of Origin. While they're in transit of teleport, they all have only one question on their minds: "_What's gonna happen when Arceus sees this, and who's going to be the brave soul to explain everything that happened?_


	3. Recovery and an Eevee?

**Recovery and an Eevee?**

The entire group comes out of teleport transit and is straight inside the Hall Of Origin. Celebi calls out for Arceus upon arrival and she immediately comes into the main hall, flabbergasted at what she sees. Arceus immediately tells them to bring them to the dedicated recovery area that exists in the event something like this were to happen.

A few hours go by…

The legendaries that are at the hall are all situated in the dining room, sitting in chairs having a conversation about earlier. "So… Victini and Genesect attacked you and Azelf. Kibou and Jirachi then came to your aid?" A puzzled Arceus asks.

Celebi nods. "Yes, that's exactly what happened in order for those two to be in their current condition."

This news is hard on Arceus. One of her creations and the one that helped stop the war had been badly hurt over something so stupid and worthless. "If Victini and Genesect appear at any point during the reunion, I am going to banish both of them to the distortion world until we're all done. I want everyone to have fun and not worry about those two for the entire reunion." Arceus' expression reflects the seriousness of her statement.

Jirachi sighs and places his hand on the table. "This ain't right man… the reunion hasn't even started and we're practically down two of our friends."

"I find it quite disgusting that those two would ever do something like that to all of you. I'm worried that they might not be able to take part in all of the activities I have planned." says Arceus through clenched teeth.

Uxie, Celebi, Jirachi, and Mesprit look at Arceus with worried faces. Arceus sighs and lets out what she hoped she wouldn't have to say. "If they aren't up for it, I'm gonna reschedule this whole thing and deal with those delinquents accordingly as to make sure nothing else could happen."

From outside the dining room, an unfamiliar voice is heard. "Ahh… that was a good nap…"

All the legendaries look at each other. They realize that wasn't anybody here and they look around. Celebi looks out into the main hall and sees….

"An Eevee? What's a normal Pokemon doing here?" her head is tilted in total confusion.

He stutters. "W-well u-uhh… y-you see…"

Arceus answers this question for him. "He's a friend. I invited him here for the reunion because he helped me and some of the other legends escape from a capture facility. All of you better welcome him, or I just might have to make Giratina tell you scary stories at night…"

"Giratina? Who is Giratina?" the Eevee asks, confused. From out of nowhere, a new voice is heard.

"Don't put too much stock in uncle Giri! I still got some tricks up my sleeve!" he makes a hole appear on the wall in the dining hall and he pokes his head out. "How you all doing?" he says while giving a warm smile despite what he looks like.

"AHH! DON'T MELT MY FACE!" the Eevee screams in fear for his life.

Arceus chuckles but reassures him. "Don't worry about Giratina, he's not gonna hurt you. He's one of the nicest legendaries here and trust me, I know. We got a little thing going right now that proves what I said."

Giratina blushes mildly at her statement. "Aheheheee… you're embarrassing me."

"O-oh…" is all he manages to spit out. Who could blame him? What else are you supposed to say after a giant satan doom-dimensional worm appears outta hole in the wall?

Out of the legendaries that are there, Mesprit immediately goes up to the Eevee. "Guess nobody else wants to introduce themselves… so here I go. I'm Mesprit, the being of emotion. Just call me Mesprit, okay?" she then points to Uxie. "That's Uxie, my brother. He's the being of knowledge. He isn't really one for introductions, but we are part of a trio. My sister, and last part of the trio, Azelf, isn't here yet. She's supposed to be here soon though…"

Jirachi introduces himself next. "Jirachi, the wish maker here. It's great to make your acquaintance, just don't wish for anything now, because I can't make it come true for at least a month!"

Finally, Celebi Introduces herself. "I'm Celebi. I watch over Illex Forest in the Johto region and can travel through time at will. Nice to meet you."

All of them either bow or shake the Eevee's paw. At last, it was time for him to introduce himself.

"I am Plush… an Eevee as you can see."

He recognizes who Jirachi is. "... In fact, Jirachi… we saw each other a while back. Remember? Me and Kibou let you out of that containment facility."

This info comes as a bit of a surprise. The truth is, while this did happen, it was a very brief meeting and Jirachi left the facility as fast as he could. "You… know me? for some reason, I don't recall seeing you..."

He scratches his head trying to remember Plush, but nothing rings a bell besides his name being somewhat familiar. "Sorry man, my brain box seems to be an empty box right now. The name does sound familiar though, so perhaps I do know you."

"We bumped into each other amidst the chaos of everyone trying to escape. You told me your name and said 'I have to go, this place isn't right for someone like me!'" this statement jogs his memory.

"Ah yes! I remember now… what the hell you been up to since you rescued me and all those other Pokemon?"

"I was at home… being Emma's pet… the usual." this makes his face turn slightly red and he looks away.

Jirachi shrugs. "I guess there's not much to complain about with that lifestyle."

Mesprit "Awws" at this. "That's cute… Do you get lots of treats and tummy rubs?" her tone is a little embarrassing to the Eevee.

"Y-yes… I do…" he doesn't look in her direction. Uxie, who hasn't spoken, decides to add to the conversation and change the subject.

"I probably should've said something earlier, and I don't mean to suddenly change the subject, but are Azelf and Kibou going to be fine considering the immense damage and severe burn they acquired, Arceus?"

he looks at her, awaiting an answer. "I don't know, and I don't want to give false hopes. They're both very strong and resilient, so I have hopes that they will pull through."

They HAD to pull through petty attacks like those. If they didn't, every second spent on planning this big reunion was all for nothing and she'd have to reschedule the entire thing. A pain in the butt for her and everyone else. Upon hearing Kibou's name, the Eevee's eyes seem to light up.

"Kibou? What happened to him!?" he says with deep concern in his voice. Uxie explains the whole situation to him.

"This is a lot of information to take in at once, so bear with me on it…" he inhales then exhales. "...Me and Mesprit found them fighting Victini and Genesect. Apparently, from what Celebi had said to us on the way here, she and Azelf were minding their own business when those two showed up unannounced. Genesect began to hit on her while Victini hit on Azelf. Celebi declined his date offer harshly and Azelf did the same as they logically knew they were being dicks and only wanted them for their own gain. This made Victini and Genesect angry and they began attacking. Celebi ran away and encountered Kibou and Jirachi in the forest and brought them to the battle site. Azelf seemed to have been almost knocked out in the time it took for her to find Kibou and Jirachi, and bring them back. Kibou tackled Azelf out of the way of Genesect and Victini's "Techno Blast V-Create" combo, taking major damage in the process. Jirachi tackled Victini and then suplexed him before me and Mesprit arrived to put those two douchebags to sleep. Azelf and Kibou were hurt badly and one of these two Pokemon had nothing to do with the fight, he was only trying to protect the other." he shakes his head, still in disbelief that all of that even went down.

"Those two… I hope they are severely punished…" he says with slight anger at this turnout of events.

Jirachi gives a confident expression. "Victini was a major push over and I've always wanted to do that to him ever since I found out he was in cohorts with Genesect and the fake relationship they had." he laughs as he sees himself suplexing Victini over and over again in his head.

"Those two better not show up… because I for sure know what would happen if they did…" he says in a cold voice.

Arceus answers the possible posing question. "If they do show up, they won't be allowed to come back until the reunion is over. Once it is, they'll be returning to portals to the distortion world with their names written on it. I just hope they don't come at all…" her voice has concern.

Suddenly, with no warning, a Pokemon comes on the loudspeaker. "Lady Arceus, please come to the medical center with Celebi, Uxie, Mesprit and Jirachi."

The Pokemon puts the loudspeaker call device down and an audible "click!" is heard. Arceus stands up, so do Uxie, Celebi, and Jirachi. They all head out of the dining hall and towards the Medical center.

"_I better go with them and check…_" Plush thought to himself as he follows them to the medical center.

* * *

Medical Wing...

In the medical wing, Azelf and Kibou are waiting in the lobby. Aside from looking tired and in a little pain from being sore, they're fine and have no broken bones or anything. A few patches of gauze and bandages is all. Arceus lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. We were worried about you two."

Mesprit and Celebi check on Azelf, while Jirachi and Uxie check Kibou.

"Were you knocked out?" Asks Mesprit, worried about her sister after such a savage thrashing.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me at all. It takes much more than some stupid fire type attacks to put me down." She turns to Celebi. "Sorry I couldn't save the garden… I can't do too much against a steel-bug type and such…"

Celebi shakes her head, giving a forgiving smile. "Don't be, it's fine. I'd rather you be safe and alive then dead."

"So you kicked his butt with that really cool 'Mewkokin Attack'… but why did you fall their combined power?" Jirachi asks, concerned since he knows that Kibou wouldn't just fall to a single attack, he's much stronger than that.

Kibou laughs. "I didn't fall to that one attack. I lied immobile as to not get gang attacked, plus, I did take a large amount of damage. It hurt alot! Owie… I still hurt right now." he rubs his back and turns to Uxie. "You saved our bacon. And I guess we don't really get to eat that bacon, but thank you."

Uxie bows. "Anytime Kibou."

Plush goes up to him."What did those bastards do to you?" his voice is furious and almost 'Sudden Guts' like.

Kibou gives him an anxious smile. "It's nothing really… we've had much worse happen to us in the past, remember? I was only hit by the two strongest attacks those two could use at the same time. It's nothing but kitten's play. Xander hit harder than they did, and that says something." He giggles at the thought of Xander smashing a legendary to pieces without any effort. Something that would never happen.

He speaks through clenched teeth. "Still… Those two things will beg for mercy if they see me here… especially when I am actually in sudden guts…"

His tone is met by Arceus. "Plush. Behave yourself. If they arrive and I'm not in sight, go get me or get one of the legendaries to keep an eye on them while you get me. I do not want you getting tied up in the battles that can occur between us legendaries. They're not all fun and games, and if they want to, they might fight to the death. Ask Groudon and Kyogre about their quarrels of the past when they arrive, they'll confirm what I told you."

"You and I both know I will be unable to control myself if I do see them Arceus…"

She shakes her head. "It's been that long, guess it slipped my mind. In that case…" she turns to everyone and addresses them. "If any of you see Genesect and Victini, get me immediately."

She then turns to Kibou and uses telepathy to talk to him. "_If you see them and Plush is nearby, handle him and get him away from them. I don't want him outright attacking them as they'll possibly blow him away even if he can evade attacks. I don't want our special guest being brought back home in more than 1 piece._" Kibou nods in agreement.

"Listen… I am sorry if a fight does break out, but… I am unable to control myself while in my ability…" he says slightly upset.

"Don't worry about it. I already have measures to prevent anything from happening if it comes down to it." she says and then faces the entire group once more and addresses them. "You've all had a long day, and with Kibou and Azelf having taken a beating, I suggest they get some rest, and so do the rest of you."

With that, she leaves the medical wing to take care of her own business. Jirachi pokes Kibou in the side with his elbow a few times. "So. About that battle now that we're at the Hall."

Kibou shakes his head. "No can do, Jirachi. As much as I'd like to play, I can't in this condition. Maybe tomorrow."

Jirachi isn't too disappointed by this. "That's cool. I respect that. I'll catch you later then." he leaves the medical center.

Azelf floats up behind Kibou and hugs him. "Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to get hurt like this in order to stop them you know…"

He giggles and rubs the back of his head meekly. "I guess in the heat of the moment, I just had to act. They weren't playing nice and in return, neither did I. You're welcome for helping out."

She lets go of him and he lets loose a big yawn. "I'm tired… I wanna sleepy sleep…" he proceeds to float out of the Medical center and into his and Azelf's room. She follows. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys later."

The only ones left are Uxie, Celebi, Mesprit, and Plush. The three legends look at each other, not sure of what to do.

"So… You're Celery?" He addresses Celebi, but has the name wrong. She chuckles, slightly embarrassed at this name.

"Aha… It's Celebi… Cel-e-bi. I get that sometimes…" He realizes he said it wrong.

"O-oh goodness… I-I'm so sorry…" she throws her hand up in a "Forget about it gesture".

"Don't worry about it, I've been called worse by baby Pokemon in Illex Forest." He's curious.

"Like what?"

"For example… one of them straight up called me 'Onion pixie with ugly eyeliner and a big head.' At least it's only a baby Pokemon that said that." her cheeks are slightly red. She's clearly embarrassed a little bit by the name.

"That is still mean… So what do we do here anyways?" before anyone has a chance to answer that question, the sound of the main hall doors opening grabs their attention.

* * *

PD: same ol chapter like last time. If you wish to set a review, hold it until you see everything that's changed okay? Anyway, more is coming up soon, stay hooked!


	4. Enter the Time and Space Lords!

**Enter The Time And Space Lords!**

Everyone comes out of the medical center to see two new legendaries. Dialga, ruler of time, and Palkia, ruler of space. They both seem irritated. "I told you that if we left earlier we'd probably get to them sooner." Says Dialga, annoyance in his voice.

Palkia shrugs. "Sorry, but I had to take care of that. Would you rather have a rampaging Aggron on the loose, or would you rather have all of space collapse and then have yourself die by your anus being ripped out?"

Dialga sighs. "Touche…"

Everyone is confused as to what they're talking about. They continue.

"Okay, but what about having all of your legs bent back in ways they were never meant to bend, and then have your tongue slowly ripped out?"

Palkia scratches his head, thinking for a moment. "I don't know about that one… seems worse than my anus being ripped out."

They continue their conversation despite the fact that everyone is looking at them in an awkward and confused way. "But you know… I'm still upset over that whole thing that happened not too long ago Dialga."

Dialga questions him, "What do you mean?"

He closes his eyes, remembering the event. "You don't remember? My dick died."

He freezes in place. "Wait… do you know what that means, or…?"

He nods. "Yeah, my best friend who I used to call 'dick' died a few weeks ago."

Dialga stares at him blankly, "oookay… I think I'm gonna go talk to Arceus now." he leaves him in a hurry. Palkia finally notices all the other legendaries.

"Man.. he went and left me out to dry by myself. Hey guys, what's up?"

Uxie rubs the back of his head, totally confused about the conversation. "What the heck was that all about Palkia?"

he laughs. "Don't worry about it. Just some ol' domestic issues… how you guys been?"

Nobody answers him. The way Palkia is saying things makes them seem much worse than what they really are. He receives various looks from everyone and makes him uncomfortable.

"C'mon, don't stare at me like that. Do I have something on my face? Is it something I said?"

All the others look at each other. They want to say something but don't know how to do it without it sounding weird. Uxie speaks up, trying to change the subject.

"It's nothing. So, I'm guessing things have been good with you, besides that thing you were talking about?"

Palkia nods. "Oh yeah. I've had tons of fun. Went to a museum, crashed a killer party, sent a few bullies to the next dimension… the usual."

Nobody questions this and they go with it. Palkia FINALLY notices the oddball in the group and raises the equivalent of an eyebrow at him. "What the…? Who brought their pet Eevee here?"

"Uhh… I-I…" He's too intimidated to speak to a large legend like Palkia.

Celebi answers for him. "He's here because Arceus said he could be here."

Palkia looks at him for a second then smiles. He seems to be okay with the idea. "If Arceus said that's fine, then I'm fine with it as well." He holds out his hand, not knowing that the Eevee can't shake it. "Welcome Aboard!"

"I-I have paws… not hands…" Not to mention, Palkia is much taller than he is.

He looks at his hand. "Oh, that's a shame." then shrugs. "It's nothing really. But welcome aboard the train to fun times. If this is your first time here, I say it's best to make every moment count because it'll be over before you know it!"

"O-okay… H-have any other legends a-arrived yet?" He is shaking.

A voice speaks behind them. "As a matter of fact, no. The others probably won't be coming until either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or three days from now." the voice belongs to Arceus. Dialga and Giratina stand next to her.

"Y'all are early as heck. Arceus, I think it's time to tell em about their rooms." Giratina suggests.

Arceus makes a list appear in front of her. "With all of the legends that ARE here now, some of you are sharing rooms with each other. Mesprit, you're sharing with Jirachi… speaking of Jirachi, where'd he go?"

Everyone looks around. Jirachi isn't in the main hall. Arceus disregards his disappearance. "Whatever, I'm sure he knows because I told my messengers to let the legends know who they're sharing rooms with."

She looks back to the list. "Okay. Uxie, you're in a room by yourself. Celebi, you're alone for now until Shaymin shows up. Dialga and Palkia, you are sharing a room as well, but I think you knew that was coming as you've always shared rooms."

The two dragons nod, they seem to have a good brotherhood between each other. Uxie seems to be fine with being alone. Mesprit seems a bit uneasy hearing about sharing with Jirachi, and Celebi is indifferent. Arceus makes the list disappear.

"That's that for now. Since nobody else is here, I'm assuming you all won't be doing too much. The first few days are always slow, but at least I can plan for more things."

"A-Arceus… do you n-need help w-with anything?" Plush meekly asks.

Arceus smiles. "At the moment, there isn't anything I need help with. I'm actually done with everything for today."

She turns around to leave. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." then she walks away.

Dialga speaks to Palkia, continuing the conversation they had from earlier. "So… about what happened with your….'Dick'... what was said at the funeral?"

Palkia looks at him oddly. "You don't remember?"

Dialga shakes his head. "Nope." Palkia sighs.

* * *

_A few weeks ago…_

_Palkia is holding the service, and a pretty shitty one at that. He's crying, but can still speak._

"_...I'm gonna miss my dick. It wasn't that big, but despite that fact, I made every moment with it count. It was really hard-headed, and never gave up when there was fierce competition. May we one day get to cockfight again..."_

_A whole bunch of Pokemon are trying their hardest not to laugh at his words. Dialga is in the corner facepalming like crazy, laughing and cursing out Palkia under his breath._

* * *

"Nice job retard. You know how stupid you sounded just from those words alone?" Dialga says, now actually recounting the event. Ironically, he has short term memory loss despite being a time lord.

Palkia is confused. "What do you mean?"

Diaga snaps at him. "IT. Sounded as if everyone took it the wrong way! Don't you understand that you said that while holding a funeral for your best friend!?" He sighs. "What did you even do as friends back then?"

Palkia nervously answers. "We… cockfought?"

Dialga's expression is pure disappointment. He expected nothing less. "I don't know what I was expecting. For some reason I expected you to say something that made sense, but no…"

Palkia takes slight offense to that. "Hey, when you're a space lord and don't have that many friends that aren't legendaries who are always busy, what is a guy like me supposed to do?"

Dialga yells at him, hoping that he gains some common sense from this. "I don't know… MAYBE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T GOING TO MAKE WHATEVER FRIENDS YOU DO HAVE BECOME NOTHING BUT A LAUGHING STOCK!?"

Palkia flinches. He finally understands it. "Okay, geez, you don't have to yell at me." he sighs. "I still miss the daily cockfights we had though…" Dialga's head slams down onto the floor. He gives up.

"I… don't know how to respond to that…" Plush is totally confounded.

Uxie answers. "I think I know how to respond to that."

He makes one of his reading books appear in front of his face. The title of this book says "Different types of reactions for dummies." He opens it up, reads a few lines, then closes it and puts a finger up for a few seconds. Everyone looks at him. Silence. Uxie then proceeds to slam his head against the book several times. He stops and then speaks, completely ignoring the fact that his head now has a small lump on it. "Any questions?"

"I have several questions." The Eevee says beside himself with a critical lack of understanding for whatever the hell just happened. Giratina is trying not to laugh. Mesprit is shocked. Celebi is staring off into space, seeming lost in her own thoughts.

Uxie shakes his head a few times, then responds. "Okay. I think I've had enough life for one day. Imma just check the time, Giratina, you got the time."

He looks at a clock on the wall. "Almost 6 PM."

Uxie fake yawns. "Welll… aaaaaahhhh… I think it's about time I hit the hay. See you all tomorrow!" he teleports to his room.

"Anybody want drinks or something?" Giratina says, trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"Can I have strawberry milk?" Giratina walks into the dining hall. The entire main hall is silent. Nobody has anything to say now. After 30 seconds of social tension, Everyone seems to follow suit with what Uxie did and they all make up some weak excuse and then leave. Plush is the only one in the main hall now.

"Forever alone…" The Eevee says, feeling lonely.

Giratina returns, a bunch of drinks on a platter on his head. "Alright, we got some soda, beer, and 1 strawberry milk…"

He stops when he notices nobody was there except for Plush. Plush beckons for the milk and Giratina gives it to him. He drinks it and seems to enjoy it quite a bit. Giratina becomes upset, everyone is gone now. Plush, on the other hand, is guzzling the milk down and finishes in record time, placing the glass on the ground.

"Yummy~" he has a milk mustache.

* * *

Kibou is lying down in bed on his back while Azelf sits at the computer playing Minecraft. The young Mew seems to be lost in thought over a few things, mainly though, one certain thing in particular.

"_I wonder what we're gonna be doing once the reunion starts? I hope it's something super duper fun like going to the beach or visiting an amusement park and riding all the rides, oh! What about going to an arcade and playing a whole bunch of games to win prizes? I really can't wait!_"

His mind trails off into endless thoughts of what he'll be doing in a few days once everyone else arrives. He sits up in the bed and starts to giggle with excitement.

"_I can't wait! I want everyone to be here now! I hope they all come quickly, I don't wanna wait any longer!_" he thought to himself as he hopped up and down on the bed out of happiness.

Even though he said he wanted to sleep, the thought that's in his head gave him enough energy to wipe that sleepy feeling away. The sound of him jumping on the bed grabs Azelf's attention though and she spins around in her chair to face him, curious as to why he's acting like this.

"What's with the excitement?" she asks.

He stops jumping and responds. "I can't wait for the reunion to start, I want to do all the fun things already!"

She understands. "I can agree with you on that, the reunions are very fun for the most part. I wonder what we'll be doing this time?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, that's why I want everyone else to arrive soon so we can find out!"

She can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Well, with that energy and attitude, I think they'll be here before you know it." she then turns around and goes back to her game. He jumps off the bed and flies right up next to her.

"Really? Do you think they'll be here later tonight, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow?"

She takes a second to think before answering. "All of the others haven't seen each other in years, so I think everyone will want to get here as early as they can. Seeing old friends after such a long period of time is always something that makes these reunions worth it, so that's why I think they'll be here soon."

He giggles and then watches her play the game for a few seconds before growing bored super fast and jumping back onto the bed. He sits there for a few seconds before remembering that he didn't bring his stuff from home.

"_I forgot to pack my things due to being so excited and left without grabbing anything. Not a problem! Let's see here…_" he thought to himself as he makes a whole bunch of items appear on the bed.

Most of these items are game consoles and games, except for a few items, two of which are the golden heart locket he received as a birthday present from his parents many years ago and the electric indigo hoodie he got alongside it as well. He takes his hoodie and pulls it over his head and then takes the locket and places it around his neck. Right where it belongs.

He sorts through his items, but doesn't notice that Azelf is watching him. A whole minute goes by without Kibou noticing, and the only reason he notices at this moment is because while she is not paying attention to the game, a creeper decided to attack her and blow her up. Kibou picks his head up to see what happened and their eyes lock for a very brief moment. She quickly turns away and goes back to the game. The Mew is slightly confused, but brushes it off as nothing.

After about 7 minutes of sorting through his belongings, he sets them all around the room using his psychokinesis. He takes one last look before accepting his work and jumping off the bed. Azelf hears this and questions him.

"Where you going?"

He responds. "I'm gonna go see if anyone else arrived." She doesn't respond back as she managed to find diamonds.

Kibou enters the main hall and hears voices in the dining hall. He decides to slowly float his way over there and he looks in. Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, and Giratina are having a conversation.

"The only reason we're here much earlier than usual was because we heard that Genesect had completely burnt Azelf up and turned her into an aggressive and hostile Pokemon. Because the lake trio and us have links, we wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen." Dialga explains.

"Yeah, it's not right that one of our friends got treated that way. If we weren't so busy, me and my bro would've taught that insect a lesson he would never forget." Palkia smacks his hands together with this statement.

Arceus nods. "I understand, however, I would like to inform you that nobody will need to be beating down anybody here. If they show up, I'll take care of them in the proper manner."

Dialga and Palkia nod in understanding. "We won't attack him, but if he attacks us, then all bets are off." Palkia's expression becomes threatening.

Giratina chuckles. "At that point, it's self-defense and it makes sense. Me and Arceus know you won't get into or cause unnecessary trouble."

Arceus adds on. "Exactly. We know you both very well. You might pull stupid pranks, but you never cause real trouble."

Palkia sighs. "Anyway, have I told you all the entire story behind my dick?"

Dialga facepalms immediately. Arceus raises an eyebrow and gives him a very confused and suspicious look. "Excuse me?"

Palkia continues. "Yeah, I'll tell you. A few weeks ago, my dick died and we had a funeral for it."

Giratina is trying to hold his laughter in, but seems to be about to burst.

"The best part about it, is that it kept me up on so many lonely nights. I would play with it for as long as I could until it finally fell flat. I miss it so much."

Arceus' mouth is a gape. She closes it and then asks Palkia.

"Do you have a single clue as to what you're saying? Do you realize what you've just said to me?"

Palkia nods. "Yeah, I'm telling you the story about my dick."

Giratina losses it and bursts out laughing. He falls onto the floor hysterically laughing. Dialga can't help but start laughing too, simply because of the fact that his brother would say such a thing to the goddess of the universe.

Arceus facepalms. "No… you can't be serious…"

He continues. "My dick wasn't the biggest out there, but it was one of the hardest I've ever had the privilege of seeing. Whenever it got in a fight, it would get even-"

Arceus cuts him off. "Stop! Stop talking! Sweet merciful heck if I have to hear anymore of this…" she sighs.

"Look, if you value your well-being and currently not broken bones, I HIGHLY suggest not telling anyone else this story, especially not to any of the female legends. Unlike me, they'll most likely kick your ass so hard the big bang will happen a second time. You got that?"

Palkia nods, a kissy face in tow from being cut off so abruptly. Kibou has had enough of hearing about their conversation and starts to head back to his room. Dialga stops laughing long enough to comment on Palkia's story.

"You see? This is the crap I have to live with…" he says sarcastically.

Kibou sighs and giggles to himself, then speeds up and floats back to his room.

* * *

PD: one of the many chapters that changed a bit. You probably didn't notice it until the second half. Anyway, more to come, seeya then!


	5. Walking Hedge Of Gratitude

**Walking Hedge Of Gratitude**

A few hours later, around 8 PM…

Inside the entertainment center, Kibou and Plush are sitting on the couch, or rather, Plush is sitting on it, cuddling a pillow, while Kibou is lying down on his stomach, his feet in the air swaying back and forth. The massive 70 inch TV is on a cartoon channel. The cartoon they're watching is a cat and mouse cartoon, but the cat always seems to get the life beaten out of him. Kibou doesn't seem affected by this fact but is more worried about the cartoon's logic.

"How does any of this work? How can a mouse punch a cat so hard that they fly across a room?"

Plush remarks. "Says the one who can somehow make their sword go on fire or become ice…."

Kibou looks over at him. "You have a point…"

He grabs his sword and infuses it with the fire type, making the blade go on fire. Plush sees this and panics.

"Woah! Don't do that in here! You might set something on fire."

He giggles, then sheaths his sword, extinguishing it. "Last time I did that, I set the whole training room on fire and everything was really hot. I had to be put in cold water for a little while because I burnt myself in the process."

He sighs. "Just don't do that here" He slightly adjusts himself to be more comfy, holding the pillow closer to him.

On screen, the cat grabs a baseball bat and runs up to the mouse. He seems extremely irritated and goes to swing at the mouse, who ducks below the bat to avoid being hit. The cat swings again and the mouse jumps over it and runs through his feet. The cat chases the mouse and right as he's about to smash the mouse with it, they escape into a hole in the wall and the cat crashes into it, making a comedic sound effect. Kibou laughs a little at this, but Plush doesn't seem too interested in it.

He stops laughing and takes note of his uninterested look. A small twinkle of mischief shines in the young Mew's eyes and he sits up. He speaks in a very childish tone. "Hey… you wanna go prank one of the legends? I know something that'll be soo funny that not even the one we're pranking can resist laughing at it."

Plush is curious. "Who are you pranking Kibou?"

Kibou points at him. "I'm not the one choosing, who do YOU want to prank?"

His response has a nervous tone in it. "I'd rather not be involved with a prank Kibou… Don't forget that I'm not even a legend, so I'm on thin ice here to begin with… you can prank whoever you want but count me out…"

Kibou makes a pouty face, crosses his arms, and puffs his cheeks out. "You're no fun… nothing's gonna happen if you're involved in one prank. Everyone is really cool and fun, they expect these things to happen almost all the time because that's what everyone does to each other in the beginning." he lets loose a disappointing sigh and goes back to watching the cartoon.

Plush seems disappointed as well, but he doesn't wanna chance it. "I know but… I don't do things like that… I'm a good vee…"

The young Mew doesn't say anything and throws himself onto his back and spreads out his arms on the couch.

"So what did you plan to do for a prank anyway?" he curiously asks.

"I was gonna take an airhorn and tie it to the door of one of the legendaries' rooms and whenever they open or close it, it would make the airhorn blow and scare them in the process." he replies in a bored tone.

"That sounds mean… That would scare them… and what if said Pokemon were half asleep? They would be very upset…" he says, an image of him being scared by that pops up in his head.

Kibou chuckles. "To be fair, someone did that to me at the last reunion I was at. I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and a snack, only for an airhorn to go off when I opened my door. It scared me soo much that…" he stops and his cheeks become a light red at the thought of what happened.

"So much that what?" his curiosity is peaking. He takes note of Kibou's red cheeks.

"I kinda had an accident." he puts his paws behind his back.

"An accident?" he tilts his head in confusion.

He quietly and meekly responds. "...I wet myself because of it…"

He is sympathetic about that. "Oh… I have had my fair bit of those… kinda hard to not do when you're only a foot tall and almost anything can seem big and scary…"

The Mew looks over at him. "At least it was at night… there have been times when I wet myself in front of the bigger legends and my friends as well."

His cheeks are red from talking about this. Plush meekly talks. "Emma once accidentally scared me and it happened…"

The sound of the main hall doors opening grabs their attention. A female voice, sounding out of breath, is heard. "Lady… Arceus! I've arrived….!"

The Pokemon walks past the entertainment center and out of the corner of his eye, Kibou notices who it is and seems to not comment on it. Plush notices that Kibou's eyes moved quickly to see something. Plush looks to see the Pokemon in question, but he just misses them. He quietly asks Kibou who it is as to not be rude.

"Who just got here?"

"Shaymin it would seem. Been a long time since I last saw her."

Plush wants to make a good impression like he did earlier. "I am gonna go say hi to them."

Kibou nods. "Alrighty. See ya in a little bit!"

He goes back to watching the cartoon and Plush places the pillow down and jumps off the couch. He leaves the entertainment center and enters the main hall.

In the middle of the main hall, a small, white hedgehog with a grassy back and flowers on the side of her head stands, looking around for someone. Plush calls out to her.

"Hiya!"

She turns around to face him and becomes confused. "Who are you? How did you get here without lady Arceus' permission? You need to leave now or there will be big problems…" she looks around nervously.

"Nuu, I was invited by Arceus. I didn't even know about this until today…" he informs her.

"Oh! Well in that case…" she bows. "I'm Shaymin, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you are?"

He responds immediately without thinking. "I am Plush, Emma's pet Eevee!"

He wags his tail in excitement until he realizes that he wasn't supposed to say the last part. Shaymin isn't familiar with Pokemon being pets.

"Pet Eevee? I don't believe I know what a 'pet' is…"

Plush is embarrassed by this. "W-well a p-pet… w-well… A…."

He goes to say something, but is cut off by Arceus who comes in from her room. She intervenes and steers the spotlight off of Plush.

"Shaymin! It's a pleasure to see you after all these years, but I have to ask: why so early this time?"

Shaymin rubs the back of her head. "Well, you see… I thought that since this is the first reunion in years due to the war, I thought everyone else might show up extra early." She then laughs. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Arceus shakes her hoof in a 'don't worry' gesture. "No worries. A few legendaries are already here and rooms have been set up as usual. You're sharing with Celebi, as per say like last time."

Shaymin gives her a relieved look. "Phew! I thought I was the only legendary here… thank goodness I'm not! I also heard about the issues that were plaguing the lake trio as well… I'll visit them when I'm all settled in. Thank you lady Arceus!"

Plush whispers to Arceus, still embarrassed. "C-can you tell S-Shaymin what a p-pet is…"

This generates confusion on her face. "Is there a particular reason as to why you need me to explain what it is?" She whispers back, obviously seeing as something is wrong for him to be whispering to her.

"W-well I said I am Emma's pet and I am too e-embarrassed to e-explain…" he has a meek tone in his whisper.

She nods. "Sure thing." then turns to Shaymin. "Also, for no reason at all, a pet is something that humans keep as companions or helpers depending on the circumstance."

Shaymin raises an eyebrow at this random statement. "...Okay. Good to know?"

She begins walking towards Celebi's room and enters. Upon the door closing, Plush lets loose a massive sigh of relief. "T-thank you Arceus… that was so nerve wracking… It is kinda embarrassing to have to tell people I'm Emma's pet but… it makes less sense and is more embarrassing to say I'm like her child…"

Arceus nods. "Anytime. Just try to think before blurting something out next time, okay?" she gives him a warm smile. Such a motherly figure.

"O-okay…"

He decides to give Arceus a small hug to show his thanks. She sops it up as if she gets hugs like that all the time. Kibou floats in on this and stops behind him a few feet away and floats just above the ground. Plush stops hugging her and walks back. Arceus walks away into the dining hall. Kibou has a slightly curious look in his eyes and his tone also reflects it.

"So… howdya do?" he asks.

"I accidentally said I'm a pet…"

Kibou's curiosity fades. "Oh. You're not wrong by saying that." he pats him on the back lightly. "Don't sweat it! Tomorrow is always another day." He then yawns for a considerable amount of time. "...I'm sleepy sleepy… I wanna sleepy soon…" he rubs his eyes, forcing tears out onto his paws.

Plush remembers something he left at home and since Kibou is here now, he asks him. "Hey… are you still able to teleport to my house?"

Kibou shakes his head, throwing off the sleepy feeling. "I'll try, but why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to get my Eevee plushie… I usually cuddle it in bed… also say hi to Emma for me if you can..." he blushes.

Kibou giggles lightly. "Okay… I'll be right back."

He places two fingers between his eyes and closes them, teleporting away. Plush stands there for a few seconds, not sure of what to do.

"I miss mommy…" he says, a sad tone within.

He thinks about Emma and Azelf then floats out of the room she and Kibou are sharing. She looks around, seemingly trying to find someone. She calls out their name.

"Kibou? Are you in here?"

She doesn't get any response and notices that Plush is there. She floats up to him. "Have you seen Kibou lately? He asked me if I wanted to play Monster Hunter earlier."

"He went to talk to mommy and get my Eevee plushie…" he replies.

She raises an eyebrow. "Eevee plushie? Why do you have a plush version of yourself?"

"What? You don't?" he says, surprised she doesn't have anything like that.

She shakes her head. "No…? I only have a body pillow and I use it if I'm sick or if I hurt my back or muscles."

"But my plushie is so soft."

She looks at him, trying to figure him out but can't.

"Oh well, you do you then. I don't understand why you'd need a plushie, unless of course you're lonely."

He shoots back. "Nuu! I'm not lonely, I have mommy~"

She's unfamiliar with the term, 'mommy' and is even more confused than before.

"Mommy? You have parents? Since when?"

"Since I woke up in the Pokemon Hospital! Mommy took me home, see?"

He points to his Everstone collar. This is something she's heard of but never seen before, any Pokemon wearing a collar would be considered a 'pet' and due to the 10 year war, they were very rare to come across.

This fascinates her. "That's interesting… so you're a pet to this 'mommy' huh, What does she look like?

He takes the collar off and turns the stone over to show a small picture of him and Emma in the event he were to ever get lost with no chance of getting back home. The picture is of them at home, big smiles on their faces as Plush is held in one arm by Emma. He seems to be nuzzling into her neck. Emma is very pretty and wears a bright red t-shirt with dark navy blue jeans. Her hair is dark brown and a little on the short side. Her eyes are a dark hazel color and her skin is fair. As for her body stature, she isn't fat or skinny, well proportioned best describes her. Lastly, her chest and breasts aren't too big. Overall, she's very cute. Azelf finds her charming.

"S-sorry if my collar is smelly…" Plush says, realizing that it's been a while since it was washed.

She tilts her head slightly and sniffs it lightly. "What are you talking about, it smells clean."

"O-oh… My collar gets really stinky…"

She shrugs. "Your 'mommy' seems to be a nice person from what I can tell in the picture. I don't think Arceus will allow humans here, but perhaps one day maybe I'll meet her."

"I miss mommy…" he says, his face becoming a bit sad.

She tries to cheer him up. "Hey! C'mon! Don't be like that! In a few days, a whole bunch of Pokemon are gonna show up and we're all gonna have lots of fun!"

"But… This is the first time I have left home without mommy since what happened…"

Her enthusiasm drops and turns to questioning. "You've never left your house? How do you live like that!? I can't even stay in my cave for longer than 2 hours without going crazy."

"I leave home but I am always with mommy…"

"Oh, that explains it. Speaking of that… when's Kibou gonna come back? He said he'd play MHGU with me and I can't really wait all day."

As if it was planned, Kibou suddenly reappears with Plush's plush (no pun intended). He floats up to him and hands the plush over.

"Hey, Emma told me to tell you that you better be good…"

He then tries his best impression of her.

"_You better be a good vee, Plush._" the impression is terrible though as his pitch goes way too high. Azelf covers her mouth giggles quietly at this.

"T-that sounds nothing like mommy!" Says Plush, not too happy with Kibou's terrible impression.

He shrugs. "I think that was too squeaky and high. I tried and that's what matters, right?"

Azelf changes the subject. "That's not that important. Kibou, you told me you'd play MHGU with me. You ready?"

He becomes excited. "You bet! Which monster will we fight?"

She thinks for a moment. "Hmm… I guess maybe Nargacuga or Yian Garuga. I kinda need the parts for a weapon upgrade so yeah."

He gives her a thumbs up and then teleports away to get his Switch so they can play. Azelf turns to Plush who is now hugging the plushie. He snuggles his head into it.

"I love my Plushie~"

He doesn't notice that Azelf is still there. Seeing as how he looks to be about Kibou's age, she decides to ask a question.

"Hey Plush, how old are you anyway?"

He stops snuggling the plush and looks up at her.

"Ten~"

His answer prompts her to crack a brief smile. She decides to say something witty.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for something like that?"

His cheeks turn a light red. "Nuu! I'm never too old to cuddle my plushie!" he hugs it tightly in response.

"Well, I'm just saying. I don't find it weird or anything, but the others might not be so keen on seeing you do something like that." She says.

"_Although, perhaps I could use this as some sort of blackmail if I play my cards right._" she thought to herself as she watched him continue to cuddle the Plush.

"You should feel it, it's so soft and cuddly~" he says as he rubs his head on it.

"No thanks, I'll pass." she then looks around for Kibou.

"_Where'd he go? I thought he was gonna play the game with me?_" she thought to herself as she slowly floats toward the entertainment center.

Plush still stands in the main hall cuddling his plushie.

"I love you Plushie vee~"

He cuddles his plushie closer, nuzzling it more. Unbeknownst to him, Shaymin comes out of her room and sees this. She is extremely confused, and a little weirded out by this sight. She has nothing to say and stares at Plush incredulously.

"You are sooo soft~"

He does not notice her and purrs, continuing to cuddle his plushie. After a few minutes of this, Shaymin speaks up.

"U-umm… what are you doing if I might ask?" she says quietly, hoping to not draw too much attention to it. Plush jumps at this.

"U-uhh, w-well…. I am… playing with my toy!"

Shaymin stares at him awkwardly. The first non-legendary she's met and he's an oddball.

"I-I…" He's too embarrassed to say anything and runs away in shame holding his plushie. Shaymin stands there, completely confused.

"_What was that all about? What the hell just happened?"_ is all she thought to herself as she walks down the hall. As weird as this was, she also found it a little bit cute.

* * *

PD: A whole lot changed in this chapter as you can tell! Anyway, there's a ton more coming so seeya in the next chapter!


	6. Getting To Know The Legends

**Getting To Know The Legends**

About 9:00 PM…

Plush, who is curious about the other legendaries and their lives, walks around the hall, trying to figure out who he should visit first. Not knowing who to start with, he decides to walk into a random room. Turns out, this room belongs to Giratina. He's already nervous enough from the first encounter, perhaps things will be slightly different?

"H-hi…" he says nervously.

Giratina turns around, he was putting something on a shelf. "Oh, if it ain't the cuddly Eevee from before! How ya doin pal?"

Plush blushes from being called cuddly. "C-cuddly?"

He points at his fur. "Look at yourself in a mirror! You're one of the most fluffy and cuddly Pokemon that I've seen in a long time."

He is a little flustered from this. "O-oh… okay then…"

Giratina goes back to putting stuff on the shelf. He asks a question. "So what are you doing here? It's getting late and I figured a Pokemon like you would be fast asleep at this point. You up to spend some time with everyone else?"

He answers. 'Yeah… I don't really know anyone here besides Kibou… but he's asleep and mo- Emma isn't here… so I don't really know anyone..."

He smiles at him and places the final thing on his shelf. "That sounds like a splendid idea. Although I hate to admit it… there's not much I can tell you about myself besides the fact that only recently, I've been living in the real world. Most of my time was spent in the distortion world because Arceus didn't know if me leaving would cause dimensional instabilities. However, I'm here now and nothing has happened."

Plush is curious. "What is it like in the distortion world?"

Giratina averts his gaze. "Well… how do I explain this… The distortion world is really…. Boring. Besides all of reality being distorted and practically nonexistent, there's nothing to do and you have to sleep in what almost feels like a void."

"Oh… so do you like sleeping in your bed?" he asks.

He nods. "It's miles better than just being suspended in mid-air...mid-space… mid… You get what I mean."

He decides to ask another question. "So… You and Arceus are a couple?"

He proudly smiles. "You bet! She's the greatest. Despite the fact she's the goddess of our universe, she's super nice. I don't know if you've heard, but she treats all of us as if we're babies. In other words: we get the best food, the best hugs, the best everything. BUT, I get even better food, even better hugs, but most importantly, someone to spend time with and talk about useless topics, like the next date, the newest activity for the reunion… you know how it is with god relationships, no?"

"I… I dunno… but did you say Arceus gives hugs?" Plush is interested.

He nods nods. "It's not often though, so I wouldn't bother her _too_ much about getting one. If she does it, she does it, but most of the time, she does it in her **human form**. Be careful though, she gives very _big_ hugs too. She might be gentle, but she can give really painful hugs by accident… ask the lake trio, they recently had one a few weeks back during a meeting and they almost were crushed."

"All I need to hear is hugs! I need hugs! Plush is on a quest for hugs!" he jumps around excited, Giratina can't help but laugh in amusement. He feeds into it.

"Now I'm not 100% sure on where she it, but I think she's in her room either asleep or reading a book or something. I can't guarantee she'll do it, but you can see if she'll hug you."

He excitedly replies. "Oki! I wanna get hugged! Yay!"

He runs out of Giratina's room and he heads all the way down to the room at the far end of the hall. He goes up to the door and knocks out of courtesy. Arceus' voice is heard.

"Yes, come in!"

He opens the door and sees Arceus hanging up clothes in her closet. She looks at him. "Plush, how nice of you to drop in. Is there something that you need?"

"Yis, I wanna hug!" he says excitedly, tail wagging at a high rate.

Arceus looks at him for a few seconds, confused slightly. She then shrugs and in an instant, turns into her human form. Her human form is rather unique. For someone who is supposedly extremely old in terms of Pokemon years, her human form makes her look very young. She has long silver hair and is wearing a long white dress. Her face has a soft and caring look about it and her eyes are closed slightly, holding a serene yet divine look. Her iris is a stunningly beautiful green and seemingly knows all. Her breasts seem to be on the larger side, heavy in fact, but she seems unaffected by this. Her body stature is somewhat slender, but not too thin. She walks over to him and he blushes heavily, not expecting her to be as beautiful as she is in her human form.

"W-wow… I-I didn't expect you to…" he has no words.

She picks him up and gave him a big hug. He is at a loss for words. The hug isn't normal, in fact, it almost feels otherworldly. A hug of this magnitude doesn't even deserve to be given to such a simple Pokemon such as Plush, and yet, she willingly did it.

"H-h-huuug~ I love hugssss~" Plush hugs Arceus back and purrs.

Amused at his reaction, she lightly chuckles. After a few more seconds of hugging, she puts him down. "I don't know why you wanted a hug, but I guess it doesn't hurt to give and get one every once-in-a-while. So, is there anything else you need?"

He has nothing left to do, so he decides to be helpful. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Arceus puts her hand on her chin and thinks. "Hmm… I don't believe so. The other legends haven't arrived, so there isn't much to do around here as far as errands."

"A-are you s-sure?" he asks, her beauty making him slightly embarrassed.

She kneels down to his level. "I wish I had something for you to do, but I really don't have anything that needs to be done. You've been pretty good so far, and things are going to be getting quite busy and noisy around here when all the others show up. If I have one thing to tell you, it's this: just continue to be yourself and nothing can go wrong!" she pats him on the head before standing up and turning towards her bed.

"It's been a long day, and I'm going to sleep soon. If the others are up, they should respond to you knocking on their door. I suggest seeing them so they get to know you better, and vice versa."

He nods. "Okay! I will!"

He darts out of her room, not hearing her laugh in amusement from his excitement. He looks around the hall and notices a couple doors that aren't fully closed. He goes up to one of these doors and knocks on the door. Instead of a response, Mesprit floats over to the door and opens it up. Upon seeing Plush, she smiles at him.

"Hello again, why don't you come in and get comfortable?"

"O-okay…" He enters the room and hops on the bed and sits on it. Jirachi is on the computer, looking at something. He doesn't know that Plush is here now and asks a seemingly random question.

"So, are we talking about the 35 inch one, or the 49 inch one? Either way, both will be a nice snug fit regardless…"

"What are you talking about?" he asks curiously.

Jirachi, not expecting anyone else to be in the room, freaks out and almost falls out of his chair. "WHoaoaoaoaa!" he catches himself from falling and floats in mid-air, looking at Plush. "H-hey, when did you get here!?"

"I just got here now…" he explains.

Jirachi rubs the back of his head. "Whoops, guess I didn't see ya." he explains to him about what he was looking at. "I was asking Mesprit about what size dresser she wants to get for her cave. We have the money to do online shopping here, so I thought we'd get some stuff for our place here and for back at our homes."

He responds quietly. "Oh…" he then asks a touchy question. "So what is the deal between you two? Are you two dating orrr…"

Jirachi and Mesprit look at each other for a few seconds upon hearing this. Their cheeks become red and Jirachi goes back to the computer while Mesprit looks away. She answers rather quickly with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"...n-no… we're just good friends… I mean, you know… Arceus put us together in the same room. Coincidence, right Jirachi?" she chuckles nervously, waiting for confirmation from him, but she doesn't get it and her cheeks become ultra red. She turns away, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"I was just curious because…" He whispers to Mesprit. "Azelf and Kibou are sharing a room and I figured that maybe it was based on Legends who have a thing for one another…"

Jirachi spins around in his chair to face him. "You were curious about what now?" he didn't hear the rest.

"I-it's nothing…" he says, hoping he would forget it.

Jirachi shrugs. "Alright, but if you're wondering about me and Mesprit, we're just friends like she said. We aren't doing anything." he turns around quickly, a deep blush develops on his cheeks.

"A-alright… M-Mesprit… can I ask you a question?" he is nervous about it.

She snaps out of her embarrassment and responds. "Uh, yeah. What is it?"

"D-do you think it is weird to cuddle a stuffed version of your own species in the middle of the hall?"

"Well, I...I-I guess? I'm not really sure, I don't have stuffed versions of myself." she says, unsure of how to respond.

Jirachi throws in his thoughts. "If I was found hugging a stuffed version of myself, I think most of my friends would probably think it's weird, but considering the really quirky crap I'm into, they'd think it's just me being me."

Plush blushes at this "B-but what if you found m-me doing that?"

He shrugs. "Hey, I do some weird crap myself. You do you man, I ain't gonna see you any differently than before."

Mesprit agrees. "Jirachi is right, I wouldn't mind if I saw you doing that, Although it is a little bit weird."

"W-what if I were talking to it as if it were a real Eevee…" he becomes nervous upon saying this.

Jirachi spins around in his chair again, his hands cupped together under his chin. "Okay. Let me put it to you this way: that's where a very specific line is drawn. Once you start talking to inanimate objects, that's when you begin to look psychotic. How old are you?"

"T-ten…" he tells him.

"Man, I would be aware of your actions. I don't know about you, but I think that might actually end up making you look a little bit crazy to the others."

Mesprit adds. "Yeah, you might not want to do that out in the open. We might not care, but we can't speak for the other legends."

"W-well… I-I _may_ have done that… and one of the other legends saw me…" Plush says while averting his gaze slightly.

This prompts Mesprit to ask. "Who? Who saw you?"

He tries to remember what they were called, but can't. "I-I can't remember her name but… she was green… and she wasn't celery… I-I mean Celebi…"

She immediately knows. "Shaymin. I guarantee that. I wouldn't worry about it too much Plush, she's super chill and understanding. If you see her, I guess you could clear it up if you want."

He's ashamed. "I'm so stupid for even doing that but I love my plushie… I mean, I got it during a terrible time but… it just reminds me that there's others that love me,care about me… and it's just sooo soft… like my tail… My tail is so soft… mmm…" Plush then begins to cuddle his tail for the first time in a long while. Jirachi and Mesprit smile at the cute sight.

Out of curiosity, She asks him a personal question. "Now, I know I shouldn't be asking and poking into your own personal business, but do you have a girlfriend or something like that? Only reason is because what you're doing with your tail reminds me of two star crossed lovers hugging each other. I think it's just me though…"

He meekly replies. "I don't… and I don't really leave my home…"

Jirachi amusingly remarks. "Heh.. maybe this is your chance to walk out of here with a little _special someone_."

He is unsure of what he means. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know… someone that you call your "girlfriend" who you can kiss, hug, and do all sorts of _fun_ stuff with." he says.

He tilts his head. "But I could hug anyone, here couldn't I?"

Mesprit rubs the back of her head. "Well, not all of us are keen on getting hugs. I wouldn't go around trying to give everyone hugs. Nobody will hurt you, but they might not want to go near you."

He tries his luck. "But can I give you a hug?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not really one for hugs to be honest… My sister Azelf though, a little bit different there, but she always does bold stuff."

"Do you think any other legends would give hugs?" Plush asks.

She chuckles. "Not at this hour… maybe tomorrow." she then asks a question. "By the way, why did you come to our room? Was there a specific reason?"

"Arceus told me to get to know the other legends better, I am doing as she told me. I am a good vee!" he replies

Jirachi cracks his knuckles. "Well, if you wanna know more about me, you're in the right place!" he bangs his chest once with his right fist. "As you already know, I'm Jirachi, the wish maker. Normally, I'd be asleep in 'Wish Cavern', but I woke myself up early because I was bored of sleeping and I needed to do something to alleviate said boredom. I usually play computer games and sometimes, when Kibou bothers me for it, we fight each other on Splatoon 2, although I have no idea how he manages to beat me every time, he's insanely good at that game."

Mesprit takes this chance to tell Plush about what she does. "I'm Mesprit, the first one to introduce herself to you. Anyway, while Jirachi does his thing at his place, I have my own agenda. When I'm not at meetings with Arceus or hanging around with my siblings, I'm a marriage counselor in Hearthome city. The convenience is that I don't have to go far from Lake Verity to get there. If you ever get in a relationship, you should definitely consider seeing me after a few months just to make sure that the two of you aren't actually gonna regret being together long term."

"Okay!" he replies. He then hops off the bed and starts heading towards the door, but turns around and smiles at them before leaving their room. He looks at the clock on the wall and notices how late it is. Past 10 o'clock.

"Oh it is sleepy time! Goodnight!" He walked to his room and enters, closing the door behind him. Not long after that, all the lights in the main hall go out and everyone falls asleep.


	7. First Morning

**First Morning**

Early in the morning, around 7 AM…

The early morning sunlight shines in through the window on the opposite side of the room. It falls onto the face of the young, playful Mew and stirs him into waking up, slowly. He opens his baby blue eyes and is greeted to the bright morning sunshine. Back on his island, he's used to waking up like this as it happens almost everyday there. There's one thing he isn't used to though, and that's the fact that right next to him is the willpower being sleeping peacefully.

Kibou sits up and looks around the room, only now noticing that this giant bed is the only one in the room.

"_I think there's a mistake here, Arceus forgot to give us a room with two beds._" he thought to himself as he looked at Azelf. She has a bit of goofy smile on her face even though she's asleep.

"_I wonder what she's dreaming about that's making her smile. Guess it must be something happy and fun._" he thought to himself as he floated up out of bed and onto the floor, stretching out and wiping away the feeling of being half-asleep.

He takes another good look around the room and at the bed. Despite not worrying about Azelf doing anything silly in her sleep, he isn't super comfortable with having to share the bed.

"_I'll have to tell Arceus about this later, we aren't best friends… I don't know why she'd give us a room together with one giant bed._" he thought as he floats his way out of the room and into the main hall.

He doesn't hear Azelf beginning to talk in her sleep, which is something she does every once in a while.

"_Hug me, my love… fluffy and cuddly…_"

* * *

Kibou stands in the middle of the hall. It's dead silent and the only thing he could hear was his own gentle breathing. nobody else is awake at this time, but he doesn't know that. He yawns for a good 2 seconds. Fully awake and aware now, he flies off towards the dining hall to see if anyone else is awake. He reaches the dining hall and looks in. Nobody's there, not even the coffee machine is brewing.

"_The coffee machine isn't working. Guess whoever is in charge of making it didn't turn it on._" he whispers to himself.

He floats up to the counter and opens the cabinets. Bone dry and empty, not a single crumb of food or anything here. Looks like someone forgot to go food shopping before the reunion, and quite the problem it would become in the future. He closes the cabinets and then opens the fridge. The only things he sees are an unopened pack of Budweiser and an empty tray that used to hold brownies or something. Kibou is not interested in any of these items and closes the fridge, slightly disappointed.

He sighs and floats out back into the main hall and then proceeds to shake his whole body, fluffing his fur out. He shakes himself again and his fur smooths out, except for the fur on his head. He now knows that nobody else is awake at this moment in time because if anyone else was up, there would be sound in the main hall. It's dead silent. Among his thoughts, an idea pops into his head.

"_Maybe I should see if the TV in the entertainment center will support the Sega Saturn?_"

he teleports into his room, and looks under the bed. He has to crawl under to reach the game consoles, and it becomes clear to him that maybe he should've thought about how many he could take at once. He manages to grab the Sega Saturn and pulls it out. He goes to open the door to leave but Azelf's sleep talking grabs his attention.

"_No, don't go… I have something to tell you._" she mumbles.

He stays where he is and waits for her to say something, but she simply turns over and stops talking. He shrugs it off as nothing and giggles silently before heading out back into the main hall. He flies into the entertainment center and places the console on the coffee table in front of the couch.

The Sega Saturn, an old console from the mid 1990's. It is shaped like a square box, but isn't tall. It has two controller ports on the front, a power, reset, and disc drive open button. Near the back is a slot for additional memory that never gets used because Kibou hasn't had any luck in finding one of these rare memory carts. The controller for the console is simple: a d-pad, L and R shoulder buttons, A, B, C, X, Y, and Z buttons and a start/pause button. Despite how simple it is, the controller is one of the most comfortable ones ever made for a game console. Because he was lucky, he also managed to get RGB SCART cables for the console as to get the best picture quality, but this is where it might not be possible to use on the TV inside.

He flies behind the TV, looking at the back. Not looking so good at the moment because there isn't an option for the TV to accept RGB SCART input. He frowns for a moment but then he smiles. Luckily, the TV has the ability to accept S-Video input. He teleports back to his room, flies up to the dresser and opens the bottom drawer. Inside, neatly wrapped up, are a variety of video game console input cables. He grabs the cables and teleports back to the entertainment center. A few minutes of hooking cables up and fiddling around with the TV remote to get the right video input, the console is up and running.

Kibou throws himself on the couch, lies on his stomach, and navigates the system menu and hits the play button. The game disc is read and in a few seconds, he's playing the original "Need For Speed." A few selections on the menus and a car select, and he's off racing against the CPU. Having lots of practice from playing with his parents at a very young age, he's become somewhat of a master at this and within the first 20 seconds of the race, he's already in 1st place, the CPU tailing him hard, but not as skilled. He plays this for a while.

* * *

Despite the fact that Kibou saw nobody else in the hall, Jirachi is the only other Pokemon who is awake right now. He sits at the computer, a long expression on his face. He's thinking about Mesprit and how to go about asking her out on a date, or even if she'll want to do that.

Jirachi knows well of who he is, and so do most of the small legends. If asked, they would describe him as a weirdo who likes to look at naughty images on a computer and play eroge and hentai games all day. He isn't a weeb, but the cartoony style appeals to him. This simple fact is enough to deter most of the females that he could possibly get with. Azelf is the only one who said she was "okay" with dating someone like that if she fell in love with one.

Unfortunately for Jirachi, this little pastime of dirty games and naughty hentai might have to come to an end. He liked Mesprit quite a bit, and she liked him too. He looks at her, sleeping on the bed peacefully. They have separate beds, unlike what Arceus did with Kibou and Azelf… the thought of those two sharing a single bed made his mind think of multiple scenarios at once, a few of them quite lewd and provocative. He kills those thoughts upon remembering that Kibou is still a child.

He smiles amusingly, the thought of those two being in a full fledged relationship is interesting. "_I wonder what a conversation between the two of them would be like over the idea of either one of them asking each other out?_" he thinks to himself.

He tries to picture it in his head, but he can't and decides to look back at Mesprit. The pink headdressed, light grey bodied fairy Pokemon sleeps soundly. Looking at her right now, she is hugging her pillow, her feet cradled around the bottom. It reminds him of how he used to sleep when he was younger. He thinks about what it would be like to go on a date with her. This thought makes him blush slightly. He turns back to the computer and begins playing "Call Of Duty Black Ops".

* * *

Around 8 AM…

Celebi and Shaymin are having a small conversation. They both woke up around 7:40. Celebi is upset about her garden.

"I wish I could've done something to at least save it…" She has a sad tone.

Shaymin tries to cheer her up. "Hey, don't worry about it. We can replant it anytime during the reunion. You can teleport back to Illex Forest, right?"

Celebi nods. "Yeah, I guess. All of my hard work is gone though… Some of those plants were very hard to obtain the seeds for."

She pats her on the back. "It'll be fine, I'll help you get the seeds again. Trust me, I know where to get rare flowers seeds from for a measly penny!" she winks.

She smiles. "Thanks. I'm glad you can help me out with this, but you really don't have to."

She shrugs. "I've got nothing better to do anyway. You know how it is with me. No boyfriend, a slow job, boring home life... I'd rather spend an entire day replanting a garden as opposed to staying here not knowing what to do."

She chuckles. "I guess that's one way to spend your time. Speaking of boyfriends… do you know about Azelf and Genesect?"

She tilts her head. "In fact I didn't know. Fill me in."

"The short version of this is that Genesect cheated on her with someone else and abused and used Azelf for his own personal gains."

Shaymin gasps and covers her mouth with her paws. "Oh my…! How could he do such a thing!? Azelf is one of the sweetest legendaries here, she would never do something like that to anyone! Shame on Genesect… I hope Arceus deals with him in the utmost and harshest possible way."

Celebi winks. "Arceus already has a plan for him, but not only him, but Victini too. He tried to ask me out on a date and I declined so he started attacking me. When those two show up here, they're gonna be walking into the distortion world instead of happy fun times."

"At least the rest of us aren't going to have to deal with _that_."

"Exactly, we just have to focus on everyone else and make this a reunion to remember!"

"You got that right!"

Celebi goes to the closet and takes out some fancy looking clothes. "Take a look at these! I figured that if we go somewhere that requires our human forms, I thought this would look snazzy and pretty on me!" she holds it up to her body. "What do you think?"

Shaymin points at it. "Is that what I think it is…?"

Celebi excitedly tells her. "You bet! I finally had enough saved up to be able to get it. It was soo much, but It's worth every single Poke I spent!"

Shaymin is a bit surprised. "I never thought you'd be able to get it. It looks marvelous on you!"

"I just hope Arceus has plans to bring us to something like a nightclub… I wanna wear this on a night like that."

* * *

9:20 AM…

Plush yawns. "This bed is so soft… and so are you Plushie~"

He then holds his it a bit closer than he was while he was asleep.

"I am hungry though… I will be right back Plushie~"

He pats his plushie on the head and exits his room and enters the main hall. He can hear sounds coming from the entertainment center, but he ignores them and heads towards the dining hall. Inside, he heads straight for the refrigerator and opens it. He sees the only two items in there: a pack of budweiser and an empty brownie tray.

"Aww… there is nothing to eat… but I'm hungry… I should ask Arceus to make me breakfast…"

He closes the fridge. He decides to look in the cabinets, but the only thing he finds is cobwebs. Disappointed, he leaves the dining hall. He looks around the main hall, getting a good look at it this time since nobody else is here.

The main hall is made out of stone bricks, specially chiseled to fit in every space possible. The bricks are colored white and create a mystic feeling to the whole place. The ceiling of the hall is very high. It was so high in fact, there might as well not even be a ceiling. There are a few crystal chandeliers hanging up there for decoration. Every few doors leading to rooms on both sides of the main hall, are stone pillars extending up to the ceiling. The floor is special. Unlike the rest of the main hall, it seems to be made of a very reflective material that closely resembles glass, but is actually significantly stronger. Plush can see his own reflection clear on the ground, that's how clean the floors are. Finally, the doors leading outside are very strange, made of a special stone with symbols carved into it. He doesn't know what they say, but they do make a unique looking design.

Hearing noises coming from the entertainment center, he decides to head over there. Upon walking in, he sees Kibou on the couch, lying on his back, playing on a strange black game console. We know this is the Sega Saturn, but Plush doesn't know this. Confused as to what he's doing and not ever seeing a game console the likes of this one, he questions him.

"What are you doing?"

Kibou doesn't even acknowledge that Plush is there and continues playing the game. He takes a hairpin turn at 100 MPH, something that shouldn't be possible, but somehow he does it. He makes a tire screeching sound and then makes a low engine revving sound as he accelerates. Plush asks again, a louder voice this time.

"Kibou, what are you doing?"

The Mew, not expecting anyone else to be up now, freaks out upon hearing Plush. He tosses the controller up into the air by accident and quickly tries to grab it, only to barely miss and land on his stomach on the coffee table. The controller lands on his head gently and slides down, covering his right eye. He looks at Plush, slightly embarrassed that he heard the noises he was making.

"I didn't even know you w-were up…" he chuckles nervously.

"I woke up because I am hungry… then I heard your thing… but I am gonna go ask Arceus to make breakfast…"

HE takes the controller off his head and goes back to playing the game, but continues to talk.

"I wouldn't bother. Arceus doesn't wake up until a little bit later. I would say to try and get her up, but…. She just doesn't wake up no matter who tries to wake her."

Plush wants to try. "I'll try to get her up, I get mommy up all the time!"

Kibou pauses the game and hops off the coffee table. "I guess I'll come with you, although I don't think you can get her up." he giggles lightly.

Plush shrugs. "Well there is no way to know unless we try!"

They both exit the entertainment center and walk/float down towards Arceus' room. Along the way, Kibou asks Plush about what he thinks of the hall.

"So! Whaddya think of the Hall Of Origin now that bad people or bad Pokemon aren't attacking it anymore?"

He happily answers. "I like it, the beds are sooo soft~ It's amazing! I love it!"

Kibou does a barrel roll in mid air and floats in front of him. "I know right!? I absolutely love it here because there's so much stuff to do once the others arrive!" his eyes have little stars in them. "Once the other big legends arrive, I can't wait to play with them… especially the ones that can fly fast and go really high up into the sky!" he faces forwards and cups his paws together, closing his eyes and holding an intensely joy filled expression.

Plush disagrees with the flying part. "I am not flying any time soon. Anyway, here we are…"

They stand in front of the room to Arceus' door. The two Pokemon look at each other, then back at the door.

"Let's do this…"

Kibou becomes mischievous. "What do you suggest we do to wake her up?"

Plush suggests a cute idea. "I usually cuddle mommy to wake her up…"

Kibou likes it. "She won't see it coming! This is gonna be great!"

He grabs the doorknob. "On the count of 3, we go in, Ok?" Plush nods.

"Alright… 1…. 2…. 3…."

Upon saying three, Kibou throws the door open and the two Pokemon run in and jump on Arceus' bed. She's in her human form and doesn't wake up from the noise they create.

Kibou and Plush look at her. She sleeps peacefully, but it's time for her to wake up. The ultimate wake up call commences. Kibou and Plush glomp her in a massive hug and begin cuddling her. Kibou nuzzles her chest while Plush nuzzles her cheek. Surprisingly, she wakes up from this, grabbing the two Pokemon and reciprocating their affection. She laughs lightly and calmly speaks to them.

"Good morning you two… I surely wasn't expecting a wake up call like that." she then kisses the top of Kibou's head, followed by the top of Plush's head.

Plush purrs from this. "I am hungry…"

Kibou also purrs, a deep blush on his face. His tail whips back and forth. Arceus sits up.

"Well, since you both got me up, I would say I can definitely cook something up…" her cheeks become slightly red. "If It wasn't for the fact that I forgot to go shopping to get food."

she rubs the back of her head for a second before yawning.

"Sorry you two, but you'll have to wait a bit. If you have means of getting your own food, I suggest doing that because I'm sure a few other legends may arrive soon. As for me shopping, that will happen tomorrow."

"Can we go today? I wanna go to the store!" He says, hoping he gets to go.

"I'm not sure about it. I might be able to, but I have a few things that are of utmost importance to do today as well. I know what you're thinking, and unfortunately you won't be able to help me out with it."

She yawns again.

"Are you sure? I wanna help..." he then purrs again.

She nods. "I'm sure of it."

Kibou floats up off her, his cheeks steamy red.

"Arceus gives best kisses…"

He holds his cheeks and smiles ecstatically, a dreamy look in his eyes. Plush nuzzles Arceus.

"Yes, yes she does"

Arceus stands up, holding Plush.

"Alright you two. I need to revert back to normal so you both have to leave."

She places Plush down.

"Oki…"

He leaves the room and Kibou teleports out, still looking dreamy.

"Man… I'll never get used to those kisses…"

Plush is in his own dreamy state. "I love cuddles!" He has a big smile on his face.

Kibou looks at him.

"Let's go play the game I was playing earlier! I bet you can't beat me!" he teases.

He makes a disappointed kissy face. "Darn… I was hoping somebody could give me some fun…"

They head towards the entertainment center.

"So what are you gonna play?" He asks, wagging his tail.

The Mew puts his finger up to his mouth, almost sucking on it. "I dunno. I have the "Need For Speed", "Powerslave", "Blazing Dragons", and "Daytona USA". I really don't know to be honest!"

They both enter the entertainment center. The TV is no longer on the Video input mode and Kibou tilts his head in confusion.

"When did the TV change to be the news channel?"

Plush tries to answer the question. "Maybe it automatically changed back since we weren't using it for awhile?"

He shrugs and Plush runs to the couch.

"Oh… I am gonna sit on the couch and cuddle a pillow…"

He climbs on the couch and sees a green fluffy 'pillow'.

"When did we get this pillow Kibou?"

The Mew's eyes light up, he sees what could possibly happen if he plays it right. He nonchalantly lies.

"I didn't even know we had green pillows. Wait, if we have a red, blue, yellow, and a green pillow, then we have almost a whole rainbow to play around with!"

Plush grabs ahold of the "Pillow" not knowing that Shaymin randomly decided to go into the entertainment center to watch the news.

"This one is so soooft"

He cuddles the "pillow" and nuzzles it a bit. Shaymin blushes, not knowing what to do. Kibou tries very hard to not burst out in laughter, and isn't doing a very good job at it either. His muffled giggles grab Plush's attention.

"What is so funny Kibou? Something on the news? Another Alola man story?" he says innocently, still not realizing what he's holding.

Kibou bursts out laughing. He looks at him oddly. "Seriously why are you laughing so hard?"

The Mew falls on the ground and calms down slowly. "Maybe you should check the 'pillow' again…" he says in a giggly tone.

"What do you mean?"

He turns it around and sees Shaymin, but he thinks this is a plushie of her and doesn't realize that she's the REAL deal.

"Kibou, I didn't know that you all have plush versions of yourselves, this one looks adorable!" He then cuddles the 'plushie'.

Shaymin is starting to sweat a little, she's nervous and in a very awkward situation. Kibou starts laughing again, but even harder now to the point of crying. Plush still doesn't realize who he's holding. Kibou sits up, face flustered. He at her.

"I can't believe you don't see what you're holding!"

She meekly speaks to Plush.

"U-umm… can you please l-let go of me?"

He looks at her again and notices the "plushie" is now looking at him, eyes blinking. He freaks out, lets go of her, and jumps back.

"Holy crap it's real!"

Shaymin, blushing intensely, backs up to the other side of the couch. She rubs the back of her head, not sure of what to say. Kibou is close to fainting from laughing. He manages to stop for a second to speak in between breaths.

"You...you are so silly! I can't believe… it took you that long to figure out... what you were hugging!" he breaks out in laughter again, but faints because of over stimulation.

The Eevee stands with his tail between his legs, embarrassed and feeling ashamed of what he did.

"Uhh… oh jeez…"

Shaymin giggles. "I didn't expect that… but I also don't know how you couldn't feel that I felt different from an actual pillow."

She looks away from him, a bit embarrassed.

"I mean you are very soft…" He says, not helping the situation at all.

She hops off the couch and walks past him.

"You're weird. Not as weird as Jirachi, but weird enough that I don't know what to say."

He apologizes. "I-I didn't know… I-I'm s-sorry… I thought you were a pillow… I am not weird… I have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Shaymin shrugs. "Hmph. You should be much more aware of your surroundings, and especially with what you're grabbing."

Her cheeks become redder upon thinking of what he could have grabbed.

"I-I didn't know you were even here… but… you are soft… and fluffy…" He says, not thinking.

Shaymin walks away, too embarrassed to talk. Plush doesn't know what to do now. He looks on the floor and notices Kibou has fainted.

"Oh wow, look at that, Kibou fainted. I better bring him to his room!" He puts Kibou on his back and runs away towards Kibou and Azelf's room, completely embarrassed.


	8. Slight Tease

**Slight Tease**

Plush opens the door to Kibou's room to find Azelf sitting on the computer. She seems to be extremely focused on something. He doesn't know if it would be a good idea to bother her but he has to get someone to help him with Kibou, so despite the potential consequences, he tries to get her attention.

"Azelf, I-I need help." he says nervously.

This breaks her concentration and she dies in the game. "Gah! Dammit! I almost had it…" she sighs and turns in the chair to face Plush. "What is it?"

"Kibou fainted…"

She raises an eyebrow. "Fainted? What'd he do?"

"H-he was laughing at something…" he says, trying to avoid telling her or anyone about what happened.

She questions him. "Laughing at what? What was so funny to him that he ended up fainting?"

"Something he thought was funny. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now…" he says, dropping Kibou off on the ground gently.

She hops off her chair to take a look at him and sure enough like he said, Kibou had fainted. She becomes even more confused as to why he brought him here. "Why'd you bring him here then?"

It was the heat of the moment and he didn't consider bringing him somewhere else. "Because I didn't know where to take him…"

She shrugs. "Fair enough. I guess the best thing to do would be to get him off the floor." she uses her psychokinesis to gently pick him up and place him on the bed.

"Only thing we can do is wait for him to wake up." she says.

"Alright, I-I'll be in my room then." He starts to head out but she then stops him from leaving.

"Wait."

He turns back. "Huh? What do you need?"

She's curious. "I want to know something. Why do you like that stuffed animal version of you anyway?"

"Because it is so soft and cuddly. Who wouldn't wanna cuddle something so soft~?"

She chuckles and then whispers slyly. "_I know a couple of Pokemon here that are equally soft and cuddly, for example… a little white hedgehog with flowers…_"

Plush squeaks and blushes. "Y-you s-saw that?" he doesn't realize what he just said though.

Her eyes widen with curiosity. "Saw what? You hugging someone that I just mentioned?" she then realizes what he did and covers her mouth, chuckling smugly.

"N-nuu!" he yells, cheeks turning red.

Azelf got him. "What's that? You're saying no? Did you hug a cute, little, white hedgehog who goes by the name 'Shaymin'?"

"N-NUU! I-I didn't!" he says, while covering his face with his paws. He practically kicks himself in the nuts for walking into this trap.

She giggles. "You're blushing? You're totally hiding something! How cute, if you hugged Shaymin, then I wonder what might come of it…?"

She then teases him by whispering into his ear. "Plush and Shaymin, sitting in a tree…"

"S-STOOOP it… I-It was an accident!" he says, but then slaps himself in the face when he realizes what he said.

She falls back laughing. "Ahahahah! You DID hug her!"

"S-stop laughing at me…" He whimpers.

She stands up off the floor, not believing what she heard. "Wow… you hugging Shaymin. I never knew she would allow someone like you to do that. You'd make a good couple, you're both small, seem to be overly polite, and like to help out whenever possible!"

"N-nuu… I-it was an _accident_… I-I thought she was a stuffed animal…" he says, trying to defend himself.

Azelf doesn't believe him. "Accident? How is hugging someone an accident!? You have feelings for her, don't you? That's why you hugged her, you're not as sly as you think you are."

"NO! It was an accident! I never said anything about loving her!" his blush is ultra intense and his tone is defensively sharp.

She slowly shakes her head. "Tsk tsk tsk… I wonder what Shaymin would say if I told her about the feelings you have for her?"

"H-how about I tell Kibou you have feelings for him!" he says, trying to tip the scales but she's not falling for it sadly. She crosses her arms.

"He's a kid, I can't love a kid! He doesn't even know what love is on a romantic level! Arceus said he had been in some coma for years so how could he know?"

The fact can't be denied. Plush has very few options to get out of this embarrassing situation. "I-I'm telling Arceus you're teasing me…"

She replies sarcastically. "What's she gonna do? Throw me in the time-out dimension? Scary." she then tells him the truth. "She's not gonna do anything, we tease each other all the time here and as long as nobody hurts someone, she's fine with it."

"I-I'll tell mommy…" he says, hoping it does something.

"Humans aren't allowed here unless Arceus gives them special rights of entry." Azelf says, plain and simple.

"I-I'm still telling A-Arceus…" Plush starts to exit the room. She shakes her head amusingly and laughs to herself.

"_He's too funny… hugging Shaymin by accident? He clearly knew what he was doing. It's only a matter of time before they all know._" she thought to herself as her attention shifted to the Mew lying on the bed, sleeping soundly.

(Line)

Plush runs down the hall towards Arceus' room. He's quite upset with Azelf for teasing him and he hopes that Arceus will actually do something to her dismay. He reaches the door and knocks on it rapidly.

"Arceus? I need to talk to youuuu…" he says while banging on her door, but he doesn't get a response.

"_Maybe she is making breakfast_?" Plush decides to walk towards the kitchen. When he enters, he sees her sitting at the table in her human form, drinking a nice hot cup of tea. Plush walks up to one of the chairs and hops up on it. She immediately notices him.

"Plush, you're looking a bit stressed out, did something happen?" she asks in a calming tone.

"I accidentally hugged Shaymin because I thought she was a pillow and now Azelf won't stop teasing me and she is saying she will tell Shaymin I love her even though I never said I did…" he tells her, a bit ashamed.

Arceus chuckles. "Ah, a bit of teasing? That's quite common around here. Unfortunately, I can't really do anything about it. As long as nobody causes a fight or someone to be very upset, it's fine. Just ignore Azelf and the others if they tease you, you'll get your shot at doing the same to them at some point, not that I endorse revenge or anything."

"S-so I have to let her tease me?"

She shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. If she or the others tease you, just ignore them or walk away. They shouldn't follow you unless it's something really big like what you just told me… But Azelf isn't here, right? So just ignore and walk away."

"I am not good at being teased though… I don't like it…" he says.

"You don't have to be good at teasing or being teased. Just ignore them and walk away, okay? If you really don't like it, I'll let them know not to tease you. For now, just ignore them, capiche?" she says, winking after her last word.

"O… oki… hug?"

"Sure"

They both hug each other.

"A-Arceus, am I being a good vee?" he asks, looking her in the eyes happily.

She nods. "You've been great so far, and I think your owner will be very pleased to hear it from me in the near future."

"Can you tell her for me? She told me to be a good vee."

"I'll tell her when I get the chance. Go and play or something, I have to check up on a couple of things that are crucial for the reunion."

"Can I help?" he asks.

"Sorry, this kind of stuff is out of your capability to put it simply."

"Aww… but when will I be able to heeeeeeelp?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. If I ever have to set something up in the hall, that's when I'll probably need help. Anyway, I think you should go do something so I can do what I have to do."

"Oki…" he hops off the chair and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

PD: Haven't put many author's notes because there isn't much for me to say besides the fact that the next chapter will be out tomorrow and I don't think I have to say that every time.


	9. Friendly Battle Between Old Partners

**Friendly Battle Between Old Partners**

Kibou and Plush are in the entertainment center. Kibou decided to play "Powerslave" on the Sega Saturn. In-game, Kibou is shooting strange monsters with a machine gun. Plush doesn't like the way these monsters look.

"Why is this game so scary…" he says, turning away from the TV.

Kibou gets distracted from this and accidentally jumps into a bluish yellow laser and all of his health is drained away instantly, all 600 points of health gone in an instant. The screen goes red and the sound of someone dying in a bloody-ish manner is heard as the screen slowly fades to black. The level restarts and Kibou sighs. "Darn… I almost had it too."

He pauses the game, goes to the "Quit game" option and selects it before using his psychic power to turn the system off. After that, he places the controller on the ground and looks around. "Guess there's not much to do when there are only a few of my friends here…"

Plush adds. "Yeah… I mean I am usually playing with mommy right now… but since she isn't here…"

Kibou looks at him. An idea enters his mind but he doesn't say anything about it to Plush. A playful spark appears in his eyes and he floats off the couch and into the main hall.

"Kibou, where are you going?" he asks but gets no answer.

Plush follows Him. He looks back and answers. "I dunno. I wanna play but I don't know who to play with."

"Yeah… I can't really play with anyone here… Azelf is busy with her siblings I think… I barely know Celery, I mean Celebi… Giratina is just… what _is_ his deal? Arceus is busy and would not wanna play anyhow… Palkia and Dialga scare me… and the walking hedge thinks I am creepy…"

Kibou stops in the middle of the hall and softly lands on his feet. "I dunno then. Dialga and Palkia throw me around sometimes and I love it, Giratina takes me to the distortion world so I can see how crazy cool it is in there, Azelf played a few games with me, Celebi gives me flowers to plant on my island every once in a while, Arceus would sometimes go swimming with me when she's free, and Jirachi would help me set up pranks for the future."

He then makes a pouty face and crosses his arms. "Nobody else is free right now because they're all doing their own things! I don't like this!"

"What is up with you and pranks?" He asks, not sure why he's so interested in them.

He smiles mischievously. "When you prank someone, it's always funny as long as nobody gets hurt. Last prank I did ended up with a whole bunch of legends covered in ice cream and sugar… it was so funny that I almost fainted. There was one small catch… and that it made a huge mess and I had to clean it up, but that was okay since I ate it all off the floor!" he says, remembering the last time he was at the reunion with his parents years ago.

Plush is slightly disgusted. "First off, eww… second, if you tried that on me I would knock you out."

He sees that last statement as a joke. "Are you sure about that?"

He has a playful yet slightly teasing tone. Confident, Plush responds. "I am positive about that."

Kibou looks at him, an odd look encompassing his face. His eyes become soft and his voice gets higher and more playful. "Are you really sure?"

He becomes suspicious. "Why? Are you planning something?"

He leans in closer to him, now floating. "Hmmm…. None of my friends wanna play. I wanna play with someone. You're here and next to me…"

He eagerly looks at Plush now. "What are you implying?"

Kibou activates his Mewkokin at the lowest power and flies back into the air, looking at Plush with one eye while the other is closed. "I dunno. What do you think?" his tone is still playful.

Plush is confused by his weird behavior. "I still have no idea…"

He deactivates his Mewkokin and floats down, disappointed. "Awww… why does everyone else know what I mean but you?"

He explains. "Probably because I have not lived in the Hall of Origin and have instead been living in a home in a good part of Sinnoh where I have done nothing related to legends for a few years, and have instead, lived my life as a house pet."

He understands partially. "Oh well… Guess I'll go look around the mountain for that hot spring that Groudon said resides up here."

It is at that moment that Arceus comes out of her room and notices the two little Pokemon. "Ah, well look at this, Kibou and Plush! I was just about to go ask some of the other legends if they wanted to come with me for shopping, but I can only bring 3 Pokemon with me and I thought I heard that Azelf and Shaymin wanted to go, but I could also be mistaken. Regardless, do either of you want to come?"

Kibou immediately shoots his paw up in the air and jumps up and down sorta in the air. "I do I do I do! Count me in!" He is too hyper right now. Plush is confused about someone. "Who is Shaymin again?"

Kibou starts giggling, covers his mouth and speaks. "Shaymin is the one who you hugged by accident." He continues to giggle childishly.

This makes him nervous. "O-oh… u-uhh A-Arceus… if I-I go, can I be in y-your cart?"

She raises an eyebrow. "That's a rather strange request… I don't see what's wrong with it though! If I may ask though, why?"

"U-umm w-well I-I c-cuddled Shaymin…" he says quietly.

"And you think she might not be okay with being near you." She says. "I understand. It's only natural if that's the case."

Kibou teases and whispers to her, but does it way too loud. "I think Plush likes Shayyminnnn!"

Plush whimpers at this, "Kibou no…"

The Mew turns back to him, floats right up next to him and puts his arm around him. "I'm only kidding, but it looks like you're gonna have to stay behind because I told her I'd go first!"

He insists. "Well I wanna go still… I always go shopping with mommy…"

Arceus begins thinking. "Quite the dilemma we have here. I can't take the two of you at the same time because I need to keep tabs on everyone. You never know if something could go wrong and the more legends I have to look after, the harder it'll be to keep everyone in sight." she starts thinking. "How to go about solving this problem…?"

Plush tells her something to assure her. "I am a good vee… I won't leave your sight since I will be strapped to the seat…"

"I know that, but if I bring both of you, I still have to keep an eye on Kibou, Azelf, and Shaymin. Not to mention I can't leave you if I have to go get something either. I don't know what to do about this… do either of you have a solution?"

Kibou shrugs, his mind is elsewhere. Plush is just as empty on ideas. "I dunno…"

Kibou suddenly lights up. "Ah! I got it!" he claps his paws together once and turns to Plush, a bright look in his eye. "If we play, maybe the one who wins will be the one that goes!"

He still doesn't know what he means. "What are you talking about?! How does playing solve this?!"

Arceus chuckles. "Plush, he doesn't mean to play as in with toys or like a video game. He means something completely different… what we call 'a Battle', that's what he really means."

He becomes tense. "A b-battle? I haven't battled in months…"

He nods excitedly. "Yeah yeah! It'll be like old times! Besides, we're not gonna hurt each other, I know it! It'll be loads of fun, and you'll get a little bit of practice out of it too! C'mon, are you gonna play or not?" he's overexcited.

He isn't so sure. "B-but… I haven't even battled in a long time… I can't… not unless I can somehow use my ability…"

Kibou floats back, and for the first time in a while, he uses a Mewkokin with a multiplier above 10. The whole main hall is battered by an outflow of steady wind. That familiar crimson aura covers Kibou and gives him a fierce look. He speaks, a false tone of ferocity in it. "I'm gonna beat you up! You small ball of fluffy…. Err…. I don't know, but you're gonna get beat up!" he is doing this in an attempt to invoke Plush's ability.

His tone suddenly changes. "Wanna have an unpleasant experience? Because, if you _really_ wanna beat me up you are _not_ gonna enjoy your final moments of consciousness…" It worked, Plush's ability had activated.

Kibou becomes hyped up. "I can't wait!"

Arceus teleports herself, Kibou, and Plush into the colosseum for the battle. She then states the rules. "Alright you two! Anything goes in this battle except that Kibou, you can't use the Primal Fury form and you can't kill each other, but I know you two won't do that! The first one to faint loses! Have fun you two!"

She then teleports off the battlefield and into the stands to watch them carefully and make sure nobody accidentally kills each other.

Kibou stares Plush down and deactivates his Mewkokin. He's so excited and can't contain it. "_Man, it's been so long since I played with someone! I can't sit still!_" He fidgets in place.

"DRAW" Plush pulls his gun that he keeps in his tail fluff, spinning it before firing a single shot straight at his head. Kibou waits until the last absolute moment to act, and catches the bullet in between his fingers, smiling.

"This makes me remember some bad memories… like being shot in the head when we first met Xander." He tosses the bullet aside as if it was nothing.

"What the-?" is all Plush says. he can't comprehend how he managed to do that.

Playfully, he exclaims. "It's my turn now!"

He starts flying towards Plush, but flips back right before he gets to Plush's face, faking him out. He then teleports behind him and throws him up into the air, but doesn't use any of his moves yet. Plush launches a 'Shadow Ball' towards Kibou. He giggles, punches it, and sends it right back to Plush. He's hit, but because Normal types don't get hurt by Ghost type attacks, it does nothing. He lands on the ground and the two seem to stare each other down. One of these two Pokemon isn't taking this seriously, while the other seems to be fighting for his life.

Kibou rubs under his nose. "Not bad. Now let me try!"

he puts his paws out in front of himself cupped together, then brings them to his left side, turning his right paw in the opposite direction in the process and charges up one of his signature attacks. A light blue sphere of psychic energy appears in between his paws and he throws them out in front of himself, cupped together again and releases the attack. "Psychonameha!" A beam of energy blasts forth from his paws and barrels towards Plush, however, he dodges the attack and runs up to him, hitting him with the move 'Tackle'. It knocks him onto the ground, but he does a flip back onto his feet.

_**-**46 HP. 3872/3918 HP_

Kibou is smiling, not a care in the world despite the fact that he could be beaten by Plush. "That tickles… but I won't let you get away with tickling me!"

He uses 'Super Scratch' and flash-teleports in front of Plush. His claws appear and he goes to swipe at him. Plush dodges this and uses 'Iron Tail' on Kibou. He counters it with his attack and they both lock each other in place, one trying to push the other over and stagger them. The Mew begins giggling again. Plush then trips him over with his back paw. This proves to be useless as he takes this momentum and flies over Plush and lands behind him. He charges up 'Fireyushin' this time and quickly steps to face him and lets loose the fiery attack.

A gout of flames barrel towards Plush, hot as can be with a center filled with small explosions. Plush jumps out of this but barely, sweat now coming from his head. Kibou now ups the heat and grabs the sword off his back.

"I've been trying to not use it as often, but I just can't-" Plush doesn't let him finish as he knocks the sword out of his hand with Iron Tail.

"I guess your attention on me wasn't too sharp huh? Heh, heh, heh…" he wittily says.

The sword goes flying to the other side of the colosseum. Plush watches as it falls into one of the stands, but disappears right before falling into it. Kibou takes the moment to throw a snarky comeback. "While my attention isn't so sharp, there's something you need to know… my sword comes back to me if it gets thrown far away from me. So no matter what, even if you throw it away, I still have the edge in this battle."

He then infuses his sword with two types, Fighting and Ice. He swings it by his side and then rushes at Plush.

Right before he swings, he begins rapidly teleporting around him at a speed to great to follow. "Where am I? Am I over here? no, I'm here! ahahaha! Can't catch me!"

Plush can't keep up with him and becomes dizzy. Seeing this dizziness, he stops teleporting and floats up in front of him and lightly presses the sword against Plush's chest, dealing 1 point of damage.

_-1 Hp. **0**/1 HP_

Plush faints. However, Kibou hops right into action. Sheathing his sword, he grabs him and takes him over to Arceus where she revitalizes him. Both Pokemon didn't sustain serious damage and with the battle over, Kibou turned out to be the winner. Teleporting back into the main hall, Plush wakes up, confused as to how they got back there.

"Ugh… my head… I feel so dizzy… what happened?"

Kibou responds "I got you. I managed to beat you."

"Beat me? What do you mean?" he says, confused.

"We were playing and I managed to beat you. You couldn't keep up and I defeated you with ease."

"Oh…" he says, disappointed at the fact that he lost to Kibou of all Pokemon.

Arceus is pleased with the outcome. "You both battled quite well, although I do have to ask, why do you have a gun hiding in your tail?"

His cheeks become red. "Oh shoot… I forgot to take it out when I came here… Don't tell me I shot my last bullet, did I?" Kibou, who managed to retrieve the bullet at some point during the battle, hands it to him.

"You made me remember bad memories by using it…" He gives him an anxious smile.

He's a bit ashamed. "Sorry about that… Kibou… can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure, whaddya need?"

Plush hands him his gun after putting the safety on. "Would you mind bringing me and this home?"

The Mew takes the gun gently and nods. "No problemo!" he wraps his tail around the gun to hold it, puts his right paw on Plush's head, and places two fingers between his eyes and teleports to Emma's home.

They end up at Emma's house. She, not expecting anyone, is slightly startled by the Mew and Eevee teleporting in front of her. Kibou nonchalantly greets her. "Hiyya!"

Plush is happy to see her. "Mommy~" he jumps towards her for a hug.

She catches him in a hug. "My sweetvee! What are you doing here?"

"I forgot I had my gun in my tail." Emma gives him a worried look.

"You didn't shoot anyone by accident, did you?"

Kibou interjects. "He used it on me, but I caught the metal thingy and threw it away."

Emma looks at Plush, disappointment in her face. "Plush, I told you to be careful with that thing." she then notices that Kibou has it. "May I have that so it doesn't accidentally hurt someone?"

He defends himself. "For the record it's unloaded and on safety mainly because it was my last bullet, also I was in Sudden Guts _and _I was about to put it away when the doorbell rang yesterday!"

Kibou floats over to her and gives her the gun. He comments on it. "I don't like that. It's mean and makes me remember bad things…"

Plush apologises to Emma. "I'm sorry mommy…"

She's okay with it. "It's fine, as long as you didn't hurt anyone. Don't you two have to be somewhere right now though?"

He nods. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you again… I love you… I will try to come back often to see you..."

He jumps out of her arms and walks over to Kibou. He puts a paw on his head and the two fingers between his eyes and teleports back to the hall.


	10. Food For Thought

**Food For Thought**

Returning back to the Hall Of Origin, Arceus is in the process of getting ready to head out to the store. There is still the matter of who is gonna go with Arceus to the store. Kibou and Plush come out of teleport and end up in the main hall. Kibou speaks.

"We still don't know who's gonna be going with Arceus… I know that whoever was the loser during playtime was supposed to go, but I kinda don't know anymore."

"Well I can't go since I lost the battle and shot you." says Plush.

Kibou shrugs. "Oh well, guess we'll see what Arceus says."

Right as he finishes his sentence, Azelf and Shaymin come out of their rooms. Azelf waves to Kibou and he waves back. Plush notices Shaymin and becomes nervous, averting his eyes away from her general direction. Kibou notices this and questions Plush.

"What's up? Why are you so flustered?"

Plush answers quickly. "N-nothing…"

He then stands in front of Arceus hoping to be carried by her. Arceus looks down at Plush, confused. "Is there something wrong Plush?"

Plush blushes from embarrassment, he looks like a fool now. "C-can you carry me?" he says in a shy, high pitched voice.

Arceus picks him up and holds him comfortably. "How's this?"

He's embarrassed, but finds it to be okay. "T-this is good, thanks…"

Kibou giggles a little and then flies up to Arceus and stands on her shoulders with his paws on her head. "I'm all ready to go!"

Arceus chuckles. "I made a decision while the two of you weren't here. Both of you can come with me, just behave yourselves okay?"

Plush finds it awesome. "O-oki, t-thanks!"

Kibou giggles. "Onward! Our quest to get food begins!"

He says in a slightly deeper tone, but because he has a naturally high voice, it sounds weird. Azelf chuckles at this, but Shaymin is trying to wrap her head around Plush wanting to be held by Arceus. She understands Kibou's childish nature, but she doesn't understand why Plush is acting in a similar fashion. She stares at him incredulously and Plush then locks eyes with her, causing her to blush and turn away. Plush is confused by this behavior, but doesn't question it.

Arceus addresses Azelf and Shaymin. "Alright you two, you know the drill with going to places inhabited by humans."

They nod and transform into their human forms. Shaymin is about the same size as Arceus, but her hair is short and green with a cute little pink flower in it. Unlike Arceus, she doesn't have well defined breasts, but she does have a cute looking face. She wears a dress that appears to be white but is actually a very very light green color. She has white stockings and wears white shoes. Lastly, her iris is grass green.

Azelf on the other hand has very short blue hair and is about an inch or two taller than Shaymin and Arceus. She has, what appears to be, absolutely no chest definition, and in turn, no breasts. Her face is cute as well, but it holds a strong willed expression. She wears a blue hoodie with light blue jean shorts but the hoodie seems to be a bit big on her and covers some of her shorts. She doesn't have stockings on and instead has black socks and black and blue shoes. She's very cute as well, but compared to Shaymin, she has a slightly more flat looking build. Lastly, her iris is golden yellow.

Kibou compliments Azelf and Shaymin's appearance. "Wow, you guys look so cool in your Human forms!"

Azelf blushes slightly at the compliment. "Really? You think so? Thanks!

Shaymin bows as her way of saying thank you. Plush on the other hand is mesmerized by the beauty of Shaymin's human form and doesn't realize he's staring at her. Shaymin notices this and questions him.

"Umm… is there something on my face? What're you staring at?"

"U-uhh..." He decides to come clean. "I… I think you look cute as a human…" he says, a deep blush.

Shaymin smiles and takes the compliment. "Thank you Plush."

Kibou looks at Plush and notices his deep red face and teases him slightly. "Plush and Shaymin, sitting in a tree…" he says in a sing-song voice.

This makes Plush dig into his chest fluff. "N-nuu Kibou s-stooop…"

Kibou laughs and teases him with the same voice. "You like Shayyyminnn! You're checks are red like a tamato berry!"

"N-NUU!" he yelps in embarrassment.

Azelf takes note and she whispers to Shaymin in a smug voice. "_I think a certain someone likes you. Go and give him a big kiss already!_"

She is taken aback by this. "What? No! Azelf, that's not funny! I'm not doing that." She crosses her arms and looks away, a mild blush on her cheeks.

Arceus finishes counting the money she has and is ready to go. "Alright you guys, let's go!"

She opens up a portal to the store and everyone goes through it.

(line)

Everyone arrives at the store safe and sound. The outside of this store is massive and quite overwhelming to one that's never been to a store of such size. Arceus grabs a cart and everyone goes inside.

"Alright, Azelf, Shaymin, you know what we need and as such, You know what to do once we get past the registers."

Azelf and Shaymin look at each other and smile.

"I got bakery, frozen, and refrigerated products." Says Azelf.

"Then I'll get perishables and dairy products." Says Shaymin.

Arceus is pleased with hearing this. "Then I've got bread, meat, and I think that's about it!"

They walk past the registers, and there's a whole bunch of humans inside of here. Kibou is usually happy and hyper about most things, but is now the complete opposite. He's calmed down and is very quiet now. Plush comments on it.

"Something wrong Kibou? I thought you'd be excited."

Kibou answers in a serene and calm tone. "I am, but Arceus said to behave myself. I gotta be good and stay quiet and not cause problems."

This prompts Arceus to chuckle. "I did say that, didn't I? Paying attention are we? I think I'll add one or two more special items to that list of things we need to get…" Kibou's eyes light up for a second, but then return to normal.

They get past the registers and Azelf and Shaymin break away from Arceus, leaving her to go on her own route with Plush and Kibou. A few people stare at Arceus, or rather, stare at Plush and Kibou. Kibou seems to not care at all, but Plush doesn't like it.

"W-why are they staring at me…" he lets out a small squeak that sounds adorable to the others.

Arceus whispers to him. "_It's been a year, but even though Humans and Pokemon coexist with each other, some aren't so used to seeing them with humans. Just ignore them and stuff_."

Arceus pushes the cart all the way down to the isle where bread is kept. Coincidentally, this is also the location where a few dairy products are located and as such, Shaymin is all the way down at the end of this isle. Arceus takes a look at some of the bread, but isn't actually looking at the products fully, just the expiration dates. While she does this, Kibou decides to teleport away to look for something and Plush tries his best to not look at Shaymin, lest he cause an awkward situation in a place like this.

"_P-please don't look at me… don't say anything please…_" is what he thought to himself as he hopes luck is on his side.

Shaymin grabs a milk gallon and looks at it for a few seconds, then starts walking towards Arceus. Plush looks the other way, but keeps her in his peripheral vision to see what she's doing. She goes up to Arceus.

"Hey Arceus, this milk gallon is dated for next week, but I'm not sure if it'll last that long considering a certain someone here drinks a considerable amount on a daily basis."

Arceus looks at her. "Go for it, If he drinks it all on us, I'll simply just get another one. We have tons of money, so don't worry about it!" She then walks away to get something.

Shaymin turns to the cart and goes to put the milk in, when she stops and looks at Plush. She taps him on the paw and he whips his head towards her direction. Their eyes lock and they hold their gazes for a few seconds without saying anything to each other.

"H-hey" he says nervously.

"Hi…" she thinks for a moment, then continues. "So, about what happened earlier today…" she says.

"I-It was a m-mistake… I-I'm sorry but you were so s-soft and I t-thought you were a plushie…"

Shaymin sighs. "It's fine, I probably should've said something before it got to that point. I'm also sorry for being a bit nasty to you afterwards."

"Y-you weren't n-nasty to me…"

"Yes I was, I said that you were weird and needed to pay attention to what you were grabbing. That's not something I'd usually say, so I'm sorry for being rude."

"I-it's oki, B-but you were really s-soft…" he says, not realizing what he's truly saying.

"I am made of grass and fur, so I probably would be very soft to anyone that grabs me. Just so you don't make the same mistake again, make sure that if you go to grab what you think is a pillow, try waving a paw or something in front of it." she places the milk jug in and then looks around briefly.

He nervously asks a question. "S-so… are we… friends?"

She doesn't have an immediate answer to this and leaves Plush hanging for a few seconds.

He asks again. "A-are we?"

She looks over her shoulder. "As long as I don't hear about it from anyone else like Azelf, Mesprit, or Celebi, I can put this behind me. We can be friends, besides, that's what the reunion is about anyway."

"Yay! F-friendship hug?" he says instinctively. Shaymin shakes her head. "Plush, not right now. I have to go and finish getting the rest of the groceries."

She walks down the aisle and turns right. Plush doesn't realize what he said initially but then slaps himself in the face when he does.

"_I'm such a stupid vee… this is what got me into this to begin with…_" he thought to himself as he worries about what she'll say the next time she sees him.

Arceus returns with a bread loaf that's dated for the next two weeks. "Perfect! Now that's what I call fresher than fresh!"

She happily tosses it into the cart and she starts walking towards the end of the isle. Kibou randomly teleports back, which prompts Arceus to question his whereabouts.

"Where'd you teleport to?"

He puts his paws behind his back. "I went to look at chocolate… don't be mad at me."

She waves it off. "As long as you didn't grab anything, it's fine."

Kibou then notices that Plush seems to be worried about something. "Why the long expression? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"N-nuu…" he says, though this piques the Mew's curiosity.

"Are you sure, because you only say that when something bad happens."

"I'm sure…" Plush says quietly, hoping Kibou didn't hear him.

Kibou smiles in a smug way. "Are you suuuuuuuure?"

Plush only responds with a simple whimper. Kibou frowns. "You don't have to tell me, I know exactly why you're acting like this."

He then scoots up right next to his ear and whispers to him. "_You. Like. Shaayyymiinnn!_"

He blushes and looks away. "A-Arceus, make him stooooop…"

Arceus bops him on the head lightly. "Hey, what's gotten into you? Is teasing Plush something you like to do?"

Kibou rubs his head. "Heyyy! I was only playing around, why'd you do that!?"

Her face becomes serious. "I said for you to be on your best behavior, right? You're not being good and as such I won't be getting that special thing I was talking about before when we walked past the registers."

Kibou moves away from Plush and crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks out, moaning in a pouting manner. Plush sighs silently.

"_Why does he always need to tease me about Shaymin… I mean, she is really cute… Who wouldn't like her?"_ he thought to himself as they walked into the meat department where further down near one of the open freezers is Azelf, looking at some type of meat. Arceus calls out to her.

"Hey! How are we looking!?"

Azelf looks up and notices her. She gives them a thumbs up and runs over to the cart.

"Arceus, they don't have anything good on sale today, I think we're gonna be spending the most on this no doubt about it." she says, pointing at one of the signs showing the price of the meat.

Arceus nods. "I see… I'm glad I brought a hefty amount with me. Grab 20 packages of each meat that we usually get every reunion."

"Got it!" she says happily and then goes to one of the freezers and begins grabbing various different meats like beef and steak.

As she places the cold meats into the cart, Shaymin comes back with a bunch of snacks like chips, pretzels, dip, e.t.c. and also places them in. Azelf looks over her shoulder and notices that Shaymin is there and sees an opportunity to talk to her about something. She goes over to her and grabs her attention.

"Shaymin, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Why, what's this all about?" she says.

"It's… something I can't just talk about right here, he'll hear us."

Shaymin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'He'll hear us'?"

Azelf ignores her and grabs Arceus' attention. "Hey! I have to talk to Shaymin real quick, I'll be right back with her, okay?"

She nods. "Alright."

Azelf grabs Shaymin by the shoulder and pulls her into a nearby aisle.

"Okay. I wanted to ask you about what you thought of Plush. He's a bit cute, right?" she says

"I guess? I dunno, he hugged me and didn't realize what he was doing…" she says, not liking where Azelf could be going with this.

"So he's a bit grabby by accident, who cares, right? It looked like you were happy about him complimenting you earlier. You also reacted in quite the defensive manner when I told you to kiss him."

She crosses her arms. "Get to the point Azelf, what do you want from me?"

She sighs. "Do you like him or not, because I feel like you're trying to avoid the subject."

"I barely know the Eevee! How could I like him if I've never talked to him with the intention to find out more about him? I can't answer a question like that!"

Her voice is loud and Azelf tries to quiet her down. "Shhhh! He's gonna hear you!"

She looks at her, a bit annoyed. Azelf begins to explain. "The reason I asked is because it looks like he might like you a bit, even if the first encounter between the two of you was weird and awkward. You never know, anything is possible these days. Just some food for thought Shaymin."

She puffs out her cheeks, a mild blush on them. "I dunno, but you better not get any funny ideas, Azelf. I'm not dating someone I met a few hours ago, and if I remember correctly, the last time you tried playing 'matchmaker' the two you set up didn't have a good time."

Azelf shrugs and begins to walk away. "You'll never know unless you take a chance! She says in a slightly higher pitched voice.

Shaymin shakes her head and walks out of the aisle to find that Arceus has moved the cart up further down the store. She walks over to Arceus and speaks.

"How much more do we have to get?"

Arceus takes a quick look at what's in the cart. "I think we're almost done here. We just have to get one last thing and then we're done here."

Azelf interjects. "Tell me what we need, I'll get it in a flash!"

Arceus' face becomes really dark and she seems to be dead serious on what she's about to say. Azelf and Shaymin look at her curiously while Kibou has a wide smile and Plush is a bit scared of her expression.

"**Ice Cream.**"

Azelf zips off to get it and Arceus' face returns to normal. Plush is a bit uneasy from seeing such an odd thing from someone like her.

"W-why are you acting so s-scary over i-ice cream?" he says, a bit anxious from before.

Arceus chuckles. "I turned into something scary because of ice cream?" she doesn't seem to recall this.

Kibou begins laughing. "Arceus always gets funny whenever we have to get ice cream! She loves it and hates it because I always eat too much but it's really good and she herself can't help but eat it too!"

Plush whimpers. "P-please don't get that scary again…"

Arceus pats him on the head gently. "Sorry Plush, I'll try to make sure I don't do that again."

Plush purrs slightly from being petted. "Can I have a hug Arceus?"

"Not right now, maybe when we get home. Azelf's about to come back in 3… 2… 1…" she says

Right before she says 0, Azelf comes skidding around a corner with 15 tubs of ice cream in various flavors. "Call me the ice cream lady! Dessert is served!"

She tossed the tubs into the cart and with that, it ends the shopping trip. They all head towards the checkout lines and wait until it's their turn and once Arceus pays for the food, they all head home.

* * *

**PD: hey, so if you haven't noticed, the upload schedule is changing. Every other day. We're gonna catch up right to where we last left off before we know it so it's better this way. Anyway, seeya in the next chapter**


	11. Nighttime Heist

**Nighttime Heist**

After the trip to the store and putting food away and whatnot, not much really happened between from the time they left and then came back. A few hours have gone by. In the entertainment center, a bunch of Pokemon watch Plush play a stealth video game called "Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance" on the original Xbox that Kibou brought.

Among the Pokemon are Kibou, Azelf, Mesprit, and Jirachi. Kibou comments on Plush's excellent gameplay. "You're really good at this game, almost as if you've done all of it before… have you played this game before?"

Plush snickers. "Played it? This is the game series my CQC is based off of!"

Azelf questions this. "CQC? Isn't that combat style meant to be used to disarm an armed opponent?"

Plush answers. "Yeah, but I adapted it to fit most hand to hand combat scenarios… Mainly because my moves won't do much damage…"

Just as he says that, he silently takes down an enemy in the game, not alerting anyone in the process. Kibou watches carefully, an idea beginning to slowly form in his head. Jirachi decides to ask a random question. "So, what happens if the enemy is too far away from you to use CQC?"

Plush takes it. "Good question! I use thi-" he reaches for his glock but he remembers he left it at home. "Oh yeah… I forgot I left my glock at home…"

Mesprit is not familiar with guns. "Glock?"

Plush explains. "It's a handgun… mainly used by law enforcement but I managed to get one in the armory in the president's warehouse. After we killed him, I had to get it registered, although that was a pain considering I am a Pokemon… somehow they didn't consider it stolen."

Right as he says that, an enemy spots him and begins to radio for backup. "No you don't!" he then shoots the guard 3 times killing him. Kibou doesn't like it. "Did you have to do that?"

Plush nods. "Yes, if he did radio for backup they would send an assault team, which is a pain to deal with because this game did not have CQC."

Jirachi boasts. "I heard that during the war, some Pokemon were sent into high security areas to do stuff like that. If I say that I had a hand in one of those infiltrations before I was caught, what would you think, Plush?"

He is interested. "Did you though?"

Jirachi sounds prideful. "I sure did! We had to go into one of those Pokemon containment facilities and we were supposed to release all the captured Pokemon without alerting anyone."

Plush is slightly impressed, but wants to know one thing. "And how did the mission go?"

Jirachi puts his hands behind his head. "Because I'm a master at distractions, we got it off without a hitch. The only problem we had was the fact that getting out in the chaos of all those escaping Pokemon wasn't easy. We temporarily lost contact with half our team until the whole facility was emptied."

Plush is somewhat impressed now. "Huh, well, that's good news…"

Kibou begins to imagine what it was like. "Hehe… sneaking around a dark building with a few friends sounds like a fun idea… until you get caught and have to run away." Plush concentrates on the game, but is aware of Kibou's words, almost as if he's planning something. "What do you mean Kibou?"

He giggles for a second before placing two fingers between his eyes and teleporting to his room. Everyone is confused by his behavior. Azelf looks at Mesprit. "Even I don't know what he's planning…" Jirachi smiles. "Seems to be like a little scheme possibly." Mesprit shrugs. "Hopefully he isn't planning anything too crazy, last time he had that tone of voice, he double lillipup dared us to go into a place that we're not supposed to go into."

Plush becomes curious as to what Kibou came up with that would get them in trouble. "Where did you go?"

"We went to a place that was considered a really bad location because the crime rate there was really high, and of course you're probably thinking that Arceus would not approve of that and you're right. We almost got robbed by a whole bunch of guys in weird masks!" says Azelf.

He asks further. "What did you do after that?"

Jirachi laugh. "We took off running like it was the end of the world!" his cheerful voice becomes pained. "Of course, Arceus found out about our little night out and we had to do all of the other legendaries human clothes for a week as a punishment… and doing laundry sucks!"

Plush shrugs it off. "How bad could it be? You don't use your human forms that much…"

Azelf scratches her head and replies. "About that… last reunion we ended up using our human forms more than 40 times."

Mesprit adds on. "Yeah, and when you do the laundry of more than 60 of us, it becomes a nightmare since everyone just throws their clothes at you."

This prompts another question from him. "Do legendaries even produce sweat or even an odor in their human forms?"

All three of them nod at the same time. The answer is a little bit vague though, prompting Plush to ask for a specific answer.

"Which, the sweat or the odor part?"

Jirachi takes it. "Both." Plush sympathizes with them now. "Oh… that must have been awful then…"

Azelf gives a slight attitude. "Awful? You have no idea! You don't have a human form so you wouldn't really know. What you do need to know is that it SUCKS!"

"Sucks?" he says confusingly.

She retorts wittily. "Blows!" Jirachi giggles at this. Mesprit lets out a faint chuckle, even she can't resist the joke. Plush, however, doesn't really understand. "I don't get it."

Kibou teleports back in, wearing a black bandana around his forehead. Plush takes one look at him and has to ask. "Why are you wearing that?"

Kibou doesn't answer the question and tries his best to impersonate 'Solid Snake'. "Psycho mantis…. You're that ninja." his impersonation is decent, but could be better. Plush isn't impressed with the mediocre impression.

"Don't even try to imitate him… if anything, I literally am Solid Snake. If you think about it…" he then points at Kibou's sword. "If anything wouldn't you be more like Raiden? I mean you have a sword…"

This upsets Kibou. "Aww… I tried so hard with that voice…" he takes the bandana off and gives it to Plush. "By the way, who's raydon… rightdurn… uhhh… what's his name again?"

"Raiden…"

Kibou slowly says the name. "Rai...den. Raiden… Raiden!" he giggles and draws his sword. "You said he uses a sword like me? Then we have much in common!"

Plush tries to explain it to him. "Well… uhh… he isn't exactly liked…"

Kibou winks, still not understanding "But everyone likes me!"

"No… I mean that he is literally hated in the series by fans… and was credited for almost killing the franchise…"

Kibou still doesn't get it and instead spreads his idea to everyone. "So, while I was watching Plush play that game, I got an idea! We could do a little sneaking around ourselves. Since we're not allowed outside the hall of origin at night, we can sneak around the rooms here and see if we can get the plans for that terrible weapon that the humans are gonna use to beat us up!"

Plush is on the fence about this idea. "I… don't like that idea…"

The Mew turns around to look at him. "Why not? You always say my ideas aren't good… what's the worst thing that'll happen?"

"Us getting in trouble…" he looks over at Azelf, Mesprit, and Jirachi for support but they don't seem too phased by it.

"Listen, I don't wanna get in trouble, I am a good vee! Don't you all agree?" he says, hoping they'll back him up.

Jirachi shrugs, Mesprit gives a thumbs-up and Azelf decides to slightly tease him. "Aww c'mon… what's a little trouble gonna do to you? Arceus won't care as long as we don't break anything in the hall."

Plush shakes his head, not wanting to get in trouble. "Count me out… I am a good vee! I don't sneak around like a bad vee!"

Kibou gives him a disappointed look. "You're no fun, for real this time… you never wanna do anything that I wanna do!" he then sticks his tongue out at Plush and makes a funny sound.

Plush gives him a blunt answer. "Because everything you wanna do is not good… Go do your thing without me…"

Plush goes back to playing the game. Disappointed slightly, but not turned down by his lack of cooperation, Kibou looks over at Azelf, Mesprit, and Jirachi. "Awwwright guys. I was gonna have Plush be a second person who would be helping me with finding the classified information, but he doesn't wanna play. I guess all of you can be guards and stuff, besides the fact that I'll have to not be spotted by anyone else while I sneak around and into the rooms."

Azelf immediately volunteers to replace Plush. "I can be your player 2 if you want!" Kibou gives a thumbs up.

"Cool!" he turns to Jirachi and Mesprit. "You guys can play along if you want too!" Jirachi shrugs. "I'm game, but what're we gonna do?

Kibou shrugs. "I don't know, perhaps you two can stay together and try to find us."

Jirachi and Mesprit look at each other for a second. Jirachi quickly looks away with a faint blush on his cheeks while Mesprit looks away and twiddles her thumbs. Kibou then runs out of the entertainment center and comes back seconds later with a whole bunch of fake guns that shoot foam darts… Nerf guns! He throws them on the floor and the resulting plastic clanging grabs Plush's attention. When he sees all of these, he thinks they are real and comments on it. "Ooooh no… those things look real! I ain't getting shot today, no thank you!"

Kibou gives him a long face. "They're toys… they can't hurt you or me or anyone here." Plush doesn't care and goes back to his game.

Kibou grabs the long, sniper rifle looking gun and a small gun that looks very close to the one that Solid Snake uses to put enemies to sleep. "Alright, I'll get long range and short range with these two weapons."

Azelf grabs one of the motorized machine guns. "I'll use this!" she then straps it on her back. "Oh yeah… this it so cool!"

Jirachi grabs another motorized machine gun. "If we're gonna be guards or something like that, I suggest getting something that has rapid fire or can fire multiple shots in one go." Mesprit looks at the gun assortment and chooses one that can fire multiple darts at once. "This one will do."

With everyone ready, the game is set to begin and Kibou speaks.. "Alright! I'll explain the rules quickly. If you get shot by me or Azelf and don't know where the shot came from, you have to go down for about 30 seconds."

Kibou then hands Jirachi a piece of paper with a rather badly drawn version of the Metal Gear tank. "Please hide this somewhere, because that's what I have to find."

Jirachi nods and teleports somewhere. After a few minutes, he returns. Kibou's face lights up with mischief. "Perfect! It's time to get to your positions ..."

The whole hall of Origin is silent, not a single thing could be heard besides the gentle breeze outside. All of the rooms are closed and it would seem that absolutely no-one is there, except for Jirachi, who is on patrol for Kibou and Azelf. From a vent in the ceiling, Kibou drops down and rolls into a cool pose. Azelf follows and does the same. Seeing Jirachi not far from them, he runs behind one of the supporting pillars and puts his fingers to his ear. Azelf copies him. Kibou then pretends to have a conversation with the colonel.

"_Snake, do you copy?_"

"Yes colonel… I've successfully infiltrated Shadow Moses without being detected."

"_Excellent work Snake. As you already know, your mission is to obtain evidence regarding the current status of the anti-Pokemon tank: Metal Gear. Remember, this is a stealth mission. Any alerts to your position will compromise everything, so stay sharp._"

"An alert will compromise the mission?"

"_Yes. If you are spotted, the whole mission will be for nothing. Do not allow any guards to see you or your partner. If you do get spotted, take them out quickly before they call in assault teams, or else it's an instant failure_."

"No problem colonel. Commencing operation: Metal Gear."

Kibou stands up and peaks out from behind the pillar. Jirachi has moved to another location, giving him and Azelf an opportunity to look in the rooms. He speaks to her.

"Okay Azelf, we gotta find proof that these humans are building a tank that will be used to destroy us all."

Azelf nods. "Sounds simple enough."

Kibou smiles at her for a second before turning serious and rolling out from behind cover, holding the handgun out and scanning the hall. He motions Azelf to follow him and she does and they enter the first room.

Their routine in this room would be the same for all of the rooms: they open every drawer they can open, look in every place that this information could be hidden, and then leave if they don't find anything. They go through 23 rooms before they enter a room where Mesprit is standing guard, but not facing them.

Kibou takes the shot and hits Mesprit in the back of her head. She drops her weapon and falls to the floor, knocked out for 30 seconds. Azelf and Kibou quickly search the room to find nothing and leave before Mesprit wakes up. They come out to the main hall and see Jirachi looking away from them. Kibou goes to take the shot but Azelf is faster and shoots, but she misses.

Jirachi sees the shot and goes over to it. "Where did this come from? Is someone else in here with me?" He looks around and doesn't see anyone.

-CAUTION-

-RADAR: NORMAL. 99.99-

Kibou quickly grabs Azelf and ducks behind one of the pillars. The way he grabbed her puts them in a slightly intimate position. Think of a hug, but not really a hug. This causes Azelf's cheeks to become red and she whispers to the Mew.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to miss."

Kibou isn't upset with her. "Don't worry, we didn't get seen."

Jirachi begins walking around, looking for them. He radios in to Mesprit. "HQ, This is Jirachi. I was attacked by an intruder. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Assistance is requested to search for him."

Mesprit responds. "10-4. Coming to your current location."

Mesprit exits the room and begins looking for Azelf and Kibou. Things are bad now since they can't come out without being spotted instantly. For about a minute and 39 seconds, Jirachi and Mesprit search for them, but this small amount of time feels like an eternity. Jirachi then stops looking. "Nothing here…" and what a time to stop looking! Any closer and he would've seen Kibou and Azelf hiding behind the pillar.

He walks away and Kibou motions Azelf to follow closely. They trail Jirachi and sneak into the next room. The door is closed gently and Kibou sighs in relief.

"Any longer and we would've been seen."

Azelf puts her hands behind her back. "It's my fault, I'm sorry Kibou."

He looks at her and smiles. "It's okay, Mistakes happen! Just be more careful next time!" he then begins to look through the drawer and finds the paper he asked Jirachi to hide. He immediately puts his fingers up to his ear and crouches on the ground.

"This is Snake, I've located the documents that contain information regarding Metal Gear."

"_Good, get out of there before anyone spots you. Quickly Snake!_"

Kibou speaks to Azelf. "Let's get out of here before those two guards find us." she nods. They both exit the room only to find that Celebi, Shaymin, and Uxie have joined the fray unknowingly, adding a new challenge factor to the 'game'.

!

-ALERT-

-RADAR: NO USE-

Jirachi yells upon seeing them. "I've found the intruder! Requesting backup!"

The entire hall of origin begins flashing red along with sirens blaring. Jirachi, Mesprit, Shaymin, Celebi, and Uxie all start shooting at Kibou and Azelf. Kibou grabs her hand and he runs as fast as he can to cover where he loads a special rapid fire cartridge into his handgun. He looks into Azelf's eyes.

"You ready? We're gonna have to fight our way out!"

Her face is serious and she's ready to kick ass. "Always ready!" Kibou jumps from behind cover and Azelf follows. Darts start flying all over the place as a massive shootout begins.

The whole place is in chaos. Kibou takes a hit, but still goes strong. Azelf manages to gun down Mesprit, but gets hit twice by Celebi and Shaymin. A dart comes flying towards Kibou and he jumps out of the way and fires back at the one who shot it. Uxie gets hit in the face and falls to the floor. Azelf rolls to avoid a shotgun blast from Celebi and guns her down. She jumps back and falls on the floor. After a few seconds, the defeated guards teleport away, only for them to come back with different weapons. Jirachi begins to back up while firing, an indication that he and his fellow guards are being pushed back. Everyone starts moving back while Kibou and Azelf move forwards.

Out of nowhere, Arceus' door opens up and she comes out of her room. She walks right up to Kibou and grabs him by the scruff of his neck and speaks to him. "So, how about you tell me what got into your head to make such a commotion at 10:24 at night?"

Kibou looks back at her and sees her rather cranky and ticked off face. Game over. Despite not being the best idea, he pretends to die.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH! AGHHHHH AGHHH!"

"Snake, what's wrong? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAKE!"

GAME OVER.

* * *

PD: Our Metal Gear Solid parody chapter. Not much to say about it. seeya in the next chapter!


	12. The Talk

**The Talk**

The early morning sunlight of a brand new day brings upon more surprises with each passing second. As the blue feline opened his eyes, he was greeted to the willpower being cuddling him in her sleep. This was something he didn't expect to have happen and looking at how early it was, if anyone saw him or her like that, both of them wouldn't hear the end of it.

Even though he didn't really mind her doing this, he felt a bit uncomfortable with it at the same time. They aren't THAT close and here she is doing this to him. It was probably just mere luck that this happened as they do toss and turn in the night while sleeping, so Kibou wrote it off as just that.

Now, a new problem presented itself: how to go about getting up without disturbing her? He looks at how she's holding him and he quickly realizes that if he so much as made any sudden moves, she would probably wake up. The worst part is that she has such a content expression that it would hurt to disturb her. Kibou puffs out his cheeks, feeling bad for what he's about to do. He doesn't want to disturb her but doesn't really have a choice.

"_I'm sorry Azelf, but I have to move you… please don't be mad_." he thought to himself as he removed her arms and gently pushed her away from his body.

She immediately rolled over and begins grabbing for something that isn't there for a few seconds, then stops. Kibou wipes his forehead in relief and quietly slips out of his room and into the main hall. He closes the door and notices that Plush is there. He thinks about something for a moment before flying up to him to make conversation.

"Hiyya Plush, what're you doing up so early?" he asks.

Plush looks at him. "I always wake up early, mommy makes breakfast early…"

"She does? I thought you and Emma didn't wake up this early, guess I was wrong." he scratches the back of his head and looks around.

"Yis, She makes pancakes and strawberry milk~!" he says, licking his lips at the thought.

"That sounds delicious, although for some reason, I'm not hungry despite it being the morning…"

"Why are you up though?" Plush asks.

He stays silent for a moment. "...I usually wake up early because I want to start training or playing games, but something weird happened this time."

This makes curious. "What do you mean?"

"When I wake up, I don't usually have anyone next to me grabbing and hugging me in their sleep." he says.

"Who was grabbing and hugging you? I mean, I am used to it from sometimes sleeping in Mommy's bed…"

He doesn't want to tell him for he knows for a FACT that he'll tease him. He holds his paws behind his back and averts his look towards the other end of the hall and stays silent. Plush finds this behavior strange but then puts it together.

"Is it Azelf? I think she likes you~" he teases.

He doesn't respond and continues to stay silent. Plush sees an opportunity here and takes it.

"I think she looooves you~ She wants to hug and cuddle you~"

Kibou's cheeks grow a faint red color and he begins to twiddle his fingers behind his back.

"_Not funny Plush…_" he thought to himself as Plush walked in front of him to see his face.

"And you're blushing~? I think you like her too~"

"I do not!" he yells, throwing his paws straight down and closing his eyes in annoyance. His voice echoes through the hall but Plush smugly continues.

"In fact, I think you love her~ You can tease me but you can't take it when I tease you~?"

He makes a pouty face as his cheeks seem to slowly grow redder and redder. "I don't love her! She's only a friend and it was all just a mere coincidence! You ever wake up cuddling a pillow? I think that's what happened! Stop teasing me!" he turns away.

"I wake up cuddling mommy but you don't see me getting embarrassed~" he states. This is true, but there's a fine line between a parental figure and someone who isn't.

"But Emma's your mother! That's different…" he moans, becoming further annoyed at his persistence in trying to get him to admit it.

Having enough from teasing him, Plush decides to change the subject. "How about we drop this and go wake up Arceus again~?"

Kibou takes off at top speed towards her room. In Plush's eyes, this is a clue as to how he might feel about Azelf. The truth is, while Kibou doesn't know much about love, he's never BEEN in love and as such finds the topic boring and a bit useless. It doesn't help that it was an innocent situation, things like that happen and you can't control it. Plush teasing him was just the icing on the sundae, for he now had something to hold in front of his face and wave around in the view of all the other legends, no longer was he a funnel for being teased due to an awkward encounter with Shaymin.

He slowly walks towards the door and notices that Kibou has pulled his hood up over his head to hide his embarrassment, but Plush knows better. He walks up to the door and knocks on it a few times to which he gets no answer.

"I think she is still asleep~Let's wake her up~" he says.

Kibou uses his psychokinesis to open the door and Plush runs in and jumps onto Arceus' bed. She's in her human form and is sound asleep, but not for long. Plush walks up to her face and rubs his face against hers, waking her up.

"Good morning Arceus~" he brings her into a hug.

She wakes up immediately. "Good morning to you too Plush." she scratches the top of his head.

He purrs and answers. "Did you sleep well?"

She nods. "I sure did, although it's quite early for you to be up right now, what made you get up?"

"I always wake up early because mommy makes breakfast now, and I always help her like a good vee should!" He smiles proudly.

Arceus finds this nice. "That's nice of you to do, helping your owner out. I bet she's real proud of you for everything you've done for her as well, and I can guarantee she's ecstatic about being invited to such a huge gathering here."

"Yeah but… I do miss her… I never leave home without her…" he says.

She jokes around. "So is that why your fur is a bit paler than usual?"

I-Is it? I-I haven't noticed… I-Is it that noticeable?" he says in a worried tone, not getting it. Arceus laughs amusingly.

"Oh Plush, you're too funny…"

He still doesn't get it. "F-funny?"

She explains. "It's a joke. You said you never leave your home without your owner and I said that's why your fur looks paler than usual. The joke is that you don't get outside much."

"S-so my fur is not paler than a normal vee?" She shakes her head 'no'.

"Oki~" Plush purrs and hugs her a bit more. She then notices that just outside the door, Kibou is standing with his paws in his pockets and his hood over his head. The few very rare times she's seen this tells her that something is amiss with him. She calls out to him.

"Kibou, you alright? You're hood is up and that usually means something bad happened."

He looks at her and walks in, not removing his paws from his pocket or putting his hood down. His face is a bit difficult to see, almost as if he was hiding something. She questions him.

"Did you do something you weren't supposed to do? Be honest, otherwise you'll be punished."

He looks away and replies quietly. "I don't want to tell you."

She raises an eyebrow, but then frowns and raises her voice slightly. "Kibou… what did you do…?"

He stays silent but Plush lets his big mouth run. "Oh, Azelf was cuddling Kibou last night and he is embarrassed because of it, but why would he be embarrassed because of a hug? Arceus is me hugging you embarrassing?"

She stares at Kibou for a second before letting a small, silent chuckle out and smiling in amusement.

"Well now, I wouldn't think too much about it." she then turns to Plush.

"If you were teasing him about it, I don't see why he wouldn't be upset with it. If anyone teased them about something like that, they'd be embarrassed for sure!"

She looks back to him. "I don't know about you, but I guess it was inevitable. At some point, I would have to tell you about this one way or another and I guess today's the day." she sighs.

"What do you mean Arceus?" Plush curiously asks.

"I mean that I need you to leave for a bit. We need some privacy since this is an important thing I have to tell him about. You may or may not have heard of it, but some of us call it '**The Talk'**."

He shudders at this thought. "Eww… Arceus… I already had that talk… I am not a dirty vee…"

He jumps off her bed and walks out but turns around to get one last nip at Kibou.

"Maybe you'll do that with Azelf in the future~"

Arceus silently chuckles at his joke but Kibou glares daggers at him. He's had enough of his teasing. Arceus decides to unintentionally rub it in. "You know what they say, 'What goes around, comes around!'"

Kibou growls lowly and slams the door shut with his psychokinesis. Arceus sits up in her bed and pats it a couple times. He walks over to it and jumps up to take a seat on it. She clears her throat.

"Ahem… Since you're probably gonna be seeing the others get into things like dating and whatnot, I might as well tell you about this stuff since I know for a fact your parents never got the chance to explain it to you. If you don't understand it fully, that's okay because nobody gets it fully the first time. If you have any questions, you can ask Mesprit as she's an expert on emotions and relationships."

She takes a deep breath. "Anyway, where to begin…"

* * *

Plush laughs to himself as he walks down the hall towards the entertainment center to see if there is anything good on TV.

"_He can dish out embarrassment but he is unable to take any… Plus I know he loves Azelf… But I'm not without my feelings towards Shaymin… She wouldn't like me back… I am just a vee…_" he thought to himself as he approached the entertainment center to find that the TV was on.

"_Weird… did someone leave the TV on again?_" He goes inside and jumps onto the couch and sees what he thinks is a pillow.

"_Oh look a soft pi- wait… I should probably check before I hug it…_" he then moves over to it.

"Are you a stuffed animal or real?" he asks.

Shaymin turns to face him, a smile on her face. "Thanks for taking my advice, and by the way, yes I'm real." she then chuckles.

"Oh."

He decides to ask a question. "So… about the human form thing again… Did you get to choose what your human form looks like?"

She shakes her head. "Sadly no, but we get to choose what we want to wear thankfully, and the best part is that our human form's clothing stays with us when we go back to normal that way, if we need to turn into them, we aren't... you know… naked in front of other humans."

This prompts his next question. "So… Do you ever need to wash the clothes you wear in your human form? Because I know that mommy says if she or other humans wear clothes for too long they get stinky… then do you need to transform into a human to take the clothes off to wash them?"

"In order for us to clean the clothes, we have to transform momentarily to take them off. So, in short: yes, we have to change to do that, but here's something that I find pretty nifty and convenient: we don't have to clean ourselves in human form when we clean ourselves in Pokemon form. I don't know about it going the other way, but I think it works in a similar way." she says.

"So, is it easier to take a bath in your human form or your Pokemon form?" he asks.

"Depends on who we're talking about. If you mean a smaller legend like me or Celebi, then the way I am right now is easier. If you're talking about a legend like Giratina, his human form is easier to clean. Even though it's easier for me to wash off like this, I still need quite a bit of shampoo and thus my human form saves a bit of money on that."

"Oh… That makes sense, anyway… I know hugging you is what got me into a small thing with you but… can I hug you?" he asks, his eyes big and hopeful.

She thinks about this for a second. Even though she is a bit leery on having any sort of physical contact with him, he was quite sincere about his apology even if it was a bad apology in some ways.

"...only for a few seconds, I don't want any of my friends seeing me with you like that, I'd never be able to live it down." she says, a bit fidgety in her seat.

Plush hugs her for a moment before letting go. "What is wrong with hugs?"

She looks down, a bit uneasy. "Well… I can't really keep you in the dark about it before you start becoming part of it yourself, can I?" she then sighs.

"Around here, sometimes us legendaries decide to hook up with each other and since we're pretty much all friends and the hall is small, drama and information spreads faster than a Charizard using flamethrower on a forest to burn it down from anger. If anyone sees us doing anything on the romantic side, we could get caught in the middle of said drama, moreso me because everyone knows me and… well… I kinda have standards…" she seems to be a bit shy at the end.

He tilts his head slightly. "What do you mean by standards?"

She rubs her right arm. "I don't just go around picking up Pokemon for a one-night stay and then move on. I'd rather devote myself to someone than date or have sex with a whole bunch of Pokemon and be unhappy with any of them because I never got to know them or experience anything worth while."

Plush is a bit surprised to hear this, and also slightly grossed out. "I didn't think you meant… that… I-I am not a dirty vee…"

The whole conversation has taken a turn into awkward territory and neither of them seem eager to venture further into it. The silence doesn't help it either so he decides it would be best to remove himself from the situation before it gets worse.

"S-sorry… I-I need to help A-Arceus with breakfast…" he then hurriedly jumps off the couch and leaves the room, hoping that Arceus would be finished talking to Kibou.

* * *

"In other words: I wouldn't worry too much about true love. I'm not the best at explaining it, but if you want, Mesprit will be able to clear it up for you." says Arceus.

She had just finished explaining a whole bunch of romantic stuff to Kibou and he doesn't seem to be too happy about it but rather, more bored than anything. He still hasn't taken his hood off but has his paws out now. She gently rubs his back.

"I know it's a whole lot to take in, but I wouldn't worry about it like I said, I would just keep doing what you've been doing: having fun. Once everyone else arrives, we're gonna be having so much fun, okay?"

He nods slowly, thinking about what Plush had said despite it not being true. He has no feelings whatsoever for Azelf besides her being a friend. He doesn't even really know her that well, but because he would hate to see his friends get hurt, he'd help her out if she was in a dire situation, that's why he helped her back then a few days ago.

"_Stupid Plush, he thinks I like Azelf but I don't. I know he likes Shaymin, what Arceus just told me makes all of it true. When he finds out that I don't like Azelf, I'm gonna be the one laughing this time._" he thought to himself as he hopped off her bed and went for the door.

She speaks one last time. "Hey, don't be mad at Plush, everyone else does it to each other and you should know that quite well."

Bored, he answers nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever you say."

He then opens the door and leaves. Even though he doesn't really have much to say about what she told him, there was one thing he wanted to know more about: **True Love**. His parents taught him about general love and that all of his friends would love him but true love has to be something different, right?

On his way to Mesprit's room, he encounters Plush and immediately prepares to be teased. Instead of talking to him, he decides to hope he doesn't try and talk to him and keep walking. Plush ignores Kibou and continues to Arceus' room and hops back onto the bed hugging her once more.

"Can I help make breakfast~?"

She pats him on the head. "Sure, but I hope you're careful, I'd hate to see you get hurt by accident."

* * *

PD: hints hints and more hints! Seeya in the next chapter!


	13. Hot Feelings

**Hot Feelings**

After some thought about Arceus' speech, Kibou decided to confide in Mesprit as she's the expert on emotions. After all, she IS the "Being of emotion", and who would be better fit to explain it than her?

"So you've come to me because you want to know more about 'True Love'?" Mesprit asks.

Kibou nods. Mesprit finds this interesting since to her, it seems like this is out of the blue. Him of all Pokemon wanting to know about such a random yet life changing feeling is odd.

"When did you suddenly feel like learning more about true love? Did something happen to you and you want clarity on it?" she asks.

He breaks eye contact and doesn't talk, being smarter than he was earlier with Plush. Mesprit gives him a comforting smile.

"Hey, if it's embarrassing, you don't have to tell me. Sometimes, things are best left unknown to others."

He relaxes after hearing this and re-establishes eye contact. Mesprit scoots her chair up closer to him and sizes him up before telling him anything. At first glance, she can tell multiple things: He's never been in a romantic relationship nor has ever had his first crush, leading into him still being a virgin and not just that, but a first timer for everything, making everything quite special in the end. Mesprit needs a few more answers.

"I can tell you've never been in a relationship before, nobody just comes up to me asking about true love if they've been in one before, it wouldn't make sense. Anyway, there are a few things I kinda need to know in order to continue."

"That's fine by me." he says in a care-free tone.

"First, how old are you?" she asks.

He counts the fingers on his paws, but is only able to go up to 6 in one go but he still gives an answer. "8! I'm 8 years old!"

Her eyes widen a little bit, not expecting him to be that young.

"_That's very young! Even then, he should know at least something about love and true love by now. 8 years is more than enough to learn what it feels like to be loved by someone_." she thought to herself as she asked her next question.

"Next, do you know what it feels like to be in love?"

He shakes his head 'no'.

"Cool. Lastly, ever gone out on a date with someone?"

"Uh-uh." he says.

She smiles. "Ah, I see. You're a first timer for all of this! Guess I'll be taking you on a small tour of just exactly what makes two Pokemon go together just like how milk and cookies go together!"

She leans back in her chair a bit and crosses her legs. "Love is one of the most powerful emotions out there, being able to overtake and overpower almost every other emotion as far as I know. There are only a few emotions I can think of that have the power to stand up to love, one being anger on such a level that it bursts into a frenzied fire that won't be doused by anything."

Kibou gets comfortable on Jirachi's bed. He knows that she's gonna be talking for a very long time.

"There's two types of love. I think you're mostly familiar with the type of love that comes from friends and family. Your friends and family care and worry about you. If something happens and you're in need of help or guidance, they'll be willing to lend that much needed hand because they care and wish to make sure you're happy. When you're happy, everyone around you is happy. Let's call this love from friends 'platonic love' as you aren't doing anything romantic with them. Love from family, we'll call that 'unconditional love', as it comes without question."

He listens intently. She continues.

"Romantic love, the one I believe you're mostly unfamiliar with, is completely different but also very similar to 'platonic' and 'unconditional' love. Unlike the other two types, the level of care is deeper and a whole bunch of new feelings are added in. In the presence of the one you love, you might feel anxious, nervous, stressed, hyper, excited, happy, warm, affectionate, and maybe even scared. Now, let's say you leave and go home and you can't stop thinking about them and it makes you feel those same feelings I've told you about."

She snaps her fingers. "Bingo bango bongo! You're in love with that person! The reason you feel that way might be difficult determine when it happens to you, but for the sake of explaining this, let's say you just met them and got off on a good foot. Something about them made your heart flutter and now you can't stop thinking about them. You're attracted to them and those feelings will only get stronger and stronger the more time you spend with them. If everything goes well and such, you guys can go on a date, get to REALLY know each other, and if you both seem to have similar feelings, it can go into a full fledged relationship."

She spins in the chair and finishes her explanation. "And now you know what love might feel like when you're hit by cupid's arrow!"

She then hops off her chair and floats toward him slowly, her tone suddenly turning serious. "In all seriousness, I can't really tell you what you'll actually feel when that time comes. Love is different for everyone and what they feel might be different from the Pokemon sitting right next to them. For all I know, your emotions could be so intense that instead of feeling anything, you end up fainting! It's a real possibility!"

She stops in front of him and looks deeply into his eyes. "As far as this goes, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You're very young and have lots of room to grow. I won't say that anyone here is incapable of making you fall in love, but I highly doubt you will."

Kibou's childish mind tries to take all of this in, but he's still curious about one thing: what it actually feels like.

"Can you show me what it feels like?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Sadly, I can't. I am the being of Emotion, but love is the only emotion I cannot influence one to feel through sheer force alone."

She then smiles and her tone lightens up. "But hey, one day you'll feel the magical feeling yourself. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't worry about it too much. As I tell my clients in Hearthome City when I'm working with them, 'You can't find love, it finds you'."

He tilts his head slightly. She explains.

"It means you can't force yourself to find or feel love, when the time is right, it'll come to you." she then brushes the fur on his stomach lightly, causing him to yelp with laughter.

She chuckles amusingly and goes back to her chair. "That's all I have to say. I hope you were able to understand everything I told you. If you have anything else to ask me, I'll be here all day, you just have to knock on the door."

His laughter subsides into a couple giggles and his care-free, happy-go-lucky side shows.

"Okie dokie! Seeya later Mesprit!"

He then places two fingers between his eyes, and while smiling at her, teleports away. Mesprit amusingly laughs at how quickly his attitude changed, going from semi-serious to messing around in record time. There is one other thing she also learned about him.

"_He's super ticklish on his stomach. I barely brushed it and he went into a laughing fit. Perhaps a certain someone I know could use that information…_"

* * *

Azelf had decided to go into Uxie's room as she wanted to talk to him about a few things, some of which regards his current situation with romance and stuff.

"Why are you here Azelf? I don't mind you barging in unannounced, but I'd like to know why you're here in the first place." he says.

"I haven't seen you come out of your room for anything besides food, and water. I find it worrying that you're shutting yourself off from everyone else. Is there something you're hiding and don't want anyone else to know about?" she says, concern on her face.

"I have nothing to hide. You know how it is with me and the reunions… I only talk to a few Pokemon like Mewtwo and Deoxys. I'm not really one for big gatherings and huge social events, I make things a bit awkward because I sometimes ramble about topics most Pokemon don't talk about."

She shakes her head. "You know that's not really a good way to live life! You should spend more time with the others, even if it's only for an hour or two."

He shrugs. "Sorry Azelf, I'm just not really one for this kind of stuff. I choose to go because I don't want to seem rude towards Arceus, who we both know spends countless hours preparing all of our rooms and whatnot with the expectation that everyone will show up."

"So it's about being polite?" she says but it's more than that.

"Part of it, yes. Another part of it stems to how much I know and how easily it is for me to confuse someone when talking to them. I only really talk to Mewtwo because he's the only other one in the hall that's intellectually gifted on a level close to me. It hurts to say that as the being of knowledge because knowledge is power but…"

She waves it off. "Don't give me that 'I'm too smart for my own good' crap! I've seen you with Celebi many times before and you're gonna say that you've confused her?"

"No, Azelf… that's different."

She puts her hands on her hips. "How so? Celebi never claimed to have an IQ close to yours or Mewtwo's, so wouldn't you _avoid_ her with your logic?"

He sighs. "My logic is flawed in that sense, but have you seen all the beautiful flowers around my cave?"

She nods. "Yeah, they're nice and stuff, but what does that have to do with you and Celebi?"

"Because, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have them growing there. I felt my abode was a bit… bland and unappealing to the naked eye so I wanted to spruce it up and since I only knew the basic thing about gardening and plant care, I consulted Celebi as she's much more experienced in it."

"I thought you were the being of knowledge, shouldn't you know what to do?" she says, a bit confused since in theory he should know.

"I'm not a know-it-all in the literal sense. My knowledge spans across everything but only goes so far. Yes, I know about quantum physics, biology, medical terms and any other jazz you can think of, but I don't know everything about them. Jack of all trades but master of none best describes my knowledge." he explains.

This catches Azelf a bit off guard. For the longest time, she thought her brother was a know-it-all and had the answer for everything, but as it turns out, it was all just general knowledge. It explains why he seemed to know everything, but like he said, he actually doesn't. Quite the surprise but welcome nonetheless.

"...I… I didn't know that at all… I thought you just had an answer for everything I said."

He chuckles, amused at how silly she can be. "That's what general knowledge does for you. I'm not saying you're stupid, but perhaps a bit of studying and learning could do you good."

"Perhaps… but I'd rather not know so much that I blurt out complex equations or theories about aliens sucking our brains dry." this rouses a giggle from him.

"Fair enough. Anyway, why are you adamant on me being more social?" he asks, going back to the main topic.

"Well, besides you not talking that much to anyone besides me and Mesprit, I've never seen you try to do anything romantic, date someone, or anything of that subject."

He looks away for a second. "...I just don't feel like settling down with someone just yet, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, and statistically speaking, there's more Pokemon out there that are single than engaged to a partner. There's no rush for me to get into one, so I might as well enjoy my solitude while I have it."

She doesn't approve of that. "And yet you don't seem too happy with that choice. I'll go back to someone we were just talking about. Celebi."

"What about her?" he asks.

"You've spent a lot of time with her, don't try to fool me into thinking otherwise. I feel like there's more to it than just trying to make flowers grow on that snowy lakefront cave of yours."

He blushes very lightly. "What are you talking about? We're completely platonic! I have absolutely no interest in Celebi at all, and if the opposite were true, I'd have told her already." he says in a slightly sharper than usual tone, making Azelf take a small step back in response.

"Then what was that attitude for?" she leans forward a little.

"Because I know you too well, and I'm not gonna be the next drama piece being talked about amongst the others!"

She giggles, now noticing his small blush. "Aww… You're trying to hide something from me and you're not doing such a good job at it. If you like Celebi, then tell her, there's absolutely nothing stopping you from doing it!"

He crosses his arms. "I can name at least 3 things right now: Anxiety, Drama, and Awkwardness. Anxiety because I'm socially inept when it comes down to romance, Drama because you're gonna spread this around like wildfire, and Awkwardness because if she says no, how am I supposed to face her ever again? It'll ruin the friendship we have so I'm not gonna say anything!"

Azelf sighs. "Alright, if that's how it is I'll ask Celebi myself when I get the chance."

Uxie smirks. "I know what you're trying to do, go on, ask her all you want. She'll say we're just friends and nothing more. I'm 101% sure of that and when it's above 100%, you know it's more than guaranteed!"

Azelf floats up real close to him and then pokes him in the cheeks repeatedly, making a 'pfffft' sound with each poke. He flinches slightly in response and then grabs her arms.

"If you're trying to be funny…" he then notices she's making puppy-dog eyes and he can't help but smile and laugh. She smiles in response and then says something that puts him at ease.

"If you really don't want anyone knowing about this possible crush on Celebi, I promise to keep it between you and me. Does that make you feel better?"

He nods. "If you keep your word, It'll make me feel twice as better."

She giggles and they break off from each other. "Alright, I'll seeya later Uxie, try not to fantasize about Celebi okay?"

He chuckles at her joke. "I know EXACTLY what you mean. Seeya."

She teleports away and Uxie can't help but laugh. Azelf is a handful and just doesn't know when to stop, but then again, she's the willpower being after all and if it wasn't for someone like her, he probably would've never gone to the reunions in the first place.

* * *

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus are in a special part of the Hall not accessible to most of the legends. It used to be an altar that humans used to offer sacrifices to Arceus, but she turned it into a private lounge and stuff. All of them are in the middle of a conversation.

"So as I went to leave the bar, he came back up to me and whacked me across the back of my head. The audacity! I took it like a champ and swung around and with a single touch, sent that sorry loser across the entire dance floor." Dialga is telling a story about a "Fight" he was in at a nightclub one time. Giratina laughs.

Palkia is somewhat surprised. "You didn't tell me about this, why'd you keep me in the dark about it?"

Dialga looks at him. "Because you'd probably twist the story into something far worse. That, and I don't really think you're cut out to be at a nightclub. Have you seen the way you act when you're drunk?"

Palkia raises an eyebrow. "The fuck you mean? I don't.."

Dialga lists off the things he's done while drunk. "You've destroyed parts of space, you ended up setting a pool on fire (don't ask me how), you ended up forcing Raikou and Entei to tap dance on the karaoke stage, and you then started a massive brawl which ended up with you throwing up on everyone who was trying to take you down!"

It was a very long time ago, well before the 10 year war. Palkia begins to recall it. Oh yeah… I remember that night. Too much fun man!"

Arceus doesn't know what to think. "Quite disturbing if you ask me… you are definitely not allowed to come to a few of the places I've planned to bring everyone considering how destructive you are when drunk."

Palkia slams his hand on the table. "I can hold my liquor! Wanna test me on that? I've been secretly building up my beer muscles and they can take much more than you think!"

Dialga and Giratina look at each other, making sure they heard the same thing. It's pretty clear that Palkia has no idea what 'Beer Muscles' means. Giratina asks. "Palkia, you sure you know what you're talking about?" The space ruler nods 'yes'

Dialga takes it further. "Alright, then tell us."

Palkia happily explains. "It means that I'm becoming immune to the effects of alcohol. Everyday, I have at least 1 bottle of hard wine or whiskey. I eventually made it 8 bottles and you wanna talk about king of the drunks? I AM the king of the drunks!"

Arceus finds this worrying. "I think you might have an alcohol problem."

Palkia denies it. "Naw… I don't have a drinking problem. I don't do it everyday, that was just an exaggeration. It's more like, I do it 3 times a week."

Arceus' point is strengthened with that. "You have a drinking problem Palkia, 8 bottles in one day? I think anyone would say that's a drinking problem, even if you only do it 3 times a week."

Palkia sighs, seeing as how it is a little problem. "You might be right. I guess I should watch my alcohol intake."

Dialga pats him on the back. "Hey man, we're bros after all right? I got your back! I'll help you through this."

Palkia smiles. "Thanks, you're always there when things get rough."

Giratina finds this heartwarming. "I always thought you two hated each other. This just proves what I believed to be wrong."

The two dragons find his words to be odd. "What made you think that?"

Giratina explains. "Well, because the two of you control time and space, I thought perhaps one of you would've thought to be better or superior to the other one. That's why."

Dialga chuckles. "We all know that neither of us is better than the other. I control time, Palkia controls space. We need each other, otherwise the whole multiverse would collapse in on itself."

Arceus nods. "True." she then switches gears. "But enough about these matters. We have a whole month ahead of us and I say by the end of this week, everyone will be here. I do however, have a bit of worry."

Giratina looks at her. "What's this all about? What are you worried about?"

Arceus continues. "I received news that one legendary Pokemon was unable to be found by my messengers. Necrozma has mysteriously disappeared and nobody has a trace on him, not even Solgaleo and Lunala know where he is. There's also the matter of Genesect and Victini showing up. With the bad relations they have with Azelf and her friends, I feel a massive fight may break out between them."

Palkia slams his hand into his fist. "Simple answer to that second worry, I beat the life out of both of them and they won't do anything to them for the rest of the reunion."

Arceus insists. "Palkia, please. We don't need more Pokemon getting hurt. It's bad enough Kibou and Azelf were hurt a few days ago. I don't want anyone else in the medical area if they don't need to be there."

Palkia seems to be a bit disappointed. Dialga proposes a new idea. "How about we just watch them? If they show up, we'll observe from a distance and if they do anything hostile, we'll get you."

Arceus agrees with that idea. "That's a sound plan. You both can't hurt them though, if they start fighting with anyone else, I suggest one of you break the brawl up and the other to fetch me."

They all agree on it. Giratina raises his hand. "I'll also have a hand in this too if I'm around. Don't worry Arcy, we'll keep things under control!"

Arceus is pleased and smiles. "Thank you, all of you."

* * *

**PD: bingo bango bongo that chapter's done and on to the next! actually, I didn't update the story like I said I'd be constantly doing because I got hooked into a game. Anyway, uploads will be the same as before. seeya in the next chapter.**


	14. Fusion Dance

**Fusion Dance**

Kibou and Azelf are in the main hall, conversing with each other over something. Plush hears them and decides to engage in the conversation. "I don't understand… we've done it so many times and we never fuse like the Pokemon in the past did."

Kibou shakes his head. "I dunno Azelf. Perhaps there's something we're missing here. We've done that dance soo many times and yet, we don't ever fuse!"

"What are you guys talking about? A dance and fusing?" Plush asks curiously.

Kibou looks over at him. "You heard us talking about the fusion dance? I think I'm going to have to teleport you back to your home…you know too much." he touches Plush and places two fingers between his eyes.

Plush panics. "W-wait! S-s-s-stop… d-don't do it, I'm not ready!" Kibou removes his paw from him and begins laughing. Plush doesn't find this to be funny.

"Not funny Kibou… I thought y-you were gonna teleport me home with no means of coming back here…"

The young Mew stops laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that… awww man… that was funny. You're just so easy to play around with."

Azelf looks at Kibou oddly. "What if you accidentally teleported him away though, what would you do?"

He smiles. "I'd just insta-teleport to his house, then bring him right back here!"

Plush wishes to know what the "Fusion dance" is. "Okay, enough about that. Tell me what this… 'Fusion Dance' thing is."

Azelf takes this. "Okay. Get ready to be educated!" she clears her throat.

"The 'Fusion Dance' is something that was used many many MANY years ago by the Pokemon that would be considered our ancestors. If they were facing an enemy that was significantly stronger than they were, they would do something called a 'Fusion' in which they would perform a special dance that would combine the powers of 2 or more Pokemon into one being with a power that's much stronger than the two fusees by themselves."

Kibou adds excitedly. "Yeah yeah! It makes a Pokemon who is super duper strong when done right! But the best part is that you could do it with your best friends and then you would look like a combination of them all together at once! Fun for everyone!"

Azelf chuckles amusedly at the way Kibou worded it. She refines it. "What he means is that when you do the dance and properly fuse with another Pokemon, you gain the physical looks of both Pokemon put together into a single being. In other words…" she shows Plush a picture of what Kibou and her fusion would theoretically look like, generated from a computer thanks to the brainchild of Uxie and Mewtwo from a few reunions ago.

There are a few names written next to the picture. "Azou, Kibzelf, Azki, Kozu, Kizelf, Aki, Azeki..." seems to be a play on the letters in their names. The main picture itself is interesting. Kibou and Azelf's body features are melded into a single Pokemon. The Pokemon has Kibou's body shape, but Azelf's headdress, the red stone on her forehead, golden eyes, her arms, and her two tails. The rest has features similar to Kibou. The bottom half of this Pokemon's head is shaped like Kibou's, while the top half is shaped like Azelf's but has Kibou's ears. The Pokemon seems to have fur, but the coloring is different. Instead of all blue, it follows Azelf's skin color, a very light grey up to the headdress. An interesting fusion.

Plush doesn't know what to say. Kibou looks at Azelf. "Shall we show him now?"

Azelf nods. "Sure."

Plush becomes confused. "Wait wait… show me what?"

"We're gonna show you the 'Fusion Dance'. We'll do it two times. One time at normal speed, and one time with an explanation on how to do it." The two then take three steps away from each other and strike up unique poses.

Kibou holds his arms out away from Azelf, and she does the same. "Ready?" she asks.

"You know it!" he responds.

They bend their knees and perform the dance in a perfectly synchronized manner, saying a little mantra at the same time while they do it. "**When we join forces… There's nothing we can't accomplish! HA!"**

They end their dance with their fingers parallel, touching tips with each other. They stay like this for a few seconds and nothing happens. Plush is totally confuzzled. "Umm… is something supposed to happen now?"

Azelf and Kibou return to normal, disappointed slightly. Kibou whispers under his breath. "_It never works, no matter how many times we try it._"

Azelf nods. "It's supposed to fuse our bodies together the moment our fingers touch each other, but did you notice that we ended the dance at exactly the same time?"

Plush nods. "Is there any reason? I feel like it doesn-" she cuts him off.

"You best not believe that. If you mess the dance up even slightly, it might not work, or worse…"

Kibou finishes her sentence. "You'll become really fat and heavy and won't be able to move, or, you might become super skinny and be always exhausted until the fusion wears off. It's really bad when that happens."

Plush's eyes widen. "Wait… so… you're telling me that if I mess it up, it will make me fat or skinny and very weak? How does that work?"

Azelf gives him a clueless smile. "I… actually don't know the logistics behind it… Mewtwo, Uxie, and Arceus might know more about it. You should ask them." she moves along. "But enough about the failure. You want to know how to do the dance, right?"

Plush nods. "Yeah, although it looks kinda stupid and silly."

Kibou seems upset by that statement. "Maybe to you, but it's loads of fun. You can't say mean things like that without trying it first!"

Plush takes it back. "Okay okay… fine, I'll try it, but only this once. I don't wanna look crazy in front of anyone else."

Kibou and Azelf take three steps back from each other once again. Kibou starts to explain it. "Okay. Listen and watch carefully! You start by taking three steps away from your fusion partner, and extend your arms straight out away from them." They both take this stance up.

"Next, you bend your knees slightly, still holding your arms out." they bend their knees slightly.

"Now, you take three steps towards your partner, and they must do the same at the same time as you. As you step towards them, you swing your arms overhead to face your partner. They must end being straight out towards them. One way to think about it: having two rivers flowing towards one another that get narrower and narrower as they come closer to each other." They then bring their arms to opposing sides.

"You then bring your arms back to the other side of your body, away from your partner. They have to do this at the same time as you. You also need to bring your left or right knee up a quarter turn and angle it towards your partner. If you start on the right side, you must bring your left knee up. If you start on the left side, bring your right knee up." They both bring their knees up and turn it as explained. "Note the opposing position of arms and knees."

They then bend in an arc and touch their fingertips with each other. "Now, the final step is to point your fingers or paws out at your partner in parallel and the idea is to touch both your paws/fingers together with your partner at the same time. If you mess this up, I don't know what to tell you."

Plush takes it all in. "That's… simple enough. How could anyone mess it up?"

They return to normal. Azelf crosses her arms. "You'd be surprised… we failed so many times before we got it right like we have it now. We messed up the leg turning part because you have your arms going one direction and your leg and body trying to go the other direction."

Kibou taps her on the shoulder. "Let's do it one more time for fun, please?" She shrugs. "Why not?"

They set themselves up again. Before they start Plush asks his final question. "You guys said something while you did the dance, is that important or not?"

Azelf shakes her head. "No. That's not required. We just thought it'd be cool to say something like that everytime _just_ incase this actually ends up working in the future. I know it's cheesy and cliche, but it works for us!"

With that out of the way, the two look at each other. "You ready?" she asks. "Always!" he responds in a playful tone.

"**When we join forces… there's nothing we can't accomplish! HA!**" they sit there for a few seconds with their fingers touching tips. Nothing happens. Plush can't help but laugh at how stupid they look. Kibou takes this opportunity to nip at him.

"Hey! You said you were gonna do it. Let's go, we're gonna do it together!" This catches him off guard and his cheeks become bright red.

"W-what do you take me for!? I'm not a ballerina, I'm an Eevee!" he says, shocked and a bit embarrassed at having to do this.

Kibou answers him sarcastically. "You sure? I think your hidden ability says otherwise."

Plush shakes his head, ignoring the weak insult. "Let's just get this over with…"

Azelf watches them. Kibou and Plush take three steps away from each other. Plush stands up on his hind legs to do this. "_This feels so awkward and embarrassing… why'd you make me do this?_" he thinks to himself.

Kibou looks over at him. "Ready?" Plush answers quietly. "No…" Kibou hears him, but plays dumb. "What? I didn't hear you!" Plush answers properly now. "Yes. I'm ready."

They extend their arms out away from each other, take three steps, swing their arms over their heads to face each other, stop, then bring their arms to the opposite side of their bodies, lifting their knees up and turning them a quarter turn to face each other, then ending with bending in an arc and pointing their fingers in parallel with each other. A Perfect execution on the first try, but just like when he did it with Azelf, nothing happened when he did it with Plush. They stand there for a few seconds. Plush's face turns red and he breaks the silence.

"I'm never doing this again. Don't ask me because it's so embarrassing." Kibou giggles and covers his mouth. Azelf claps, somewhat impressed with the prefect first time attempt.

"Wow, you did it perfectly on your first try, Plush. Maybe you will be able to use it in the future once we figure out how to make it work properly."

He doesn't answer them and walks away. "_How embarrassing… I sure hope nobody saw us doing that_" is what he thinks to himself, feeling ashamed for allowing them to make him do such a dance.

* * *

**PD: Old chapter that's a DBZ reference if you didn't get it. Right now, as of writing these notes (10/28/19) I have run into a wall in ideas for this story. Does that mean it won't be updated? no, but it might be a while before things do get updated. I know how I want things to play out, it's just a matter of actually getting those things to happen as well as keeping all the other characters relevant despite not being focused on as much. Anyway, that's all so seeya in the next chapter.**


	15. Pizza Time

**Pizza time**

With lunch around the corner, it was time to prepare something rather tasty. What better Pokemon to have do that than Shaymin? She has all the ingredients laid out and ready to be turned into tonight's main course: **PIZZA**

"Alright, I've got my apron on, my paws are all clean, I'm ready to make this thing!"

She grabs some of the dough and begins to roll it out on the counter. While she does this, Plush wanders in. He sees Shaymin doing something and decides to find out what she's doing. "H-hey Shaymin, w-what are you doing?"

She turns around to see him. "Plush! I'm preparing dinner for everyone! Wanna help?"

"Help? Oki! I am gonna be a good vee!" he pushes one of the chairs away from the table and next to the counter and hops up on it. Plush pats his paws on the counter a few times, ready to help out, wagging his tail a bit. "What do I do?"

Shaymin goes to hand him a rolling pin, but stops. "First, wash your paws off! Look at how dirty they are!" she points at his paws.

Plush looks down at them. "Come on they're not _that_ bad!" Plush brings a paw closer. As he brings it closer, she starts to smell it as well. She grabs all the fresh ingredients and moves them away from him.

"I smell your paws and they're not clean. Wash your paws, otherwise you can't help me. If you touch the food with dirty paws, who knows what might happen?"

"Fine… help me turn on the sink…" She turns the sink on for him and he begins to wash them off.

"Do my paws really smell _that_ bad?"

"Not really, but I don't want to risk anyone getting sick. I don't know what you've walked through before coming here."

With his paws cleaned up, he dries them off with a nearby towel and he's ready to help for real now. She hands him a rolling pin.

"Okay, have you ever used a rolling pin?" she asks.

He shakes his head 'no'. Shaymin puts it on the counter. "Okay, watch me."

She pushes it back and forth gently. "It's very easy, all you have to do is just roll over the dough with the pin in the exact same way I did."

He sees it as a simple task. "Oh, I think I saw mommy use this when she makes cookies!"

He then repeats what she did but not as evenly. Shaymin is pleased with his effort. "Perfect. Let's start making this stuff for real this time!"

She grabs some dough and lays it out for him. "Roll this out into a big circle. I'll be preparing the other parts of the main course!"

"Oki! I will!" Plush wags his tail and starts rolling out the dough. In a few minutes, he has it in a nice flat circle and she checks up on his progress.

"What have we got…" she sees the flat circle. "Well, that's pretty good! Although, it's a bit flat."

"Sorry…" He's a bit upset, but Shaymin doesn't mind it.

"Don't worry, you did great. I know it will turn out delicious no matter what." she winks at him with a very light blush on her face.

Plush takes note. "Shaymin, are you blushing?"

She looks away, giggling to herself silently.

"What's wrong?" He asks and she looks back at him. "Oh nothing… Let's just keep preparing this."

She grabs a bowl of a strange red substance. "Alright, this is known as tomato sauce according to the humans. What you have to do is spread it all over the dough. Make sure every inch of it is covered, but leave a small area of the dough alone as it will be the crust."

She hands him a spoon. "I know you can do this, it's the easiest thing next to rolling dough." again she winks at him.

"Why are you winking a lot? A-am I oblivious to something?" he asks, completely confused by her behavior.

Shaymin doesn't answer him and goes to roll out another circular shape with the dough. Plush is left completely confused. "_I...Is Azelf right? Does she like me? No… We only just met the other day. I mean… she is cute… I wouldn't mind it… Maybe I should say something to her…_" he thought to himself but he decides to take a chance. "H-hey Shaymin can I tell and kinda ask you something?"

She looks at him, still rolling the dough. "Sure, go on, ask me anything you want."

He nervously asks the question. "W...well Azelf saw us in the hall hugging, and she told me that you don't normally hug anyone unless you like them a lot, and she thinks that we are gonna… well…" he blushes hard.

Shaymin finds this interesting. "I do like you, but I don't know what she's talking about with me not hugging anyone unless I like them. I don't hug everyone, and I hugged you earlier because I didn't want you to be upset over what happened." She then shakes her head. "Just ignore Azelf. She's a troublemaker and likes poking her nose into the business of other legendaries when she should know better."

He meekly explains. "Y-yeah… I-I hugged you back because Eevee l-love to hug a lot… I-I can't help that…"

She smiles. "It's okay, I get that. Just try not to hug me too much, I don't want Azelf getting any stupid ideas. I guarantee she already has a few because she saw us hugging…" she flips the dough over. He looks around to make sure Azelf isn't around before he tells her what he wants to say. She's nowhere in sight, so he decides to tell her.

"Shaymin, wanna know something embarrassing I know about Azelf~?" She stops rolling the dough and becomes a bit intrigued.

"You know something about Azelf that's embarrassing? Do tell!"

His face becomes smug. "I know she has a huge crush on Kibou~"

Shaymin shrugs. "She might have one, but she would be stooping down to, in her opinion, a new low if she were to date him. It's not impossible, but I don't think she'll go for him, besides, he's very childish and has quite a bit of growing up to do."

_"Kibou definitely could do with some growing up, but then again... I might as well be eating my own paws by saying that..." _he thought to himself before asking another question. "Hmm... do you think they might become a couple?"

"I don't know. Anything is possible but I wouldn't count on it if you're hoping for it." she says.

"Oh, do you think any of the other legends are gonna become couples during this?"

She shrugs and then looks at the sauce bowl. "Are you gonna put the sauce on the dough or not?" she says.

He snaps out of it"Y-yeah, sorry about that…" he then begins putting the sauce on the dough. When he's finished, he hands it over to Shaymin who does the same. There's an awkward silence between the two of them now and with that, some odd tension. Shaymin looks at Plush once again, her heart beating a bit faster than usual.

"S-something wrong?" he asks and she doesn't notice that she's staring at him and shakes herself back to reality.

"Sorry… I'm just… I'm just thinking about a few things right now. Let's just finish this up as quickly as we can."

Plush smiles. "Oki~! Am I being a good vee~?"

* * *

About 75 minutes of waiting, the pizzas are finished. Its golden brown crust, perfectly melted cheese, and tasty aroma fill the kitchen and dining hall in extension. Plush and Shaymin look at their beautiful creations.

"They came out better than last time! Having you here was a big help, I don't think they would've came out as good as they have!"

"Yay! I I am a good vee!" he jumps up and down wagging his tail.

She finds this cute and giggles. "Wow, you're quite excited over our success. We can't eat yet though, we gotta go get everyone else first."

Right as she says that, a familiar feline teleports in. He makes himself known. "Awww yeaaa! This is happening!"

They turn around to see him. "You could've flown in here…" he says.

"Why fly when you can teleport in style?" he places two fingers between his eyes and begins rapidly teleporting around the room, laughing at the same time.

Plush starts getting dizzy and whimpers at this. "S-stop… I… I am getting diiiiizzy…" He ends his teleporting by ending up right in front of Plush. He jumps back, screams in surprise, and falls off the chair he was standing on and hits his head.

Kibou looks at him. "Oh shoot. That didn't look too good…"

Plush looks up for a second. "Ouchie…" he then faints from hitting his head. Shaymin looks at him with an angry look. "Why'd you do that? You scared him and made him fall off the chair!"

Kibou rubs the back of his head. "Sorry… Guess I got carried away, huh?"

She's not too happy. "What if he got hurt?"

He snaps his fingers. "Not a problem! Check this out." he makes a small ball of energy appear from his paw and he gently places it on Plush, who absorbs it, making him wake up.

"Oww… my head…" He rubs it in pain.

"You alright there?" Kibou asks.

"I… I dunno… I… I should see Arceus in case…"

He smiles. "Nah, I think you just need pizza. Speaking of that, did you two make this together?"

Shaymin nods proudly. "Yep! We made it together with the power of love!" she then realizes what she just said and covers her mouth. Her cheeks become bright red and she looks away.

He gets a bit excited. "Cool! I can't wait to eat something other than berries for once!"

Plush takes note of Shaymin's behavior. "Love? What do you mean?"

She tries to change the subject. "K-Kibou, where's all of the others? I think they all deserve a slice of this cheesy goodness."

He hums for a second, then teleports away, only to return a few seconds later with Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, and Celebi. Except for Azelf, all of them are confused.

"Kibou, why'd you bring us all here?" asks Uxie.

He points at the pizzas. "Look! Shaymin and Plush cooked us lunch!"

The confusion melts away as they all crowd around the marvelous creation. He giggles and smiles before teleporting away to fetch the rest of the legends. Azelf goes up to Shaymin. "I have to say, these look much better than last time."

She blushes with pride. "Thanks… I had a b-err, I was trying out new techniques at home and I guess it paid off!" she seemed nervous with that last statement. Azelf pats her on the back a few times.

"You should be proud, because I bet it tastes better than you think!"

She smiles. "Thanks…"

Kibou returns with Jirachi. He doesn't seem too pleased. "C'mon man! I was in the middle of some super hot love scenes… It's gonna take me hours to get back there now." He directs him to the pizza and his attitude changes. "On second thought, maybe this isn't a worthless trip."

With all the others distracted by the pizza, Plush asks Shaymin the question he asked before. "Wait, what did you mean by 'made with love' earlier?"

She begins to smile out of embarrassment. "I-It was nothing… don't worry a-about it too much." again, she changes the subject. "Look, everyone is here, l-let's just… have some pizza, okay?"

"Fine… but later… eevee hug?" She sighs. "Yeah, I guess so."


	16. Stinky Icky Yucky Prank

**Stinky Icky Yucky Prank**

Azelf and Kibou loom over a layout of various materials. If one didn't know, it would seem they were performing a science experiment, but the fact is that they were in the process of creating a stink bomb to be used as a prank. This was no ordinary stink bomb though, for its potency is off the charts. A special recipe that they created with the help of Mewtwo allowed this to spring to life. Mewtwo had named this the "MOASB" because of the range it has and the strength of its smell.

Kibou drops a very small rotten piece of meat into a mixing bowl. "Are you sure this is gonna work? The last time we did something like this, Mewtwo forgot something and we ended up having to get rid of it because it was dangerous."

Azelf grabs a strange, discolored white liquid and pours it in. "Mewtwo said he tried it out himself before he gave us the recipe. We shouldn't have to get rid of it like last time."

The two begin dropping in the rest of the ingredients. A noxious smell begins to fill the room but neither of them are bothered by it, for they've made stink bombs in the past and expected this terrible smell. Azelf mixes up the entire concoction in the bowl and the liquid begins to turn from a pee yellow to a nasty green color. She begins to explain the plan to Kibou.

"Alright. After we pack the stink juice into the bulb and prep the detonator, we're gonna throw it in the entertainment center because so many of us go in there on a daily basis during the reunion. Nobody's gonna see it coming! They'll walk in there and smell the stink and run out of there crying hard because their nose was absolutely wrecked by our awesome stink bomb!"

He looks at the small bulb. It doesn't look like it would make a big stink. "It's so small… are you sure this'll work?"

She nods 'yes'. He takes her word for it and trusts her. He hops onto the bed and watches her. Azelf hums an unfamiliar song to herself as she puts the finishing touches on the substance a few drops of Skuntank spray she obtained a while ago when she bumped into a wild Skuntank who attempted to spray her. "There! This is gonna be the greatest prank we've ever done!"

She takes the liquid and pours it into the small bulb, then seals it up with a strange looking plug that looks to have a fuse on the end, completing the bomb.

"There! It's perfectly cooked and terribly smelly. The MOASB!"

She holds it up high in the air proudly. Kibou claps in response and she bows. "Thank you, thank you very much."

He hops off the bed and points at the fuse. "What's this gonna do?"

She explains. "When you pull this fuse, it will begin the detonation process. You'll have to throw it quickly otherwise we'll be smelling just as bad as the bomb itself!" She hands it over to him and he looks at it curiously.

After a few seconds, Azelf goes to the door and opens it. "C'mon! We're on a time limit and we have to do this if someone's in the entertainment center! We can't let them leave!"

Kibou looks over at her and flies out of the room, her following close behind. They don't know who'll be there, but whoever it is is about to get stank on.

Plush and Shaymin are in the entertainment center, watching a movie about the struggles of a human girl who wants to find her one true love. The scene that's currently playing involves two men who both love the same girl. Because they both can't have her, they can't allow the other to win her over, so they've both put forth their best effort to try and win her love, but she likes both of them so she can't decide which to truly love. The two Pokemon are so into this movie that they don't notice Kibou and Azelf peaking in with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Alright Kibou, we've got out targets, Plush and Shaymin." she says, then points at a place right below the couch. "Throw that monster there and we'll have this go off without a hitch!"

He giggles a little, pulls the fuse out, and winds up for a throw. she gives him a wink and a thumbs up and he lets it fly. The stink bomb lands directly below them on the floor and the small little bulb begins emitting a green mist for a few seconds before blowing up and showering the whole room in a terrible stench.

For a second, Plush and Shaymin don't smell it, but it then hits them. Shaymin goes to comment on it but because of how foul the stench is, she faints upon opening her mouth. Plush begins to cough and gag. "EWW! What is that?! My poor Eevee nose!"

What Kibou and Azelf fail to realize is that Plush has a more sensitive sense of smell than the others so to him, this is pure torture. Kibou looks in to see and begins laughing.

Plush ends up seeing him and says. "EWWWWWW, KIBOU THAT SMELLS SO AWFUL! UGH!"

Plush grabs him and brings him into the room. "Smell that Kibou? Smell what you just made! I wanna vomit right now! And I am fairly certain Shaymin is unconscious! I think I am gonna smell this for days!"

True to his word, Shaymin is unconscious from the noxious smell wafting through the room, but it's not the only place that's getting the stink out. Kibou giggles as a response to what he said. Truth is, the smell doesn't bother him because he and Azelf made it together. From outside the entertainment center, she jokingly yells.

"Who ate mexican food last night!?" Hearing her voice, he immediately knows.

"AZELF! You're in on this?! You just made me sick to my stomach… I think I am gonna puke!"

Plush covers his nose with both paws, letting Kibou free in the process. He fans the air with his tail, trying to get rid of the putrid smell. Kibou crawls away, laughing in a crazed manner, like he got away with a bank robbery.

Azelf holds her hand out to him for a high five. He takes it and awaits her next call. "This is perfect! They never saw it coming and they'll be talking about this one for weeks to come!"

Plush sees this from the corner of his eyes but is too disgusted to move. "I-I can't move without all my paws… P-please move me outta here…"

Kibou points at the room. "Super poopy in there Azelf, did you make that?"

She takes credit for it. "Why yes, I actually did."

Plush screams from the entertainment center. "AZELF! MY NOSE! WHY?!"

She almost bursts out laughing, but holds it in. "Pfft! He's still smelling it!" This makes Kibou fall on the floor, laughing harder than before.

Plush on the other hand isn't doing so well. "AZELF. I LITERALLY CANNOT MOVE BECAUSE I NEED TO COVER MY NOSE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Kibou hears him and despite not being able to control his laughter, he teleports him into the main hall where the air is cleaner. He gasps and gags as he takes in the much needed oxygen. "Ewwww… that smells so bad…. Azelf… I think it got in my fur… why? Why torture me?"

She can't contain her laughter anymore and responds with just that. Kibou begins to calm down. "Haaa…. That… that was too funny! Aaaah…."

He calms down and lies there on the floor, wiping the tears from his eyes due to laughing so hard.

Plush begins to cough. "Azelf, _cough_ you have taken this way _cough_ too far _gag_! I am getting Arceus, I think you actually made me sick!" He starts to run towards Arceus' room.

Kibou realizes what he said and teleports in front of the door. "Not so fast! You shall not pass!"

"You will let me pass! You may have just gotten me sick! If you don't let me in there I may vomit on you!" He says in the hopes it might gross him out, but it doesn't.

"Vomit on me! I don't care! If you tell Arceus, then Azelf's gonna be in big trouble!"

"I need a doctor! I am sick because of you! Also Shaymin is still in there! She is probably worse than me! So you are gonna let me in there or there is a bullet with your name on it!"

Kibou forms a psychic barrier in his left paw and holds it up to the door. "I won't let you tell on Azelf!"

"Kibou! Please! Do you realize that I could _die_ if you don't let me get help! If you're not gonna let me in there then so be it… ARCEUS GET OUT HERE I JUST GOT GASSED!"

This prompts him to throw the psychic barrier at the door, sealing it shut from the outside, making it impossible for Arceus to actually leave without teleporting out of her room.

What Plush doesn't know about this stink bomb that they created, is the fact that it uses non-toxic substances to create its foul smell. A combination of rotten foods and a few sour drinks put together created the smell that came to their noses today. Plush doesn't wanna hear it though, for he thinks he's in serious trouble. Anger starting to control him, his tone becomes deeper and he means business now.

"Let me in there or I am just gonna leave the hall and never come back! And I will not allow you in my home ever again!"

Seeing as how he won't listen and where it might possibly go, Kibou points two fingers at Plush and uses a slightly different type of teleportation on him, sending him back home. he grumbles under his breath. "_Wow… talk about someone who doesn't know how to take a joke..._"

Azelf floats over to him. "Where'd Plush go? I heard him yelling at you before." He shrugs, but he knows the truth.

* * *

As soon as Plush gets home, he runs straight into the bathroom and starts vomiting. It is at this point Emma notices a foul smell. "What's that smell?"

She stands up from her chair and exits her bedroom, following the smell to its source. She opens the bathroom door and finds Plush throwing up into the toilet, along with the smell becoming profound and strong. She covers her nose. "Oh! Eww! What did you roll around in Plush?"

He picks his head up from the bowl, a brief moment of relief allows him to speak. "N-nothing! Kibou threw a stink bomb at me! I need a doctor!"

Plush then continues vomiting into the toilet. Emma becomes tense. "What do you mean you need a doctor!? Did they use sulfuric acid in its purest form in that thing!?"

Plush angrily replies "Do you smell me?! What else would they have used?!"

Plush then gets closer to her to prove his point. She backs away from the stench, cringing in the process. "If that's the case, I need to get you cleaned up and to the hospital." She says.

"There is no time… I need a doctor…" he pleads.

Emma doesn't want to smell him, so she makes it clear. "I'm not smelling that scent for the entire car ride! I'll clean you up real quick and then we're off to Hearthome City."

Plush's ears drop. "I am sorry you h-have to smell this…" Plush then grumbles under his breath. _"You're never allowed near me again Kibou…"_

Emma grabs the nearest towel and picks Plush up and places him in the tub. She turns the water on and begins to wash him down with some really strong soap. She's cleaned him up and dried him off in exactly 5 minutes and the two of them race off to the hospital in Hearthome City. Emma hopes that Plush isn't in serious condition because of this stunt, but she's also a bit upset and disappointed in someone else as well. Plush is lightly crying in the back seat, "I can still smell it… i-is it still on me mommy?"

She shakes her head. 'No' and focuses on the road ahead. "We're almost there, just hang tight with me, okay?"

Plush holds his stomach. "I think I am gonna get sick again…"


	17. Foul Punishment

**Foul Punishment**

Arceus manages to break through the psychic barrier Kibou put up and looks around the main hall, confused. She had heard someone scream a few moments before and she wants to know who it was. She only sees Kibou and Azelf in the main hall.

"Was someone screaming before?" She asks and Kibou immediately responds in an almost nervous kind of way.

"T-That was just the video game we were playing! We forgot that the news channels are low and the volume was put up very high on the TV!" he nervously giggles.

Arceus slowly walks toward him. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Kibou tugs on the strings of his hoodie, a drop of sweat forming on his forehead. "No…" his voice is quiet.

She turns to Azelf who tenses up slightly. "Is he telling the truth?"

Azelf isn't good at keeping secrets, but right as she's about to fess up, Shaymin comes woozily running out of the entertainment center due to the stench. Something is wrong with her, for the grass and flowers on her body are majorly discolored and she has a sickly look about her.

She runs past Arceus, yelling something as she heads towards the bathroom to wash off and detox. "I've never smelt anything so repulsive in my life! I don't know if this'll wash out or come out of me!"

Arceus raises an eyebrow and stares at Kibou. A big drop of sweat falls off his forehead and Arceus starts walking towards the entertainment center. Before she gets even close to the center, she catches a whiff of the smell and her face reflexively scrunches up. She walks deeper into it and it becomes stronger and stronger with every step. When she enters the entertainment center, she gets hit with the brunt of it, causing her to recoil back. She yells at the foul odor. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Busted!

She quickly comes back, her face fuming with anger and disgust. Kibou has his paws in the front pockets of his hoodie. He isn't great at hiding guilt but hopes Arceus doesn't notice this. Azelf is no better than him and whistles to try and draw attention away from her, but it's not quite doing that. Arceus goes up to them.

"You two! Start talking, NOW!" her voice booms and echoes through the hall, making Kibou flinch. Azelf lowers her head slightly at the sheer volume.

She stares at them, not getting a response. She slams her hoof on the ground. "I want answers! Why the fuck does the entertainment center smell like a bunch of Muk just came rolling through!?"

Kibou is sweating and his ears droop down. He fesses up and his voice reflects the guilt. "M-me and Azelf threw a stink bomb in there as a p-prank…" he can't look her in the eye.

Arceus is not happy to hear this. "Out of all the pranks you two have done in the past, this one is one of the few pranks that I absolutely hate! Do you both know how difficult it is to air this place out when someone sets one of those off!?"

She gets no response from either of them. "Exactly! You don't know! Now, unless you want to be banned from doing any of the activities I've planned for the next upcoming days, I HIGHLY suggest behaving yourselves." she sighs and mumbles under her breath. "_I'm gonna lose it this time. Last time it was feathers, flour, and glue. Now it's a fucking stink bomb!_"

She sharply addresses them. "Listen up you two, I-"

The sound of a phone ringing grabs her attention. Usually, nobody calls the Hall Of Origin by phone unless one of the legendaries is in the general vicinity and are too drunk to get home without something bad happening to them. Arceus goes to answer it. "Hello, This is The Hall Of Origin, Goddess Arceus speaking!"

On the other end, surprisingly, is Emma. "Hello, Arceus? Is that correct?"

Arceus replies. "That is whomst you are speaking to!"

Emma sighs with relief. "Thank goodness! It's Emma, Plush the Eevee's owner. He just came home randomly with no reason and he only said something about a stink bomb. Did you send him home because he was being a bad Eevee?"

Arceus curses under her breath, then responds. "No, it turns out two troublemakers…"

She looks at Kibou and Azelf with that statement. "Two troublemakers decided it would be a good idea to let loose one in the entertainment center. I don't know what Plush was doing when this happened, but if he's saying stuff related to stink bombs, I can figure out the rest on my own."

"I thought so. I know Plush isn't a bad Eevee most of the time. I'm worried about his health because he keeps saying he can't breath and a terrible stench is perpetually lodged in his nose…"

In the background, the sound of someone throwing up is heard. Plush yells. "Oh god! I think some of it got on both the inside of the door and on me!"

Emma sighs. "Look, I don't know exactly what happened, but whoever did this needs to apologize when he returns, that is, if he's not in critical condition…"

Arceus nods. "Riiight… I'll deal with it accordingly. Since you say you aren't aware of his current health status, I say that it's his choice to return or not. I won't have any lesser thoughts of him if he chooses to not return. In any case, the ones responsible for this will face a harsh punishment alongside of cleaning their mess up. Thank you for letting me know about Plush."

Emma hangs up the phone. Arceus slams it back into the holder on the wall and turns to Kibou. "I don't know about you, but remember that one time someone left fish sticks under the couch because they were drunk? Your stink bomb "prank" not only topped that, but it also might've hurt not just Plush, but Shaymin as well!" Kibou cowers.

Arceus sighs. "It's your problem now."

She then turns to Azelf. "You! I thought you knew better than to let him do such a destructive stunt!"

Azelf fesses up. "It's not just his fault, I also had a part in this too! Don't be completely mad at him, he was following my lead…"

Arceus shakes her head in annoyance. "I don't care who was following who or who thought of this idea. I want it cleaned up, and when you're done, you're going to the distortion world for the rest of the night!"

Azelf's face is written with disgust at the sound of being banished for the day. "But Arceus! That's not fair!"

Arceus slams her hoof down and brings her head closer to her. "Excuse me? Not fair? It's PERFECTLY fair! You practically gassed two Pokemon, one of which is a GUEST here! You also sent Plush to the emergency room because of this! You gotta realize he is not as resilient as you or I. Not only is he a normal Pokemon, he has health problems, meaning something that may seem unpleasant for us might be literal torture for him! He could have _died_ if you made that even the slightest bit worse or if Shaymin wasn't there to suck some of it up! Do you understand the sheer mortal danger you just put him in!?"

She speaks to Kibou now. "Kibou, you could have _killed_ your best friend!" her voice is dead serious and she isn't to be tested. Azelf sighs. It's useless to try and argue. Arceus takes a step back and breathes deeply for a few seconds, then talks with a slightly calmer tone.

"I know the two of you are troublemakers, but can we maybe just… tone it down with the pranks? I don't want anyone to get hurt since it seems these pranks of yours are becoming a bit more… risky."

She clears her throat and becomes serious again. "Clean the entertainment center. If I smell even a trace of that odor, both of you are gonna be kicked out until the next reunion." she walks away, disappointed in them.

Kibou never had Arceus yell at him like that, so he begins to sniffle. Azelf sighs. "We have to get to work, otherwise we'll face more problems."

She floats off to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies, leaving Kibou to think about what they did. Plush had said he needed a doctor, and the only time anyone says that here is when they're really sick or got badly injured. Knowing this, a big feeling of worry and guilt begin to rise up from deep within. He sighs and walks into the entertainment center where he takes a look at the mess he and Azelf have to clean up. She teleports in, holding two buckets full of water. Sponges float in the water and Azelf uses her psychic power to hold two bottles, one of soap and one of rug shampoo.

"We have to get to work, she won't be happy if she smells this the next time she comes back." She places the bucket down and grabs the sponge. Kibou grabs the second bucket and moves it to the couch where he grabs the sponge and sighs again, feeling bad for possibly hurting Plush.

"_I hope you aren't hurt, I didn't mean to hurt my best friend…_"


	18. Not Sick After All

**Not Really Sick After All**

Upon arriving at the hospital, Emma had requested that Plush be admitted immediately due to exposure from potentially life-threatening chemicals. Plush was rushed in and had a couple of tests and X-rays done on him. Emma waits in the room with Plush, hoping to hear good news about his results. Plush lies down on the examination bed, holding his stomach. "I feel so sick… like I am gonna puke all the time…"

Emma looks at him, worried sick. "Just try to ignore it as best you can. We'll find out what it was soon enough."

Right as she says that, nurse Blissey walks in carrying a wastebasket and the test results. "Alright… we're rather interested in knowing what you got into in order to end up here today, because your test results are very odd."

Plush explains. "Someone threw a stink bomb right under me… and it got all over me… I think it got in my nose… I can still smell it… I think they put Stunky spray in it..."

Nurse blissey puts the waste bucket next to him. "If you feel like throwing up again because of what I'm about to tell you, use that."

She then flips open the results. "From the bloodwork and X-ray, we can definitely say that you're fine, however, you were exposed to something that had particles that appear to be more than 3 years old… a source of infectious bacteria for sure. Had you been exposed to this for much longer, you might have just ended up having to come here and stay for a few nights."

This news makes Plush's stomach curttle."I am gonna puke!"

He then throws up right in the bucket. When he finishes, he grumbles under his breath. "I am not going back there, I don't wanna end up back here because of _him_…"

Emma is worried about what these particles were. "3 year old particles…? But what was 3 years old to have been found in his bloodstream?""

Blissey looks at the report a bit more closely. "The lab identified it as… rotten food, spoiled milk, and a very small concentration of Skuntank spray. The exact amounts are hard to determine as only traces of these were found in his blood. Because of this, I can't say for certain when he'll be back to normal. I'd say as little as a few days to as long as 2 months, possibly longer. As far as the effects of this thing, you'll probably have cold like symptoms. You're lucky, because this stuff could've caused a nasty infection in your lungs."

Plush is beyond angry upon hearing this. "I'm gonna kill him… I'M GONNA KILL HIM! EMMA GET THE FUCKING GLOCK, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Emma is stunned at his vulgar words and becomes a little bit embarrassed. Blissey looks at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't know, and I think it's best we move this along… do you have any medications or prescriptions that he needs to take?"

Blissey shakes her head 'no'. "We don't really have anything that can help besides getting some rest and not doing too much physical activity until you've recovered. I guess cough drops might alleviate the smell and open your airways, but that's about it."

Emma nods in understanding. "I thought so, but what about right now, is he okay to leave?"

Blissey nods 'yes'. "Unless further complications appear, he's fine to leave for now, unless you'd want us to monitor him?"

Plush then vomits again and says. "Can you do something about my poor nose? All I can smell is Skuntank spray and rotten eggs!"

Blissey nods. "A simple flushing out of the nose with a special menthol medicine should do the trick. I'll go get that for you."

Plush begs her. "P-please… this is torture…" She turns around and leaves. A few seconds later, she comes back with the medicine and a special machine meant to flushing out delicate body parts.

* * *

After a 10 minute nose flush, Plush's sense of smell is restored, or rather, he no longer smells the remnant scent of the stink bomb anymore. He and Emma have left the hospital and are in the car now. Emma strokes Plush's chest fur. "Everything's better now, there's no more bad smell. Everything is all better now my sweetvee…"

Plush whimpers. "I-I'm sorry for saying a no-no word mommy…"

Emma chuckles. "I'll let it slide for now. We should get home so you can rest up."

Plush then remembers. "M-mommy… Can I c-call Arceus…?"

Emma gives him the phone. "Go ahead."

Plush tries to use the phone with his nose and fails, "First off… eww.. You need to clean your screen, it smells… second… as much as I hate Sylveon, having those ribbons would be useful right about now…"

Emma giggles. "Guess you aren't the only thing that needed to be cleaned."

He doesn't find it amusing. "Not funny when everything you know today is stinky…"

She apologises. "Sorry Plush, I didn't mean to make it sound funny."

Plush disregards it. "It's okay mommy~ But can you dial her for me? My paws are too stubby to use it…"

Emma dials the number out and gives the Phone back to him. After a few seconds of the Phone ringing, Arceus picks up.

"Arceus of the Hall Of Origin speaking!" she sounds a bit irritated despite her greeting.

Plush speaks. "I assume you found out?"

She recognises his voice. "Plush? Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Plush then sneezes. "Ugh… sorry…"

Arceus sighs in relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried that you were gonna end up de…. Excuse me, I mean hospitalized for being poisoned or something like that."

"Oh no, I was just at the Hospital… The Nurse said it was the worst case of a stink bomb they have seen… They said that if it was any worse I would've contracted an upper respiratory infection… They also said…" Plush gags a small bit thinking about it. "That the stuff in there was rotten for 3 years…"

There's a short silence before Arceus responds. "Yeah… hey, I know you probably aren't in the best of condition, but are you willing to come back here for the rest of the reunion?"

"I am gonna level with you here… I really don't think that is the best idea, because if I see him or her I am gonna put a rou-" Plush then coughs. "Ahem… sorry about, got a tickle in my throat… I mean to say that it is not gonna end well… So the way I see it is that I want Kibou and Azelf as far away from me as possible… and to avoid them bullying me further is it possible to get one of the larger legends to stick around me at times?"

His words are worrying in some ways. "If that's how you feel, then I can definitely do that for you, but only for a short while. I don't want anyone to feel burdened and unable to partake in some of the activities. I'm sure you understand that."

He does. "I understand your concerns Arceus… I wouldn't wanna steal the fun for anyone… but if it isn't too much to ask, can I stay home for a couple days… the Nurse said that it's best if I get rest and not do too much physical activity."

Arceus is completely understanding that. "Not a problem. If that's all, then I have to go. A certain couple of troublemakers better be doing what I said they better do or else…"

She then remembers something. "OH! I just remembered that there may be a legend willing to care for you, but they have yet to arrive, so I'll let you know about it when they do."

"Alright, do you mind if I ask about who they are?"

Arceus tells him. "Lunala. She's very nice and I think she'll be able to protect you quite well in the event anyone decides to try and do something stupid to you."

Plush feels relieved to hear this. "T-thank you Arceus!"

"You're welcome Plush, I hope you feel better…" she hangs up the phone and Emma takes the phone back.

"Alright, let's go home for now. You heard what the doctor said, plenty of rest!" she starts the car and proceeds to drive out of the hospital parking lot. Plush feels better, but in the back of his mind, he's seeing a certain feline succumbing to the power of a single bullet.

"_You're so dead if you try anything…_"

* * *

**PD: You probably noticed that 3 chapters were put up today. I wanted to get those three chapters out of the way because they're really short and whatnot. Anyway, that's all from me. Seeya in the next chapter.**


	19. Lovely Setups

**Lovely Setups**

Dialga and Palkia are relaxing in their room. While not usually up early in the morning, a good night's rest paved way to an early rise. Dialga is in his human form as it's much comfier than being a large dragon, same with Palkia. They aren't doing anything crazy, and won't be doing anything too risky until the other legends show up. Palkia sits at the computer desk while Dialga watches TV. The strange silence between the two is actually a much more common occurrence, whenever they're together they don't really talk too much for the simple fact that when alone, they don't really have much to say.

Dialga watches the news. The humans are once again debating on which potential "_good hearted"_ presidential candidate is fit to run the world since the fall of the last one. He isn't too interested in this and changes the channel to sports. "President of the world… last one we had almost killed us all off. what makes anyone think it's still a good idea?"

Palkia responds. "Humans can be very stupid, remember that one guy who tried to create a new world using our powers and instead got trapped in the distortion world with Giratina for a while?"

Dialga chuckles. "I can't say I do, probably because it was so long ago."

"His name was Cyrus if I'm not mistaken. He summoned us with those stupid red chains and in the process summoned Giratina. At the time, Giratina didn't really like humans that well and became so pissed about being awoken that he took Cyrus with him to the distortion world."

Dialga now remembers the day vividly. "I definitely remember that for sure. I don't know what he was thinking… crazy moron."

Palkia loads up a random terrible rap video and plays it at maximum volume, except he didn't mean for it to be at maximum volume. The lyrics blast out with a whole bunch of curse words. Dialga covers his ears. "Hey! Turn that garbage down! I didn't wanna hear your trash choice of music!"

"What do you mean trash? This IS the definition of trash!" he lowers the volume down to a respectable level and continues to listen. The song slowly gets worse and worse with each new beat. Dialga stands up off the couch and goes over to the computer desk where Palkia is.

"Dude, this is the worst crap I've ever heard in my life. How can you listen to this?"

Palkia begins laughing as the rapper in the video fails to come up with a rhyme. The person, a human, looks at the camera awkwardly and then suddenly starts rapping again, but it's too late. Dialga raises an eyebrow at this. "Are humans this shit at rap music?" Palkia nods.

"Well damn. Rap ain't even that difficult."

Palkia sees an opportunity here. "Yo…. if you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk the walk. Lay it on me or shut your mouth!"

Dialga clears his throat. "Yo, Yo! Let's get started, Yo!" Palkia provides an improvised beat. "When you see them spicy dragons walking down the street, you oughta feel the beat from their dicy hot feat! Yeah, yeah! Let's get this straight, I'm Dialga, and I don't generate hate! I turn back the clock when them haters gonna rate! Got steel scales, flaming hot breath, powers over time, you don't wanna mess with me! I hail from spear pillar, and I'm sure you all know! When this fight is over, no one's gonna fess up to them police!"

He steps back and Palkia jumps off the chair. They switch roles. "Ey, yo, don't listen to this fool over here! He knows nothing, just a simple street dwelling tool! While you come from that sharp pillar, so do I! Time means nothing to me, for I've got all the space you'll ever…."

He chokes and can't find a word that rhymes. Dialga quits the beat. "And what were you saying about walking the walk?"

Palkia shrugs. "I had a bad groove that time. I started out good but was moving too fast to spit it out."

Dialga laughs at him, Palkia laughs along with him. "Bro… I'll teach you how to make it better. Perhaps we could become a street gang who just raps for fun?"

He likes the idea. "Gang? I'd think that's perfect!"

Dialga strikes a pose. "We'll become famous street rappers and in the process take down all the opposition!"

Palkia poses next to him. "Time Lord and Space Fiend comin atcha' live Saturday night! Be there or be erased from this universe!" They continue to hold their pose for an unusually long period of time before they stop. Palkia goes back to the desk and continues looking for crappy rap songs and Dialga goes back to watching the TV.

* * *

Giratina is in Arceus' room, discussing their current relationship status.

"Soo… you really think that way about me?" Giratina asks.

Arceus nods confidently. "Absolutely. I would've gone for Dialga or Palkia, but they have each other and looks could say that neither of them are looking for a relationship at this moment in time. When you left the Distortion world and there wasn't any repercussions from it, I thought perhaps I could try with you."

Giratina blushes. "G-gosh… I was first pick?"

Arceus winks at him. "Not exactly first, but truly the first to be with me." He looks away. "I don't know what to say. I mean, what do I say? You took me in and even saw me as a potential life partner despite having a bad reputation."

Arceus sighs. "You can thank the humans for that one. You're not this evil monster that everyone makes you out to be, I know it firsthand!"

Giratina becomes flustered now. "Arceus… y-you're making me blush…"

She nudges him a little. "Am I?"

He tries hard to hide it now. "A-actually.. No, no you're not. Thanks for being one of the few who don't misunderstand me though, I appreciate it!"

He gives her a sunny smile, to which she smiles back. "You came into creation thanks to Dialga and Palkia, I have to be understanding of any and all Pokemon no matter where they come from. When it comes to you though…"

She shines white for a few seconds before turning into her human form. Giratina follows suit. She walks up to him and places her hands on his shoulders. "It'll only be a matter of time before I know _everything_ about you, and as your partner, I think a crucial understanding of each other is key." she goes to hug him but he's fast about it and hugs her.

"Arceus…" his mind is a bit lost for words. A goofy smile begins to form on his face. Arceus embraces him elegantly.

"Yes my dear?"

He tries to think of what he was gonna say, but can't remember. "D-don't worry about it."

She hums lightly and presses her head into his left shoulder, then looks up at him. In his eyes, Arceus is super cute and irresistible. He blushes madly and she takes notice. "Is something wrong, why are your cheeks such a deep red?"

Giratina tries to speak, but his mind doesn't come up with anything. He stutters for a bit and Arceus decides to make a rather bold move. She stands up full length and kisses him on his right cheek. He puts his hand where she kissed him and his blush somehow gets even deeper. Arceus giggles silently and puts her hands behind her back. He's left speechless, for she really knows what she's doing despite never having a partner before. He looks at her and smiles.

"Thank you Arceus, not just for the kiss, but for all that you've done so far." he stops hugging her and she bows. "I'm your partner, I'll do anything for you." he smiles. "I do however, have to go to the store soon, so if you want to go you can." He nods. "I'll go, Perhaps we might learn more about ourselves in the process!"

* * *

Uxie floats outside of Celebi and Shaymin's room. He's ultra nervous over seemingly nothing, but he's come to ask Celebi for help on breeding certain plants. He went back home late last night and was thinking about adding more flowers to the outside of his cave. The only problem with adding the flowers is that he isn't quite sure on how to breed them properly. While he IS the knowledge being, he isn't 100% knowledgeable on everything. Think of it as more of a general knowledge, jack of all trades but master of none.

He stares at the door, his heart beating a bit faster than usual. "_What's wrong with me? I'm never this nervous when asking her for help, was there more sugar in the coffee than usual this morning?_"

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning. He immediately hides on the wall near the door and out comes Shaymin. She immediately notices him and raises an eyebrow.

"Uxie, what are you doing?"

He comes off the wall and sighs. "I was gonna ask Celebi for help with the flowers…"

Shaymin giggles, for she sees the faint blush on his cheeks. "What's stopping you? Celebi's in there, go on, talk to her!" she's a bit too enthusiastic about that action.

Uxie takes note. "Why so enthusiastic about it?"

She realizes that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. "It's kind of obvious Uxie… I'm almost baffled at how you didn't notice it in the mirror this morning."

He doesn't quite know what she's talking about. "Is there something on my face!? Did I forget to take a shower!? What is it!?" he's a bit too worried about it and this pretty much confirms what Shaymin is thinking.

"It's okay, you aren't dirty so you can relax with that."

He's still worried though. "Then what's on my face? You aren't helping me here…"

She laughs. "It's nothing! You're fine! I'll see you later." she walks away to the entertainment center. Uxie looks back at the door and gulps before putting his hand up to knock but then takes it away and clears his throat.

"_Okay Uxie, you can do this… it's just like last time. all you have to ask how to breed that type of flower for its seeds!_" he says to himself in his head and he gains a small boost in confidence. He puts his hand up and knocks on the door a few times and waits. A few seconds later, Celebi opens up.

"Uxie! What's going on?" she says in a rather chipper tone. Looks like someone's having a _good_ morning.

He responds nervously. "N-nothing much, I uh… I need help with something and since you're the uh… expert on flowers and plants… I thought you'd be able to help me."

She becomes intrigued. "What do we got this time? Berry trees? Exotic Flowers?"

"It's these flowers… they're giving me a hard time with breeding. I need more seeds because I want to add them to the garden outside my cave." he shows her a petal from one of the flowers. It is a beautiful white with a soft orange on the inside. Celebi identifies it immediately.

"Ah, _THESE_ flowers… they're a pain in the ass to breed but I got this. Come in and I'll show you!" she opens the door fully for him and he goes in. She closes the door behind them and points to a desk where a few gardening tools lie.

"On this desk. I just need to get my other tools…" she starts looking in the drawers for special tools.

Uxie takes a seat on her bed and waits for her to get what she needs. "So, are those tools really needed for this?"

Celebi goes to take her head out of a cabinet and lightly bonks it on the top. "Ah!" she rubs it for a second then giggles. "Sorry, I always forget the cabinets in this room are smaller than they seem… but no, we don't have to use these tools, they just make the job easier."

She floats up to the desk. "C'mere, I'll show you." He floats over and watches her.

About 30 minutes later…

"And once you do that, you have to make sure to water it EVERY 10 hours. If it rains, make sure you keep track of time and water when needed. Also, use the special mulch and feed as well. In a few weeks to a few months, if you have them matured you'll be seeing seeds en masse!"

Uxie takes it all in. A long explanation is nothing to him though. "Alright, seems simple enough. I don't understand why they can't be bred using the normal methods."

Celebi explains. "They simply don't like it. I would give a better reason, but I really don't know what causes them to reject regular breeding methods."

Uxie scratches his head. "Interesting…"

She turns to him. "Is there anything else, or is that all for now?"

He nods. "That'll be all, thank you."

She gives him a warm smile. "Anytime!" he goes to leave but then stops abruptly and almost hits the door. "Wait… there's something else…"

She looks at him curiously. He floats up to her. "I've always come to you for help with stuff like this, and I give you nothing in return. I know you don't ask for it, but I feel obliged to give you something as a way of truly saying thank you."

She doesn't mind. "You're too kind, I don't want you to give me anything… really, it's no big deal."

He insists. "No, I've asked you more than 20 times this year alone for help, I'm gonna get you something really nice as my way of saying thanks." she goes to speak but he stops her. "I'm not taking 'no thanks' as an answer. You do all this for me and ask for nothing in return but I believe in giving back, so that's what I'm gonna do."

She blushes lightly. "Y-you don't have to, but thanks…"

He grabs her hands, a very bold move. "Trust me, I think you'll like it." he lets them go and then bows. "Thanks again Celebi!" he then flies out of there in a bit of a hurry.

Celebi doesn't know what to think of that strange behavior, but she is appreciative of Uxie wanting to give back. "_Odd, he never acts like that… Oh well, I wonder what he's gonna do for me?_"

Uxie stands in the main hall, panting slightly and shaking a bit. "_I… did it! All I have to do now is find a nice place for us to go and then when I can, I'm gonna take her there… it's gonna be perfect!_"

He thought to himself as he giggles and floats back to his room, pleased with the outcome of the first part of his secret plan.

* * *

Jirachi And Mesprit are in their room, just casually talking.

"I get many clients who say they have relationship issues and most of the time it turns out to be insecurities on their part thinking that their partner is unfaithful." Mesprit is talking about her job she has outside of the reunion.

"I've never really been in a relationship before, unless you consider a night eating ramen with a cardboard cutout as anything…" replies Jirachi.

She laughs at that, even though he doesn't find it too funny. "What's so funny about that?"

She explains. "Because that's definitely something I could see you doing!"

He crosses his arms. "I don't see you going on dates all the time, I know you're the master of emotions, but isn't it ironic that you haven't found a partner yet?"

"You got me there.. Damn you Jirachi." she then lies back in her bean bag chair. "I would've gone and found someone by now, or at least tried to if it wasn't for what happened with Azelf and Genesect."

He understands. "It makes sense. I heard that you wanted to make sure she was okay after the breakup."

She nods. "Exactly. I was about to play around and see if I couldn't find someone but that happened and I had to put my plans on hold. With that out of the way now, I do want to see if during this reunion I can finally get a partner, and if not, I still have my whole life ahead of me to do so!"

Curious, He decides to take a chance. "Did you have anyone particular in mind?" She looks at him oddly. "I'm only asking, I don't mean to imply anything…"

She thought about it for a second. "I don't have anyone particular in mind, but I do know what I want from them. I want them to be loving to the point of it almost being unbearable, as well as fun and laid back. I also don't want someone who's too clingy or gets jealous when I'm doing my own things with other guy friends. Most importantly, someone who loves hugs!" she then hugs herself from that.

Jirachi thinks to himself. "_I fit more than 90% of that stuff, minus loving hugs that much. I just might've hit the jackpot, but would she really say yes?_"

Mesprit sighs. "Although, I can't get everything I want, so I'll be fine with pretty much anyone as long as they aren't Genesect or Victini."

Jirachi laughs. "If they show up, I'll make sure they don't mess with anyone, including you."

Mesprit blushes lightly. "Wow… so brave and powerful… my hero!"

Jirachi chuckles. "I can't guarantee I can beat them though."

Mesprit giggles. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, at least I can count on you."

He looks at her. "It's not a problem really, besides, I have a bit of a score to settle with Genesect and Victini."

She nods. "I remember during the last reunion they did something that caused you to get in trouble and because of that you wanted to beat them down into the ground. I know I shouldn't say to keep that grudge, but they weren't very nice to me or the others and yeah, I'd rather see them get fried sooner or later."

He agrees. "It'll happen. I know it will."

Mesprit stares at Jirachi, but doesn't realize it. He looks back at her and notices it. "Is there something on my face?"

She snaps out of it. "Oh! N-no.. there's nothing."

He sees the opportunity to pop the question and mentally prepares himself. "_This is it! I'm gonna ask her out and give her a date that she'll never forget!_"

He inhales deeply and goes to speak but right as he does, she stands up and stretches out and interrupts him. "Aahh… I'm gonna go home for a bit and get some of my stuff. I didn't really have a chance to get anything because Uxie came to get me in a hurry. See you later!"

She teleports away to her cave and Jirachi misses his chance.

"_Dammit! I almost had it…"_

* * *

**PD: Getting closer to where the story stopped before being re-written. I hope those of you that read the original have noticed the changes we did by now, if not, then that's okay. Anyway, seeya in the next chapter**


	20. Rising Tension

**Rising Tension**

The doors to the entrance of the main hall blast open, and the sound of a Pokemon, male by voice and very arrogant is heard. "Yo! G-sect and Victory boy are in da house! Where them sexy females at!?" Genesect and Victini have decided to show their faces despite being the ONLY legendaries who weren't invited by Arceus.

Victini teases Genesect. "Boy, you scared them all away with your fire entrance. They're playin hard to get!"

He brushes this off. "Like hell they're scared! There's only one bitch here that I'm interested in."

Victini asks. "And who may the lucky girl be?"

Genesect lowers his head, a grimacing smile creeping across his face. "**Azelf**."

Victini begins chuckling. "That worthless slut? Why would you go after her considering the fact she almost beat you down back at your pad that one time?"

Genesect's face is darkened out by a shadow falling over it. "Because I have some unfinished business with the queen of willpower. She thinks she's all high and mighty, what, with her siblings there to back her up. Not this time. We're also gonna make sure that blue cat doesn't interfere again. If he does, guess we'll be clapping a pussyboy today as well."

Victini nods. "You said it. Let's see what's goin on in this here ghost town!"

They walk further down the main hall and stop. Genesect yells, the only purpose is to attract attention. "YOOO! WHERE THIS GODDAMN PARTY AT HUH? I WAS PROMISED A KILLER PARTY WITH BITCHES TO GO FOR MILES!" A few seconds goes by without any response.

* * *

In the entertainment center…

The yelling grabs the attention of Kibou, who is playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on his Nintendo Switch. The voice is slightly familiar to him and reminds him of something that had happened a few days ago.

"_That voice… it sounds familiar… is it the voice of Genesect…?_" He thought to himself and pauses the game, deciding to listen in for now. He knows that Genesect wasn't supposed to be at the reunion so he isn't sure how he managed to get in. He also hears another voice…

"_Who's voice is that? I've never heard a voice like that before…_"

He attunes his hearing and continues to listen...

* * *

The yelling in the main hall brought out a few legendaries. Jirachi, Uxie, and Celebi. Seems they're arguing with Genesect and Victini.

"Who said you were in charge, Nerd boy?" an insult from Victini directed at Uxie, whose face is getting red from anger and embarrassment.

"You both shouldn't be here, and if you had working brains, you would know that you're treading on dangerously thin ice by being here." Uxie warns them, they not heeding his advice.

Genesect waves his words off as nothing. "Yeah yeah… but at least we're not the ones stuck in a cave all day doing nothing but reading books and not hitting on that sweet crap."

Uxie becomes visibly agitated by this. His pride and joy, his pastime, being insulted by these two lowlives. "If I were you, and I'm not you, I wouldn't continue to speak. Both of you are a disgrace to the Hall Of Origin, and I don't have to remind you of what you callous fiends did to my sister. You both have no right to be here, let alone be speaking to any of us."

"Oooh! Here come the big words from 'Mr.I-know-shit-about-everything'! Watch out, he's gonna defeat us with his extensive vocabulary!" Genesect begins howling with laughter. Victini also laughs at his joke. After he regains control of himself, he adds on to it.

"Yeah! That's probably all he CAN do! Look at him, the biggest wimp in the entire Hall Of Origin! He's nothing more than a tank who exists to take hits but not be able to dish them out in return."

Uxie shakes his fist in front of his face, trying very hard to keep himself from lashing out at them. He states a fact angrily to Victini. "I wouldn't be talking, one with 5 type weaknesses. You may bring victory to Pokemon trainers, but you don't bring anything worth talking about when most of us have moves that can utterly demolish you. A simple ghost, dark, ground, water, or rock type move will put you on your knees begging to not be attacked again. Look at your frail frame. You are built for attacking, not defending. One hit from any of the 5 move types I described would be enough to end your days of so called 'victory' for good."

The truth hurts, and Victini being Victini, he doesn't take a dose of reality to the head that well. He fires back. "Says the one that has his eyes closed all the time. Can you even see me? Are you blind?" he starts clapping towards Uxie, beckoning him like a Rockruff or a Lilipup. "Here Uxie, Uxie, Uxie… come here blind boy." he howls with laughter. Genesect holds his hand up for a high-five. They high five each other.

Jirachi chimes in, not happy about his friend being insulted. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? If you're so confident that you could one-off any of us here, then be a brave legendary and do it!" he takes up a guarded stance. The two shift to making fun of him now.

"Well well well. Look what the dickens dragged in. You finally woke up from your 1000 year nap, sleeping beauty? About time, and you've always wondered why you don't get to hit any of that good stuff… probably because you're too busy sleeping!"

Genesect insults the lifestyle Jirachi has. It's not HIS fault that's what he has to do. Jirachi's expression changes drastically. "Watch it pal, you don't know what 1000 years of sleep can do for you. I can send each and every single day within those 1000 years of sleep at you in one power packed hit, and you wouldn't be able to wake up for 1000 years yourself."

Victini has a smug look about him. "Oh yeah? I have the advantage over you anyday of the week. Let's also mention something else. Sleeping beauty? A fitting name. Why? Because you look like a girl, talk like one, and act like one. I'd hit ya if you weren't quote on quote, a male legendary."

Jirachi's face becomes red. He tries to defend himself against such a burn, but isn't faring so well. "T-there's nothing wrong with l-looking feminine to a certain d-degree… I grant wishes for c-crying out loud, man! I'm a shining star, and considered by some humans to be a-a genie… male genies exist and I'm sure you know that's true!" he's breaking down.

Genesect takes the opportunity to shut him up for good. "If you believe you're more masculine than feminine, why don't you go out and get some hookers or something, or is there more you'd like to say about being stuck in the closet and only just getting the courage to come out now?"

"I-I… I'm not gay!" He covers his face, ashamed at their words.

Celebi steps in. "That wasn't very nice. You're messing around with the wrong crowd, and I suggest leaving before Arceus comes back."

Genesect bursts into sarcastic laughter. His tone of voice in response continues his sarcasm. "Me, leave the Hall Of Origin because lady "I'm-gonna-bang-me-some-anti-matter-dragons" is going to banish me? Fat chance! Me and Vic here saw her in a store in Goldenrod City on our way here. We stopped to get some booze for what we thought was gonna be a kickass banger, but if we knew it was gonna be this floppy and limp, we'd have bailed just like last time! We saw her and her poor excuse for a mate grabbing food."

He then addresses everyone. "You all know how long it takes for her to come back once she's gone. Nothing you can do will stop us from getting what we want. Speaking of that…"

He yells again. "YO AZELF, BABY CAKES! WHERE YOU AT!?"

This prompts Dialga and Palkia to come out of their room. "Who in tarnation keeps yelling like this?" Asks Dialga, annoyed.

"Yeah, we were watchin' some fire rap videos when someone's off-tune voice began clogging up the-" Says Palkia but he stops when he notices Genesect and Victini.

Genesect doesn't bat either of them an eye. Victini rudely greets them. "If it isn't dumbass and dumberass. Time Controller with short term memory loss and Space Ruler who called a Kakuna his "Dick". You aren't supposed to be here now, why here so early? Is it because you got wind of the lake trio's problems, or is it because after dumberass's dick died, you couldn't be bothered by dumbass and wanted to escape from his nonsense?"

Palkia's face becomes deathly threatening and he starts quickly walking over to the two bullies, smacking his fist into his hand multiple times. "I'm gonna make the two of you become a permanent part of these walls!" He threatens through clenched teeth.

Dialga quickly acts and steps in front of him, holding his foot out to stop him. "Wait bro! We can't do that otherwise Arceus will send us off!"

Palkia calms down a little, but holds his death stare. He instills intimidation in the two. "You losers are verrryyy lucky. If Arceus didn't tell us not to, you'd be stuck inside these walls right now. Consider yourselves safe…. _For now_."

Genesect taunts him. "Aww, what's stopping you? Sucking on Arceus' non-existent cock as to not be banished because she knows you'll trash the place if we got into a fight? How cute. I thought someone as yourself would have less inhibitions and more of a 'get it going' outlook on something like this."

Palkia grinds his teeth together as to not scream the 500 curse words sitting in his mouth. Dialga slowly walks Palkia back, worried that a fight could break out any second. Kibou, who had been listening to everything from the entertainment center, has finally come out and speaks up, standing behind the two bastards. "What're you two bullies even up to? Nobody wants you here and as far as we all know, you're only here to cause trouble!"

They turn around to see him. The fun loving blue kitten no longer has a fun loving look about him. He is on guard, and not pleased with the way these two perpetrators are treating his friends. Genesect and Victini start whispering to each other for a few seconds before speaking up to him.

"So, you're Kibou, aren't you?" Says Genesect.

He responds. "Yeah, so what's it mean to ya?"

He continues. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet one of the two Pokemon responsible for saving our asses from total destruction, but you were the one that got in the way of me and my boy's attack. You know how gay that is, don't you?"

Not familiar with the word, nor the context, he tilts his head a little in confusion. Victini sees an opportunity here. "Look at that! You don't know what 'gay' means?"

He turns to Genesect. "You seeing this? He don't know what 'gay' means! The child still has his innocence after all these years!"

Genesect nods. "Why don't we show him then?"

Victini agrees. "Hell yeah, about time I get some tonsil hockey!"

They kiss each other on the lips right in front of everyone. Everyone except for Uxie and Kibou react in a disgusted manner. There were stories about lesbian and gay Pokemon couples throughout the world, but none of the legends would ever partake in such a sinful relationship, except for these two. Uxie puts it together in his head, this was the part that Azelf vaguely told him about. The "cheating on me" part.

"_So this is what she meant when she said he had cheated on her. Homosexual freaks!_" is what he thinks before his face scrunches up in pure rage and unbridled fury. Everyone comments on it.

"Disgusting!"

"How could they do that!?"

"The absolute worst Pokemon ever!"

Kibou himself is completely confused as to their actions and merely ignores it. Genesect and Victini stop kissing each other, but they stop in the most awkward way possible. They turn to him.

"You get it now, blue kitten? We're in love, mostly because we both found out we couldn't get any pussy for ourselves, so we banded together thanks to our similar interests!"

Genesect then points at him. "We didn't forget what you did though. You stopped us from teaching that bitch, Azelf, a lesson. For that, we're gonna teach YOU a lesson about relationships. Open your notebook and prepare to take extra detailed notes!"

Right before they say anything else, Azelf comes out of her room and questions all the voices. "What's with the noise in here, who's talking soooooooo-" She cuts herself off upon seeing Genesect and Victini. The two turn their heads to see her and smile devilishly.

"Hey look, she's finally stopped hiding." Says Victini.

"About time. This is payback for beating us up a few weeks ago, dirty hoe!" Yells Genesect. They run at her. Azelf prepares to attack, only for Kibou to jump in between them and freeze all of them in place with his psychokinesis.

"STOP!"

He doesn't want it to happen. He has a basic understanding of their hatred, and doesn't want the fight to go down. He holds them in place. Genesect and Victini become angry. "Put me down you sack of crap, otherwise you'll be sorry!" Genesect threatens, but it doesn't do anything.

"I won't allow it! I'm not gonna let this fight happen!" He says, his eyes clamped shut, hoping that it gets through to them. Azelf understands it fully, but to Genesect and Victini, he is once again getting in their way. Azelf calms down enough to think rationally. She apologizes for almost lashing out.

"Sorry Kibou… I just hate them so much.. You know how it is."

He sets her down, smiling at her pleasantly. He turns his attention to Genesect and Victini.

"Are you bullies gonna hurt her if I put you down?" They shake their heads 'no'. Kibou is hesitant, but puts them down. They stop their almost fully charged attacks and stare him down, aggravated.

"_Once again, the cat sticks his nose where it doesn't belong…_" Genesect whispers under his breath, but realizes the insult potential here and smiles. His tone is smug and has no regard for what his words might invoke.

"How cute… so, are you two starstruck lovers or something? For the blue kitten to come and hold you back like that, there's gotta be somethin' you aren't telling us about."

This causes Azelf to look away with a very light blush on her cheeks. Kibou doesn't quite understand. He looks at Azelf quickly and sees her red cheeks. He becomes upset. "Hey! Stop bullying Azelf! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Genesect and Victini look at each other and start laughing at Kibou. They stop after a few seconds.

Victini speaks to him. "Bullying!? Did nothing wrong!? Do you know what your poor excuse for a girlfriend did to us a few weeks ago? I bet not!"

Genesect takes over. " One day, while we were hanging out, She came over to my bro-love's pad and started attacking the two of us for no reason, besides the fact that she could because she said I was "cheating" on her with someone."

"_Girlfriend? Cheating? What are they even talking about!?_" is all Kibou is thinking.

Azelf angrily yells at them. "I had a perfectly good reason to attack the two of you back then! You abused me and used me for your own gain, so I decided to pay the debt back in full! Karma's a bitch, isn't she!?"

Genesect lunges forwards but Victini holds him back. "You don't attack Pokemon whenever you're having a bad day you idiot! Just because you couldn't handle our spiciness doesn't mean you try to put the fire out!" he yells.

Everyone in the hall starts yelling, some are defending Azelf, others are trying to get Genesect and Victini to stop and leave, and Kibou doesn't know what to do. The yelling goes on for several minutes, eventually stopping and returning to Genesect and Victini arguing with Azelf. Genesect takes the opportunity to further insult Kibou. "And for the record. You, you been sticking that small furry dick of yours inside of her?"

Kibou tilts his head to the side. "Small furry...what?"

The two begin laughing like crazy, dropping to the floor with tears in their eyes. Azelf's face is redder than a tamato berry and clearly, everything they've said is making her embarrassed.

Kibou's had enough. He clenches his paws into fists, closes his eyes tightly, and activates his Mewkokin at a x15 multiplier. A massive outflow of wind pressure is generated by this and makes everyone in the hall snap their attention to him, including the two bullies on the floor. They stop laughing and stand up, backing a few feet away from him in fear with their hands up, flinching at the intense wind pressure. Kibou opens his eyes and speaks, a tone of seriousness in his voice not heard of in a long time. The fun loving Mew is no longer playing around.

"Listen up you two. I don't know what you're problem with everyone is, but you clearly have no sense of respect for any of my friends here. Arceus may have told the others to not attack you, but she didn't tell me that specifically. Whether or not attacking you will make me go to the distortion world, I no longer care. Stop bullying my friends, stop bullying Azelf, and leave before I actually hurt you. I don't want to do it, but you're leaving me with very few options. You're choice: you can leave now, or you can talk badly again and get your heads smashed in." his eyes are intense and his body posture is meant to stand his ground if he gets attacked. Everyone shoots quick glances at each other. The sound of Kibou's Mewkokin is the only thing that's heard echoing through the hall.

The remaining legendaries come out of their rooms, puzzled looks on their faces. At this point, Genesect, Victini, and Kibou are in a staredown. Shaymin and Mesprit join the gang that's watching this stare down. Mesprit goes over to Uxie and whispers to him, Shaymin follows.

"_Hey, what the heck is going on? Why are Genesect and Victini here?_"

Uxie shrugs and whispers back. "_They showed up randomly and started annoying everyone and insulting them. Dialga and Palkia almost got in a fight with them, Kibou talked to them and then Azelf appeared. He stopped a fight from breaking out between the two and now this is happening._"

Mesprit looks at the staredown. Shaymin turns to her and whispers. "_What happened? Why are they looking like they're about to get in a big brawl?_"

Mesprit shakes her head and shrugs. "_We're gonna find out soon enough. I guess they did something bad and now this is the result._"

They stare each other down. Neither letting up their gaze. A single word could cause either side to lash out and attack. Kibou stands in front of Azelf, the crimson red aura of his Mewkokin bristling his fur and making it wave. Genesect and Victini stand next to each other about 7 feet away from Kibou, staring at him and holding a fighting pose. Anything could happen now, and everyone knows it.

* * *

**PD: Ah yes, the next chapters are very tense. Not too many old chapters left, so there's that. seeya in the next one! **


	21. Ex Rivalry Double Time

**Ex Rivalry Double Time**

Seeing how the Mew's power has been amplified over multiple times, Genesect and Victini stand down. Genesect comments. "Alright. You don't have to become THAT angry…" he mumbles under his breath. "_Geez… Who knew a kid could turn around and become that nasty in a manner of seconds!?_"

Kibou stops using his Mewkokin and talks to them. "Are you going to leave and stop bullying us, or are you just gonna continue the minute I leave?"

Genesect goes to say something, but stops himself. Victini whispers to him. "_Hey bro, why don't we just challenge them to a battle? They're both Psychic types and probably won't be able to do anything to us. If we win, we can set the stakes to allow us to have 1 hour alone with them and nobody can intervene. If they win though, it'll be whatever they want. Take it or leave it!_"

He likes the idea. "_Yeah… yeah! We get to beat them down, and then continue beating them down once we win. We have __**that**__ in hand if they somehow give us some trouble. I don't see why not? A little "friendly" competition never hurt anyone…_"

He clears his throat and looks them in the eye. "Attention the two of you." Azelf looks at them, Kibou is already staring them down. "Seeing as how this conflict will not resolve itself, my lover and I have a proposition to make. We challenge you to a battle on fair terms. The stakes are as follows: If the two of you win, you get to do whatever you want to us, including kicking our asses out of the Hall Of Origin for the entire reunion. If we win, however, we're allowed a whole hour with the two of you, all alone, to do as we please with nobody intervening. What do you say?"

He holds his hand out to shake on it as a final part of the battle deal. Kibou turns his head away slightly and his eyes tighten with suspicion. "And how do I know this isn't a trap that'll guarantee we won't have any chance to win?"

Genesect bows. "We promise that this isn't a trap. To make the deal sweeter, both teams will get twenty minutes of preparation before the battle. Are you sissys in or not?"

Kibou gives him a suspicious look for a second. "Give me a minute." He then turns to Azelf and walks her away from them, bringing his head close to hers and whispering to her. "_As much as this might allow you to vent some anger out, I really don't wanna fight. We only just had a couple days of recovery from fighting them back at Illex Forest. Not to mention, if this is a level battle, it will come down to tricks and battle strategy, something I'm not so great with…_"

"_We can do this, I know we can! How hard can two arrogant losers be? You've got a diverse moveset, I have a diverse moveset, you have the Primal power and Mewkokin alongside that special sword of yours, they won't see it coming!_" Azelf winks and smiles at him. "_Plus, I've got your back and can heal you up if they somehow hurt you. Just a little rough play… it won't be that bad. Trust me!_" he sighs. He's trusted her in the past and things always went pretty well.

"_Alright. Let's do it. They aren't playing nice, so neither will we!_" He breaks away from her and runs over to Genesect and grabs his hand. They shake on it. Genesect smiles eerily and makes a comment on it. "It's a deal… but you'll regret this, kid." he tightens his grip and hurts Kibou's paw, then releases it and He and Victini walk towards the doors and exit the main hall. Kibou shakes his paw lightly.

Uxie immediately speaks up. "Alright you two, we have no time to waste so lets-" his words are interrupted by someone teleporting into the hall.

The Pokemon looks a lot like Kibou, except with a much larger body build, a more savage looking face, a longer and thicker tail, a tube connecting the back of his head to his back, and a defined chest and shoulders. His skin is light grey and his tail purple. His eyes have a savage look and his iris is purple. He speaks. "Am I too late, or have things only just started to heat up around here?" The voice belongs to Mewtwo. Everyone turns to face him, standing in the middle of the main hall. Everyone seems happy to see him, but he isn't. He saw Genesect and Victini outside the hall, and he has an idea of what went down.

"I don't wanna be an eavesdropper, but I thought I overheard Genesect and Victini challenging Kibou and Azelf to a battle?" He looks over at Kibou and Azelf, who are standing next to each other now. They nod in agreement. He makes a faint "hmph" sound before speaking. "So it is true." He walks over to Uxie. "Guess it's our time to shine on making a strategy."

Uxie nods excitedly. "It sure is! Time to get to work."

They both motion for Kibou and Azelf to follow them. They all enter Uxie's room. Mewtwo crosses his arms. "We've got quite the show going on here, I hope you two know what you've gotten into." he says.

"This is our chance to kick them back to the miserable holes they crawled out of." Azelf punches her hand.

Kibou is a little bit nervous. "A-Azelf… don't you think this might be a bad idea?"

She looks at him. "But you agreed to this, you can't back out now. Like I said, just a little bit of rough play, okay?" His gentle nature is showing and at quite possibly the worst time now. He puts the tips of his paws together and looks away.

Uxie pulls down his marker board. "Okay, don't you two worry. First off, you both have a massive disadvantage type wise considering Genesect is both steel and bug. If either of you have a fire type move, we can abuse it to the maximum, but if it hits Victini, it won't do anything."

Mewtwo chimes in. "The battle is most likely going to be on fair terms with everyone's stats set at around 500, their highest non-HP stat at 700, and their HP at 2000. Now, you both might think that 2000 HP is a lot, but it's nowhere near as much as you think." Uxie writes everything they believe will be set in the battle. He then adds on. "If I remember correctly, Genesect's defensive stats are higher than his offensive ones and thus, will most likely be trying to take attacks that would be effective against Victini, any normal type moves or dark type moves will do nothing to him. Vice versa, Victini resists Psychic and fighting, so it's best to avoid those moves."

Mewtwo takes a marker and writes down something, then explains it. "Keep this in mind too, I heard rumors that Genesect and Victini aren't playing fairly in every battle. They've found a way to increase their power and resilience tenfold with some sort of fusion technique. I haven't seen it but there's a good possibility that if both of you back them up into a corner, they'll use it as a means of winning."

Uxie cuts into Mewtwo's words. "Speaking of that, I looked more into the fusion dance technique and sadly, there's nothing else that I haven't already told the both of you. I think that's all there is, the technique just doesn't work due to being lost to time…"

Azelf sighs. "So much for possibly using it to level the battlefield out if they fuse."

Uxie shakes his head. "Fret not! Fusion can only do so much, and perhaps the two of you could use it to your advantage. It'll become a 2v1 where stats may not matter if the single enemy cannot keep up with either of your movements. If they manage to knock one of you out before fusing, it could be bad…" He looks over at Kibou. "Considering the fact they might limit the Mewkokin to a x1 multiplier, it might not be enough to overpower their fusion."

Kibou looks down, somewhat discouraged. Mewtwo walks over to him. "You alright? You don't seem too happy to battle."

He looks up. "I don't wanna fight them… if they can fuse and we can't, we might not be able to win and I don't want to let Azelf down…"

She hears this. "If we lose, then it is what it is. Once Arceus finds out they're here, they'll be walking into the distortion world in less than 10 seconds." He looks at her to see that she's smiling. "Cheer up! If they try to fuse, we'll just have to create a miracle through with our own power!"

He thinks about it for a few seconds. Mewtwo tries to instill some confidence in him. "You're much more capable than you think. I saw you fight that psychotic human with that sword of yours and you're quite skilled with it. I don't believe they'll see it coming, That's the real hidden trump card you have alongside the Mewkokin."

Kibou looks at the hilt of his sword. Mewtwo is right about the sword being powerful on its own, and is enough to charge him up with some enthusiasm. "Alright, let's do it! We'll beat those mean bullies!"

Azelf, Uxie, and Mewtwo are glad to hear this from him. Before they leave, Kibou and Azelf remove their bandages to find that their wounds from a few days ago had healed up fully. This proves to be a good thing as it means they're in tip top shape to battle.

* * *

Everyone in the entire hall is in the colosseum waiting for the battle to get underway. Dialga, Palkia, Shaymin, Celebi, Jirachi, Mesprit, Uxie, and Mewtwo all sit in the front row. Some of them are having small side-conversations about what happened. Some of the conversations are about the battle, and some are showing worry and concern for both sides.

Genesect and Victini look on at Kibou and Azelf. Genesect takes the time to taunt them. "You two took 25 minutes… did you really need that much time to get off to each other or were you both creating some killer plan to beat us? Either way, we're not losing this fight."

Azelf turns her hands into hard fists, she can't wait to punch Genesect in the face during the battle. Kibou's face is blank and a shadow is covering it. Seems he's in a much more serious mood than usual. He speaks. "We took those extra 5 minutes to prepare ourselves for the major butt kicking that's about to go down."

Genesect howls with laughter. "Bwahahahahaaa! You kicking our asses? Fat chance!"

Victini adds to it. "I'd be surprised to see you kick a ball more than 10 feet, course we don't have a ball so too bad!"

Azelf gives them a death stare. "Y-you're gonna regret talking so much trash when you're lying on the ground in defeat…" she holds her fist in front of her face.

Genesect gives her a confident look. "Oh? If that's the case then perhaps we're ready to hear the rules! All Pokemon in this battle will have their level set to 100, have all their stats at 500, with their HP being 2000 and their highest stat(s) being put at 700. Any techniques that temporarily boost stats and can be activated at will are limited to a x3 multiplier, any moves that increase stats as a primary or secondary effect will not have said effect occur, and one more thing… No **Primal Fury** form." he smiles with the last statement.

From out of nowhere, Solgaleo and Lunala enter the stands. Dialga is the first to notice. "Hey! The two main Alolan legends are here! What's up you two!?"

Solgaleo and Lunala are out of breath from the long trip they had from Alola to Sinnoh. Solgaleo answers. "We've…. Been trying to find… Necrozma the last… few days…"

Lunala adds. "Yeah… we would've been… here much sooner… but we…. We tried to find him…"

He finds this rather interesting. "Necrozma's gone missing? But how? He was at the last reunion in good health, what happened to him?"

Solgaleo shakes his head. "We don't know… he hasn't answered any of our Emails…"

"He's seemingly disappeared from Alola… not even the Island guardians know where he went." Lunala points out.

Dialga has a raised eyebrow. "He's just disappeared without a trace… Arceus is going to want to hear this for sure when she returns."

Lunala points to the center of the arena. "What's this all about?"

He explains to them. "Ahaha…. You see, Azelf and Genesect had a thing going outside of the last reunion and it didn't end so well. During invitation time, she was attacked by him and Victini. Kibou and Jirachi saved her but they came back today and started causing problems. Since they couldn't settle it normally, they thought settling it in a battle would be a better choice."

Lunala nods. Solgaleo is interested. "So they're actually going to be fair about it and not be cowards like they've been in the past?"

Dialga shrugs. "Who knows... We'll just have to wait and see what they do."

The two new arrivals stare at the battlefield and watch. The harsh tension in the air leads way to the intense battle that would follow!

* * *

**PD: Just a heads up, the next two chapters are fairly long and such and the primal fury form mentioned at the end of this chapter is something from my other story, "Pokemon: Primordial Fury Unleashed". It's on break now, but it will explain the form better so read that if you wish to know more. If you're lazy, then the best description I can give is Super Saiyan 2. Anyway, seeya in the next chapter!**


	22. Tricky Battle

**Tricky Battle**

The rivals stare each other down, waiting for one of them to make a move. The colosseum is still and quiet as everyone watches from the stands in anticipation of the battle that's about to unfold in front of them. Uxie and Mewtwo are a bit on edge, after hearing the rules that Genesect put in place it would seem one of the big factors that could've helped win the battle, Kibou's Primal Fury form, is unavailable to use.

"This is bad… we hadn't counted on the Primal Fury being restricted for this battle." Mewtwo says, slight worry in his voice. "Even if they can manage to back them into a corner, it'll be all for nothing if Genesect and Victini fuse."

Uxie nods. "That fusion thing might be just a scare tactic, if Kibou and Azelf's fusion dance never worked, what makes them believe they'll be able to fuse with that method?"

Mewtwo's face becomes dark. "Who said that the fusion dance was the only method available?" Uxie falls silent, trying to think of any other methods from his research into Pokemon Fusion, but nothing comes to mind and he stays silent.

In the arena, the staredown between the rivals continues. It would seem that neither side is eager to try and tempt their luck with first blood. Genesect stares Azelf down, while Victini stares down Kibou. The opposite is same for Kibou and Azelf. Genesect snaps his fingers and begins to slowly circle around Azelf, who begins to circle him in response. Victini smugly looks at Kibou, knowing that he's hesitant to fight and makes a sudden thrust forward which makes him flinch slightly. A drop of sweat forms on the Mew's forehead as he grabs the hilt of his sword, mouth slightly quivering in anxiety.

Genesect, after almost 3 minutes of silence, speaks. "Are we gonna fight or are we rehearsing for the next 'region's got talent' premier?"

"Depends… If you'll stop playing defensive like the cheating coward you are, maybe you'll get your wish." Azelf responds wittily.

He licks his lips. "I'm going to savor every moment spent while smashing the two of you into oblivion…"

Azelf uses "Fire Punch" and her fists become cloaked in flames. She flies towards Genesect who uses "Flame Charge" to counter it out. They both clash in the center of the arena and an outflow of flames flies up into the air. Azelf holds Genesect with her right hand and quickly uses her left hand to land her "Fire Punch", dealing insane damage due to a x4 weakness to fire.

_Ultra effective! -261 HP. 1739/2000 HP_

Genesect jumps back and uses his signature move "Techno Blast" as the electric type in response. A bright electric ball of energy flies right at Azelf and she tries to dodge it but is unable to due to how fast it was moving. The attack sends her flying back a little but she recovers.

_-143 HP. 1857/2000 HP_

She uses "Fire Punch" again and teleports right in front of him, but this proves to be useless as Victini teleports in front of her fist and he catches it, taking very little damage in the process.

_Not very effective… -45 HP 1955/2000 HP_

Victini snickers and kicks her in the face, making her trip backwards. She teleports away before hitting the ground and appears next to Kibou, who is really tense and anxious. She talks to him. "Kibou! We might have a chance at this if you hit Genesect with that sword of yours!"

Drops of sweat roll down his head. "I-I don't know about this Azelf… t-this doesn't feel fun…"

She shakes her head and pats him on the back a few times. "Loosen up, we can beat them even if it isn't fun. C'mon, are you with me!?"

He shakes himself a little and becomes less anxious. He draws his sword out and swings it a few times at the air before infusing it with the fire type and then shooting a look at Genesect. He taunts him and motions for him to come at him but Kibou is smart. He teleports behind him and goes for an upward slash but Genesect uses "X-Scissor" in an attempt to counter it, and while it blocks the attack, the sword still manages to deal some damage to him.

_Ultra effective! Blocked… -152 HP 1587/2000 HP_

Genesect uses "X-Scissor" again but Kibou is fast in reaction and jumps over a gap in the X shaped attack and manages to horizontally cut Genesect, dealing extreme damage. He's quick to respond and uses Signal beam. A rainbow colored beam comes from his head and it manages to hit Kibou.

_Ultra effective! -477 HP 1110/2000 HP_

_Super effective! -271 HP 1721/2000 HP_

Seeing the now competitive side of the battle, Kibou's attitude changes. "That was quite strong, but I'm not gonna lose to a bully like you!"

Genesect rubs the spot where he was cut. "You fight with a sword that you found in a cereal box yet managed to deal the most damage in this whole fight… Perhaps you aren't a pushover like I originally thought."

He rubs his nose with his right paw in response and chuckles. "Show me what you've got, for I'm only just warming up!"

With that, Victini comes at him from out of nowhere using "V-Create" but is met with the side of Kibou's blade, completely negating all the damage that could've been dealt if his sword wasn't "ire type. In response, Victini charges up a quick "Shadow Ball" but Kibou teleports away and he throws it at Azelf instead. She flies over it and retaliates by using "Water Pulse" which Victini is unable to avoid. A pulsating wave of water hits him for good damage.

_Super effective! -145 HP 1810/2000 HP_

He falls to the floor and stands up, angry from being hit with the water type attack, but it also has the effect of weakening his fire type attacks slightly. They all stare each other down once again.

Mewtwo takes this moment of downtime to converse with Uxie. "Seems they're holding up pretty well so far Uxie, especially since it seems your sister isn't running off blind rage at the moment."

He nods. "As long as Azelf keeps a cool head regardless of what either of those scumbags say, she and Kibou just might be able to beat them if they keep up the pace they have."

He agrees. "It would seem so, but even then, I don't know what those two are planning. Genesect and Victini are tricky bastards and don't play by the rules… there's gotta be some sort of loophole in their ruleset that they'll be abusing at some point soon."

As much as he doesn't want to agree with that, Uxie does. "I don't want to say you're right, but I have a feeling they might just be planning something like that."

Jirachi, Mesprit, Shaymin, and Celebi are cheering for their friends.

"Go Azelf! Go Kibou! Beat them up real good!"

"Get what you deserve Azelf, show them you aren't a tool!"

"Azelf, Kibou, You've got them on the ropes, keep it up!"

"Show those two dumbasses what us smaller legends are capable of!"

Dialga, Palkia, Solgaleo, and Lunala are silent, they aren't as quick to give praise and encouragement just yet since the battle has only just begun. Dialga comments. "The fight's only begun, nobody's winning this anytime soon, I can assure all of you that much."

Palkia adds. "Knowing how they can block and dodge these attacks, if they play things right, we're gonna be here for at least a couple hours, but hey, those assholes get what they deserve for what they did."

Solgaleo grunts. "Hrrgh… I still find it disgusting that anyone would cheat on someone because things weren't working out. It's called just speaking up! If you don't love them, don't break them!"

Lunala agrees. "I agree, but that's not how it goes down sometimes my dear Solgaleo…"

He nuzzles her. "Yeah… I guess… but I got you and I won't ever do anything like that!"

She giggles and nuzzles back. "Thanks Sol."

Genesect comes running at Kibou, planning to engage him in some swordplay seeing as how he fights with one and it would be more honorable to beat him that way. "Get ready pipsqueak, cause I'm gonna put the 'master' in master swordsman!" He rushes at him and goes to stab him with his claw but it's met by Kibou's flame cloaked blade as he guards against the attack. Sparks fly from the impact and he begins repeatedly swiping at him, only for each swipe to be blocked and send sparks flying each time.

While they quarrel with each other, Azelf takes on Victini. He's steaming over being hit with water. "You go straight for the water attack… you do realize that if a flame burns hot enough, water can't douse it, right?"

Azelf shrugs. "Can't say I didn't know that, but do you think that's gonna stop my attack?"

Victini crosses his arms. "Hehehehe…. I win regardless of what you do, so give it up while you can!" he uses the move "Inferno". A massive rotating column of flames engulfs Azelf and leaves her burnt. The power of the move is weakened due to "Water Pulse", but it still hurts quite a bit.

_-110 HP. 1747/2000 HP_

She flinches in pain from being burnt but she shakes it off and uses "Shadow Ball". She hurls the shadowy orb at Victini but he also uses "Shadow Ball" and cancels out her move, wasting a potential turn to deal damage to him.

_Azelf is hurt by her burn! -250 HP. 1497/2000 HP_

She falls to the floor grunting as small flames emanate from her body and she curses out Victini. The battle is starting to go down in a similar fashion to how it went down a few days ago and because of a Severe Burn, she nearly fainted. If she gets hit with too many fire type attacks now, she just might end up being severely burnt again. Victini taunts her. "What's wrong, can't handle the heat? There's no burn heals here so you're just gonna have to deal with it!"

She stands up and anger starts to take a grip on her. She uses two moves in one turn, "Shadow Ball" and "Water Pulse" she launches water pulse first to distract Victini, then hurls the shadow ball at him for more damage.

Victini blocks the water pulse as it hits him, which reduces the damage a little bit but he doesn't see the shadow ball coming and it hits him, sending him flying up into the air where Azelf takes this new chance to fly up to him using "Iron tail" and smacks him into the ground. Three attacks in one shot for some good damage that was most definitely needed.

_Hit 3 times! -367 HP 1443/2000 HP_

Victini picks himself off the floor and launches a quick and dirty "Fire Blast" at her. The small little fire hits her and a massive burst of flames in a star-like pattern knocks her out of the sky and onto the ground a short distance away from him. Due to being burnt, she takes extra damage alongside the attack.

_Azelf's burn intensifies the attack! -350 HP. 1137/2000 HP_

She clutches the ground in major pain once again and yells, anger starting to really show now. "I'm not letting you or your gay fuck of a friend win!" her face is red with fury as she prepares to smash Victini down into the ground. Using "Nasty Plot" she raises her Special Attack by +2 and uses "Shadow Ball" once again but it's significantly stronger now. She yells and throws the orb at him. In response, he uses the same move again like last time to counter it, but his shadow ball simply breaks the moment it touches hers and he gets hit by her attack, taking more damage than last time.

_Super effective! -461 HP. 982/2000 HP_

He goes flying all the way back into the far wall of the arena, passing Genesect and Kibou along the way. This catches Genesect's attention and distracts him from parrying Kibou's attack. He snaps in his face. "You're getting reckless!" and cuts him 3 times, almost KO-ing him in the process. The immense force of his attack sends him flying back to where Victini is.

_Ultra effective! Hit 3 times! -1095 HP __**15**__/2000 HP…_

Genesect skids to a halt next to Victini, who is rubbing his arm. "Damn! That bitch got me good that time… you okay man?" He looks at Genesect, who struggles to stand up. Victini does a quick HP check and realizes that he was almost defeated by Kibou's attack.

Genesect stands up and begins to pant. "Dude… how is… this happening?"

Victini nervously answers. "I don't know… but we're gonna lose if we don't try to heal up soon."

Genesect then gets a devious strategy in his head. "I got an idea… but you're gonna have to not mess up with this."

Victini nods. "I got this, so what you thinkin?"

He leans in and whispers the plan to him. In the meantime, Azelf floats over to Kibou to talk with him. She taps him twice on the shoulder and leads him away from the center of the arena. He looks at her, curious. "What's up? You doing okay?"

She nods. "I think so, but I'm starting to get mad because of this burn…" She does a quick HP check and notices she's just over 50% from the last attack.

Kibou is a bit worried about it. "You don't seem too good, are you sure you can continue like this?"

She smiles. "I can keep going, if I get too low with HP, I'll use my ace card but it might make me vulnerable to attacks for a short while, so you'll have to draw them away from me so I can make it work."

He gives her a smile. "Okay! Just let me know when you need me to take those bullies away from you!"

Genesect and Victini finish up with their secretive plan and begin walking towards the center of the arena, looking rather confident and level headed despite being beat up badly. They reach the center and Genesect lowers his head and smiles. "Too bad for the two of you, if only you knew what was coming…" Kibou and Azelf stand on guard, silently.

"You two have pushed our patience quite far. You both battle with some style, but your luck is starting to run out. You see, we aren't pushovers in any sense. While both of you might've gotten some lucky hits and dealt a fair bit of damage, you have no idea what a real, proper strategy can do." his tone is suspicious. He snaps his fingers and Victini teleports away.

Azelf calls it out. "Stay on guard! He's around here somewhere in teleport!"

Kibou stands still with his eyes closed, trying to sense Victini's teleport signature out, but oddly enough, he can't. Still, he's ready for anything. Azelf tenses up, awaiting a team attack from the two of them. Sneakily and from the shadows, Victini charges at them from behind.

Kibou hears him and quickly turns around to stab him, only for Victini to jump up and use his psychokinesis to fling the sword away. Azelf turns around in response and goes to use "Shadow Ball", but Genesect interrupts it with "X-scissor" from behind.

_Super effective! -288 HP. 849/2000 HP._

This allows Vicitni to grab both Azelf and Kibou. He locks them down by their throats with his arms and he drags them to the ground. This causes everyone in the stands to gasp. With both of them restrained, Victini yells to Genesect. "Now! We've got them for sure!"

He uses "Giga Drain" 12 times and drains away the HP of both of them, allowing him to restore his own HP. Victini teleports away and Genesect begins laughing.

_-780 HP. __**79**__/2000 HP..._

_-780 HP. 941/2000 HP_

_Genesect's HP was restored. +1560 HP. 1575/2000 HP_

Jirachi growls. "What a nasty trick! How is that allowed in a battle like this?" he tries to not curse despite all words coming to him being curse words. Mesprit flinches, hoping Azelf is okay after taking such a major attack.

Shaymin gets upset with this. "Those two rude Pokemon should be disqualified because of that. Nobody should be allowed to get away with that!"

Celebi bangs on the metal post nearby. "Cheating cowards! Fight like real legends fight!"

Uxie frustratedly sighs. "Great… didn't see that one coming, did we?"

Mewtwo isn't phased by it, for he knows something that's much greater and smirks. "We didn't see that coming, but I don't think they'll see the next thing coming for them."

He looks at him in a confused manner. "What do you mean?"

His smirk gets bigger and he points at the battlefield. "Take a look."

Genesect takes the opportunity to taunt them. "You fools! Did you really think we'd allow ourselves to be defeated that easily!? You didn't even see this coming, didja! Hah! So much for "revenge" eh Azelf?"

Victini laughs at Kibou. "The stupid cat tried to use that sword to stop me, so predictable!"

While they continue to taunt, Kibou and Azelf get up from the assault. Azelf doesn't stand up immediately and Kibou notices that she's in bad shape and almost out for the count. Such a dirty trick to gain the advantage can only be met with one thing: anger and fury. He kneels down to Azelf and talks to her. "Are you still able to fight?"

She drops her head. "I… I feel weak… I don't think I can keep going…" she breathes heavily, a sign that she's on the verge of fainting. He wasn't really taking the fight too seriously before, but now that he sees that Genesect and Victini are gonna play dirty, there's no reason to keep playing around anymore.

He stands up and shoots his gaze over to the two cowards. His whole attitude has changed now and he walks a couple steps forward. He doesn't have his sword, but that won't stop him from battling.

Genesect notices this. "Ohohoooo! You're coming to us? Surely you know that without your poor excuse for a girlfriend by your side you can't win, right? Whatever! Try what you want, it won't make a difference!" he then spits at Kibou who takes it.

He responds, tone deeper than before. "You hurt Azelf pretty bad and you might be right about me not being able to beat you by myself…" He hunches over and clenches his paws into fists. Genesect smiles in amusement.

"But I'm not alone! I have the power of my ancestors in me… and I don't need to draw out their full strength to beat the two of you with ease." a white outline covers him and he starts grunting. The temperature around him begins to rapidly rise and the air begins to whip and blow violently. Genesect and Victini watch in confusion.

"What the hell is this wind? What are you doing?" The insect asks.

"Are you making the biggest fart that's ever been known to our race? Is that your plan to defeat us?" Victini asks. Both of their questions get no answer.

The ground below him cracks and dust and dirt begin to fly around in the air. The white outline surrounding Kibou explodes to life and a crimson red aura of a violent nature surrounds him. He smiles and his eyes become sharp. "Mewkokin Attack times 3!"

He throws an invisible blast of energy at their feet, blowing them high into the air. He then blasts off and crashes into Genesect's back, inflicting paralysis and sending him higher into the sky.

Victini faces Kibou and uses "Fire Blast" while falling but he's way too fast to be hit and flies around it and elbows Victini in the face, sending him careening into the ground where his impact creates a big cloud of dust and dirt. Kibou looks up to see Genesect falling down towards him and he throws another invisible energy blast at him. The blast throws Genesect into the invisible wall set up by a forcefield generator meant to protect spectators and he follows this up by slugging him square across the face with a nasty punch.

Finishing his attack, he grabs Genesect by his cannon and spins him around a couple of times. Victini picks himself up from the ground begins to fly at Kibou but he doesn't let him get close and he throws Genesect at him to stop him. They both go flying into the ground where they make a massive cloud of dirt and dust on impact.

_Hit 5 times! -1394 HP. __**181/**__2000 HP_

_Hit 3 times! -851 HP. __**131**__/2000 HP_

Genesect and Victini moan in pain as Kibou floats down, Mewkokin still active, and glares at them. He looks back at Azelf and notices that she's healed up and sitting on the ground looking rather pleased with the outcome of his attack. This eases his worries a little and he looks back at the two nearly defeated cowards. "How's that for a surprise attack?" He half expects them to retaliate, but they don't and lie on the ground, baffled at the insane increase in power the Mew was able to put out.

Genesect is paralyzed and can't move, but he can still talk. He curses him out froum under his breath and then speaks to Victini. "That mother fucker almost single handedly defeated us…"

Victini responds. "I don't think we can use that trick from before, they'll be too aware of it."

He growls in annoyance and frustration. The battle wasn't really being won by anyone up till now. Paralysis lets its grip loosen up on Genesect and he stands up. He pulls out a strange looking artifact and grits his teeth. "_Do we really have to use this just to beat some cheeky cunts?_" he thinks to himself before looking at Victini.

Victini holds the same artifact in his hands and he looks at Genesect. Seems they're thinking of the same thing. The dust has completely settled now and they stare at Kibou with sly expressions. He starts clapping and begins to walk forward. "Quite the impressive display… for a little rodent. I didn't see that coming like you had said and I have to admit: you're much more troublesome than you seem. No wonder you beat that human into the ground, he couldn't figure out what you were gonna do next." he stops clapping and holds out his DNA Splicer. "But you haven't figured us out just yet either! Behold! Through a few years of researching how they work, we're proud to present the first modern Pokemon Fusion thanks to these modified DNA Splicers!"

Everyone in the stands is taken aback by this revelation. DNA splicers are _supposed_ to only work with Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom when they fuse. They are specifically meant for them, but through some twisted yet logical method, Genesect and Victini had managed to modify them to work with their bodies. Mewtwo and Uxie's mouths are on the floor, the rumor had been true all along and with that, the battle was about to become a one sided ordeal.

"Son of a…" Uxie says, frustrated and worried.

"This is gonna be tougher than we thought. We predicted it but we hoped the rumor was fake…" Mewtwo says through clenched teeth. He wants to punch the seat as he and Uxie couldn't fully predict the fusion.

The others aren't so keen on fusion. "What are they talking about? They're gonna fuse? But how?" asks Celebi.

Uxie hears this and answers the question. "Fusion is a technique from the ancient Pokemon era. Simply put, it was used to beat opponents that were far stronger than the two fusees were."

Mesprit is nervous. "C-can Azelf and Kibou still win?"

Uxie's face looks devoid of hope and that gives her the answer she was looking for. She turns around to face the battlefield in silent hopes that Her sister and friend can win. Jirachi climbs onto the railing, encouraging them. "Azelf! Kibou! Just because they're doing some stupid fusion doesn't mean anything! Kick their asses to the distortion world!" he bangs on the railing a couple of times as he yells.

Dialga, Palkia, Solgaleo, and Lunala are silent. The battle is about to get real interesting now.

Genesect takes the DNA splicer and stabs it into his side and starts to laugh in a cocky manner. Victini walks up alongside him and he also stabs the DNA splicer into his side and the two become cloaked in a harsh white light that illuminates the entire battlefield. Their bodies miraculously fuse together into something far more powerful than Kibou at a Mewkokin x3.

The light vanishes and the Genesect-Victini Fusion stands tall, looking revitalized and ready to fight. Their bodies, while having a vast height difference, have melded together perfectly. Their fusion is half and half. The top half has Genesect's head shape, his cannon attached to their back, Victini's eye shape but Genesect's eye color and finally, Victini's arms. The bottom half is mostly the bottom half of Victini's body, but with the sharp nails of Genesect and his abdomen alongside Victini's wings. The coloring of the fusion is mostly purple except for the ears and legs which are red and cream respectively. He inhales and then exhales, chuckling confidentially in the process. Their voice sounds like a mixture of Victini and Genesect.

"I am no longer Genesect…. I am not Victini either… I am Vigen and I am the nightmare that you won't ever be able to beat!" he says.

Kibou and Azelf become anxious and nervous, they get a bad feeling in the back of their minds and it occurs to them that they may no longer be able to win this battle.

* * *

**PD: the first half of the rather interesting battle that takes place. Next chapter is just as long, so seeya then!**


	23. Together There's Nothing We Can't Do!

**Together There's Nothing We Can't Accomplish!**

**PD: Just a heads up, this chapter has an optional theme, it's called "Gogeta's theme Epic rock cover" there are 2 verisons, play the one that has Gogeta with both Super saiyan hair and super saiyan blue hair. Play it when you see one asterisk and stop it when you see two. It is optional and doesn't change anything.**

* * *

Vigen stares at Kibou and Azelf. They're in a tight spot now for product of Genesect and Victini's fusion is much too strong for either of them to be able to take on without getting badly hurt. Everyone in the stands knows this as well and the encouragement from their friends has suddenly disappeared.

"This isn't gonna be easy, not that it was easy to begin with." says Mewtwo.

Uxie shakes his head in disbelief. "They didn't come this far only to lose now, there has to be something they can do!"

Mewtwo crosses his arms. "The situation doesn't look too good, Kibou's limited to a Mewkokin x3 and Azelf doesn't have anything besides Nasty Plot to raise her stats. Without a Fusion from their end, they'll have to rely on pure luck to get through the rest of this battle"

Uxie moans in worry. "Luck was never Azelf's strong suit…"

Vigen laughs confidently. "C'mon guys… I thought this was gonna be a battle, not a staring contest! It's your move after all, the least we can do after fusing is to give you a chance to try and blow us away, not that you can!" He's right. Even if Kibou and Azelf used their strongest attacks now, it won't be enough to defeat him.

Azelf's hands shake in anger. She and Kibou have made it this far, now what? Any viable option from earlier has been rendered useless thanks to the fusion and without their own fusion to respond, the only logical thing to do would be to forfeit the match. Azelf, however, is never one to give up that easily.

She turns to Kibou. "If he's giving us a fighting chance, we have to try as hard as we can. Use your strongest attack, even if it's not gonna be effective against him, it'll still be damaging in the end."

He nods. "Even if they've fused, they're no match for us! We're a dream team that can't be beat, and that's a fact!" He turns to Vigen. "You won't be beating us today bullies! Fused or not fused, if we strike with everything we've got, we're bound to put you down!"

He looks over at her, eager to end the battle. "You ready?"

She nods. "I'm always ready!"

Kibou uses his Mewkokin x3 and Azelf uses nasty plot 2 more times to maximize her special attack. They then use their strongest moves respectively with the hopes that they'll be strong enough to take him down. Azelf goes first and even though it won't be effective, she uses "Psychic" and a pink aura surrounds her as a bunch of psychic energy is expelled from her body and directed towards Vigen. He makes no attempt to dodge and smiles as this psychic energy crashes into him and deals rather insignificant damage despite having a massive Special Attack stat.

_It was almost ineffective… -67 HP. 3933/4000 HP_

Vigen dusts off the weak attack. "Was that seriously all you've got? Don't tell me that with your Special Attack stat maxed out you couldn't deal any damage, because if that's true then you're toast for sure when it's my turn!"

Azelf is taken aback by this, she wasn't expecting to do major damage, but she also wasn't expecting it to be as low as it ended up being. A drop of sweat rolls down her head and she clenches her teeth. "_Damn! I barely did anything to him… I knew I should've used Shadow Ball instead despite it not getting a STAB… fuck! I hope Kibou will be able to deal enough damage to stop them!_" she whispered to herself.

Her hopes now rest on Kibou, who's ready to attack. He throws his paws out in front of him, then swings them around in a circle as a bunch of blue flames appear. He ends the circular maneuver by cupping his paws together. A big blue flame explodes to life in between his paws and he yells at Vigen. "You're the one who's done for! Take this! My strongest Fire type move! Fireyushin!"

A circle of flames erupts forth in front of his paws and a whole bunch of fireballs come out from within and fly at Vigen. Once again, he makes no attempt to avoid this attack as these fireballs pelt him and explode on impact, making plumes of fire appear. After 5 fireballs hit him, the attack stops and the flames subside. Vigen is on his knee, the attack knocked him off balance.

_Hit 5 times! Super effective! -1532 HP. 2401/4000 HP_

He stands up and dusts himself off. While he's visibly damaged from the attack, he surely doesn't act like he was hit by an attack that powerful. He taunts Kibou. "What was that before about being defeated? I'm still standing and that marks the end of your turn, and now begins my turn."

Kibou is utterly stunned by this. His "Fireyushin" combined with the Mewkokin x3 wasn't enough to defeat Vigen. He takes a step backwards in astonishment, there's nothing that he or Azelf can do now besides trying to avoid their attack.

Everyone in the stands is just as shocked as Kibou was. Jirachi finds this to be complete nonsense. "No way! Kibou totally defeated that abomination, how is this possible!?" He punches the bench he's sitting on and hurts his hand in the process.

Mesprit covers her face. "I don't want to watch them lose…"

Uxie notices this and floats over to her. "Hey, Mes… I know it seems bad, but Azelf will find a way. She always does, that's why she's the being of Willpower, remember?"

She slowly nods. "Yeah…"

He pats her on the back. "Now uncover your face, I don't think Azelf will want to see her siblings lose hope in her!" despite trying to cheer her up, he has his doubts as well. "_Even though Azelf doesn't give up, this just might be enough to possibly make her throw the towel in if she or Kibou can't figure something out soon_."

Mewtwo goes to answer Jirachi's proposed question from a few moments ago. "Not sure if you know how Fusion works, Jirachi, but in their current form, Genesect and Victini outclass both Kibou and Azelf stat wise. This is because a fusion takes the stats of both fusees and adds to it, and depending on the situation, it may also multiply their stats as well, and one last thing is that the fusion's HP is fully restored."

He looks at him in shock. "How is that fair!? Kibou and Azelf can't fuse and they're about to lose because of it!"

He sighs. "It wasn't stated in their rules that they weren't allowed to use DNA Splicers of all things to fuse, though I'm more interested in how they managed to make the splicers work with their bodies…"

Vigen cracks his neck, then glances at Azelf, then Kibou, then back to her before finally stopping on Kibou. "You first!"

He rushes at him and uses "X-Scissor". He tries to dodge it but Vigen proves to be much faster despite his Mewkokin x3 being active. The bladed arms of Vigen cut into Kibou and he is knocked back a little but takes massive damage from the attack.

_Super effective! -490 HP. 451/2000 HP_

He skids to a stop, a small cloud of dust at his feet. He flinches from the pain and Vigen snickers. "Not bad eh? Now you see just what we're really made of, the power of fusion is one that nobody can overcome!"

Azelf, in anger and not caring if it was her turn or not, uses "Shadow Ball" and Vigen, although distracted by his own prowess, jumps over the attack. He lands on the ground and responds with a "Signal Beam" that's so fast that it's impossible to dodge. The sinister colored rainbow beam of energy wracks her and deals immense damage.

_Super effective! -535 HP. 1465/2000 HP._

She shakes the attack off and tries to hit him with "Shadow Ball" again and Vigen dodges the shadowy energy ball. Azelf doesn't care anymore and starts to rapidly fire off "Shadow Ball" in the hopes that she'll hit him. Vigen does little ballerina dance moves with every "Shadow Ball" he dodges and slowly closes the distance between him and her. She doesn't notice that he's coming closer as she's fueled by her hatred and anger towards him and only wants to see him lose.

"Why can't I hit you!? You haven't increased your evasion so stop cheating!" she angrily yells.

He teleports behind her and speaks. "Aww… am I too fast for you? Here, let me slow down so you can hit me!"

She turns around to try and blast him with "Shadow Ball" but instead, He headbutts her using "Iron Head" and she falls onto the ground from the impact, grabbing her head in pain.

_-303 HP. 1162/2000 HP_

Kibou lunges at Vigen using his Mewkokin Attack and carries an invisible energy blast in his left paw. Right as he's about to throw it, Vigen teleports away from him and comes from out of nowhere using "Flare Blitz", his flaming body smashes into Kibou and sends him flying into the far wall near the stands that all the other legends are sitting in, taking major damage and almost getting KO'd. He sticks to the wall momentarily before falling to his knees.

_-426 HP. __**25**__/2000 HP…_

He struggles to stand up and woozily steps forwards a few feet before falling onto the ground, nearly defeated, and begins to cry a little bit. His friends stand up in response and Jirachi yells for him to get up.

"Kibou! Don't you give in now, get up!"

Uxie follows suit. "C'mon! If you faint here, Azelf is surely doomed to lose!"

Everyone else starts chiming when suddenly, from the top of the stands, Dialga shouts. "HEY!" all of the smaller legends turn to face him, he's a bit annoyed.

"If Kibou wants to get up, he'll get up on his own accord. Don't force him to stand up after taking a blow that seems to have almost KO'd him."

Palkia adds to it. "If you took an attack like that, would you be standing up right after?" They look at each other then back to them.

Solgaleo nods, agreeing with Dialga. "He has a point you guys, I don't think anyone could walk that attack off so easily."

The smaller legends sit down and hush up. Dialga clears his throat. "Thank you."

Kibou, with tears in his eyes, slowly stands up and stumbles around a little due to a loss of balance. He turns to the stands and gives everyone a weak smile despite not being in any condition to continue the battle. He teleports to where Azelf is and finds her trying to hit Vigen with "Fire Punch" but she keeps missing. Kibou wipes the tears from his eyes and quickly notices that Vigen has "Shadow Claw" hidden behind his back, waiting for the right moment to hit Azelf with it and knock her out. He knows that if Azelf faints, he'll definitely have no chance to win at all so he uses his Mewkokin Attack to rush in and tackle Vigen to the ground. As he closes in, Vigen notices him from the corner of his eye and swipes at him with it and he takes the attack. Under normal circumstances, Kibou would've fainted, but his ability activates and it prevents him from fainting. He throws Vigen into the wall, then teleports next to Azelf and falls onto the ground once again almost out of energy this time. His Mewkokin deactivates as he can't keep using it in his current state.

_-138 HP. 2263/4000 HP_

_Super effective! Kibou's Ability activated! -287 HP. __**1**__/2000 HP…_

Azelf floats to him and tries to pick him up in an attempt to get him out of harm's way. Vigen picks himself off the floor and dusts himself off before using the move "Recover" to heal himself up. Although through normal means, neither Victini or Genesect have access to this move, but their fusion ability allows them to use 1 move of their choice that they can't learn normally one time for the entire battle.

_Vigen's HP was restored. +2000 HP. 4000/4000 HP_

Azelf speaks to Kibou, she's worried about him after almost fainting to Vigen's last attack. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Despite being in critical condition, he happily responds. "D-don't focus on me, I'll be fine... I can take a few more hits before I faint for real."

She knows better and shakes her head. "No… I can't let you do that… I need you in order for us to win this battle."

He looks away. "But how do we win? You can't take much more before you faint and I'm a few hits away from fainting myself..."

She looks at him with a stressed expression. "I don't know…"

Vigen interrupts them. "We can't be having quality time on the battlefield you know… delaying the inevitable does nothing for you in the end!"

Azelf turns to him, angry for critically injuring Kibou. She's ready to smash Vigen into a pulp. "If you want me that bad, then come and get me!"

She teleports to the other side of the field away from Kibou, and begins charging up "Shadow Ball" once more despite knowing she most likely won't be able to hit Vigen with it.

He smirks and snickers. "Atta girl… that's the Azelf I know…"

He runs for her and she starts throwing Shadow Balls at him at a much faster rate than before. He narrowly dodges all of them and jumps high into the air to land a decisive blow but she expected this and jumps up to meet him and with much more power packed into this "Fire Punch" than usual, she slugs him square across the face with it at full force. The hit throws him into the ground, kicking up a dust cloud and Azelf floats gently to the ground, ready for his next move.

_A critical hit! Super effective!_ _-168 HP. 3832/4000 HP_

He teleports out of the dust cloud and into the middle of the field. A red spot forms on his face from her powerful hit. He rubs it and becomes angry. "You stupid bitch… I'm so gonna beat you into the ground for that."

He says this but is deceitful and plans on using something else to his advantage. Azelf motions for him to hit her with his best shot and he uses "U-turn", something she isn't expecting him to use. Initially, his attack barrels its way towards her and she prepares to dodge it but at the last second, it makes a reversal and starts flying toward Kibou. Vigen's plan was to hit him instead and she fell for it.

With blinding speed, the attack rushes for Kibou now and in such a weak state, he is very slow to react to this. Azelf yells to him in hopes he'll hear her. "Kibou, look out!"

He slowly stands up and despite it breaking the rules, he uses a Mewkokin x7 briefly and it allows him to avoid the attack by mere millimeters. Vigen stops nearby and looks back. "Curses! That motherfucking bastard dodged it! I've got you now though!"

Even though the Mewkokin x7 gave him the power to dodge the "U-Turn" it sapped the last of Kibou's fighting energy and he drops to the ground, completely immobile but still conscious. He hasn't truly fainted, but has no energy to stand up. Vigen becomes well aware of this and takes this opportunity to use "Signal Beam" to try and finish him off. The sinister rainbow beam zaps towards him but Azelf teleports in and takes the attack for Kibou at the last possible moment.

_Super effective! -535 HP. 627/2000 HP_

She falls to the floor, starting to tire thanks to that attack. Everyone in the stands is on edge now, it would seem that the end of the battle was quickly coming forth. A few drops of sweat roll down everyone's heads as Vigen has made it clear that Kibou and Azelf are powerless to stop him.

Uxie turns to Mewtwo. "What now? You got any quick strats that could turn this thing around?" He shakes his head 'no' and Uxie clenches his fists. "Damn..! If only Kibou could use his Primal Fury form… Stupid cheating bastards, they tied the rules around our necks from the start…"

Mewtwo pats him on the back. "I know how you feel, you want your sister to deliver justice to that loser due to what he did, but sometimes, we can't always get what we want.."

Uxie shrugs and accepts it. "You can't change fate if it means you're destined to lose. I guess we can just hope some miracle happens now." Mewtwo nods in agreement.

Jirachi's hands shake with disbelief. His friends are about to be beaten by the worst legends in the hall. He can only clutch the bench he sits on and hope they can do something. Mesprit is trying her best to not look away from the field, but she knows that it's hopeless and they've already lost. Shaymin and Celebi hold each other, a bit afraid of what Vigen's about to do.

Dialga, Palkia, Solgaleo, and Lunala are a little bit unphased by this. "They fought hard and well, but even with their best efforts, it would seem they can't best him." says Dialga.

Palkia agrees. "Victini and Genesect's fusion, while unfair, is quite strong. I'm a bit upset that Kibou and Azelf lost, but I guess a battle doesn't really determine everything, right?"

Dialga nods. "There will be conflict well after this battle is over, I can assure that much."

Kibou and Azelf are in a dire situation and with no other options left, it would seem that the only thing left to do would be to lose. Azelf digs her fingers into the dirt. It can't end this way! "_I can't lose to them! There has to be a way to win this…"_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Vigen. "Any last witty comments you want to say before I blast both of you to the loser board, Or would you rather have one last go at trying to defeat me? I know, I know... quite generous of me, but really c'mon, I'm having fun watching the two of you struggle to do anything to me."

She takes this opportunity despite not being able to really do anything. "I'd rather lose trying to beat you than allow you to let loose on me!"

He takes a step back and spreads his arms wide. "Then do it. Hit me with whatever you think will be enough to take me down."

She stands up off the ground slowly, but before she can do anything, Kibou speaks. "Azelf… wait…"

She looks at him and sees him trying to sit up. She helps him up and he is barely able to stand but forces himself to. She holds his paws to keep him in balance. "Kibou, you're not in any shape to fight… don't stop me, I have to try one last time to beat him."

"I wasn't going to, but I want to try something before you do whatever you're planning to do."

She's curious as to what he's thinking of. "Let me hear it."

He looks at the ground for a second before suggesting his idea. "Even though it never worked in the past, I want to try the Fusion Dance one last time."

She's shocked to hear this, mostly because she knows how it will turn out. "Are you crazy!? We have one last shot and your plan is-"

He cuts her off. "I know it probably won't work… but it's the only other thing that could possibly allow us to win." She sighs but he holds a hopeful smile. "If it doesn't work, you can yell at me all you want after we lose."

While she's hesitant despite it never working, she decides to go with it. "Alright, but only because it's the only thing we haven't tried."

She stops holding his paws and he musters up whatever strength he has left and stands straight up. They walk a short distance away from each other and relax themselves. They face Vigen. In the time they spent, he crossed his arms and began to tap his foot. "I'm waiting… are we gonna just play more games?"

Azelf tries to be strong. "You'll get the fight you've been begging for, just you watch!" but deep down, she knows that this is gonna end in embarrassment. Kibou and Azelf are ready.

"You ready?" he asks and she responds. "I'm always ready!"

In the stands, everyone starts questioning what they're about to do. "Wait… what are they doing?" Asks Shaymin.

Nobody answers this question for a few seconds but then Uxie floats up off his seat. "I hope I'm wrong, but it would seem they're about to try and do the Fusion Dance. I don't understand why now of all times they would choose to do it because it never works!"

Kibou holds his arms out away from Azelf, and she does the same. They bend their knees and perform the dance in a perfectly synchronized manner. "**When we join forces… There's nothing we can't accomplish! HA!"**

They end their dance with their fingers parallel, touching tips with each other, but unlike all the other times, when their fingers touch tips, they suddenly become shrouded in a bright white glow. Their eyes grow wide in response and the only thing they can say is "Huh!?" as a cloud of dust forms around them and their fusion begins.

Everyone in the stands watches as this bright light begins to illuminate the whole battlefield and the cloud of dust flying around makes it nearly impossible to look at. Vigen covers his eyes in response. "Wh-what the!? What's going on!?"

The light persists and within the center, a mythical and legendary change has occurred. From within the depths of the light and the large dust cloud, the sound of Kibou and Azelf's voices are heard, but mixed together. "**ALL RIIIIIIGHT!**"

The bright light begins to slowly fade away and out from the dust cloud jumps a mysterious new figure, flipping in the air before landing in front of Vigen. He is taken aback by this and nervously questions them. "Wh-who the fuck are you!?"

***** The figure inhales, exhales, then speaks. "I am neither Kibou nor Azelf…" they smile and giggle faintly, then continue. "**I'm Aki, and I'm the one who's going to utterly EMBARRASS you!**"

Similar to the picture they had of what their fusion looks like,They have Kibou's body shape, but Azelf's headdress, the red stone on her forehead, golden eyes, her arms and hands, and her two tails. The rest has features similar to Kibou. The bottom half of their head is shaped like Kibou's, while the top half is shaped like Azelf's but has Kibou's ears. They seem to have fur, but the coloring is different. Instead of all blue, it follows Azelf's skin color, a very light grey up to the headdress.

Aki stands proudly in front of Vigen, who isn't so confident of a victory anymore. Everyone in the stands, including the large legends, begin cheering and clapping excitedly as the battle is no longer a one-sided ordeal anymore. Uxie and Mewtwo aren't excited, more shocked as they actually managed to fuse with the dance.

"I-I don't get it! W-why!? Out of all the other times, why does it work now!?" says Uxie, utterly blown away by the fact that it worked.

Mewtwo reveals something. "I kinda forgot to tell you this, but I had overheard you telling Azelf about Fusion and I looked into it myself. In order for it to be truly successful, the fusees' energy levels have to be exactly the same or their stats within 1000 points of each other, otherwise the dance does nothing."

"So, that explains why they could never fuse outside of this battle…" he's astonished, but it quickly turns into excitement. _"Now you've got a fighting chance, go get them you guys!_" is what he thinks to himself.

Aki smiles and looks at Vigen, who has a few drops of sweat rolling down his forehead. They notices this and proceeds to insults them. "What's wrong little cockroach? Afraid of what a real Pokemon Fusion can do?"

Vigen has nothing to say and instead goes to use "X-Scissor" but right before the attack hits Aki, they grab Vigen's arms and stop his attack. He gasps in response and Aki does a flip and kicks him in the face, letting go of his arms. They flip-kick him again in the face even harder, causing him to stumble back a few times. Aki then uses "Fire Punch" and Vigen tries to dodge but their speed has him outmatched and the attack lands.

_Super effective! -130 HP. 3702/4000 HP_

The attack makes Vigen stumble back even more, and this opens the opportunity for Aki to use "Shadow Ball". The shadowy orb flies at him with insane speed and hits its mark, causing him to be thrown into the air and onto the ground.

_Super effective! -138 HP. 3564/4000 HP_

He picks himself off the ground, only to be met with a move from Kibou's moveset "Sparkly Rainbow Sphere". Aki conjures up a rainbow orb of energy in their left hand and stares at Vigen with it. In anger, Vigen runs at them but they simply throw the rainbow sphere at them and it flies right at him. When it hits him, they absorb it and it seemingly does nothing. He rushes at them with "Shadow Claw" and taunts them. "You idiots! That didn't do anything! AHAhahahahahah!"

They go to scratch Aki, but the moment their attack hits them, it seems to do nothing. Aki doesn't move or flinch and waits, smiling. Vigen looks up at them angrily and becomes annoyed at their goofy smile. "What the HELL are you smiling about? Your attack didn-"

Aki cuts them off. "Your own actions in this battle can be used against you. My Sparkly Rainbow Sphere takes the bad energy of your very actions and turns it into power, making it stronger."

Right as they finish speaking, Vigen's eyes become rainbow colored and their whole body explodes forth with a bunch of rainbow sparkles for a few seconds before a massive rainbow colored chunk of energy strikes them from inside their very body, electrifying their skin and putting them on the floor.

_Ultra effective! -1020 HP. 2544/4000 HP_. _Vigen's Defense and Special Defense dropped immensely!_

Aki takes the moment to point at him and insult him more. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, being attacked by all the colors of the rainbow! Did you like how it tastes? I hope it tastes like POOP!"

He stands up, furious at such a childish insult. "I wouldn't be talking you reject!"

Aki responds. "Reject? I thought you were the reject! There's a reason why humans have an insect spray called 'Raid', and you're that very reason, to keep cockroaches from coming inside!"

This insult stings considering what Vigen is, and having had enough of their antics, he goes to use "Techno Blast" on them. "Enough of this! I'm ending this battle right now!"

Aki playfully agrees. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" and goes to use a new move "Shadonameha Ball" while activating a Mewkokin x3.

Vigen begins charging up Techno Blast. "Hehehe… you're through!"

Aki throws their hands out in front of them cupped together, then brings them to their left side while turning their right hand in the opposite direction of their left hand. "Shaaaa…." a blue and purple orb of energy forms in between their hands.

Vigen taunts. "Use your strongest attack! It won't beat me! We're the motherfuckers that are putting you in your place bitch!" his cannon fills with powerful flaming hot energy and a small glowing flame appears at the opening of his cannon. Aki continues to charge their attack. "Dooooo….!" the blue and purple orb grows bigger and begins casting many rays of light all over. Everyone in the stands is tense with anticipation at how this will end.

Vigen begins to laugh as his attack gets closer and closer to being fully charged. The small flame grows in size every second and casts light onto his face. Aki's attack grows stronger as well. "Naaaa…! Meeeee! Haaaa!"

The orb grows in size and shadowy energy begins to emit from the center. Vigen's attack reaches full power and he yells as he lets it loose. A massive flaming energy beam careens towards Aki, but their attack is finished too. "BALLLLL!" The shadowy energy orb reaches its maximum power and Aki throws their hands out in front of themselves, cupping them once again and a powerful beam of shadowy energy careens towards Vigen. The attacks pass right by each other and they both take them head on, no attempts to dodge or block the attack. Two massive explosions occur at exactly the same time and the entire battlefield is covered in dust and smoke. ******

It takes almost a minute for the dust to clear, but when it does, Aki stands strong, a bit of dust on their fur, but they're fine otherwise. Vigen, however, is no more, for it seems that right as he launched his attack, he unfused and both Genesect and Victini took the attack head on.

_-306 HP. 3694/4000 HP._

_Super Effective! -6362 HP. __**0**__/2000 HP_

_-3181 HP. __**0**__/2000 HP_

Everyone cheers even louder than before and they all jump over the stand guardrails to congratulate the winner. Aki rubs the back of their head, a light flush on their cheeks. The battle is won, and in a sense, revenge was served.

* * *

**PD: Wooo! super long chapters like this may become a thing in the future, but they won't be about battles and stuff. Anyway, a few things to point out**

**1: Aki has no definable gender, so I will use gender neutral pronouns to refer to them (see?)  
2: I used the actual Pokemon game's damage formulas to calculate the damage given everyone's stats were basically the same  
3: Aki will return in a future story.  
Anyway, that's all for now. Seeya in the next chapter!**


	24. Good Riddance And A Date

**Good Riddance And A Date**

Aki giggles lightly in the presence of their friends who are congratulating them for the superb battle. Victini and Genesect on the other hand aren't so happy with the results and together, they storm over to the big group.

"Make way! This ain't over just yet!" Genesect says as he rudely pushes the other legends out of his way to get to Aki. They turn to face him and with a fuming expression he speaks. "You listen here and listen REAL good… you got lucky. No normal legendary here could've pulled off the bullshit reversal you two managed to do. We was gonna win and you both know it…"

Aki sticks their tongue out at him and makes a fart noise. "Someone stinks of sore loser!" they turn to Jirachi, Shaymin, and Celebi. "You smell that? It smells like a really bad sore loser!"

The three laugh at their comment and Genesect's arms shake with anger. Victini grabs him. "C'mon, we better get outta here before Arceus shows up!" he tugs on his arm but he doesn't budge.

Genesect gets right up in Aki's face. "I won't forget this… you'll rue the day you humiliated me in battle Azelf, and that's a promise I intend to keep for the future."

Aki imitates him. "_I won't forget this! I'll rue the day I fought you!_" they then laugh for a second then tell him off. "Like you'll be able to touch me in an unrestricted battle. You know you'd never win without a level playing field that has loopholes for you to exploit. Admit it, you and Victini are dirty cheaters!" Everyone suddenly "oo's" at this and Genesect's purple face turns red with shame. Aki's got them there as it's the truth in more ways than one.

"Grrr… Curse you Azelf, curse you." he says, giving in to their wit.

Victini pulls him away from them. "C'mon bro, we can always lay the smackdown on that bitch anytime we want once this stupid excuse for a reunion is over."

This seems to heighten his poor mood. "Y'know, that's true. I shoulda thought of that… heh… guess the heat of the moment caught up to me." he calms down by taking a few deep breaths. "Ahhh… that's better. Now, once this is all over, we'll show her what it means to know fear, and I've got the perfect revenge."

His face becomes dark and creepy looking. Victini snickers at it, totally understanding what he means. "I don't think she'll expect that, both her spirit and image will be shattered if you do that!"

He cups his hands together and smiles devilishly. "Oh man… if she didn't want to give me any back then, I'll simply just take it myself now! It's the perfect plan!"

The two howl with mischievous laughter, which grabs the attention of Palkia, who walks over and hunches over them. "And what might we be talkin about my FRIENDS? I hope we're not planning on coming back to get your revenge on her, otherwise I'll be right here waiting for you to try and step foot into the hall." His tone isn't friendly nor is his facial expression.

The two take a few steps back. "Oh, no… we were just… making stupid jokes!" Genesect says nervously, hoping to not incur his anger.

Victini follows in his footsteps. "Y-yeah! He told me a really racist joke, y'know… I don't think it would be a good idea to share it though, you might be offended."

Palkia raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? I've heard rap music with lyrics more racist than anything the two of you could ever come up with. Lay it on me." Genesect and Victini look at each other with tense expressions. They step back a few more steps.

"Actually, we gotta get going… a deal is a deal, and we lost so…" says Genesect as he slowly tries to slip away, not watching where he's going, only to run into Arceus who had just came back from the store with Giratina.

He looks up to see her and almost pisses himself. "O-OH MY G-GOD! I mean…" he tries to compose himself. "L-lady Arceus! W-when did you arrive?"

She doesn't look happy to see him. "I could ask you the same thing, except it would actually make sense and not sound like an excuse to get around me since I know for a fact that you know what you've done is wrong."

Genesect plays dumb and tries to sneak around her with Victini. "I have no clue of what you're talking about… I'm just gonna go now if you don't mind me."

She smiles slyly. "Oh, please! If you must leave, at least let me tell you that the reunion hasn't even started yet! C'mon, stay a bit longer! I can prepare everyone a nice dinner now that I have more food than I know what to do with!" her tone is welcoming but has a sarcastic undertone. It's clear she's playing into their ploy.

Genesect holds his hands behind his back and bows, Victini doing the same. "I must humbly decline, for you see, me and Victini have-"

She cuts him off. "Oh… well, that's a shame. I would've been happy if the two of you decided to stay. Whatever, I never said it was mandatory after all… I guess I'll be seeing the two of you next year then." Genesect and Victini stand up and run out of the colosseum and down the main hall to the exit.

Giratina speaks up. "They were acting rather strange, do you think they did something bad here?"

Arceus' face is smug. "I don't think so, but I know where they're trying to go and the only place they're headed right now is the distortion world."

Giratina raises an eyebrow. "They are?"

she nods. "Yep, I left invisible portals leading there when we went through the doors. I knew they would be here, I saw them buying alcohol when we entered the store."

"I didn't see them, guess it's been that long since I saw them, huh?"

"I guess so, and that was probably the shortest time they've ever spent here. A new record of just over 2 hours." she says, looking at the clock on the wall.

Giratina goes up to Palkia. "I'm guessing they were about to do something and you stopped them?"

"Not really. I overheard their conversation and it sounded like they were planning to get Az- I mean, Aki back for beating him up." he says.

He sharply raises an eyebrow. "Aki? Who's Aki? I've never heard of any legendary with that name."

Palkia points to the middle of the group. "That's Aki, in other words, Kibou and Azelf managed to fuse properly."

His eyes widen a little. "They actually got it to work!?"

Dialga walks up to them and answers his question, having heard a bit of their conversation. "Yep, it turns out it had something to do with power levels and stats."

"Huh. Well, I guess they now know how to do it properly." says Giratina.

"You should've been here to see it, they made Genesect and Victini's fusion look like a joke!"

This interests him. "They fused too? How did they manage to do that?"

Dialga explains. "They modified the DNA splicers that Kyruem uses and it allowed them to fuse themselves together. I'm not sure how that works, but it allowed them to almost defeat Azelf and Kibou."

Arceus walks over and joins in. "So they modified the DNA splicers? That shouldn't allow them to fuse even if they spent years working on it. The only Pokemon that item will work with is Kyruem, Reshiram, and Zekrom."

Palkia shrugs. "I'm not very smart, the way that thing works normally is beyond my understanding so don't ask me to explain what they did to make it work with their bodies."

Dialga laughs. "We know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed considering that funeral you put on for 'Dick'."

They all laugh at this. Meanwhile, Aki is talking with their friends. "You definitely showed them, did you see the looks on their faces during the battle when you fused?" says Jirachi.

Aki nods. "They've been humiliated like they said!"

"We all thought you two would end up defeated, what a close call… I don't know how you two did it, but you both deserved that win." Shaymin adds.

They smile. "Thanks Shaymin!"

Celebi has a question. "So, now that you two have fused, how do you unfuse?"

Aki is unsure of that one. "That's a good question…" they scratch their head in thought but can't come up with anything. "We never thought this day would come when we'd properly fuse, so I think we'll be stuck like this for a little while!" they laugh at this in amusement. Uxie and Mewtwo come into the group.

Uxie takes the question. "I can tell you the exact answer to that question: 3 hours. Considering the fact that it seems the two of you have perfectly fused in a 50-50 split and that your stats were within 1000 points of each other, it triples the time you can stay fused."

Mewtwo adds. "The only way to unfuse that doesn't involve waiting for those 3 hours to pass is to rapidly use up all the energy you have, but I don't think that's something you can do easily without some sort of form that drains energy at a rapid rate."

Aki uses a Mewkokin x5. "You mean like this?"

Mewtwo's mouth drops open for a second. "Nevermind, I sorta forgot about that. Even though that technique is something that Kibou can only use, anyone that fuses with him can use it temporarily, although I don't think it would be wise to use it at maximum power."

They stop using it. "So, the only thing we can do now is wait?" they say, putting their hands on their hips.

Mewtwo nods. "As annoying as it might be, yes."

They flick their head in annoyance. "Hmph! Whatever!"

* * *

All of the legendaries have returned back to their rooms. In the room belonging to Jirachi and Mesprit, a certain wish maker Pokemon was contemplating on the thought of asking out his roommate. Even though he never really showed any romantic interest in her, he did have a small feeling of infatuation deep down inside him. Anytime he looked her way, he would get butterflies in his stomach and if she looked at him, he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes.

With all the action winding down and everyone now in a lull, it seems like the perfect time for him to make his move. He anxiously waits for Mesprit to come back from Uxie's room as he asked her for help with something. With every passing second, Jirachi's anxiety rises and the thoughts of rejection begin to crawl out of the holes he's pushed them into.

Luckily for him, the door opens and in she comes. She closes the door behind her and immediately notices that he's looking at her. She speaks. "You're looking at me weird, is there something on my face?"

Jirachi silently clears his throat, takes a deep breath, then speaks. "Actually, there isn't anything on your face besides pure beauty. I don't know how many Pokemon have told you this, but you're very beautiful."

She smiles and puts her hands behind her back, taking the compliment to heart. "You think so? Thanks Jirachi! I don't really try, but I do my best!" she softly giggles. He's got her attention now, but how to transition?

"It isn't just your beauty through looks alone either, your personality is beautiful as well." he says, a very light flush on his cheeks.

Mesprit floats over to her bed and sits on it, looking at him. "You think so? I don't think my personality is anything special, I'm just trying to be nice and helpful to all of those around me. Anyone can do that you know, and I know you're just like me in that sense."

"R-really? You think you're not that special? I don't think so, I think you're very special." he says, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Mesprit is no dummy for something like this as she's dealt with people and Pokemon who've had issues with confessions and dates before.

"Jirachi, you're sweating more than you should be. It's not hot in here so… is there something you're trying to tell me? After all, it's not like you to suddenly start complimenting me the minute I walk in."

He clenches his teeth with his mouth closed. "_Shit! She's on to me, but how? Am I that easily read? That can't be, I've been preparing for this moment since the beginning… oh well, I better cast my real bait in and hope she takes it and I can reel her in.._" He thought to himself as he wiped his forehead and cracks a joke.

"You sure about that? Even though we're on a mountain top, it can get pretty hot in here. Is it seriously just me, because it does feel rather hot in here…"

She giggles faintly at his terrible joke, he's trying his best despite it looking like his first time ever asking someone out. "I dunno, maybe it is hot in here and I've gotten used to it."

She lies down but continues to look him straight in the eyes. She feels the tension in the air and is desperately trying to not give in and tell him what he's doing wrong since she knows what he's about to say. Jirachi lets out a big breath and decides it's time to stop playing around. "Whatever, the heat doesn't really bother me. There is something I do want to ask you though, i-it's really important." he shudders at his small stutter.

Mesprit's eyes soften up a little and she prepares to get hit with it. "Hmm? Go on, tell me. I'm all ears."

Jirachi composes himself for the delivery. "We've known each other for quite some time and although we're pretty close, I feel like we could know each other better and get closer than ever before. I would like to know if you… you'd go out on a date with me."

She isn't surprised at all. "A date, huh… well, I trust you Jirachi, but at the moment, I'm not really looking to get into any relationship. If a date is all that you want though, then I would be glad to go on one, just not now." her words got his hopes going up, down, then up and finally down again.

"Really? Oh well, I tried. If you do decide to take the offer up in full, do let me know." He says, a bit disappointed but not showing it.

She is surprised by his reaction. She wasn't testing him but wasn't expecting him to be so passive about being semi-rejected, then again, it wasn't really a rejection since she agreed to it but not at the same time.

"_Wow, I thought he would react in a much different manner. Impressive!_" she thought to herself as she replied to him. "Alright then, I'll definitely get back to you on when I'm ready."

The intense pressure placed on him is blowing off and even though he did the hard part, being in her presence after that would be awkward so he decides to leave. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'll be back later tonight sooo… the room is yours for now."

She shrugs. "That's fine with me, I'll just be here chilling. Seeya later!"

he waves and then teleports away to the kitchen, his heart beating x4 faster than a Pokemon who just ran a marathon. "_I did it! I put the idea in her mind and on the radar! I just have to hope she decides to take the offer up… oh man, I can't wait till then!_"

His thoughts are interrupted by a shadow creeping up from behind as a Pokemon with a dark, shadowy body, white head, and red neck rises up and over him. Jirachi turns around quickly and jumps back, afraid for a few moments but then realizes that this "shadow" is actually Darkrai.

He stands up off the ground. "God dammit Darkrai, I thought you were a monster… how many times must I tell you not to do that?"

Darkrai smiles. "...sorry, but you're the easiest to scare here. If the power went out, you'd jump at your own shadow."

His cheeks become red. "I hate you so much right now… I'm not _that_ easily scared."

Darkrai makes his legs materialize and he lands on the floor. "...I know, a bit of teasing is always fun though."

He extends his hand out and Jirachi shakes it. "It's good to see you again old friend, I wish you came earlier to see the massive battle that went down."

This doesn't surprise him. "...is that so."

"You bet, I'll tell you later though because I'm about to chow down on something I find in this here fridge!" he turns around and throws it open and begins to look for stuff.

"...okay. Can you do me a favor, tell Arceus that I and Cresselia have arrived."

Jirachi gives him a thumbs up while he's looking for food. Darkrai, no longer having to be here, slips into the floor and leaves.

* * *

**PD: This marks the end of all the rewritten chapters... and there's only a few more left to go before everything is all caught up. Anyway, the gears and focus of the story is slowly changing now so get ready for the romance to start really coming out. Seeya in the next chapter!**


	25. Mysterious Disappearance

**Mysterious Disappearance**

In Arceus' room, Solgaleo, Lunala, Giratina, and Arceus herself are all in their human forms discussing the rather odd disappearance of Necrozma. The last time either Solgaleo or Lunala saw him was roughly 10 years ago as that was when the last reunion was held. Ever since then, nobody has heard from him and with this knowledge, Arceus has become worried about him.

"When you were about to leave Alola to come here, you didn't encounter Necrozma in the usual place he resides in?" She asks, trying to understand how he could just disappear.

"When we got the invitation to the reunion, we immediately went to go tell Necrozma, but when me and Lunala arrived at Mount Lanakila and entered the crater he lives in, he wasn't there. We looked all over the crater for him and there was nothing to tell us where he went. We also asked the Island Guardian of Ula'Ula Island as that's where the mountain is located, but Tapu Bulu didn't know that Necrozma disappeared." Says Solgaleo.

Lunala adds on to this. "If Tapu Bulu didn't know about this, then I highly doubt any of the other island guardians would know. As it currently stands, Arceus, Necrozma disappeared without a trace and nobody knows where he could've gone."

Arceus thinks about this. "When we last saw him, he wasn't in the best shape, it seemed like he was in pain and had low energy. If I remember correctly, Necrozma needs energy in the form of light in order to stay alive, so is it possible he could have… died?"

Solgaleo and Lunala look at each other. Seems they didn't think of that one and logically speaking, sounds like a probable outcome. Solgaleo speaks. "I don't know, it could be possible that he died, but I feel like if he did, we'd know about it as we have a bit of a connection to him spiritually. Technically, we ARE the light trio and if any one of us were to fall ill, or in this case, die, we'd know almost instantly."

"Sol is right, when he got sick a few months ago, I immediately felt that something was wrong and I came to see him. If Necrozma died, we surely would've felt something." Lunala says. This doesn't solve the mystery and if anything, brings up more questions.

"If Necrozma needs light energy to fuel his life force, perhaps he went off into space to search for a star or something to absorb the light from to keep himself healthy." They all turn to Giratina who said this.

Arceus speaks. "Perhaps, but we can only speculate what actually happened. If Necrozma had contacted either one of you, we'd know what's going on with him. I haven't tried to contact him telepathically, but if he's out there, we're gonna now in a few moments."

She tries to hone in to Necrozma's energy signature, but for some odd reason, she can't find it anywhere in this universe. If he had gone into space, she'd immediately get his energy without any problem but it would seem that's not the case. Her face reflexively changes in slight despair. "You said he disappeared, but you didn't say he left the world, right?" Solgaleo and Lunala nod.

"That's what I thought… since that's true, then we have a much bigger problem on our hands. I can't sense his energy anywhere in our universe." she says in a very worried way.

Solgaleo is a bit surprised. "You're kidding…! Did he really straight up vanish into thin air just like that!? How could anyone manage to do that?" Lunala is equally surprised. "And without even leaving a trace to follow him? It's almost like one of those crime movies where the detective has lost all traces on his criminal and has no hope of catching them."

Giratina throws an idea in. "What if he went to another universe? If he was absorbing light energy, what if he didn't want to accidentally take away all the light from our universe?"

Arceus is in thought. "I'm not sure. Light energy is light energy no matter where you get it from, whether it be this universe or the universe next to us. It makes me wonder if he did go to another universe despite that fact, but why? What's in this other universe that he needs?"

"Who knows… perhaps he got homesick and went back to his real home? He did say that he was from another dimension and incidentally, another universe." says Lunala, trying to answer the question.

"I can understand that. Even though I love being in the real world, I do sometimes miss being all alone in the wonderous distortion world where nothing really makes sense. Arceus can tell you that it's true. Getting homesick is a real thing that happens to all of us eventually." says Giratina.

Arceus confirms it. "He's right, when he first was brought out of the distortion world, he did miss it every once in a while for the first few months, but he's gotten accustomed to living in the real world and only goes back if he really needs to. Perhaps Necrozma was feeling homesick and wanted to go back home, and if that's the case, I don't blame him."

Lunala feels bad. "If he was feeling homesick, he should've told us. Now I feel bad that we couldn't do anything and he's missing out on the reunion." Arceus is worried about something else. "It is too bad that he's missing the reunion, but I'm more worried about how he was also a bit aggressive at the last reunion. The less light energy he has, I've noticed, the more hostile and aggressive he became. If he needs light energy that badly, I'm worried that if he shows up he might attack some of the legends for their energy."

Solgaleo remembers something. "That's right, I forgot!" they all turn to him. "When Solgaleo loses all of his light energy, he doesn't die, he simply turns into a crystal until he generates enough light energy within his body to be able to break through and move again. If he's in a dark place like a cave right now, he's slowly generating light energy to break through his crystal prison and then he'll be on the prowl for light energy."

This worries everyone, especially Arceus. "And the biggest sources of light energy in this world right now are: the sun and me. I will not allow Necrozma to absorb my energy or the energy of our sun, it is vital that the sun shines in the day like it always has or else chaos will erupt down here."

Solgaleo shudders a little. "If he's gonna absorb the sun, he'll have to absorb me along with it… and then, the moon would be the next thing to go, so he'd absorb Lunala as well…"

Lunala moves closer to him and presses her body against his, a bit afraid of being absorbed. "I don't want to be used as energy… that's a thought I don't want to think about Sol…" he hugs her to comfort her. "That won't happen because I'm not going to allow it. I'll stop him no matter what if it comes down to it." this eases her a little. "Thanks."

Arceus becomes very serious. "If Necrozma isn't in another universe devouring light energy, then he's somewhere on the planet, dormant and waiting for the day when he'll have enough energy to escape and begin devouring as much light as possible. I know two Pokemon who might be able to locate him despite the little information we have."

Giratina looks at her like she's crazy. "If nobody in Alola knows where Necrozma is, what makes you think anyone outside of Alola will know?" She smiles. "They were able to track down the Jewel Of Life for me almost a thousand years ago and nobody had a clue where it was, so I'm positive they might be able to find something on Necrozma's whereabouts. I hope they're still around since _he_ said they helped him win that fight not too long ago…"

Her vague description of them isn't helpful and of course they have to ask. "Who are they?" to which Arceus doesn't answer and rather, tries to contact them telepathically.

Almost instantly does she make contact and in her head, the sound of a male Pokemon's voice is heard. "_Arceus! What a pleasant surprise… it's been awhile since we've spoken, how are you?_"

"_I'm just as good as I was 1000 years ago. Now, I hate to cut the chit-chat short, but I need some help locating something, well, actually, someone. They've gone missing for over 10 years and I fear that they might be in a bit of trouble but I'm unable to look for them myself as I'm holding the reunion._"

The male voice seems pensive. "_A lot of Pokemon can disappear in 10 years, mind telling me who they are?_"

"_Necrozma. I'm pretty sure you've seen him at least once since I know you've gone to Alola in the past._"

"_Hmm… I haven't heard Necrozma's name in a long time. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a long time either. He's gone missing you say?_"

"_Yes, and I'm worried that he might be stuck somewhere unable to move as he requires light energy and nobody has seen or heard from him since the last reunion. If you and your partner aren't doing anything, could you head to Alola and see if you can dig up information on where he was last seen, or if you manage to, let me know where he is if either of you find him?_"

"_Quite the big search we'll be going on, but I can't say no to that. A friend of yours is a friend of ours and a friend in need is a friend indeed. I'll let her know and we'll head straight to Alola as soon as we can. I hope a __**certain someone **__is behaving himself since I know for a fact he's at the reunion."_

Arceus giggles. "_Oh don't you worry, he's already gotten himself into trouble once over a prank so we're off to a perfect start! I can't stay long though, I have to get going. I wish you luck in the search and I hope I'm just a worried goddess and it's nothing more than that._"

"_No problem, I'll talk to you later if we find anything. Have a good day and tell everyone at the reunion we said hi!_"

"_I will, good luck!_"

The telepathic connection is lost and Arceus seems to be a little bit relieved. "Well, I can say there's good news. The Pokemon that I was talking about a few minutes ago said he'd help me out and look for Necrozma with his partner. I just hope they'll find him somewhere in Alola not encased in crystal, otherwise we'll have a big problem on our hands in the near future."

They all seem to accept what's happened and decide to put this in the back of their minds. Even though Necrozma has been a bit destructive in the past when getting energy, he never hurt anyone on the earth and even made a promise to Arceus to never devour energy from her universe, but promises aren't always made to last, and who's to say Necrozma is paralyzed in a cave somewhere waiting for the day when he can finally break free and regain what's rightfully his?

The night time beckons some of them to sleep though, and as the two Pokemon that Arceus asked to search for Necrozma head towards Alola, Arceus can only hope that they find him in good health.

* * *

**PD: sorry for the slightly inconsistent uploads... Pokemon Sword came out a few days ago and I've been playing it nonstop. Anyway, things will be getting back on track. Seeya in the next chapter**


	26. Third Night

**Third Night**

It is around 9 PM and while most of the legends are up on this third night, a few of them have fallen asleep. In the main hall though, two legends who thrive in the night, Darkrai and Cresselia, have a casual conversation.

"...So, what do you suppose is the real reason as to why Arceus has made this reunion last a month?" asks Darkrai.

"Who knows... though her invitation said that she made it a month long simply because we were in the middle of a war and bringing all of us to one location might not have been the best idea." says Cresselia. She looks like a swan with a crescent moon shaped head. She has pink and blue colored feathers and three glowing pink rings surrounding her body.

He shrugs, the idea of a month long reunion sounds good on paper, but to him, he's not looking forward to seeing these walls for a month. "...I sure hope Arceus doesn't have us just sitting around here for days on end as she frantically tries to look for something for us to do in the event her original plans get ruined by something unforeseeable. I would hate for this reunion to repeat the last one."

She tries to lighten him up. "Don't worry, Arceus had plenty of time to arrange this and I don't think she'd make a month long reunion without planning something for each and every single day, that'd be silly for someone like her to do."

"Fair enough, but nobody knows for sure what we're doing, hell, not even half of us are here yet."

"That's true, but I think they'll be here before you know it. You have to remember, almost everyone went into hiding once the humans started capturing Pokemon in mass quantities, so who knows where they are now?"

He decides to be witty. "..Beats me, but I know where they're not right now."

"Where?"

"Here."

She laughs a little at his joke and he smiles. Darkrai and Cresselia have a decently good relationship with each other mostly due to the fact that they are, in a sense, inseparable to a certain degree. Darkrai can create nightmares in Pokemon that are sleeping nearby, but Cresselia creates happy dreams and negates Darkrai's nightmares through her feathers. Their relationship wouldn't be considered symbiotic, but the two act as equal and opposite forces, creating balance. With this in mind, Arceus has almost always paired the two up in the same room to prevent Darkrai from creating nightmares in the other legends.

They begin talking about something else. "So, ever since the war ended and you came out of hiding, how have things been with you Darkrai?" She asks.

"...Boring… my island was apparently raided by humans and I'm going to have to rebuild some of my home." he seems a bit annoyed by this.

"Well, when the reunion's over, perhaps I can help you rebuild and even give you a place to stay if you want."

"...As much as I appreciate the hospitality, I must decline. There are a few things there that aren't for your eyes."

She tilts her head in a curious manner. "Why, is it bad?"

He shakes his head. "Not exactly, just some personal stuff that I'd rather not show to anyone else."

The two look at each other for a few moments, silence falling between the two. If you look closely on Cresselia's cheeks you could see an extremely faint blush but due to the lighting in the hall, it's hidden quite well.

Darkrai breaks the silence. "...I've told you what I've been up to, what about you?"

She puts her hand up to her cheek, thinking. "Hmm… where to start…"

He seems to sink closer to the ground, preparing for a long story. "...Take your time, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Right as she goes to speak, the sound of the main doors being thrown open is heard, it startles Cresselia a little. "OH!" she quickly turns around to see who it is and apparently, Deoxys had changed to "Attack Forme" to open the doors but underestimated her strength and nearly took them off the hinges. She stands there, a bit surprised and embarrassed.

"Sorry… I got a bit carried away…"

She turns back into her normal form and the Space-man looking Pokemon walks in. Her arms aren't actually arms but two different colored tentacles in a double-helix shape. The end of her right arm has been shaped to be a hand and that's where she carries her suitcase of belongings. Her head is rounded but has two rectangular ears and a small purple stripe across his face. Her body and face is mostly orange with blue highlights and on her chest is a small purple crystal. The rest of her body is shaped like a human.

She lugs her heavy suitcase over to the lunar duo and nearly falls upon reaching them. Darkrai and Cresselia catch her and she drops the case on the ground in the process. Whatever she has inside is insanely heavy.

She stands up. "Thanks you guys.. I should've packed a bit less now that I think about it."

Darkrai goes to pick it up but miserably fails. "...Urk! What the… what's in this thing!?" his grip on it slips and he stumbles back and almost hits the back wall.

Deoxys blushes. "I just got the invitation earlier today and I rushed to pack as much as I could to get here as fast as possible. I didn't take into consideration that gravity is much stronger on the surface compared to the outer edge of the atmosphere… perhaps that's why it's so heavy."

Darkrai walks over to it and goes to open it but Deoxys stops him. "Wait!"

He looks up at her. "...What's wrong? Is there something dangerous in there?"

She shakes her head. "N-no, it's just that I also didn't pack in a way that won't cause problems when the case is opened…"

He knows EXACTLY what she means. A few reunions ago, one of the legends brought a whole bunch of stuff and didn't pack them away properly and the minute they opened their case, everything went flying all over the place. This memory makes him chuckle a little in amusement. Cresselia uses her psychokinesis to pick it up.

"Well, at least you made it here… that's one more to add towards the Pokemon that are here now."

Deoxys is confused. "Wait, you guys are still waiting for everyone else? I thought I was late!" she wipes her head off. "Phew!"

Because of the loud noise created by the door being flung open, Arceus comes out of her room, her reaction a bit late. "Who just blew my doors wide open?" she notices Deoxys among the lunar duo and eases up her tone.

"Deoxys! When did you get here? I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up tonight besides Darkrai and Cresselia since Jirachi had told me that they both arrived earlier."

She explains. "Well, I literally just walked through the door a few moments ago. Darkrai and Cresselia were just helping me with my suitcase."

Arceus understands but when she sees the suitcase, she notices that it seems to be overflowing and about to burst open. "Okay… since the three of you are here, I can give you your rooms. Darkrai and Cresselia, you're sharing a room with each other. I don't think I have to explain why, especially since I've always put you two together since the start."

Darkrai and Cresselia were expecting this.

"We had a feeling, you always put us together." they say at the same time. Deoxys comments on it.

"You two just said the same thing at the same time, how cute!"

Darkrai and Cresselia look at each other for a split second then back to Arceus. She addresses Deoxys.

"You'll be sharing a room with Mewtwo, I hope you're okay with that."

She seems to almost jump and becomes a little nervous upon hearing that. Arceus sees this immediately. "Is there something wrong with that? You just jumped."

She shakes her head rapidly. "N-no! There's no problem with that, I just… wasn't expecting that at all. Hehe.."

"_Out of anyone, I have to share a room with him? We're not on the best of terms and I doubt he'll be happy to see me_." is what she thinks to herself.

"Well, now that you have your rooms, I'm gonna be heading off. If you have any problems, just let me know and I'll look into it."

Darkrai takes this opportunity to see himself to the room. He begins to slowly sink into the floor. "...I'll be in the room Cress… don't take too long."

Arceus watches him sink into the floor and then walks away, leaving them to do their own things. Since Cresselia is already carrying Deoxys suitcase, she elects to bring it to her room since she seemed to have trouble carrying it herself. They reach the door and on it is a small sign handwritten by Mewtwo reading: "**Scientist at work. If you interrupt me with useless crap, I just might make you the tester for my latest experiment(s)**."

Cresselia sarcastically comments on it. "Oh what is he gonna do, make us drink some potion that'll make us have uncontrollable farts?"

This makes Deoxys giggle. They knock on the door and almost instantly does it get unlocked. They open it up and get hit with a rather sweet smell. Mewtwo is sitting in a chair with a special lab coat over him to protect his skin from chemicals that may splash up. He seems to be mixing two chemicals together. Next to him is a berry hooked up to a bunch of sensors and a microscope nearby with a slide in it showing what the berry looks like up close on an external screen.

Cresselia speaks. "Hey Mewtwo, you've got company in the form of Deoxys!"

He immediately snarls to himself, but tries to be a bit hospitable despite not liking her too much. "I see, come in."

Cresselia and Deoxys go in and she places the suitcase on the ground next to the second bed in the room. She turns to Deoxys. "There ya go, I just hope things turn out alright with you." she then winks and leaves.

Almost everyone except for a few Pokemon know about the somewhat bitter relationship between Mewtwo and Deoxys. It wasn't always like this though, and the only reason it turned out like this was because Deoxys messed up a crucial experiment that Mewtwo was working on and if he had succeeded, he could potentially have a full-fledged job in distributing a cure for Pokerus as that was what he had spent the last few reunions doing before the war. Instead of said cure being created, Deoxys had accidentally added the wrong chemical and this ruined the entire thing, as well as almost cause this virus to be spread around the hall, but thanks to Mewtwo modifying the room to have blacklights and special gas that kills bacteria and viruses, he was able to stop this from happening and ever since then has held Deoxys up to a flame.

He doesn't bat a glance at her and focuses on his current work: a request from Kibou because there wasn't any food a few days ago and he wanted to know if infinite food was something he could create. He said 'yes' but the reality of this is impossible yet that hasn't stopped Mewtwo from trying to make an infinite berry.

Deoxys floats over to him but stays back and watches for a few seconds. Mewtwo places a few drops of some strange substance onto a small berry slice in a petri dish. A blue colored mist starts to come from it and he then takes a small knife and cuts it in half, waiting a few moments to see if anything happens. The cut berry vibrates for a few seconds and his somewhat discouraged face lights up, only for it to be wiped away instantly as the berry slice grows in size rapidly and explodes, sending a spray of berry juice and flesh onto his face and lab coat. He groans in annoyance and Deoxys' curiosity is fully tickled.

"What're you trying to do? Make a berry grow extremely fast?"

He wipes his face off with a napkin which he makes appear from thin air and then answers. "No, it's none of your business." his tone is low and extremely serious.

She twists her tentacles into hands and puts them on her hips. "Is it really, because all I just witnessed was a berry exploding in your face. A total failure unless that was the intended result."

This seems to annoy him. "I said this is none of your business. I don't need help and If I do need it, I won't be getting it from you."

She doesn't really appreciate his treatment. "Hey, I know I messed up royally, but that was over 12 years ago. You mean to tell me you haven't tried again?"

He slams his paw on the desk, making a few light objects fly up into the air. "If I tried again, I would've succeeded, but you know how I was funded to make that cure? They stopped funding me and cut my supplies off. I can't try again, there is no second chance."

She nags at him further. "And you're gonna accept that, but won't accept that you have to move on from it and not hold grudges?"

His tone gets lower and he speaks slowly. "I'm not holding a grudge. What could've been one of my greatest accomplishments was torn away from me without a second chance, don't you get that?"

She nods. "Of course, I get that, but we all mess up sometimes. Speaking of screwing up, didn't you just screw up that experiment?"

He gives her a cold look before turning back and getting another petri dish that's prepped with a berry slice. He places it next to the strange substance, then looks at a monitor above the microscope monitor and takes note of something on screen.

Deoxys decides to leave him be seeing how he's frustrated with her over something that happened 12 years ago and he can't live it down.

"_He wants to be like that, I'm all game for it. Just know that you said what you said and I'm not gonna help you if you decide to come crawling back to me begging for it_." she thought to herself as she walks over to her suitcase and with her psychokinesis, places it on her bed.

She unhinges the case latches and the thing bursts open with a bunch of her human form's clothes flying up into the air and all over the place, but thankfully, not anywhere near Mewtwo. She is thrown back by this 'explosion' of clothes and falls on her butt. The noise makes Mewtwo look over, but he doesn't really care.

* * *

In Uxie's room, Uxie is setting up the spare TV he brought from home. He meant to do this at the last reunion, but with all the activities and helping out Mewtwo and a few others, he didn't really get a chance to do so. With things being tranquil now, he's got the chance. The TV has a built in DVD player which is primarily the reason why he wanted to set it up. Unlike the last few nights, he's decided to put the books down and instead opt for some nice movies instead.

He sits on his knees as he configures the settings for the TV since it's the first time it's ever been turned on. He has the instruction manual on his right leg as he sets the date and time.

"_Alright, now according to the manual, I should just be able to skip through everything else and watch my movies…_" he thought to himself as he hits the "ok" button after setting the date and time.

The next screen asks about using a cable or antenna but Uxie navigates to the 'skip' button which completely bypasses the rest of the setup and allows him to simply insert a DVD and start watching. He closes the manual and goes over to his bookshelf. On the very bottom shelf is a collection of movies he's bought over the years. Even though he doesn't seem like one for it, more than 40% of this collection is romance movies despite him not actively watching them that often. The rest ranges from action to horror, with horror being something that he isn't really into due to how predictable the genre can be.

As he looks through the collection, the sound of someone knocking on his door grabs his attention and he yells across the room. "Come on in!"

The door opens and Celebi walks in. He immediately turns away and makes it look like he's buried in the movies. She flies over to him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

He mumbled to himself before telling her. "I was just about to watch a movie, but I'm not sure if I want to watch an action, comedy, thriller, adventure, horror, or musical movie."

She lands on the ground and kneels down beside him. "Well, let me see what you've got…"

He moves a little to his left away from her as to not accidentally bump into her. On the inside, he's freaking out a little bit. He wasn't expecting ANYONE to show up at an hour like this and out of anyone it had to be Celebi. He can feel his insides getting all knotted up as he tries his best to decide what movie he should watch.

Celebi picks up one of his romance movies and says the title out loud in a confused manner. "'Frankie and Johnny (1991)'?" she looks at him but he doesn't look at her.

"Isn't this a romance movie? I thought I heard you say one time that you don't like books or movies of that genre. Is there a reason you have it?"

He sighs. "I don't watch movies like that, it's just that they look good on the shelf."

True to his word, the movies do look good on the shelf, but that's really it. He doesn't watch them at all. Celebi looks at the cover and it depicts two humans, a man named "Johnny", and a woman named "Frankie", standing outside a brick building. She turns it over and reads the back to see what it's all about. The movie is about Johnny and Frankie falling in love with each other but the troubled past of an abusive relationship gets in the way of Frankie's emotions while Johnny tries his best to convince her otherwise.

She scoots over to Uxie and taps him on the shoulder a few times. "I know you don't watch these, but just this one time? This movie really sounds interesting and who knows, maybe we'll both like it."

"_There's a reason I don't really watch these movies, they're predictable and the cycle is always the same but with different actors and slightly different scenes._" he thought to himself as he grabbed the DVD cover and looked at it.

Celebi looks him right in the eyes and seems quite eager to watch it. Despite wanting to watch something else, he doesn't want to disappoint her so he makes an exception. There is one small issue with this movie though, and that's the fact that he's watched it a few times before and knows how it ends. With this in mind, he can't let his tongue fly otherwise he'll definitely spoil it.

"I don't watch these movies, but if you really want to, I can make an exception." he says, in which she seems to light up.

"Thanks Uxie!" she then hugs him quickly and then floats over the couch he has about 12 feet away from the TV. Uxie sits on the ground for a few seconds to process what she just did but snaps back to reality and using his psychokinesis, puts the movie into the side of the TV and it eats it. (not really)

The DVD is read and in a few moments, the menu shows up. Uxie grabs the remote and flies over to the couch and sits on the other side of it. The couch isn't really that big and there's a decently sized space next to them. Uxie turns to her.

"I don't know about you, but I don't usually eat Popcorn or any of the regular treats most Pokemon eat when they watch movies, so if you want food, I'll have to get it from the kitchen or from my home."

"I'm good, I ate not too long ago."

Uxie looks at the TV. "If you say so. I'm gonna start it." he presses the play button on the menu and the movie begins.

Ironically, for some reason, the movie doesn't start from the beginning, instead, it starts at roughly the middle.

Uxie is dumbfounded initially but then remembers that the DVD player can pick up from where it last left off if it stopped playing. Celebi is confused by this.

"What? Isn't it supposed to start at the beginning? Uxie, is the DVD player broken?"

He chuckles. "No, I guess Azelf or Mesprit forgot to clear the memory of the movie. If it stops playing, the thing can remember where it left off and start from there."

She finds that interesting. "Never heard of a DVD player that does that."

"Not many have that feature. Only top of the line ones have it but they've been getting rid of it recently."

Uxie grabs the remote and tries to rewind it back to the beginning but the remote suddenly doesn't work. "What the…? I put new batteries in this, why isn't it working?"

He floats off the couch and gets closer to the TV but it still doesn't work. He's lost interest in the movie and just floats back to the couch. "Ah forget it…"

"Wait, are you not gonna rewind it?" she asks. He shakes his head and it becomes clear that he has no interest in it anymore.

She shrugs. "Oh well, it's not like I'm missing anything anyway. I've seen this movie countless times before and it never gets old."

This strikes Uxie a bit. "You've watched this movie so much? But how, it's a romance movie and you know the ending from the get go."

She turns to him. "Well, you see… the plot of the movie might not be anything too special, but I look further than that. I see how the characters portray their lines and emotions, the way things are said and how certain actions are taken. That's what makes it special. Sure, it can be a bit cheesy, but that's okay because it's still fun to watch."

He's a bit surprised. "Wow… I-I didn't know you did that."

"Yeah, but I only do it with romance movies, everything else does it for me."

They continue to watch the movie getting real into it, Uxie especially even though he didn't have any interest in it. While he really wanted to tell Celebi about his plans to take her out, he decided it would be best to not do it at this moment. Eventually it would happen, but tonight was not that night.

* * *

**PD: Only a few more chapters and this will be completely restored. I might as well let you know right now that this story hasn't progressed that much since the rewrite and I've gotten a bit of writers' block for future chapters. I know what must be accomplished, but at the same time, getting there is a bit difficult. The story may go as long as a couple months without any updates so please be patient. Anyway, seeya in the next chapter!**


	27. Old Faces, Old Friends

**Old Faces, Old Friends**

In her room, Arceus and Lunala are talking with each other about a certain Eevee who had been sent home a couple of days ago. His return was expected to be any day now but he had requested that he be watched over by someone to prevent any further problems from happening.

"So, I know you have a bit of experience with watching over the younger legends because you would do it all the time in the past. I have a little guest here that left a few days ago due to a prank and he wants someone to watch over him for the time being when he returns which will be very soon." she says.

"Oh, not a problem Arceus! I would be delighted to watch over them. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to them for sure!" she says happily

Arceus is pleased. "Perfect. I don't know when he'll be returning though so it might be some time before you get to meet him."

Lunala understands but has a question. "Not a problem. If I may ask, what Pokemon are they? Is it a new legend that's been found somewhere and can barely fend for themselves?"

Arceus shakes her head. "No, it's not any of the legends. A few months ago, a little Eevee helped to stop the destruction of our world alongside Kibou, I'm pretty sure you knew what happened since most of us went into hiding to try and avoid being caught."

Lunala is a bit confused. "An Eevee?"

Arceus nods. "Yes, but he's not any old Eevee. It's a bit difficult to understand, but he has a 1 in every stat but his ability allows him to fight back in ways that are capable of knocking an opponent out without the use of moves. A technique he calls 'CQC' I believe... He helped Kibou to fight off that human and because of that, I decided to invite him here as my way of saying thanks."

"I see, it's not everyday that a Pokemon from the mainlands is allowed entry into the hall." she then smiles. "I'll gladly watch over him and protect him from harm if that's what you want."

Arceus smiles. "Thanks, I'd do it myself, but you know how these reunions are… lots and lots of planning and checking on booked places."

Lunala then leaves. Arceus takes a look at the time and notices that it's almost 10 AM. She then gets a strange feeling… "_Why do I feel like I forgot to tell her something very important…?_"

She waves it off. "_It's probably nothing._"

* * *

The rest of the morning is quite a doozy for Arceus as she wasn't expecting 13 legendaries to suddenly show up from out of nowhere. They all seemingly arrive at the same time and flood the main hall. It's about time that they started showing up (literally!) and what a surprise, they're all large legendaries.

The doors open to reveal the three legends associated with Hoenn mythology, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. In the past, the three have been known to take part in epic quarrels with each other, but they managed to settle their issues one day and have been hanging out doing their own thing.

"HEYYYY! ANYONE HERE!?" yells Groudon, which causes him to get a flipper smack across his back by the giant whale-like Kyogre.

"Shhh! You don't have to yell! They might be sleeping or something!" she says, hoping nobody was woken up by that.

"Sorry, I forgot that we don't always get here first…" he says, rubbing the spot she slapped him in. Rayquaza flies in over them, he's a giant green dragon with arms.

"Been years since we were last here for a reunion!" he says, placing a suitcase on the ground and stretching his arms out.

"Hey! Stop pushing me!" says another voice from outside the hall. The Hoenn trio turns around to find that the legendary birds from Kanto, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, have also arrived.

"You were the one who kept telling me to fly faster you dimwit!" says Zapdos. He isn't happy with his counterparts, seems they rushed to get here for some reason.

"Any slower and we'd be the last ones to arrive and hold the whole thing up!" says Moltres, a bit of fire in her voice. Zapdos defends himself.

"I told you that online games can't be paused, why don't you understand that?"

She shakes her head. "You KNEW about the invitations but you kept screwing around for the last few days. We were gonna come here without you so you should be happy we got your ass out of that Power Plant!"

He flinches slightly. Articuno speaks up. "...Umm, guys… I think the others are here already…" she sounds quiet and nervous.

Groudon calls to them. "YO! Been a while! What you three up to since our last meeting!?"

The three fly in and walk towards them. Moltres takes his question. "Well, I don't know about my counterparts, but I've been just peachy really. Mt. Silver cave is really fun when humans aren't trying to climb to the top almost every other week." she seems annoyed with that.

"I could make a new Mt. Silver that only you can get to if you want, I have the power!" he says, trying to be helpful. Kyogre adds to it. "Then I'll have to make another waterfall inside it and add more lakes…"

Moltres shakes her head. "No thanks, I don't need that."

Zapdos takes the question now. "I've been playing a lot of video games recently since I was able to buy a switch, HOWEVER…" he glares at moltres and speaks through his beak. "A certain SOMEONE here doesn't approve of it…!"

She glares back at him. "Not when you're playing it 24/7. You can barely fly half the distance you used to be able to fly ever since you got that thing!"

Articuno tries her best to break it up. "C-C'mon guys… we just got here and we don't want to be arguing already, right?" Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza back her up.

"Arty's got the right idea, we're all here to see each other and have fun. 10 years. 10! Can we not have some sort of useless grabble get in the way?" says Rayquaza.

Kyogre agrees. "We're not one to talk, but he's right. You two should focus on having fun, seeing your friends, and enjoying what lady Arceus has to offer this time."

Groudon crosses his arms. "My pals have the right idea. Stop the bickering and let's have fun for dirt's sake!"

Zapdos and Moltres stare at each other before they look away, annoyed with each other. This doesn't persist because the sound of something flapping its wings draws closer and it lands, making a big cloud of dust.

"I'm not too late, am I?" he says, his rainbow colored feathers bouncing the sunlight off him. It's Ho-Oh, the legendary bird Pokemon from Johto. He walks into the hall and notices that a bunch of them are there already.

"Damn, guess I didn't beat you out, but at least I beat lugia out!" he says and right after that, Lugia drops in, looking a bit pissed off for no reason.

"Stupid mother…" she says under her breath but Ho-Oh hears it.

"What's wrong? Did I go too fast for you?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"No… I forgot to grab something from home and I'm too tired to go back. Flying from here to Johto is a pain in the ass."

He volunteers to get it. "What was it? I'll go get it for you." she sighs.

"I'll have to drain the cave, but I forgot to bring clothes so I can use my human form. You know how it is with humans and being naked as a bad thing." she blushes at this thought.

He chuckles. "I know that too well. I'll head out and get your stuff and be back in about 2 hours. Let Arceus know about this."

"I will, thanks Ho-Oh." she says and he flies off, leaving his stuff with her. On the way out, he encounters the Lati duo coming in for a landing. Latios calls out to him.

"Ho-Oh! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to Lugia's place to get some of the stuff she forgot to take with her! I'll be back in a few!" he replies.

He flies off into the distance while Latios and Latias swoop into the hall for a landing. Upon entering, everyone turns to face them.

"Latios and Latias are here!" says Latios. Latias shakes her head, he didn't have to announce their arrival. Everyone either shrugs or has no reaction to them.

Lugia grumbles and walks through the group. "Where's Arceus? Shouldn't she be out already?" she looks around for her and wanders into the entertainment center.

Zapdos shrugs. "Just an idea, but maybe she's having some sweet time with Giratina? I mean, there was a rumor going on during the last reunion that they were really into each other." Moltres looks at him funny and he flinches and holds his wing up.

Latias floats forward. "Or maybe we're all early and nobody else is up?"

Articuno agrees with her. "Yeah, it is a little bit past 10 AM and who knows what they've all been doing s-since they got here?"

Groudon starts walking towards the end of the hall. "Well, we're just gonna have to look for em' then!" Kyogre follows but Rayquaza hangs back.

Lugia comes back and sighs. "Nobody in there, so either nobody else showed up or they're in their rooms sleeping."

"Wonder if anyone's already hooked up with each other?" says Zapdos, which makes Moltres slap him.

"What was that for!?" he asks angrily.

"Your first thought after we get here is not to find Arceus but to know if anyone had sex with anybody?" she says, equally angry. Zapdos rubs his cheek.

"You didn't have to slap me…"

"Hmph!" she walks away.

The others that went to go and find Arceus come back, their search resulting in nothing. The only thing they can do is wait for her to appear. While they are waiting, the legendary dogs of Johto show up and that pretty much ends off the morning.

* * *

"Wow, if I knew all of you were gonna show up at once, I would've freaked out a few days ago! I'm glad it took you this long to show up, otherwise I would've had a bunch of hungry legends here!" Says Arceus, reminiscing about not having food a few days ago.

Rayquaza jokes. "Can't be a reunion without you forgetting to get us food." they all have a nice chuckle from this. Arceus makes her name list appear.

"Alright… we've got quite the doozy of a list to go through…" she then scans the group and notices that Lugia is here but not Ho-Oh. "Lugia, where's Ho-Oh? He usually shows up with you."

She explains. "He went to go get some stuff from home because I left it and it's kinda important."

Arceus nods. "I see, I see… Well, since I've started with you, both of you are sharing a room together." Lugia seems to blush and look away. Arceus takes note but moves on.

"Alright, Groudon and Kyogre, you two are sharing rooms as well. I hope you've been getting along lately because last I knew, you two fought constantly."

"Actually, we've managed to put our differences aside. We're really good friends now so no worries here." says Kyogre.

Groudon nods. "You bet! We found out that land and water can coexist so we stopped fighting."

This pleases her. "Perfect, then I won't have to worry about earthquakes or tsunamis destroying Sinnoh."

She then looks over to the legendary dogs. "Ah, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Under normal circumstances I would have all three of you be put together, but instead, Raikou and Suicune are together but Entei, you're alone for now."

Raikou doesn't seem to mind. "Oh well, that's okay." he looks over at Suicune who seems a bit disappointed that Entei won't be in the room with them.

"But what about Entei? He can't stay with us?" she says.

Arceus shakes her head. "Sorry, I decided to change things up a bit this time around. He'll still be around in the hall though, so don't worry!"

Entei walks over to her. "Don't worry Suicune, I'll see you more when we're all done unpacking. You've got Raikou with you."

She nods sadly. She's used to being in the same room with her other counterparts in the past.

Arceus looks over to the lati duo. "Latios and Latias. Since you two are siblings and I don't know who else would be good to put you two with, the two of you are together."

They look at each other and nod. Arceus then lists off the remainder of the Pokemon that need rooms. "Finally, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, you're all-"

Moltres cuts her off. "Absolutely NOT! I'm not staying in the same room with Zapdos, but I'll share with Articuno. I request to be with her in our own room!"

Zapdos doesn't find this to be too nice. "And why won't you share a room with me?"

Moltres's cheeks become red and she yells at him. "Because…! I just don't trust you after you've played all these weird and lewd games!"

He finds this insulting. "I'm not allowed to have a little bit of fun!?"

Arceus intervenes before it gets out of hand. "Enough you two. Moltres, if you want to be in a room with Articuno, I can arrange that but I don't want you and Zapdos arguing anymore."

The two glare daggers at each other, but this ends the room handouts and Arceus makes the list disappear and she sighs. "Alright, that takes care of that." she then gives a rather stern look at Zapdos and Moltres. "And I hope you all get along nicely now."

She then walks away to leave them all to themselves.


	28. Events O' Plenty!

**Events O' Plenty!**

Back In Fairview, Plush had been spending the last few days trying to recover from the terrible stink bomb. While it didn't do anything dangerous to him, he ended up getting a cold and now resents the one who threw a bomb at him.

"I feel so siiiiick… Achoo!" he wipes his nose with his paw. Emma grabs a tissue and wipes the evil away.

"Don't wipe it on your paws…" she tells him while also wiping his nose.

"Sowwy mommy…" his voice is nasally and hard to understand. Emma pats him on the head.

"It's okay, just try not to sneeze on anything. I don't know how difficult it would be to clean the mucus out of the carpet."

"Awight mommy… I will twy… I hate this… I can't talk wite…" he then realizes that in a day or two the reunion may officially start and he won't be there to take part in it.

"Ugh… and that weunion stawts in a coupwe days… and I sound wike a wittwe kid! This is so embawassing!"

Emma tries not to giggle. "I wish there was something I could do to lessen the effects of this cold."

"Is thewe some kind of pokemon cowd medicine? Ow onwy human medicine?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I looked for it after we got home a few days ago, remember? They don't have any."

Plush whimpers hearing this. "I don't wanna be wike this… this is tewwible…"

"There's not much I can do to help. The only thing you can do is just wait it out. Colds are viral, and they must run their course Plush. I feel bad that you're stuck with it but you'll be better before you know it, trust me."

"I know but… I can't go back sounding wike this… the othew wegends will make fun of me…" he says, his cheeks becoming red.

"If they do, just know that they're not as awesome as you are. You did things they would only dream of doing and that's being the cutest and bestest Pokemon out there!" she says, trying to make him feel better.

"D-don't call me c-cute… N-not when I am wike this…" He tries to cover his face in his chest fluff.

"Even if you're sick, you're still cute and I know you know that's true deep down. Anyway, when you do go back, what are you gonna do to the legends that pranked you? I'm curious because you seemed really mad about it when it happened." she asks, hoping he isn't planning anything bad.

"I dunno… whenevew I am bettew… and if Kibou twies anything… I will have to fiww his head with wead…" his tone is dead serious on that.

Emma doesn't like the idea. "You're not killing him. You know how dangerous he can be if you anger him…" she remembers a battle they were in that they almost lost if it wasn't for Kibou using a strange power.

"And the wowld would be bettew if he wewe gone… someone eventuawwy is gonna twy and use his powew for eviw… and when it happens you awe gonna wegwet tewwing me not to off him…" he says.

She shakes her head. "If you do that, Arceus may kick you out of the reunion. Do you want that? Not only that, Kibou's the only friend you really have, unless you've made friends with those legendaries, but that won't matter as you'll never be able to see them again if that happens. If I find out you did anything to Kibou…" she stops as telling him would lessen the impact of his punishment.

"What? What would you do?"

She doesn't answer and instead shrugs. Plush is a bit confused by this. "Well, what would happen?"

"You don't want to know, because then I know for a fact that you'll not do it and I don't have to tell you not to do bad things."

"B-but what if my abiwity activates and I accidentawwy kiww him?" he asks.

She hadn't thought of that, but even if he killed someone by accident, a crime is still a crime. "That's a whole other issue if that happens, but still, you better not hurt him."

Her tone becomes understanding. "I sympathize with you. Yes, Kibou shouldn't have used a stink bomb on you because of how sensitive your sense of smell is, but I don't think he knew that. He's still a kid like you, and kids have to learn their lesson one way or another. That's how we grow up and become better versions of ourselves."

"But I know not to do that… he did it just to make me suffew…"

"Oh c'mon! He wouldn't do that to make you suffer."

"He laughed when I said I couldn't bweathe…"

"Oh… but still…. I don't think he was laughing at that, he was probably laughing at your initial reaction."

"I dunno… anyway… do you want an eevee hug?" he asks, trying to steer away from the infuriating topic.

"Sure!" she then grabs him and hugs him a little tighter than usual.

In the back of his mind, he's hoping that Kibou doesn't try anything stupid, otherwise he knows that crap will go down.

* * *

"Umm…. what the hell are all of them doing?" Moltres says to Lunala as they both look at a bunch of TV's being hooked up in the main hall by Kibou, Dialga, Palkia, Ho-Oh, and Rayquaza. On the floor are also a bunch of Nintendo Switch consoles too.

Lunala shrugs. "Beats me, but if I were to guess, I'd say they're about to do some hardcore gaming."

Mewtwo teleports into the hall, carrying his own Switch as well. He walks up to Kibou who is watching the others hook everything up. "So, is this everyone that's gonna be doing this?"

He shakes his head. "Nope! I'm still waiting for Groudon, Zapdos, Uxie, Jirachi, and Latios to come out." he begins tapping his foot. "They better hurry or I'm gonna start this without them!"

Mewtwo, while supposedly the most stoic Pokemon to ever exist, can't help but let out a very small chuckle. Not only was this whole thing put together without any notice, but it was done right after a bunch of legends had arrived. The timing couldn't be worse, except if it was done while they all arrived.

He places his stuff down and begins to set it up. A few minutes later, Groudon comes out of Jirachi's room along with Jirachi himself. Their faces are beat red and they seem to be giggling and laughing about something.

"O-oh man..! Tell me I'm not the only one you've shown that video to." says Jirachi as he tries to not go into another laughing fit.

"I showed it to Kyogre and Rayquaza, they nearly died from laughing at it. It's a classic video I look at when I'm feeling down." he says.

Jirachi wipes tears from his eyes. "Oh my arceus… I'm crying!" he then starts laughing again as the fresh imprint of the video replays over and over again.

They walk over with their Switches and begin to setup. Kibou looks around and notices that the first few that started setting up are all good to go with the game 'Splatoon 2'. Seems they're all about to do some private battles.

Dialga and Palkia go up to him. "We're all ready, not sure about the others but yeah." says Dialga.

"I'm ready to make shit die! Bring these noobs on already!" says Palkia, he doesn't seem to understand that this isn't call of duty.

Kibou winks and gives them a thumbs up. "I'm ready too, but we gotta wait for everyone else! You should practice in the meantime!"

Zapdos comes out of his room in a it of a hurry. "Kibou! Sorry I'm late! I misplaced my controller and couldn't find it because it was right under my beak!"

The Mew doesn't care. "Alright! Only one more left!" and he looks towards Uxie's room.

Moltres and Lunala don't know what to think of this whole thing besides the fact that it just seems weird that they'd choose to do this in the main hall. Since they don't have any real business here, they decide to migrate to the dining hall.

After about 25 minutes, Everyone has their consoles up and running. The whole main hall is filled with the sounds of Splatoon 2's lobby theme as they've all connected with each other for a GIANT LAN PARTY! Since only 8 Pokemon can play at once, 2 would spectate and be rotated in.. that is, if they weren't running modded versions of the game that allowed more than 12 players at once.

They all have quite a bit of fun splatting each other, although a few of them got a little bit mad when they were repeatedly splatted. Unlike normal Splatoon 2 game rules, they decided to do a 'Team Splatmatch' where the team with the most splats in total would win. Anyone who ended up with Kibou, Uxie and Latios on the same team was almost guaranteed to win as they were basically gods at this game.

Their next match is on Arowana mall and to make things interesting, Kibou decided to spectate this round with Uxie as they were the two best players there. (Ironic for Uxie as he rarely plays video games). The moment the match began, Ho-Oh and Rayquaza began to rush for the center of the stage, allowing them to easily splat Zapdos who got there a bit faster but wasn't paying attention.

"Damn, go get them bro!" he says as his teammate, Latios, arrives in the center and attempts to take Ho-Oh down.

He's cocky. "You're not gonn-" he is splatted by Latios mid-sentence. Rayquaza attempts to take down Mewtwo but he's putting up a good fight.

"Make your move Rayquaza." says Mewtwo. He's using the E-liter 4K, a splat charger which is basically a sniper in-game but has extreme range. He knows Rayquaza is hiding.

Rayquaza goes to move but Groudon, Mewtwo's partner, comes from out of nowhere and takes Rayquaza down using .96 Gal in record time. This pisses Rayquaza off. "FUCK!"

A few of them giggle in response to this. Rayquaza was never one to handle salt too well. Dialga and Palkia face off with each other and seem to be on equal terms until Jirachi comes in from a platform above them and takes Dialga out. Palkia thanks him for saving his butt and they both move up only to meet Mewtwo's insane accuracy and he snipes both of them.

Jirachi throws his controller into the air in shock as getting suddenly splatted like that is quite surprising. "Son of a…!" he says as he catches the controller.

He respawns to find Ho-Oh has infiltrated his base and while Ho-Oh attempts to camp, Jirachi quickly flanks him and takes him out with ease using his carbon roller.

"Cheap stupid roller…" Says Ho-Oh. Jirachi gives him some advice. "Short range shooters always fall to carbon rollers. Learn their playstyle man!"

With that, the match is over and while it was hard to keep track of all the action, Jirachi, Palkia, Mewtwo, Groudon, and Zapdos come out as the winners with a total of 27 splats compared to Ho-Oh, Latios, Rayquaza, and Dialga who only had 21 Splats. To be fair, the match was uneven since there were 11 players and no matter what, there would be a bit of a skill gap with teams.

Nonetheless, they all shook hands and had good sportsmanship. Salt to celebration, is there anything better than that? With that, it was the last and final match on Splatoon 2 and they all decided to switch (no pun intended) over to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

They all selected their racers and then a course and the race began. Now, anyone who's played Mario Kart knows just how crazy and hectic things can get, as well as how infuriating it can be to be repeatedly hit by items without any means of defending yourself. The first lap they all took wasn't too bad, but the second lap was very interesting.

Leading the pack surprisingly was Ho-Oh, second Kibou, third Jirachi and 4th was Rayquaza. The others behind them seemed to be constantly changing places so it was difficult to tell who was in what place there.

Ho-Oh had no items and was drifting around a turn when Kibou managed to overtake him using mushroom boosts. He had waited until this very moment to use it and because Ho-Oh didn't take the right line, Kibou flew past him. Right behind him, Jirachi had triple red shells and was considerably far from him and he decided to use them to gain on him. The first shell hits Ho-Oh but he doesn't care. The next one hits him a second later, stopping him from moving at all and this frustrates him.

"Really!? Who has triple red shells!?" he says but no-one answers and the third one hits him and this allows Jirachi to overtake him, but this is only the beginning…

"See you later Ho-Oh!" taunts Jirachi as he flies past him. Ho-Oh starts to move but then Rayquaza banana snipes him and loses 3rd place to him.

Ho-Oh is now quite mad but he could recover… if it wasn't for Latios' Bob-omb being thrown right on him and blowing him up. He gets passed by him and then Dialga comes flying past and knocks into him, throwing him off the course.

"Screw you Dialga!" he says, gripping his controller tightly and trying to drive back on the course. He makes it and begins to pick up speed when he turns and doesn't see a bouncing green shell hit him from behind. This allows Uxie and Zapdos to pass him and then the final icing on the cake… A combination of Mewtwo using a bullet bill, a blue shell being thrown by Groudon, and Palkia hitting Ho-Oh with star power, it sealed his fate and made him come in last place.

In response to this, he throws his controller towards the far end of the hall and ragequits. Everyone starts laughing really hard at this and unfortunately because Ho-Oh had quit, the race also ended and nobody one. Ho-Oh angrily walks to his room and shuts the door but everyone else continues to play the game.

* * *

Later on that day, Azelf, Mesprit, Celebi, and Shaymin gather up in Celebi and Shaymin's room. They're talking about the other legends.

"So I've been wondering, have any of you been planning on dating anyone once this thing officially begins?" asks Azelf.

Mesprit nods and Azelf notices that Shaymin and Celebi aren't responding. She's been keeping tabs on them. She turns to them. "So, how about it you two? Don't you want to find someone to love this time around?"

Celebi shakes her head. "Actually, I was just thinking about having fun this reunion instead of trying to burden myself with relationships that don't work."

Shaymin agrees with her. "Yeah, Me too. I have my standards as well, you all know that!" she looks at Mesprit for support.

"You know Shaymin… even though I respect your standards, I feel like sometimes you could've ended up being happy with a few Pokemon we've tried to set you up with in the past." she says, being brutally honest.

Shaymin doesn't agree. "But none of them would've made good lifelong partners, they were all looking for one night fun times and I don't do one nighters, you all know that."

Azelf shrugs. "You're missing out big time, but perhaps a certain little brown, fluffy Eevee can change that?" she's looking to get a rise out of her.

Shaymin frowns and her voice becomes sharp. "I would NEVER date him. He's a common Pokemon I could find out in the wild with ease! Besides… he's young and has much to learn before he could handle being in a relationship."

"Then why are you being so defensive? You only get that way when you have something hidden." she got the rise she wanted.

"Yeah, because you don't know how to stay out of the social lives of others! You do this anytime you see something slightly romantic when the reality is that it was completely innocent!" she throws at her.

Azelf is taken aback by this, Shaymin doesn't get aggressive over a topic like this at all. "Whoa, I wasn't trying to impede on your social life, I'm just saying that allowing Plush to hug you the first day the two of you met is just a bit suspicious in the romance department. You don't let anyone else besides Celebi touch you, and hell, If I tried, you'd probably rip my hands off!"

Shaymin turns away with a 'Hmph!'. Azelf focuses on Celebi now. "And as for you, I have something I wanted to ask a few days ago: What's the deal between you and my brother?"

Celebi misunderstands this. "Deal? We've never been in an argument before, so what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you feel towards Uxie."

She shrugs. "He's fine, but lately, he's spent more time with me than usual and I guess maybe that's his way of saying thanks since I helped him out with the flowers around his cave. I know he's socially awkward but still, if you're looking for something between us there's nothing to dig up."

Mesprit decides to steer the conversation in a different direction seeing how Azelf is being a bit pokey with personal feelings towards the others. "Celebi, Shaymin, When everyone else arrives, you know we're gonna be going to that club that we always go to, right?"

They nod. She continues. "So, I have to ask if you two ended up finding some nice clothes to wear when we go because I remember at the last reunion, Celebi said something about this dress she saw but couldn't get because of how expensive it was."

Celebi hops off the bed. "I actually managed to get it a few months ago!" she flies over to the closet, opens it, and pulls out this beautiful looking dress. It has a nice blend of blues, greens, and pinks and seems to sparkle faintly in the light. She proudly flies over to the group for all of them to see.

Mesprit feels the fabric. "Wow, this is a very luxurious material… I hope you know that it could get ruined, but other than that it's fantastic!"

Azelf isn't too interested in it. "Is it really important that we wear formal attire when we go? Because the only thing it does to me is make me itchy and hot."

"Azelf, you know how high rolling that club is… Arceus doesn't just bring us to some lowlife bar she can book for the night, she's a girl of class!" she tells her but Azelf doesn't really care.

"Class? More like flat ass! I'd rather be able to go full nude than wear some stupid itchy clothing!" she says jokingly which causes everyone to look at her oddly.

Shaymin decides to tease her. "And do what? Act out a porno you've seen on your computer?"

Azelf's cheeks quickly become red. "It was a joke, I don't watch porn…" Mesprit giggles suspiciously which makes Azelf give her a death stare.

Celebi pulls the group back. "Regardless, that club has the best food, drink and everything. I had subpar clothes last time and I wanted to change that this time around."

"I think it'll definitely impress for sure, I know I am." says Mesprit.

Azelf decided to tease Celebi. "Careful, you just might end up impressing more than just your friends…"

Celebi giggles. "Awww, afraid I'm gonna take all the cool guys away from you?"

Azelf can take it. "Like hell I'm not! Looks ain't everything!"

"Then why say to be wary of my looks in this dress?"

"Because some people only see good looks as anything worth dating."

This is a valid point considering they'll be around many humans and not all of them consider personality as priority in a mate.

"Alright, you got me there, but I'm still wearing this when we go."

* * *

Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, Rayquaza, Giratina, and Ho-Oh are in the entertainment center thinking of things they can do during the days of the reunion where Arceus doesn't have anything planned.

"How about going to one of those arcades and wasting all our money on claw machine games?" says Groudon.

"Sounds anger inducing." says Ho-Oh in response. "Speaking of anger, I'm still a bit salty over what happened earlier with Mario Kart."

Dialga, Palkia, Groudon, and Rayquaza laugh, they were there for that but Giratina wasn't and he has to ask. "What happened?"

Ho-Oh doesn't want to explain but Palkia does it for him. "Well you see, Ho-Oh got unlucky and went from 1st to last place. You had to be there, it was so funny."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad." he says, making Ho-Oh speak up.

"Not too bad? Have you played Mario Kart before? If you get knocked down to last place after the 1st lap, there's no way you can catch up! Mario Kart is based off of nothing but luck! A REAL racing game doesn't require items to win, it requires skill!"

Giratina rubs the back of his head. "I've never played Mario Kart before so i wouldn't know what that's like…"

"Good! Never play it if anyone asks you to, you'll be ripping holes into negative space if you do." Ho-Oh says.

"Nevermind that, what about the plan we had for one of those off days? Weren't we gonna go to a strip club or something?" Says Palkia. Dialga almost facepalms.

"Bar, Palkia. A BAR, not a strip club." he says.

"Ohhh! Sorry, I get those two mixed up all the time. They're basically the same thing, right?"

Ho-Oh chuckles. "If you're getting hot human girls at the bar each and every time you go, then yes, I'd say that's the same thing. If not, then they're completely different."

"Well, are we gonna be doing a whole 'guys night' thing or not, because if we are, I need to know who's gonna be going." says Dialga.

All of them nod. "Alright, then I'll go ask the rest when they all arrive." he says and they break off to do their own things.

* * *

A whole bunch of female legends have gathered in the dining hall. They're talking with each other about their own lives.

"Since we've all come out of hiding and had a chance to go back to our daily lives, I assume nothing big happened with any of you?" Asks Lugia.

Moltres is the first to respond. "As if! You know how Zapdos always cared about me? Something happened ten years ago and when I went to see him recently, he didn't care about me one bit! He was so engrossed with his video games and didn't even know I came to see him! How could be like that? I've done so many things for him and that's how he repays me!"

Articuno quietly adds. "Y-y'know… We've all changed quite a lot over the last 10 years…. Z-Zapdos just found something h-he likes to do and all… I'm sure he still c-cares."

Suicune also adds. "Yeah, he wouldn't just leave you out to dry like that! Maybe he couldn't take himself away from the game because he'd be a burden to the people he was playing with. Many games today are all online based so maybe being a bit more understanding towards him would help."

Moltres shakes her head. "Bullshit! I visited him multiple times and a few times I managed to catch him not playing a game. He didn't really talk to me about anything besides saying that he was gonna be playing and would only ask if I wanted to. He doesn't care about me at all and that's fine by me because he won't be getting anything from me anymore with that kind of treatment."

"Moltres… don't you think that's a bit harsh? Okay, so he's ignored you a little bit the first few times but does that mean you should ignore him?" asks Lugia.

"He ignores me so I'll ignore him back! You won't respect me so I won't show you any either, that's how I see it." she says.

Suicune doesn't agree. "That doesn't mean anything. He still cares about you Moltres, you're just overreacting."

"Am I? Because if that's true, then all of you are really lax. If you had boyfriends, would you let them do whatever they want which could include them possibly cheating behind your back?" Moltres asks.

All three of them look at each other, unsure of how to answer her. Moltres sees this. "My point exactly. Now, how about we have some tea or something?"


	29. Plush Returns!

**Plush Returns!**

The morning sunlight shines into the Hall Of Origin. While most of the Pokemon are asleep right now, a certain somebody that hasn't been seen in a few days is about to return with quite an entrance. In the middle of the main hall, a whole bunch of lightning begins to strike the ground and the body shape of a familiar Pokemon begins to materialize. The lightning crackles around his body and he glows a super bright green color for a few seconds before slowly picking his head up and looking around. He takes a big breath in and holds it for a few seconds before letting it out.

"Ugh… Guess I'm back… I better talk to Arceus and figure out which Pokemon is supposed to watch me… Hopefully I don't run into _him_ on the way…" he slowly walks down the main hall and it becomes clear to him rather quickly that nobody is awake at the moment. "Good, everyone is asleep… but it won't be like this for long… especially knowing Kibou…" he reaches the door to Arceus' room but when he goes to open it, it won't budge. Locked. "Door is locked… better find another way…" Plush then comes up with a good idea. "Maybe there is a key in a storage room. Better get looking..."

He goes back the way he came and thinks about where such a storage room could be located. "_Maybe in the kitchen_?" he thinks to himself. He heads towards the dining hall and subsequently, the kitchen as well. To his surprise, Arceus is there sitting reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee on the table. Faint music from a radio can be heard playing nearby.

"_Guess that solves that…"_ Plush then quietly jumps onto the chair next to hers and asks, "Kept you waiting, huh?"

She looks up from her newspaper and sees him sitting in the chair to her right. "Well now, I never guessed you'd come back after what happened. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah… but I do still have somewhat of a runny nose… and it stuffs up occasionally…" he sniffs a bit. "D-did you take away Kibou's stinky thing?"

Arceus puts the newspaper on the table. "Not exactly, but I did make him and Azelf clean up the mess they created. While that prank was funny in some ways, it wasn't the best prank to do to someone like you. I warned him that if he and or Azelf were to do something like that to you again, they would suffer serious consequences."

"O-oh… so… did you ever find someone to… you know…" he blushes slightly.

Arceus nods. "You bet, I got you covered. She should be up right now, so if you want to get acquainted with her, she should be in the entertainment center."

Plush hops off the chair. "Oki, She knows I am still somewhat sick, right?" She nods 'yes'.

"Alrighty, thank you sooo much." Plush hugs Arceus a bit, then runs off to meet this Pokemon. Arceus suddenly remembers something. "Oh… oh shoot… oh no… I forgot to tell her _**that**_, didn't I? Nothing I can do now… hopefully things turn out okay for him." she clenches her teeth and flinches slightly at the thought.

Plush runs down the main hall and makes a hard left into the entertainment center where he finds a rather peculiar sight. Sitting on the couch is a human girl with very long hair colored blue, but in certain spots looks purple. She seems to be on the taller side but a bit thin with medium sized breasts. She has yellow star shaped earrings in her ears and little yellow stars on her cheeks. Lastly, she's wearing a purple shirt and purple pants. This slightly surprises and confuses him. "Huh? A human? I figured she would've had a legend… ah forget it…" he hops up onto the couch and lays down on it curled up.

She notices him after a few seconds of watching the news. "Well hello there, I don't think I've seen you around before… are you, by any chance, Plush?"

He is a bit surprised that she knows his name. "Y-yeah."

She smiles. "I know I don't look like it, but I'm the legendary Pokemon, Lunala. I was told by Arceus that I'd be watching over a very young Pokemon in a few days and I was starting to think that you might not show up since she told me about what happened to you."

"S-she told you about me… t-throwing up in mommy's car?" he says meekly, not fully realizing what he just said.

"I wasn't told that, I was told that you would be sick because of a very nasty stink bomb prank." she says, ever so slightly disgusted with the information he provided her.

"O-oh… I-I am n-not that s-sick… I-I only have a cold now…" he sniffs and rubs his nose.

Lunala becomes a bit worried. "A cold from being stink bombed! That's horrible, never have I heard such a thing! Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to lie down and sleep? You want some medicine? Do you need me to prep some tissues?" she seems to go on and on.

Plush thinks to himself. "_She's really nice… I-I hope she'll be able to keep Kibou and Azelf away…_"

Lunala notices that Plush isn't answering her. "Did I say too much in a short period of time and caused you to become confused? I'm sorry, I just hate it when I hear about sick Pokemon… Is there anything you need from me at the moment?"

Plush tries to think. "W-well… C-can I have T-tissues, a-and can I have some strawberry milk please? I am kinda thirsty…"

Lunala stands up. "I sure can get all of that. I'll be right back, don't you move a muscle unless it's to go to the bathroom!" she runs off to get everything Plush asked her to get. While he waits, he looks at the TV which is showing the weather report for all the regions in the world, namely, Alola at this time.

_If you live in Alola, all 4 islands are looking at monsoon like rain for the next few days, but once the low pressure systems move out, expect a long stretch of dry, hot, perfect beach weather to linger around. With temps in the upper 90s and low 100s, make sure you have a way to keep cool, even if you're at the beach or in your backyard swimming pool. Now, looking ahead at the 14 day forecast, the next few days, as said before, will be rainy and cool with temps in the upper 70s and low 80s, but just look at the rest of the week and into much of next week! Just gorgeous and beautiful, but hot, hot, hot! The hottest day seems to be having much of Alola in the 100s, with possibly some temps in the low 110s range! Now for the weather in Johto…_

Hearing this makes Plush think of what it would be like to outside in 110 degree weather. "_That sounds horrible… My fur all sweaty and stinky… eww…_" Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar Blue fairy Pokemon, Azelf, floating towards the doors leading to the exterior of the hall. "_Ah shit... not this again…_" he ducks down to hide behind the arm of the couch, hoping she doesn't see him.

Luckily for him, he sees her fly out, not even noticing him on the couch. He sighs in relief and Lunala comes back a few seconds later with everything he requested of her. "Now that's how we do it up here! Hey, are you trying to hide from someone? I hope you're not hiding from me…"

Plush responds in a quiet voice. "N-no, I-I saw Azelf… I didn't want her to see me…"

Lunala understands. "Ah, yes… she was involved with the prank as well. Where did she go?"

Plush tells her. "Outside"

She looks over her shoulder and notices the doors are open. "Perhaps she's going to the hot springs further down the mountain, but that's not a place for you to be going to, you're too young."

"Okay…" he then remembers Shaymin and becomes very worried. "I-Is Shaymin alright?"

Lunala nods and hands him the glass of milk. "Don't worry too much about her, she's okay. She got the other girls to help her out and she's clean as a whistle now. The stink bomb didn't affect her too much, luckily."

"That's good… me and her were watching a movie… then we smelled something stinky…" he says, recounting the event.

Lunala giggles at the thought of him with Shaymin. "You were with Shaymin?"

Plush nods. "Yeah… we just finished making a pizza and we watched a movie together to relax…"

Lunala finds this amusing. "How cute! By the way, how old are you?" she giggles as she can clearly tell he's very young. Plush answers. "T-ten…"

Her eyes open a bit wider at this answer, but she doesn't find this too farfetch'd. "Ten? Hmm… I could see it happening though… yeah…" she seems to ramble vaguely about something.

Plush wishes to know. "S-see what happening?"

Lunala covers her mouth and giggles. "Oh, nothing… don't worry about it, I was just dumbly thinking out loud to myself."

Plush is suspicious of her. "Thinking about what? M-me and S-Shaymin?"

Lunala smiles. "I guess you're smarter than you look! I can't really hide it now, can I? I sure was thinking about that."

Plush blushes lightly. "W-well… I-I am a good vee… but what about Shaymin and m-me?"

Lunala explains. "Well, you and Shaymin… I think the two of you would be perfect for each other. I can see the two of you definitely cuddling up with each other. I wouldn't be able to contain myself at how cute that sight would be."

Plush blushes heavily at this thought and averts his gaze. "W-well t-that m-m-may have h-happened…"

Lunala moves in closer. "Really? Tell me more! I-If it's okay with you, I wouldn't want you to share something that would make you embarrassed…"

Plush thinks about it for a few seconds before looking at her. "Y-you p-promise not to t-tell A-Azelf?"

Lunala winks. "I don't really associate myself with Azelf and her stupid stuff. Your secret's safe with me!"

Plush feels better about it. "W-well I-I maaaaay have accidentally cuddled her thinking she was a p-pillow…"

Lunala giggles a little. "Aww… was she okay with it? I know Shaymin isn't one to react in a hostile manner towards a situation like that."

"W-well… she said it was f-fine… and we have h-hugged time t-to time…" He then whispers to her. "I… I kinda like her…"

Lunala nods. "Shaymin is very likeable. She's quite polite and well mannered as well as being very helpful. Everyone in the hall likes her, she's never done anything wrong to anyone, and out of all of us, is probably the best behaved if anything."

Plush notices that Lunala slightly misunderstood what he meant. "W-what do you think I-I meant?"

"As a friend! Everyone here is pretty much friends with each other more or less. Of course, a few of us have taken these relationships to higher levels due to having feelings for each other, like me and my Sunshine filled counterpart…" she says, not fully understanding what Plush means.

"W-well… I-I meant… y-you know…" He blushes a lot.

Lunala now gets it. "Oh! I'm a bit dense!" she laughs nervously before speaking again. "I mean, how many girls have you gone out with in your lifetime? Probably none because you're quite young. It can work though, Shaymin is a sweetheart and if she likes you back the same way you like her, you just might have a shot! It never hurts to ask, but I wouldn't if you're not confident in yourself."

He thinks about it. "Y-yeah… I-I just hope she feels the same…" He takes a sip of his milk and continues watching TV with Lunala. From just outside the entertainment hall, Shaymin has been listening to their conversation, but she doesn't know the entire thing. All she does know is that Plush now has a bit of a crush on her and at some point, will pop that one question to her. She doesn't know what to say but instead, she smiles. The thought of dating Plush isn't something that's out of the question, but it sure isn't happening anytime soon, or so she believes.

* * *

**PD: This chapter, the chapter before it, and the next chapter were all brand new chapters. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter for a while since I've been having a bit of difficulty with coming up with new chapters. The story will not go unfinished so don't worry. Just give me some time and be patient, okay? I'll eventually think of something. Anyway, Seeya in the next chapter!**


	30. Strange Emotions

**Strange Emotions**

It's now the afternoon at the hall, nothing much different is going on besides the fact that Plush had returned earlier that morning. With lunala essentially 'babysitting' him, he was being pampered in some ways, while a bit embarrassed in others. Strange enough, having talked about Shaymin in the morning to Lunala, he hasn't seen her at all.

Perhaps he just wasn't in the same places as her at the same time and he would eventually see her. Ironically, the thought of seeing her made him unusually excited and happy. Normally, he would be okay to see her but it seemed as if the conversation he had earlier had possibly sparked some unrealized feelings within him. His stomach felt light and his heart seemed to flutter as his head couldn't think of anything else besides her.

"_Where is Shaymin? I should really check on her… I have been worried since the stink bomb…_" Plush gags a little just thinking about it, but his thoughts are quickly replaced with concern for Shaymin.

He tries to think of where she could be, but having only seen her a few times throughout the hall, he's a bit lost on where to look. The first place he thinks of is the room she shares with Celebi.

"_Maybe she is in her room…_" he thought to himself as he left his room and slowly made his way there.

He goes to knock on the door, but for some strange reason, he begins to shake with anxiety and hesitates. "_What if she is not in there… what if Celery answers... it will be really awkward… and what if I mess up again..._"

He tries to compose himself with a small pep talk, he can do it, just make sure to not say the wrong things! "_Come on… You can do this…_"

He reaches up to knock on the door and while he hesitates again, he gulps and does it, shaking wildly once he manages to do it. A few seconds go by without an answer and the sound of the doorknob turning makes him jump slightly and instead of Shaymin, Celebi opens up. She sees him and smiles.

"Plush! What brings you here?" she asks kindly.

A drop of sweat rolls down his head. "O-oh hey Celery… I wanted to know if S-Shaymin was here…" He then corrects himself. "Oh! I-I meant Celebi!"

He's called her this name more than enough times and seeing as how he'll probably keep doing it, she decides to roll with it. "You can call me Celery if it makes it easier for you. I'd hate for you to make things awkward for yourself by correcting it each time. As for Shaymin… I actually haven't seen her since we woke up earlier this morning… It's possible she might've left to take care of things at home because she told me yesterday that she had some things to take care of, but I'm not 100% sure on that."

He breathes a sigh of relief but is still worried about her since that incident. "Is she okay since the stink bomb?"

Celebi nods. "Oh yeah… she was a bit roughed up by it and was annoyed, but a quick 'Aromatherapy' for a few minutes and she was back to her old self." she then rubs the back of her head. "She did have a nasty attitude for a little while though…"

"Oh… It was probably because Kibou and Azelf did it…" he says.

Celebi laughs amusingly. "Of course it would be those two. Azelf is a prankster and Kibou follows anyone doing 'fun' stuff, even if it's dangerous to one's health."

"I am staying away from them now… I don't wanna get sick again…" he says, looking away with a nasty expression on his face at the thought of seeing either of them.

Celebi frowns. "If it interests you, Arceus didn't like what they did and Azelf was sent to the distortion world while Kibou was punished for the rest of the day. I personally would've probably hurt them if they did something like that to me." her frown lightens up. "I also heard that you were hospitalized, is that true?"

He nods. "Yeah… that smell got stuck in my nose… and I got some all over my fur… mommy had to give me 3 baths…" he says with a tone of anger and annoyance.

Celebi cringes. "Yikes."

* * *

Emma is in the bathroom of her home, wearing a hazmat suit mask with a whole bunch of air fresheners and cleaners by her side.

"Dear god… If he comes home with a smell like that again because of those legendaries, I'm gonna climb Mt. Coronet myself and give that Arceus a piece of my mind for allowing them to get away with it… the smell is coming through the mask..."

She then begins to walk and spray air freshener but isn't paying attention to where the nozzle is pointing and she sprays herself in the face, clouding up her goggles and causing her to trip over a bucket on the ground.

She hits the bathroom floor and growls in anger and annoyance. "You know what… I am just gonna call a cleaning company… Arceus will probably cover the costs anyhow…"

She then takes off the mask forgetting the room still reeks. "EWW! THIS IS MUCH WORSE THAN WHEN PLUSH DIDN'T BRUSH HIS TEETH BECAUSE HE HAS NO HANDS!" she then flails her hand over her nose to try and keep the smell away from her.

* * *

"And now the bathroom at home still stinks… I think we need to get the vents in there redone…"

Celebi feels bad. "Does that mean when you leave, you'll be smelling that whenever you go to the bathroom?" she asks.

"Hopefully not… Mommy said that she would rather rip her nose off than smell that for the rest of her life…"

She shrugs. "Fair enough." she then looks around. "Hey, I know you said you wanted to look for Shaymin, but I don't know if she's even here and talking like this is starting to become awkward for me. Why don't you come in?" she pushes the door all the way open.

"Sure." he then walks in and she closes it behind him but leaves it open just a crack.

Plush takes a look around the room. He's never seen their room before and it's nothing like what he thought it might be. On what he believes is Celebi's side of the room is a bunch of flowers in pots hanging over a rather large desk with a bunch of potted flowers and plants with various gardening tools neatly situated on one side. On Shaymin's side, it seems there's a small desk with a couple of cookbooks and a small apron. Also, unlike his room, there's also a built in bathroom in their room minus a shower, quite the luxury if the main bathroom is occupied by someone who doesn't want to share (which happens often, privacy is highly valued here!)

Plush decides to take a seat on the floor. Celebi continues their conversation. "I wish I knew where Shaymin was. If I could sense her, I'd take you to her myself but she's not a psychic type and I can't sense her energy." she then becomes curious about something. "Why do you want to see her anyway?"

"Well… I wanted to make sure she is okay and… I wanted to apologize for not doing anything to help her when it happened…" he blushes faintly.

She doesn't notice his blush. "You ended up being hospitalized by it, how could you do anything before that if it was affecting you that much? I'm sure Shaymin understood because we all heard Arceus yelling about it."

"I know but… I would rather say something about it rather than act like it never happened…"

"Who said you were acting like it never happened? We all knew about it. Something like that just doesn't fade from memory, it's like a sore thumb: always sticking out no matter what you do to hide it. I do understand it though, and if there's one thing I can say: you're a good friend in that regard." she says.

"Yeah… also, did the smell go out of the media room?" he asks curiously.

She thought about it for a second. "I don't think so… Azelf and Kibou had to clean it up and they did a really good job."

"That's good… But if they try and prank me again, I am going home, I don't want to be picked on here…" he says, hoping this won't be the case.

"I wouldn't worry about it, but I can't rule out them pranking others. Prank wars have been a thing in the past here and the last one was… messy." she says.

"I don't wanna see more pranks… they are mean and stupid…" he says.

Suddenly, the phone on the table next to Celebi's bed starts to ring. They both look at each other and Celebi raises an eyebrow but then remembers. "Oh yeah… Arceus is with some of the other legends having a meeting in the special room we can't get to without her permission."

She flies over to it and answers it. "Hello, this is the Hall Of Origin."

On the other end is an unfamiliar voice to her, but all too familiar to Plush. "ARCEUS! I NEED RESTITUTION FOR THE BATHROOM THAT IS NOW RUINED BECAUSE OF KIBOU! WHEN YOU SENT PLUSH HOME, HE SMELT LIKE A SEWER!"

This causes Plush's cheeks to go bright red in embarrassment. Celebi is a bit lost for words but has to say something. "..Umm… alllright… I'll let her know when she's out o-"

Plush cuts her off. "I'll take the call! Hand the phone to me…"

She hands it to him and he begins to talk to her. "Mommy… stop yelling at Celery..."

Emma goes to speak but when she hears Plush, she sighs. "Plush… thank goodness it's you. I literally can't get rid of that smell you brought home from that prank. I need you to tell Arceus to give me 99,500 poke so I can pay for the vents to be cleaned out. Because if this doesn't get cleaned soon the smell will go through the entire house..."

"Okay mommy, but please… do not call like this again, you are embarrassing me… I'll let her know." he says.

Emma is happy. "I knew you would, you're my sweetvee. You never disappoint and have been good since day one."

Plush tears up a bit from hearing this. "I love you mommy… I-I miss you…"

"I love you too. I'll be right here when you get back, okay?" she says.

"Alright mommy, bye~!" He hangs up the phone. "I am sorry about her…"

Celebi laughs. "It's cool. Something tells me she's not too happy about that smell."

"I am not happy about it either… I'll be right back, where is Arceus? I need to let her know about this before mommy calls back." he says, getting ready to leave.

"She's in a meeting with some of the other legends… you won't be able to get to her as the meeting room is inaccessible from the main hall." she says.

"Well where's the entrance? I'll just knock…"

"There's no door, Arceus teleports us in as it also doubles as a safe zone in the event humans try to catch us and we're all here."

"How do we get in? I'd rather let her know now rather than have her call again being mad…"

"We can't. Arceus would be mad if found a way to get in. Don't worry about it too much, when Arceus is done, you can tell her."

Suddenly, the door opens up and in comes Shaymin. She goes to say something to Celebi but immediately notices that Plush is there. The room falls silent and none of them say anything for a few seconds, creating an awkward situation. Shaymin closes the door a bit and then decides to speak, albeit nervously. "P-Plush, what're you d-doing here?"

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I was looking for you… I wanted to see if you are better…" he sniffs from his cold.

Shaymin blinks for a few seconds. "You wanted to see if I was okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"W-well you fainted immediately and were in the room longer than me and I had health issues from it so… I wanted to make sure you didn't get sick too…" he says.

Shaymin doesn't know what he's talking about initially but then remembers. "Oh! The stink bomb! Yeah… I was sick for a bit but thankfully, Celebi had the move Aromatherapy and a few minutes of that cleared me up. I'm fine now thanks to her."

Celebi smiles and her cheeks become a little flushed. "It was nothing really, I'm always willing to help you no matter what."

Shaymin nods. "Thanks." she then turns to Plush again. "Anyway, as you can see, I'm perfectly healthy, I'm a bit more worried about what YOU said, being put in the hospital from the bomb."

He raises an eyebrow. "Yeah… Wait, how did you know?"

"Almost everyone knew about it. Arceus was yelling at Kibou and Azelf and we all heard her say something about you being put in the hospital or something." she says.

"Oh… it was bad… my bathroom is ruined at home because of it… and the smell got stuck in my nose..." he says, sniffing again.

Shaymin walks over to him. "How terrible… Is that why you were sent into the hospital?" she then notices that he's been sniffing as well. "And you poor Eevee, did it make you get sick!?"

"Yeah… I have a cold…"

She feels bad for him. "Aww… I hope you get better soon, the reunion's gonna be starting real soon once the last few remaining legends arrive."

"Thanks, I also have Lunala making sure Kibou and Azelf stay away from me from now on…"

Shaymin then starts thinking about what he said to Lunala and blushes heavily in front of him. He takes note of this. "Why are you blushing?"

She snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh! Uhh… n-nothing, it's nothing…"

Celebi takes note but decides to stay quiet about it. Shaymin suddenly becomes real quiet and decides to take herself out of the situation. "I-i have to… I have to go to the bathroom… nobody try and come in, okay!?"

Plush wants one last thing. "Okay, but can I ask for a hug? We're the only ones up and here, everyone else is in a meeting, and I don't think Celery is gonna tell anyone…"

Shaymin opens the door to the bathroom, she's starting to sweat for seemingly no reason now. "N-no… I really have to go… I can't hold it!" she then shuts the door in a rather hasty manner, leaving Plush confused.

"But she usually hugs me when Azelf or Kibou aren't around… That was weird…" he says.

Celebi giggles and floats up to him and whispers to him. "Hey, I don't know about you, but I think Shaymin might fancy you. I've seen her act that way towards a few Pokemon in the past and she doesn't act like that when with her other guy friends... " she then winks and sticks her tongue out at him in a playful manner. "Just sayin'."

"Y-you think so?" he says with a sightly hopeful look and a deep blush on his face. Celebi notices this.

"And perhaps... YOU like her too?" she asks.

This makes him drop his ears in embarrassment. "H-How would you k-know?"

"Let's see…" she pokes him in the cheeks. "Your cheeks are bright red…" she then points to his ears. "Your ears are drooping to the side…" she then flies back. "And you were very nervous talking to me about where she was earlier and you wanted to give her a hug."

He admits it. "F… fine I do…" he can't believe he said it. Celebi giggles.

"How cute, you two would be adorable together! You should tell her how you feel!" she says, not realizing how difficult that would be for him.

"B-but… it is really embarrassing… and what if another legend hears and tells everyone else… it would be humiliating for not only me but S-Shaymin too…"

"Nonsense! It doesn't matter if you tell her because if she says yes, one of us is bound to see you together eventually!"

"Alright… I hope she comes back here… so I can tell her…" he says anxiously.

Shaymin didn't hear any of the stuff that Plush and Celebi had said because they whispered it to each other. However, she's put herself into an awkward situation when she almost blew her cover by thinking about what Plush had said to Lunala. She doesn't want to confront him about her feelings as she's afraid it would be a bad idea. Not to mention, his somewhat odd behavior made it seem like it might not be the best idea to pursue him.

STILL, she would have to do something eventually. He was kinda cute and his seemingly loyal and helpful personality have a much more charming feel to her than anyone else. Perhaps he would be that one she's been waiting for all these years.

She wanted to say something, but how to go about it? She couldn't just go up to him randomly and say she had feelings for him. That would guarantee a surefire awkward situation that would probably ruin her chances with him, and if any of her friends saw this, they'd spread it around like wildfire. For now, she decides it would be best to just let this all blow over and when the time it right, confront him about it then.

* * *

**PD: HEYY! I noticed on the stats for this story that many people keep coming back to this chapter. Are you expecting there to be a new one or something? If so, you really need to check my profile out, it will tell you when a story is going to be updated. If you're lazy, here's a tl;dr, this story isn't gonna be updated anytime soon this month unless enough ideas are ready and they're not sooo yeah. I'd say either February or March is when the next update will happen and HOPEFULLY the story will be on track with near daily uploads. Anyway, seeya then.**


	31. Apology Pt 1

**PD: Guess who's back after almost a year...? That's right, and this story is going to finally get the attention it deserves. Please read the note at the end as it pertains to what will happen with this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Apology Pt.1**

The sound of a single door opening from the room closest to the exit of the hall origin echoes through it as a familiar blue feline Pokemon floats into the main hall. From the ceiling, long rays of light are cast onto the floor, reflecting off the extremely shiny, clean floor. Looking at it would make you go blind. The Hall of Origin, despite having many Pokemon walk through, is spotless on the floor. Nobody knows how this is done but Arceus as she's the one who takes care of things like that. The little feline squints his eyes to avoid being temporarily blinded by the bright light being reflected back at him and is able to slowly adjust to it.

Kibou stretches himself out, making a slight, high pitched moan. He woke up later than usual but is ready for another day of play. After a few seconds of stretching, he starts to float towards the kitchen when he hears voices coming from the living room. He stops in place and listens in, trying to hear what's being said but isn't able to make it out. One of the voices sounds like it belongs to Plush, who he hasn't seen since the stink bomb prank. "_Hey, isn't that Plush's voice? Wasn't he supposed to be at home for a bit before coming back_?" he says to himself quietly, not knowing that Plush had recovered much faster than anticipated. He slowly floats towards the living room, the voices becoming louder and clearer. He can now fully identify Plush's voice, but also the voice of Lunala as well. "_Isn't that Lunala's voice too? What's she doing with Plush!?"_ He pokes his head into the entrance of the entertainment center and fully listens into their conversation.

"I just wish that I didn't have this seemingly never ending cold, I have had this for like 4 days now, though it feels like it's been almost a year for some reason…" Plush says, his voice sounding nasally and congested. He sniffs a bit after speaking.

"Yeah, come to think of it, these last few days did feel a bit longer than usual. Was Dialga playing around with time again? Ah, it doesn't matter. I hope you're feeling up to doing all the fun activities that Arceus has planned, after all, it is a staple of the reunions to have an awesome time, and she sure knows how to keep everyone entertained." She says while wiping his nose with a tissue. She's in her human form, something that Kibou wasn't expecting to see.

"_Plush is still sick… damn, I really should've thought that prank through much more… well, it's no use worrying about it now. Plush is okay and I have to apologize to him as best as I can since he's my friend!"_ Kibou says to himself in what he thinks is a quiet tone but is a bit louder than he wanted because Plush hears him.

"I can hear you, and after that stunt you pulled you would be lucky if I called you even an acquaintance anymore!"

"Are you talking to me, Plush?" she says, a bit of concern on her face as he seemingly talked to what looks like a ghost in her eyes. "Who were you talking to?"

"A certain someone that is supposed to be staying away from me who is literally in the next room watching us." he says, his tone quite pissed off sounding and annoyed. He knows Kibou is supposed to stay away from him, yet he's already trying to do something stupid not even a few hours after returning.

She stands up from the couch and looks towards the main hall, seeing absolutely nobody there. "Plush, I don't see anyone, but from what you just said it sounds like you saw Kibou. Let me do the talking, you just stay away from him, okay? If he tries anything, I'll stop him before he gets anywhere close to you." her voice shifts from her sweet tone, to a more serious and defensive one showing she means business.

"Okay! I will wait here!" he says, nestling himself down further into the couch cushion he's sitting on, getting comfier and letting her handle the problem.

Lunala walks out of the entertainment center and immediately encounters the blue furred Mew hiding behind the wall just outside, busted instantly! She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a serious, no bullshit look. "What are you doing here? Don't you remember that Arceus had specifically asked you to stay away from Plush? He's still sick after the disgusting stunt you pulled with Azelf and the last thing we need is him getting even more sick thanks to your crazy, immature antics!"

He's not expecting her to come at him like that, and her tone frightens him. "A-ahh… ahaha… I was… I wasn't doing anything..." he puts his paws behind his back and his feet point inward, indicating both shyness and some fear.

She keeps her steady, serious gaze fixated on him. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Plush. Rules are rules, and until he's better, you're not allowed to talk to him."

"B-but… what if… what if h-he has something to tell me!?"

"Then I'll come to you and relay the message he wants to give."

"O-okay then-" he stops mid-sentence and shakes his head back and forth, realizing he can't accept Lunala as a message relay person. "N-no! I can't! I have to talk to him now in-person!" he tries to fly past her but she manages to catch him and stop him right in his tracks.

"I don't think so, mister! I told you already, if Plush has something to say to you, I'll come and tell you about it. If you have something to say to him, either tell me about it or else you're gonna have to wait until he's better. No buts, no whats, and no coconuts!" she holds him in her right hand, walks a few feet away from the entrance to the entertainment center, then places him on the ground. "Now go and do whatever it is that you were gonna do before you started eavesdropping on us."

He puffs his cheeks out a little bit. It's supposed to look like he's mad at her, but it just comes off as cute and ineffective. "Fine! Then at least tell him that I wanted to say sorry to him in person for making him sick…" his tone sounds annoyed and he crosses his arms while looking away from her as he says this.

"No problem. Wait right here." She walks into the entertainment center to tell Plush.

"...okay…" he says, waiting patiently.

She comes into the entertainment center. Plush is lying down on the couch now. "So what happened?"

She sighs. "He tried to see you in-person but I stopped him. Apparently, according to him, he wanted to apologize for making you sick the other day. Whether he's being genuine about it or not I can't tell, but he's saying he's sorry for what he did. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Well, he should have thought that through _before_ he threw a stink bomb at me and Shaymin. He almost gave me bronchitis, ain't nobody got time for that!" he says while sounding very clearly pissed off about such a weak apology.

"I see, I do agree with what you're saying. He should've thought about the consequences of his actions before throwing that stink bomb, otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation now. Stay there, I'm gonna go tell him what you said."

She leaves the room and returns to Kibou who is now sitting on the floor, looking quite bored even though it was only a minute or so. She clears her throat to get his attention and he looks up at her the moment she does it. "Plush wanted me to tell you these exact words…"

He stands up, his eyes getting slightly wider and his mouth opening a tiny bit. He's hoping Plush accepted his apology and he'll just have to wait until he's better to apologize once again for good measure. In his eyes, if it was accepted, then everything is mostly back to normal again, however, he isn't ready for what she is about to say. "...you should have thought that through _before_ you threw a stink bomb at him and Shaymin. You almost gave him bronchitis, ain't nobody got time for that!" Upon hearing this, his hopeful expression fades away instantly and his ears drop down. She notices this and decides to add a few more words onto it. "You should feel that way. I don't know what made you think he'd accept such a tiny apology after what happened to him. If I were you, I'd think long and hard about how you're gonna apologize to him after he gets better and Arceus allows you to see him again." She then turns around and starts heading for the entertainment center.

"W-wait!" He yells, but unfortunately for him, She ignores him. She's said what she had to say to him and sees no reason to keep this going. Now he's gonna have to dig himself out of a deep pit by himself, and in his mind, he has to see Plush in-person otherwise it won't do anything. He crosses his arms, lowers his eyelids, and breathes in deep. "Hmph! If apologizing to him through you wasn't enough, then I'll find a way to tell him in-person!" He then floats up into the air and flies off towards the far end of the main hall, his little head starting to think of ways to get to Plush when Lunala isn't looking.

* * *

About an hour passes after Kibou's first attempt to try and talk to Plush. It's still noon, and with lunch on the brain, he plans on trying to talk to him then with the hopes that, unlike earlier, his apology will be accepted. He's only worried about Lunala stopping him, so if he can avoid her, he'll be able to properly apologize. Luckily for him, he managed to secure a seat in the middle of the table in the kitchen meaning he would be able to talk to him no matter what chair Plush sat in. He sits in his chair patiently, waiting for both his food that Azelf is preparing, and Plush to arrive.

"It'll be done in a few minutes, Kibou. I hope you like it, I tried my best to make it like how Arceus does." she says as she prepares his food.

"Okay Azelf, thanks for making it!" he says in a cheerful, happy tone that's familiar to her. He fidgets his paws around on the table, tapping them rapidly, anxiously waiting for Plush to come in. He doesn't have to wait long though, because his ears pick up the sound of his voice coming closer from the main hall, along with the voice of Shaymin as well.

"But Shaymin, can you even _believe_ that someone would make a movie like that?!"

"I hope you're joking because that's not funny, nor is it remotely even good. They're literally children!"

"I am not joking, it was produced in Kalos. I hope they are arrested, I heard Unova is bringing it to trial to get banned outright. look it up online to see the controversy and backlash!"

"No way, though I kind of expected something like that to happen… It's a literal crime they're doing. How did they even get away with it?"

"Basically they were saying the message of the movie was that sexualizing children is wrong. But they did exactly that… anyways let's end this topic because I don't wanna have Arceus hearing us talking about what is essentially child… err… you know... Hold on, actually, lemme tell her about this crime against life itself." he then calls out to her in the loudest possible voice he can muster. "Hey Arceus are you around!?"

His voice technically falls on deaf ears as Arceus isn't anywhere nearby and instead is in her room for the time being. Kibou heard it through, and while he has no idea what they were talking about, he did get a bit interested in it. The two of them walk into the kitchen and Kibou almost opens his mouth to ask, but he stops himself at the last second, locks his mouth shut, and turns away to not make it seem like he was watching the entrance of the kitchen for him. Plush notices that he's already there and his stomach turns slightly. He's not ready to deal with any crap from him and hopes he won't try to do anything.

"Before you ask no, I am not talking to you, and no I have not forgiven you for what you did, and no you are not allowed near me." his tone switches from calm and happy to serious and annoyed yet again.

He wants to say something, but he gets the feeling that if he tries to, he'll be cut-off or even told to leave despite the fact that nobody can deny him from eating in the kitchen. He simply lowers his head, droops his ears down, and taps his paws together nervously, trying to desperately think of something to say that would make sense. He doesn't get that chance because Shaymin immediately starts talking to him yet again. "Oh yeah, Arceus told me that he isn't allowed anywhere near you after what he did.."

"Yeah, by the way, how many baths did it even take to get that out?"

She looks down for a moment, thinking about it. "Uhh.. I think 3 baths? I know it wasn't that many." she nods, confirming her own counting is right. "Yes, it was 3 baths. Quite a pain in the butt really, but it came out luckily."

"And I assume it was also multiple bottles of shampoo?"

"Yes"

"Welp, that's sad to hear." he then looks over at Kibou, giving him a dirty look to further remind him of the terrible act he did. It's not helping the current situation, and looks could say that he's getting close to crying from how nasty Plush has been towards him.

Lunala comes in, still in her human from. "Ah, there you are! I swore I told you to not stray too far from my sight, Plush."

He turns his head towards the entrance of the room. "Sorry but I was talking with Shaymin about a movie that is just an absolute crime against life…"

She knows exactly which movie it is. She shakes her head angrily. "I still cannot believe that was allowed. Did you see the amount of hatred towards the trailer they put out? I've never seen so many people and Pokemon show such distaste towards a trailer in my life!"

"What's even worse is the people defending the movie and saying how if you don't like it, you're on a certain side of a 'political spectrum', like, can we please not make _that_ a political matter?"

Shaymin kindly interjects herself into their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt…" she looks at him. "I'm gonna go make you your food, what was it that you wanted again?"

"Oh, could you make some mac and cheese? If you want I mean, If you don't wanna I understand."

"No problem!" she then happily makes her way over to where the counters and stove is, and by extension, where Azelf is as well. Lucky for her, Shaymin doesn't hold grudges, and she doesn't mind being next to her.

Plush goes to take a seat as far away from Kibou as possible, but with where he decided to sit, it's not possible to be extremely far away from him. He finds this to be yet another annoying thing, having to deal with the potential for him to be annoyed by the Mew, who, in his eyes, is going to end up doing something stupid to him again. "_You have to be kidding me… does he really have to be in here too…? I wish he would just leave and go do something else!_" It isn't like he has a choice though, so instead of making a fuss about it, he takes a seat and hopes for the best. Lunala sits right next to him on his right, meaning Shaymin will most likely sit in the chair to his left.

For a few minutes, there's nothing but awkward silence, bar the sounds of Shaymin and Azelf preparing the food for their friends. Plush has a constant face of annoyance, while Kibou holds guilt, anxiety, and sadness on his. This whole situation is extremely sour, and with Plush not looking to accept even a single word from him, it doesn't look like he'll be able to properly apologize in the way he'd like. Lunala is also a problem for him as she'll most likely interrupt and force him to stay quiet, so the odds are completely stacked against him no matter what way he approaches it. The only thing he can do is try to speak quickly, with force, and hope he'll be able to get his message across. Azelf breaks this silence thankfully. "Kibou, I finished your food! I'm gonna bring it over to you now, okay?"

He's lost in thought and not expecting her to speak to him like that, so he is shocked out of it and responds in a panicked tone. "O-oh yes! Yes, t-thanks!" He's already making a fool out of himself and hasn't managed to say a single word to him. He can feel his cheeks starting to burn up with the red color of embarrassment.

She floats over to him, carrying the plate with his food on it in both of her hands. She did an excellent job making it and the smell is absolutely scrumptious. She didn't HAVE to do it, but she was in the kitchen already and wanted to do it for him since Arceus wasn't there. She puts the plate down in front of him. "I tried my best… I hope it's just as good as Arceus makes it, or maybe, it's somehow better. Let me know what you think, I'm gonna make my food now."

"T-thanks Azelf…" he's starting to struggle to even speak to his normal friends now. His cheeks are a deep red and he feels like curling up into a ball of fur as to not be seen by anyone for the rest of lunchtime.

Plush knows something is up, he's seen the little feline do something like this before but with how he's been acting, he's unsure of what he might be planning. "_What's wrong with him?_"

Macaroni and Cheese cooks quickly, and mere seconds after Azelf gave Kibou his food, Shaymin does the same with Plush. She carries the bowl on her back, steam coming off the fresh, cheesy goodness contained within. "Here Plush! Macaroni cooks real fast, and it tastes even better than it looks because I made it with looo-I mean extra special cheese and spices!" she managed to catch herself, she almost said something too revealing regarding her feelings towards him.

He whispers to her. "Uhh… W-were you about to say made it with l-love? B-because I really don't mind if you d-did say that…"

She blushes lightly and her voice becomes shallow and quiet. "I… I did… but I do that with everything I make for everyone around here…" she was able to mostly save herself with a pseudo-white lie here, because it is true that she makes everything with love, but she's also hiding a massive clue to how she feels towards him underneath it.

"Y-yeah but why did you cut yourself o-off when you said it?"

"Because I didn't know if you'd find that weird… after all, you still aren't fully accustomed to how things are done here in the Hall Of Origin during the reunions…" her voice meekly says. She's being careful with what she says now as he could end up figuring it out before the time is right.

"O-Oh, I-I thought you said it because you l-loved me or s-something. G-guess I took that the w-wrong way." his tone sounds a bit ashamed to have mentioned it.

She sighs under her breath, it was a very close call. "Y-yeah… sorry for making you feel weird. I'm gonna go make my own food. I'll be a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay Shaymin!" He then goes to eat the food that's waiting for him when he notices Kibou is staring straight ahead, almost looking at him but not quite. He doesn't like the fact that he's nearly staring at him and watching him, it makes him feel uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me?"

His pupils shrink slightly and his eyes widen. In some ways, this is the opportunity he was hoping he'd have but didn't think he'd get. He can't afford to waste it, and even if Lunala is now giving him a painfully strong look, he ignores it for this is his time to finally set things right. "I'm not staring at you, I'm just… Just… I don't want things to… I don't want-"

"Just stop staring at me, I don't need you staring at me while I am trying to eat."

"... but I'm not staring at you, I was just thinking about something and I… I lost track of where I was looking." He realizes that this isn't the time to be apologizing about stupid shit like that. "I-I also have something else to say…"

"Just please leave me alone…"

He tenses up and becomes even more serious. "No, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for making you sick! I don't-"

He growls angrily. "If you were sorry for making me sick you would have not done it at all! You're lucky I even saved you way back when and didn't leave you for dead when I could have! Then you turn around and do that?! You're lucky you're even _living_ right now!"

He wasn't expecting this AT ALL, and the fact that he didn't even allow him to fully finish what he was saying doesn't make it any better. Clearly, this isn't going to work with kind words now, and as much as he'd hate to do this, he's had a few moments like this with Plush in the past. He doesn't really have a choice. "You know, I'm trying to apologize to you, I understand that what I did was wrong, but you don't have the right to be a nasty bully about it! All I wanted was to say I was sorry and all that, but you won't listen!" his tone is equal in anger to his.

"I wouldn't have been a 'nasty bully' if you decided to not do the stink bomb shit, and hold me in place so I couldn't tell anybody what happened! You brought this on yourself. When are you going to learn every action you make has a set of consequences?"

"I know that! What do you think I'm trying to do now!? I'm trying to fix the mistakes I've made and you're acting like I'm gonna do something bad to you again!"

"Listen, I am just mad at you right now and I want to be left alone about it! Just give me space for now and maybe this will blow over, just leave me alone until I feel better! Can you do that?!"

Kibou's eyes start to take on the appearance of how they looked when he fought one of the PCU Commanders a long time ago: intimidating, furious, and sharp enough to cut a time controlling diamond just through looks alone. Lunala senses a humongous rise in his energy levels and based off how angry he looks, something horrible might happen so she steps in. "KIBOU! That's enough! I see what you're trying to do and it's not working! Either eat your food, or leave the kitchen!"

This snaps him out of it a bit, but he's still quite angry with how Plush treated him. "Fine, I'll give you your stupid space… sorry I tried to make things better…" he then turns to look at Azelf. "You can have my food, I'm not hungry anymore." With that, he places two fingers from his left paw on his forehead and simply teleports away, pissed off that the situation ended the way it did.

Plush decides to get in some last words. "All I need is time, I am not trying to be mean here!" sadly, these words fall on deaf ears as he's long gone after telling Azelf she could have his food.

Lunala frowns slightly, she's never ever seen Kibou look that angry before, and all the times in the past when she's seen him actually be angry, it wasn't even close to what it was like just before. Even though Plush was mostly in the right about what he said, the choice of words, how he said it, and the way he said it all weren't the best. "Hey Plush, I know you're mad at Kibou, but if he somehow does try talking to you again, I would strongly advise you to keep your tone neutral at the least and respectful at best. I don't think we wanna anger him anymore since he seems quite angry with himself for getting you sick."

"I know but he just annoys me sometimes with how persistent he can be sometimes... I want to forgive him but I just need some time to think…"

"I see…"

With his tummy in a bit of a knot, Kibou lies on the bed in his room. What a miserable outcome for his attempt at apologizing. He knows Plush can be a bit of a hothead sometimes, but this time, it was unnecessary in his eyes. He's quite pissed off with how it went, he couldn't even get his point across. It doesn't matter, because he's thought of another plan to apologize to him, one that involves removing a certain Pokemon from the picture.

* * *

**PD: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Me and my friend, aka: Author 2, have finally decided to work on this story after such a long time. I apologize for making all of you wait, and no, it's not just a 1 chapter upload and go dead for another year type deal. We're gonna be uploading more chapters to this story over the next couple of weeks. Expect more chapters soon, so until then, seeya in the next chapter!**


End file.
